


Danganronpa: Foundations of Disparity

by eatreadandsleeprepeat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: All Characters are OCs, Fangan Ronpa, Gen, Multi, No spoilers for main games, POV First Person, Please see chapter notes for specific content warnings, script-style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 97,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatreadandsleeprepeat/pseuds/eatreadandsleeprepeat
Summary: Touma Sashi hasn't ever considered himself to be amazingly talented, but he's managed to secure a spot at Hope's Peak Academy as the SHSL Barista. It's the chance of a lifetime...or, it would be, if he hadn't suddenly woken up in some God-forsaken hotel, surrounded by fifteen strangers who are all HPA students, too.Upon waking, Touma and his classmates have their lives thrown into chaos by a mascot who wants them to play a lethal game; one where non-participation isn't an option. And he doesn't know if he'll be making it out alive—or at all.CURRENT STATUS:Chapter One: An Inquiry Posed to Deaf Auditors [COMPLETE]Join the Discord server|Support me on Ko-fi|Official Tumblr





	1. PROLOGUE: Static Daydreams, Moving Words [Part 1]

**Author's Note:**

> as this story is written in a script-style, here is a quick explanation of how this fangan will flow.
> 
> _Text in italics is Touma's inner dialogue._  
>     
>  **TOUMA:** When I talk out loud, it looks like this!
> 
>  **TOUMA:** [waving hands] And now I'm waving my hands, because brackets show actions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWs for this chapter: depiction of a panic attack (from the perspective of one having it), implied self-harm (not descriptive).
> 
> **PROLOGUE: STATIC DAYDREAMS, MOVING WORDS: START!**

  _I've been told I have a good eye—an eye for spotting what looks good, bad, could be better, could be worse. I have a good nose; I can tell you skim hazelnut versus whole French vanilla in less than a heartbeat. I know what looks, smells, tastes, feels_ **_good_ ** _. But I'm know I'm better at finding what's wrong._

_Right here, now, it's easy, too easy. Among a group of powerful, talented, influential adolescents, who doesn't belong? What's out of place?_

_I bring a hand to my collar and loosen it. The answer is obvious._

_Who shouldn't be standing in front of Hope's Peak Academy?_

_Touma Sashi. Me._

_What “talent” shouldn’t have been considered an ultimate?_

_The Super High School Level Barista._

_Mine._

TOUMA SASHI — SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL BARISTA 

_Easy to answer. Hard to explain._

_I took the steps up to the prestigious school with shaking legs and sweating palms that I nervously dried on my cloth napkin; still in my uniform, just got here; I'm going to look like an idiot. These people—my classmates—are going to see me and know that I don't belong._

_I pushed open the door._

_…_

_It…._

_It’s wrong._

_Something smells...wrong._

_Wrong…._

_…_

_…_

* * *

_I jerked awake with a quickness that left me nauseous._

_Dizzy. Way too dizzy to be waking up in bed._

_On the floor?_

_I wasn't drinking last night, was I? This didn't feel like a hangover; that couldn't be it, absolutely not, so possibility ruled out._

_Knocked out? No, didn't fit._

_...Where was I?_

_I surveyed my surroundings. The carpet underneath me was patterned, soft; I was still in my uniform, apron and napkins and all; my earrings were in—so I definitely wasn't in a fight, then—and my head was starting to clear. The lighting here was even—_

_But where was “here”?_

_...A hallway. I pushed myself up into a standing position._

_A long, thin hallway, with two very noticeable features._

_One: an insane amount of doors lined both walls._

_Two: there were about a dozen people in the hallway with me, all of them unconscious._

_...Alright._

_None of them seemed to be stirring, and I wasn't sure how to react to that. If I was right, I'd been in their situations just minutes ago. Hm._

_What the fuck._

_I made my way over the unconscious—please, please just be unconscious—forms and down the hallway. I walked until I got to a door that looked like an exit, a fire exit, and pushed on the door, doing my best to keep my cool. If I could just get out of here…._

_I pushed harder._

_I could feel my legs shaking and I pushed harder, harder._

_It wouldn't budge._

**TOUMA:** [softly] This is fine. This is fine. I'm okay, I'm okay.

**TOUMA:** ...And...that's a lie.

_Somehow, my self-talk was even less effective than usual._

_I leaned my back against the door, a feeling of dread growing in my stomach. I brought a hand to my mouth and closed my eyes, trying to keep myself grounded. The thought briefly crossed my mind that this could be a dream, but the pounding headache I had ruled that out, too._

_A voice broke into my thoughts._

**???:** Wh-wh...what…? H-hello?

_Someone else! Maybe they knew what was going on. I quickly glanced over the mass of bodies to search for movement._

_There!_

**TOUMA:** Hey!

_A girl with gray hair, a pallid complexion, and a giant gray bow snapped her head toward me._

**???:** [frantically] Who are you?! What's going on?! What did you _do_ to me!

_Oh, shit, shit, perfect—now she thinks_ **_I_ ** _know what's going on._

**TOUMA:** [calmly; moving forward] Hey, sorry, hey. I just woke up, ma'am; I don't know any more than you do. I don't know why I'm here, except...Well, I'm Touma Sashi, and I'm technically the Super High School Level Barista...That could be it. Can I get your name?

_The girl's lip wobbled as the stood up._

**SHIZUKU:** Shizuku. Nokota. I-I know I went to Hope's Peak too, or was going to, but...I don't...um, I can't remember _why_. I'm really sorry.

SHIZUKU NOKOTA — SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL ??? 

**SHIZUKU:** [bowing] Pleased to make your acquaintance, Touma.

**SHIZUKU:** [hesitantly] W-well, I would be, if not for all of the, um, bodies.

_Shizuku took a deep, clearly calming, breath, and brought her hand to her hair, fixing her bow. She delicately made her way over the...um, bodies, crossing to me._

_From this close, I could make out more of her features. She had big, round. Dark eyes, nearly the same color as her bow, and her outfit matched her monochromatic aesthetic._

_Her order would take at least thirty seconds to recite, I could tell; luckily, I wasn't on the clock._

**TOUMA:** [bowing] Sorta-nice to meet you too, ma'am.

**SHIZUKU:** [giggling] Aw, so polite!

_Her voice was much more confident now, the brittleness and stutter completely gone._

**TOUMA:** So, uh, what do you want to do about….?

_I gestured at the mass of bodies. Shizuku frowned._

**SHIZUKU:** [mumbling] Two...six...ten...fourteen, sixteen.

**SHIZUKU:** [normally] Well, there are sixteen bodies—people—total. The two of us woke up on our own, so I say we wait and give them some time.

_The more she spoke, the more audible a note of self-assurance became._

**SHIZUKU:** The two of us can explore this area—separately, of course—and then we meet back up here. Let’s give ourselves, say, fifteen minutes. If we hear anyone yelling, we meet back up here right then, okay?

**TOUMA:** [playing with napkin absently] Alright, ma'am.

**SHIZUKU:** [smiling; covering mouth] Touma, you can call me Shizuku, you know.

_I felt my cheeks heat up._

**TOUMA:** Of course, m—Shizuku.

**SHIZUKU:** [nodding; turning away] Now, let’s get to work, Sir Sashi.

_God, the tips of my ears must have turned red by this point. Shizuku was….She seemed to be difficult to get a read on, but I got the impression that she was, at the very least, kind-hearted. Or, well, I felt that with as much confidence as I could, considering we had both woken up in a weirdly lain-out hallway with fourteen other strange people._

_Shizuku quickly made her way back over the fallen forms, and I noticed that though she was wearing heels, she was moving with remarkable speed. As I watched, she disappeared into a nearby room._

_I gathered myself and looked at the doors near me. They were numbered, but some of them appeared to be locked off. Upon closer inspection, most of the numbers seemed to have been edited._

_I shuffled to the side and felt my foot bump into something. I froze, then looked down._

_Shit. I just kicked a girl._

_I paused, waiting to see if she would stir, but as I watched her face, I couldn't make out so much as a twitch._

_Guess I'd be waiting a while for these people to wake up, then._

_I stepped around her, careful to avoid accidentally trodding on her wild, curly black hair. It looked like she’d tied it back at some point with a red bandana, but it had escaped to cover the floor._

_I walked past the last of the unconscious figures, making my way back to the fire exit. I leaned against the door helplessly, pushing against it weakly. I'd seen some stronger-looking people among those passed out; maybe they'd have more luck than me at getting this door to budge._

_Maybe._

_Hopefully._

_I didn't think this door was going to yield much in the way of progress, so I should get back to checking out the rooms._

_To my left was a door that was oddly unnumbered. I tried to open it, not expecting it to give_ — _but then it did. I practically fell into the room, stumbling over my own feet before I quickly righted myself._

_...At least no one was conscious to see that._

_...Anyways._

_The doorway led into a narrow opening. Most likely a storage closet, but I figured it would be wise to check it out. Maybe there would be some keys in here!_

_The room was dark, but as I kept walking forward, I discovered it went on for much longer than I had thought it would. It was some kind of passage, then. I kept walking, not sure what I would find at the end. As much as I hoped for_ — _what, a staff member? A window?_ — _I somehow knew that whatever I saw wouldn't bode well._

_Or maybe that was just the anxiety talking._

_I paused briefly as I realized that, considering I had been possibly drugged, likely kidnapped, and didn't know where the hell I was, I was actually managing surprisingly well._

_Until I consciously thought all that._

_Fuck._

_Oh, no. Oh no. Oh no._

_My knees started to shake and I realized I couldn't keep walking. What day was it? What time was it? Where did my family think I was? I was_ — _I was wasting my scholarship, my Hope's Peak scholarship, my unfair, undeserved, unwarranted scholarship, all because I'd_ — _I'd_ — _I’d_ — _!_

**???:** Eeeeeeee!

_The sudden scream nearly caused me to collapse with heart failure. I could feel blood rushing in my ears. I didn't know what to do_ — _what to do_ — _what do I do?!_

**SHIZUKU:** [distant] Touma! Sir Touma, are you okay? Please make your way back to us at your earliest convenience!

_I tripped over my feet in my haste to run towards something I recognized, sending myself sprawling and scraping both my palms. I hissed in pain, pulling my napkin out of my apron and trying to wipe any dirt off my hands. I needed to wash them; who knew how unsanitary this passageway was?_

**SHIZUKU:** [distant] Touma, are you alright?

**TOUMA:** Yes, ma'am! On my way, ma'am!

**???:** [distant] _Ahhhhh!_

**???:** [distant] What’s going on?!

**???:** [distant] Who are _you_?!

_I entered back into the main hallway; where I'd woken up, I could see three figures: one clearly Shizuku, then the dark-haired girl I'd kicked, and one that was wearing a hat who was remarkably shorter than the other two._

_I ran down the hallway to meet them, trying to ignore the shaking in my knees and focus on the possibility of an explanation_ — _at the very least, the promise of an introduction, which I definitely needed to look professional for._

**TOUMA:** [calling] Here, ma'am.

_Luckily, I sounded at least moderately put-together. Shizuku scurried towards me._

**SHIZUKU:** [relieved] Th-thank God you're okay, I was getting worried. Two girls woke up and one of them is, um—

**???:** [shakily] No, no, no!

_I looked over Shizuku’s shoulder to see that the shorter girl had her arms crossed tightly over her chest and her eyes screwed shut. Shizuku shrugged helplessly when I raised an eyebrow at her. The other girl had taken a place against the wall and seemed to be a bit...out of it, so I moved towards the shorter girl first._

_Her skin was tanned and her cheeks were flushed, maybe from exertion. She was pulling at her mottled-green hat and orange hair, clearly distressed._

**TOUMA:** [softly; leaning down] Excuse me, miss.

**???:** [freezing] ….

**TOUMA:** I know things are scary right now, but everything's gonna be okay. I'm Touma Sashi. I'm the Super High School Level Barista, so I'm sure Hope's Peak is gonna look...um, come find me soon, okay?

**???:** [hunches shoulders] …….

**TOUMA:** So...that's my name. Can I ask yours?

**???:** ….

**???:** [mumbling] Peanut….

**TOUMA:** [blinks] Your name is Peanut?

**PEANUT?:** [shifts weight] Um...I go by Peanut….

**PEANUT:** But my name-name is Ayumi. Okawa!

**PEANUT:** [looking up; grinning] And I'm Super, too! I'm a runner! Distance runner!

AYUMI OKAWA — SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL DISTANCE RUNNER 

**TOUMA:** [smiles; holds up hand] It's nice to meet you, Miss Peanut.

**PEANUT:** [frowns] Did you get hurt?

**TOUMA:** Hm?

**PEANUT:** [crossing arms] There's blood on your hands!

_Ah, shit. I really did need to wash them, and soon. Before I could get out an apology, Peanut turned on her heel._

**PEANUT:** Band-aids! Band-aids!

_And she immediately took off, sprinting down the hallway in the direction Shizuku had taken earlier. Speaking of_ — _Shizuku darted past me, too, calling out worriedly and following Peanut over the bodies and around a bend in the hallway. I was a bit surprised that Shizuku seemed able to match Peanut’s speed._

**???:**...Hey….

_Ah, shit! Where were my manners today?! The other girl still stood in the hallway with me; I turned to her sheepishly._

_Her hair had been tamed somewhat and was pulled out of her face by a red bandana that matched her flannel. Her eyes were a startlingly bright hazel against her dark brown skin, and I found myself frozen by their piercing stare until she shifted her gaze to the floor._

**???:** [softly] I heard you introduce yourself. So you don't need to worry about that. Should I….Do you want to hear about me?

**TOUMA:** Oh! Of course! May I ask your name?

**???:** Yes, you may.

**KIKI:** I'm Kiki Eki….My first name is Heikichi. But please, call me Kiki. Super High School Level Cartomancer.

HEIKICHI EKI — SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL CARTOMANCER 

**TOUMA:** Oh, that sounds neat!

**TOUMA:** [awkwardly] Can I ask what it means…?

_Kiki averted her eyes again and was quiet for a while. When she spoke again, her voice was thin and weak._

**KIKI:** I practice divination. With cards. Like tarot.

**TOUMA:** So you're a psychic?

_As soon as I asked that, I realized it probably wasn't the right thing to say. Kiki hunched her shoulders and pursed her lips._

**KIKI:** Not exactly. They're different fields.

**KIKI:** [relaxing slightly] If we find a deck of cards in here, I can show you what I do.

**TOUMA:** That would be neat! Thank you for the offer.

**KIKI:** ….

**TOUMA:** ….

**KIKI:** ….

**TOUMA:** ...Would you like to come look around with me—?

**KIKI:** [practically interrupting] Yes. Please.

_I offered her a smile. She seemed nice, though clearly on-edge._

**TOUMA:** Alright! If you follow me down this way, we can check out this passageway I found.

**KIKI:** ….

**TOUMA:** ….

_She wasn't really one for conversation, huh._

_I quickly walked back down the hallway, leading Kiki to the passage I'd found. Where I had eyed it warily, she apparently saw no reason to hesitate; she walked in without so much as glancing around. I followed her in, trying to ignore the feeling of fearful thoughts and negative possibilities rising around me, threatening to choke me, clouding my vision—_

**KIKI:** It’s dark here.

**TOUMA:** [starting] Huh? ...Oh. Yeah, it is. I mean, yes.

_Kiki slowed down a bit, and I briefly thought she was going to turn back to me and ask me what was wrong._

_She didn’t, though._

_In what seemed to take mere seconds compared to the minutes I’d spent here earlier, Kiki and I reached a door that was already cracked open._

**KIKI:** ….

**TOUMA:**...Would you like for me to open it, ma’am?

**KIKI:** Don’t...don’t call me that. Please. And yes.

**TOUMA:** I’m very sorry, ah, Kiki! Forgive me.

_I mourned my loss of tact and then walked forward, pushing open the door in front of us. It was dimly lit inside, casting light into the passageway, and opened to reveal a supply room. I glanced over it, not sure what I was looking for, but my eyes landed on a first-aid kit._

**TOUMA:** [loudly] Finally! Thank goodness.

_Kiki flinched beside me, and I threw another apology her way, more focused on being able to clean my hands._

_Kiki watched disinterestedly as I poured some disinfectant on my wounds, dabbed them with gauze, and wrapped them up._

**KIKI:** Where’d you learn that?

**TOUMA:** [looking up] Learn what?

**KIKI:** How to clean up blood. And bandage cuts. That was fast.

**TOUMA:** I’ve had to help out customers before! Never anything too serious, but when you’re working in public service, it helps to know how to patch some stuff up.

**TOUMA:** [putting first-aid kit away] And I have four older siblings, so I’ve learned to take care of scrapes and bruises. They’re not exactly tame when it comes to rough-housing.

**TOUMA:** [smiling lightly] So, if you ever need my help with anything, I’d be more than happy to oblige, m _—_ Kiki.

_Kiki looked down at her own hands briefly, though for what reason, I couldn’t fathom._

**KIKI:** [closes eyes] ….

_She was silent for a moment, looking lost in thought. Was she—was she okay?_

_Finally, she opened them, though she still wouldn’t look me in the eye._

**KIKI:** Thank you.

**TOUMA:** No problem!

_After putting the first-aid kit back where I’d found it, I wondered if it might be wiser to take it back with me. It could be useful to have on-hand, I figured. Hopefully Kiki wouldn’t find my indecision weird; she didn’t comment on it as I picked back up the kit, at least. I glanced around the room again, looking for anything else immediately useful._

_There were two rather large carts, one filled with cleaning supplies and the other empty; a few more first-aid kits; a large number of towels, most of which were white or beige; toilet paper, soap…._

_Hm. I moved closer to the toiletries and confirmed what I’d thought: the soap was individually wrapped. And nearby were small bottles labeled as shampoo and body wash._

**TOUMA:** Hey, Kiki.

**KIKI:** Hm…?

**TOUMA:** Have you ever stayed in a hotel? Like, a big chain hotel.

**KIKI:** No.

_Well, that was blunt enough. I hadn’t stayed in one either, never had a reason to; but what I was looking at seemed to point in that direction._

_Oh, and the number of rooms that lined a long, thin hallway. Duh._

**TOUMA:** I think we might be in one _—_ that’s why I asked.

**KIKI:** [skeptically] In a hotel? My...I couldn’t afford to stay in a hotel. And. If this were a hotel, where are all the people? The staff?

_I began to sigh at having my one theory so preemptively shot down, but then I stopped myself._

**TOUMA:** Wait _—_ no matter where we are, we’re alone, right?

**KIKI:**...Did you not see the twelve other bodies in the hallway?

**TOUMA:** [clears throat] I meant the sixteen of us, we’re alone. Me, you, Shizuku, and Peanut; and the twelve people who are unconscious.

**KIKI:** Are you sure they’re just unconscious?

**TOUMA:** Well, we’re just gonna have to pretend like that’s the case for now, aren’t we?

_I responded quicker than I meant to, with a much snappier tone than I had any right to take. I immediately felt shame and guilt well up in my throat._

**TOUMA:** [hurriedly] I’m so, so sorry; I didn’t mean _—_

_Despite my rudeness, Kiki seemed unresponsive. Maybe she hadn’t taken offense, and now I just looked stupid…? No, even if she wasn’t bothered, it was still my duty to make my own mistake known; she deserved an apology whether or not she would ask for one._

**KIKI:** It’s fine, Touma.

_She cast a glance around the room, then pointed to a shelf, higher up._

**KIKI:** What are those?

_I followed her finger, craning my neck. The lighting in the room made further-away things hard to see, but I thought I could make out…._

**TOUMA:** Is that a _knife?!_

**KIKI:** It looks like it. But it might just be something made to look like one. But still, I thought I should point it out.

**TOUMA:** Jeez, yeah! Thank you. We really should keep our eyes on that stuff, right, Kiki? This could be really dangerous if someone wasn’t careful.

_I saw Kiki nod, but otherwise she stayed unresponsive._

_There wasn’t much else of note in the room, so Kiki and I made our way back through the passageway. I didn’t think I could ever walk through it without getting an unpleasant feeling in my gut._

_Back in the main hallway, I began to make my way back to the middle where the unconscious people still lay, but Kiki hummed behind me._

**KIKI:** Touma, did you see this?

_I looked back, and she stood in front of another door, one that at first I took to match all the others in the hallway, as it had looked to be similarly numbered—or re-numbered, since it followed the theme of looking as though it had been edited._

_But as I looked closer from Kiki’s prompting, I saw that this door wasn’t labeled with a number. It was labeled “KITCHEN.”_

**KIKI:** Should we check this out?

_I hesitated. We had been gone for a while, and I wanted to go check back on everyone to see if—_

**???:** [distant] Hello? Is anyone awake?

_Kiki made a face._

**KIKI:** Is this going to be happening a lot?

**TOUMA:** [faux-cheerful] Seems that way! Come on, Kiki, let’s head back.

**TOUMA:** [calling] Yes! A few of us have woken up, please don’t panic! We’re on our way!

_With Kiki following behind me at a much slower pace, I quickly encountered the newest person to wake up. I realized he was rather tall. Very tall. Oh my._

_He looked at me and smiled, his eyes crinkling behind his glasses. He had a large nose and bushy eyebrows and was wearing only a tight, gray tank top._

_I forced my eyes back to his face._

**TOUMA:** [holding out hand] Hello, sir, my name is Touma.

**TOUMA:** [gestures backward] This is Kiki! Neither of us knows where we are or what’s going on, before you ask. I’m sorry. I don’t suppose you happen to have any clue?

**???:** [smiling softly; shaking hands] Heh, no, I don’t. My apologies as well, Touma.

**OZ:** My name is Oz Santana. The only clue I can offer for why I may have been kidnapped, as the situation appears to indicate right now, is that I am the Super High School Level Computer Programmer. I have gotten threats online before—who hasn’t?—but I never thought anything so serious could happen.

OZ SANTANA — SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL COMPUTER PROGRAMMER 

**OZ:** [looking up] The last thing I remember is walking up to Hope’s Peak with my partner. Does that help at all?

_Partner? Did he mean it romantically, or was it something job-related? It wouldn’t surprise me if he were taken, honestly._

**TOUMA:** It might! You see, Kiki and I have Super High School Level talents, too. I’m a barista and she’s a—cartomancer, right?

_I glanced back at her, and she nodded. Neither of our talents sounded particularly useful next to Oz’s, but it was important to share all the information we had with each other so that everyone was on the same page._

_After his explanation, I noticed that he had a bit of an accent. It didn’t sound like Japanese was his first language, and his name lent some—though entirely circumstantial—evidence to that theory. It wasn’t my place to pry into his personal life, though._

**TOUMA:** And everyone else who’s woken up has attended Hope’s Peak, too!

**OZ:** [surprised] Really…? Then that could very well be the reason we’ve been gathered here; it may have something to do with our talents, if this pattern continues, and each of us ends up having a Super High School Level talent.

**KIKI:**...“Gathered” is one way of putting it.

**OZ:** Heh, I suppose our circumstances seem much more forced than that word would imply.

**TOUMA:** [clears throat] Kiki and I have been exploring this area. Two other girls, Peanut and Shizuku, are checking out the other end of the hallway. Would you want to join us?

**OZ:** [smiles; holds up hands] No, thank you. I’m still gathering my bearings. I’d like to take some time to rest….

_He trailed off, again noticing that most of the hallway was covered with bodies._

**OZ:**...Hm.

**TOUMA:** There are rooms! Some of them are locked, but you can definitely check out some of the open ones and look for a place to rest.

**OZ:** That sounds like a viable plan. Could you show me an open room?

_After a bit of trial and error, I found a nearby unlocked room and opened the door. Inside was a bed, a nightstand, a lamp, a dresser, and some other light furnishment._ _  
_ _  
_ **KIKI:** ...You might be right about that hotel thing, Touma.  
  
**OZ:** [frowns; scratches chin] Hotel? You believe we’ve been taken to a hotel?  
  
**TOUMA:** It was just a guess, but I could see it being an option! I wouldn’t rule out anything, and I was mostly just throwing out ideas, so it’s really still anyone’s guess.  
  
**OZ:** [moving into room] Don’t discard that guess yet. It seems possible, absolutely, but I would have one question.  
  
**OZ:** [turns around; crosses arms] Why aren’t we in a lobby? This is a floor above it, at least, as there doesn’t seem to be any ground-level entrance.  
  
_I blinked. He was right. There was no way Shizuku wouldn’t have told me if she’d found something as important as a lobby or a front desk. I felt confusion gnaw at me, threatening to grow into something worse. My palms started to sweat a bit._ _  
_ _  
_ **???:** Touma?  
  
_There was nothing we could do here. There was nowhere to go. Where was everyone else? Where was an adult? Where were my parents?! My sister, my brothers, my friends? Were they okay? Where were they? Where was I?!_ _  
_ _  
_ _What the fuck was I supposed to do?!_ _  
_ _  
_ **???:** [sternly] _Touma._  
  
_My breath caught in my throat—had I been hyperventilating? How embarrassing, how pathetic—why couldn’t I ground myself?!_ _  
_ _  
_ _I felt something touch my shoulder—both shoulders—who was that? I blinked and tears fell from my eyes. Oh._ _  
_ _  
_ _I took a deep, deep, deep breath; I breathed out, out, out._ _  
_ _  
_ **???:** Are you counting? Can you count to ten for me?  
  
**TOUMA:** [shakily] One, two. Three, four. Five. Six seven eight nine ten.  
  
**???:** Perfect. Thank you, you’re doing great. Can you do it again?  
  
**TOUMA:** [evenly] One, two, three, four, five...six, seven, eight, nine, ten.  
  
**???:** Very good, _chulo_! Now, could you try looking at me? It’s alright if you can’t.  
  
_I breathed in again and looked up into Oz’s eyes. He’d leaned over and was rubbing my shoulders gently. When my eyes could focus again, he leaned back and gave me a smile._ _  
_ _  
_ **OZ:** We all good?  
  
**TOUMA:** [stiffly] Yes, sir.  
  
**OZ:** [cocks head] Hey, you don’t need to be too formal with me. If you want to, that’s okay, but don’t force yourself.  
  
_I swallowed thickly, trying to covertly grab my napkin._ _  
_ _  
_ **TOUMA:** Yes, sir.  
  
_Oz backed away and I brought my napkin to my eyes, wiping at them. I could feel my face burning bright red in embarrassment._ _  
_ _  
_ **TOUMA:** I’m very sorry. I got a little bit overwhelmed there.  
  
**OZ:** It’s more than okay. Is there anything I can do for you?  
  
**TOUMA:** [putting napkin away] I’m alright. So, you wanted to rest, right?  
  
**OZ:** Yes, but...you’re welcome to stay in here with me if you needed some company.  
  
**TOUMA:** [voice cracking] No, but thank you very much! I should keep looking around, but thank you.  
  
**OZ:** [ruffling Touma’s hair] Of course. I’ll be here if you need me.  
  
_I resolutely ignored how flustered I felt, and turned back to Kiki. She’d been standing in the doorway and I was surprised to see that she actually looked worried. I gestured into the hallway and the two of us walked back out; I closed Oz’s door gently behind me._ _  
_ _  
_ _Kiki kept glancing at me worriedly until I finally sighed._ _  
_ _  
_ **TOUMA:** I really am fine, okay?  
  
_Though the slight shakiness in my voice didn’t exactly help my case._ _  
_ _  
_ **KIKI:** I believe you. Sorta. Not really. But I trust that you’re close enough to okay to say that.  
  
_I laughed shallowly. I didn’t know why realizations kept hitting me so hard—just remembering how confusing this whole situation was, trying to keep myself calm when dealing with so many strangers, not knowing where I was or how to contact my family. It was terrifying. And I know I shouldn’t be blaming myself for freaking out so badly, but...I couldn’t help but feel weak for it._  
  
**KIKI:** ...Hey. Do you mind if I rest, too?  
  
**TOUMA:** Hm? Oh, not at all!  
  
_We quickly found another unlocked room, and Kiki hesitated before closing her door._ _  
_  
**KIKI:** You’re allowed to take a break, too, Touma. You don’t need to push yourself. _  
_ _  
_ **TOUMA:** Um...yeah, Kiki. Thank you.  
  
_She closed her door and I was again left to my own devices._ _  
_ _  
_ _I ran a hand over my face, exhausted. Maybe I should take Kiki’s advice and find a room of my own to rest in. It wasn’t my responsibility to survey this whole place; and besides, Shizuku seemed to have a pretty good handle on things. I doubted that I would be able to relax very much, but…._ _  
_ _  
_ _I walked across the hall and opened a door._ _  
_ _  
_ _The room was almost identical to the two that Oz and Kiki had claimed, with only some slight differences. The carpet was thick underneath my shoes and I was tempted to take them off, but I wanted to investigate the room before I tried out the bed._ _  
_ _  
_ _The bed was covered in a deep red comforter with thick, comfortable-looking pillows. If this wasn’t a hotel, then it was surprisingly Western. At that idea, I realized that I didn’t even know if I was in Japan._ _  
_ _  
_ _I quickly tried not to think about it._ _  
_ _  
_ _The nightstand next to the bed sported a lamp, plugged into a nearby outlet, but no landline. In front of the bed was a stand with drawers and a small TV on top, beside which was a dresser—empty. The TV stand’s drawers were heavier when I moved them, signaling that something was inside. I held my breath as I slid the top one open._ _  
_ _  
_ _...A phonebook._ _  
_ _  
_ _I closed the drawer in annoyance._ _  
_ _  
_ _The middle drawer was empty, but the bottom drawer opened to reveal a few odds and ends: a lighter, a length of rope, a power strip, a pair of scissors, and a bottle of hand sanitizer. It was an interesting choice of items to put inside a room like this. At least there was hand sanitizer—cleanliness was always important. Oh, that reminded me!_ _  
_ _  
_ _I took the first-aid kit out of one of my pockets and put it in the drawer. There, now the drawer felt much more useful._ _  
_ _  
_ _There wasn’t much else to see in the room, but I noticed that one of the walls held a door. It wasn’t overt, nearly blending into the wall, but it was definitely there. It opened easily, and on the other side was a bathroom: mostly unremarkable, though again, very Western. An en suite? This_ **_had_ ** _to be a hotel. But Oz’s question popped back into my mind; why weren’t we in a lobby? Why were we_ **_up_ ** _somewhere?_ _  
_ _  
_ _I closed the door to the bathroom, suddenly exhausted. There wasn’t much else to see, so I—_ _  
_ _  
_ **???:** FUCK! THE FUCK?!  
  
_Oh no._ _  
_ _  
_ _I quickly ran back into the hallway to see who the next—_ **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **???:** _HELP!_ Hello?! WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?! SHOW YOURSELF!  
  
_A somewhat short, fatter boy was pressed up against the wall, hands balled into fists. As soon as he saw me, he raised his voice even more like he was trying to set off an alarm._ _  
_ _  
_ **???:** I SEE YOU! Don't fucking move! Stay right there!  
  
**TOUMA:** Ah, hey! Sir, I don't—  
  
**???:** _Shut up!_ Shut up, shut up, shut up! The fuck’s going on?! Where the hell am I?! _Who are all these people?!_ Did you kill them! Ha, well you couldn't kill me! You—you—!  
  
**TOUMA:** [forcefully] HEY! Excuse me! I just woke up, too!  
  
**???:** [freezing] ….  
  
**TOUMA:** I'm Touma Sashi, sir. Pardon me, but we really—  
  
_The guy screamed at the top of his lungs._ _  
_ _  
_ _Kiki and Oz came sprinting out of their rooms and I heard more footsteps coming our way—Peanut and Shizuku._ _  
_ _  
_ **SHIZUKU:** [running in] What is going _on_ here?!  
  
**???:** [frenzied] The hell am I?! The hell are all of you?  
  
**PEANUT:** [yelling] Stop yelling!!  
  
**OZ:** [echoing] _Hush!_  
  
**???:** [eyes wide] ….  
  
_Everyone fell silent in the wake of Oz’s forceful exclamation._ _  
_ _  
_ **OZ:** [gently] Hello. My name is Oz Santana. I do not know what’s going on, nor does anyone else. And you are…?  
  
_The guy mumbled something inaudible—though I got the impression that whatever he was saying was rather rude—and narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms._  
  
**TAROU:** Name’s Tarou Kuroda, and I’ll have y’all know that I’m the Super High School Level Baker, so whoever y’are, I’m more important than you.

TAROU KURODA — SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL BAKER 

**SHIZUKU:** _Actually,_ Mr. Kuroda, all of us are Super High School Levels, too! My name is Shizuku Nokota.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [flips hair over shoulder; sharply] You are _not_ special right now.  
  
**TAROU:** [snidely] Really? And what’s your talent, missy?  
  
**SHIZUKU:** W-well, I _—_ I cannot quite re-remember, actually...but I know that I must have one!  
  
_Tarou laughed loudly and snidely. I wasn’t optimistic about my feelings toward him._  
  
**TAROU:** Are you kidding me? How pathetic. What a stupid attempt at _—_  
  
**OZ:** Ahem. _I_ am the Super High School Level Computer Programmer.  
  
**PEANUT:** Me too! Not computers _—_ I’m a distance runner!  
  
**KIKI:** Cartomancer.  
  
**TOUMA:** Barista.  
  
**???:** Golfer.  
  
_All of us started at the sudden new voice. I couldn’t tell where it was coming from until I saw a head of dark red hair moving near the far edge of the group of bodies._ _  
__  
_**???:** [blinks innocently] Oh, am I not supposed to be awake yet?  
  
**???:** [grins widely] Haha, well, I am! So sorry to startle you.

**JIN:** I’m sure you know who I am. I just had an interview, even if they spelled my name wrong. Oh, right, my name! Jin Jinai, of course. Or Nobuo Jinai, but please don’t worry about calling me that.

NOBUO JINAI _—_ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL GOLFER 

**JIN:** [standing up] They spelled my name as “Nubuo,” can you believe it? No wonder I dropped that name! How unfortunate, right?  
  
**KIKI:** ….  
  
**TOUMA:** ….  
  
**SHIZUKU:** ….  
  
**PEANUT:** You seem like a jerk!  
  
_Peanut’s blunt comment startled a laugh out of Tarou, but he quickly tried to cover it. I couldn’t blame him, though; this guy, Jin, had his hair pulled up in a ponytail and was wearing what seemed to be cuffs on both his arms. He_ **_did_ ** _seem like a jerk._ _  
_ _  
_ **TAROU:** Alright, alright, I don’t care if every single one of you has some weak-ass talent—I’m not gonna deal with this. How do I get out? Where am I?  
  
**OZ:** To reiterate, _none of us know._  
  
**OZ:** [sighs] And I am much too tired to deal with this for much longer. I will be in this room if you need me, but please don’t bother me unless it’s _serious._  
  
**OZ:** [looking across hallway] Though, that includes anything you need, Touma. Just ask.  
  
**TOUMA:** [voice cracking] Thank you, sir!  
  
_Oz retreated into his room, Kiki silently doing the same. Tarou grumbled something again and straightened out his clothes._ _  
_ _  
_ **SHIZUKU:** [imperiously] Mr. Kuroda, we are currently investigating our situation. Would you care to help out?  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [hesitantly] A-and you, too, Mr. Jinai.  
  
**JIN:** Aw, so formal!  
  
**JIN:** [flips ponytail] No need for all that, promise. Hm! How’s about I just make myself scarce? I can take care of myself, promise.  
  
**PEANUT:** That sounds good!  
  
**PEANUT:** [running up to Touma] Hey, hey! I couldn’t find any band-aids, I’m sorry.  
  
**TOUMA:** [smiling] It’s okay, Miss Peanut. I found some on my own! See?  
  
_I held out my hands for her inspection. She grabbed one in her own and shook it with surprising force. I laughed silently at the fact that she wanted to shake hands, but I had to admit that it made me happy._ _  
_ _  
_ **PEANUT:** So, me and Shizuku found some doors, and a dining room with a TV, and an elevator—but it doesn’t work, which is annoying _—_ and some vending machines and stuff like that.  
  
**TOUMA:** Really? That’s very impressive!  
  
**PEANUT:** [grinning] …!  
  
_After Tarou’s...introduction, I doubted I’d be able to rest. It would be wiser to put my energy to good use._  
  
**TOUMA:** I found a storage room, and I’m about to go investigate a kitchen. Would you like to come with me?  
  
**PEANUT:** [nods quickly] Mm!  
  
**TAROU:** [interrupting] Kitchen? Kh, guess I should come along.  
  
**JIN:** Ooo, kitchen trip? Here’s hoping we find plenty to eat! I’d really _hate_ to starve to death.  
  
_My enthusiasm for this trip suddenly diminished._ _  
_ _  
_ **PEANUT:** [tugging at hat] Both of you seem kinda mean….  
  
**JIN:** Aw, you really think so? I’m not mean!  
  
**TAROU:** [harshly] Well, _I’m_ not in the mood to pretend like I’m _not_ fucking pissed! I’m _so_ sorry if that upsets you.  
  
**TAROU:** [to Touma] Now where the hell’s this kitchen?  
  
_Reluctantly, I led the two of them, plus Peanut, down the hallway. Tarou briefly pushed against the fire exit before giving up in disgust, whereas Jin seemed to take interest in each door that we passed, not caring that they all seemed to be clones. When I pushed open the door to the room labeled “KITCHEN,” Peanut slid in past me, hurrying into the room and quickly widened her eyes._  
  
**PEANUT:** Whoa!  
  
_It was an appropriate reaction. I surveyed the frankly ridiculously large kitchen. There were at least two stovetops and ovens, both bigger than any I’d ever seen, and a gigantic fridge._ _  
_ _  
_ _Tarou pushed around me, running first toward two doors that looked to open to a pantry._  
  
**TAROU:** Holy hell!  
  
_From behind him, I could see that the pantry was stocked, full of canned foods, rice, flour, sugar, cereal, bread, and plenty of other things that I couldn’t take in at a glance._  
  
**JIN:** [from fridge] Oh! Looks like we won’t be starving! For a while, at least.  
  
_And apparently, the fridge was the same._  
  
**PEANUT:** [pumping fist] Yay!  
  
**JIN:** [amused] Yay indeed, kiddo.  
  
**PEANUT:** [stomps foot] I’m not a kid! I’m eighteen!  
  
_From the corner of my eye, I saw Jin’s movements pause, then he nodded._  
  
**JIN:** Fair enough, adult-o.  
  
**PEANUT:** [sticks tongue out] Thank you.  
  
**TAROU:** What-the-hell- _ever,_ stop messing around! The both of you are pissing me off. If y’aren’t gonna be serious about this, then get outta my kitchen.  
  
**TOUMA:** _Your_ kitchen?  
  
**TAROU:** [turns on heel; sharply] Y’want me to have a problem with you, too?  
  
_I felt anxiety rise in my throat, but I bit it down._  
  
**TOUMA:** No, sir, but—  
  
**TAROU:** “ _Sir_ ”?! The _hell_ is that supposed to mean?!  
  
**TOUMA:** Mean? It—It doesn’t mean anything; I’m just trying to be polite. And I was saying that—  
  
**TAROU:** Did it occur to you that I don’t _care_ what you’re saying?  
  
**TOUMA:** [shakily] It did, but I still think—  
  
_I felt something tug my sleeve, and I nearly jumped. Peanut was grabbing my sleeve, and though she didn’t look me in the eye, I could still tell that she was frowning at me._  
  
**PEANUT:** ….  
  
**TOUMA:** [to her] Yes, Miss Peanut?  
  
**PEANUT:** [tugging at Touma’s sleeve] ….  
  
**TOUMA:** [takes a deep breath; to Tarou] I’ll—I’ll leave you to inspect the food. Does that sound agreeable?  
  
**TAROU:** [eyebrows raised] ...It does.  
  
**TOUMA:** I guess...let me know if you need if something. Otherwise, I’m going to look around some more.  
  
**TAROU:** [back turned] Whatever.  
  
_My hands may have been shaking, but at least that encounter had ended. I let out a breath. Peanut was still by my side; I didn’t think she was in the mood to talk, so I left her be. If she needed something, I figured she would tug my sleeve again._ _  
_ _  
_ _Entirely tired of Tarou, I moved over to Jin. I hadn’t noticed until just now, but he had two...no, three scars on his face; one on one cheek, and two on the other. They looked rather old, but I wasn’t exactly a competent judge of something like that. Oddly, him having his hair pulled back really emphasized the scars—I wondered why he wore his hair in a ponytail if that was the case._ _  
_ _  
_ **JIN:** Hell-o Sashi, Okawa! Done dealing with that choleric baker?  
  
**TOUMA:** You could say that.  
  
**JIN:** Mm, I cannot say I blame you! But I think he’s fun enough, huh?  
  
**TOUMA:** ...You could say that.  
  
_Jin practically threw back his head as he laughed, closing the fridge and then leaning against it._  
  
**JIN:** You’re so funny, Sashi!  
  
**JIN:** [gasps] May I call you Touma?  
  
**TOUMA:** Um, yeah, of course! Most of us have been shaken up enough that we’ve been dropping formalities.  
  
**JIN:** Shaken up…? Aw, haven’t been kidnapped before? Everyone has a first time!  
  
_I started, opening and closing my mouth a few times in shock. I am_ **_fairly_ ** _confident that most people don’t experience kidnapping, but even then—!_  
  
**TOUMA:** You’ve been kidnapped?!  
  
**JIN:** [rubs cheek] Mmm.  
  
_I...didn’t really know what to say to that. It was a bit non-committal, but I still couldn’t quite tell if he was joking. Were his scars from some sort of horrible kidnapping event in his life?!_  
  
**TOUMA:** Ah, um...yeah! Anyways, are you done looking around the kitchen, or…?  
  
**JIN:** [grinning] Ha, sure! There’s _plenty_ of food in here, even if I don’t know what some of it is!  
  
_The rest of the kitchen wasn’t too noteworthy; it was clearly meant to have multiple cooks in here, serving large groups of people. There were two sinks, both bone-dry—hadn’t been used in a while—and equally dry washcloths and utensils, including plenty of kitchen knives. That wasn’t at all unusual, but it did remind me of what Kiki had pointed out in the supply room. I hadn’t seen them well, but they didn’t seem to match the look of any of these knives….Where else would they have come from, though? And why were there knives in a storage room in the first place?_  
  
**JIN:** Hm, wonder what’s through that door?  
  
_Following his line of sight, I saw two doors that with translucent windows on them; I had a pretty good guess of what was on the other side, and after walking through them (Peanut close by my side), I found I was right._ _  
_ _  
_ _A rather spacious dining area greeted us, occupied primarily by a large, round table in the center of the room. On the far wall was a TV, so high up, it practically on the ceiling and entirely out of reach. There were a few smaller tables on the edge of the room, and against the left wall was what looked to be a buffet-area. Maybe we’d get lucky and a Super High School Level Cook would wake up; otherwise, all that’d fill that buffet would be pastries and drinks._ _  
_ _  
_ _I paused, realizing that I was thinking as though we’d be here for a long time, and quickly pushed those thoughts out of my head. We’d realize what was going on soon! Maybe Shizuku could find a phone somewhere and we could call the police—that is, as long as no one suddenly knew how to get us out of here. Hopefully, someone could break down the fire exit or fix the elevator that Peanut had mentioned._ _  
_ _  
_ _While I was lost in thought, another door to the kitchen opened, and in walked three new people: one short, plump girl with long, curly black hair; a rather tall woman with stark white hair and pale skin; and a nervous-looking boy with yellow hair and a messenger bag._ _  
_ _  
_ _The black-haired girl spoke first, bouncing up to Peanut, Jin, and I._  
  
**???:** Hiya! You three been awake for long?  
  
**TOUMA:** I was the first to wake up, actually, but Peanut was a bit more recent.  
  
**???:** [gasps] _Peanut_ ? Oh my goodness, who is Peanut!  
  
_I gestured to her, as it seemed she still wasn’t in the mood to talk. I noticed that this girl wasn’t much taller than Peanut, honestly._  
  
**TOUMA:** My name is Touma Sashi, and I’m _—_  
  
**???:** Ohhh, you’re Touma! I know about you!  
  
**KINJI:** [pointing thumb at self] I’m Kinji Anzai, and I’m the Super High School Level Matchmaker! Super lovely to meet you, Touma!

KINJI ANZAI _—_ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL MATCHMAKER 

**TOUMA:** It’s nice to meet you too, ma’am.  
  
**KINJI:** [giggles into hand] Aw, Shizuku was _so_ right! You are _so sweet_!  
  
**TOUMA:** [clears throat awkwardly] Thank you, ma’am. And who are your friends?  
  
**KINJI:** [pantomimes gagging] _Friends?_  Jeez, Touma, you sound like a kid! I just met these people, ha!  
  
**KINJI:** [conspiratorially] But I _do_ really like Kazuo. Don’t tell him!  
  
**TOUMA:** Oh, um, will do, ma’am.  
  
_Kinji giggled again and then waved behind her._  
  
**KINJI:** Kazuo, c’mere!  
  
_The anxious boy walked over, fiddling with the ends of his rather bright hair. He had glasses, too, that hung on the edge of his nose, and a prominent overbite._  
  
**KINJI:** This is Kazuo! He’s really nice, I promise! And super cool!  
  
**KAZUO:** …  
  
**KAZUO:** Thanks, Kinji...um, yeah.  
  
**KAZUO:** [bowing] T-Touma, right? I’m Kazuo Okamura, and I’m th-the Super High School Level Tutor. I’ve heard ab-about you from Oz, and, um, he said that you were really kind so I w-wanted to say...um, hi.

KAZUO OKAMURA _—_ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL TUTOR 

_A tutor? With a stutter that bad?_ _  
_ _  
_ _...That was rude, I admonished myself. Clearly, the guy has talent, and he’s good at what he does. Maybe he just gets nervous around new people._  
  
**TOUMA:** [bowing] Well, hello to you too, sir! I hope Oz hasn’t been gossiping too much.  
  
_Kazuo laughed a bit stiffly, and I left him and Kinji to introduce themselves to Jin. I didn’t need to hear_ **_his_ ** _bombastic introduction, whatever that would entail._ _  
_ _  
_ _The last person, the white-haired woman, had taken a seat at one of the smaller tables. I walked over to her, Peanut trailing behind me._  
  
**TOUMA:** Hello, ma’am. My name is Touma Sashi, and this is Peanut Okawa. I’m the Super _—_  
  
**???:** [interrupting] Pardon me. “Peanut”? What, exactly, does that mean?  
  
**PEANUT:** [tugs at hat] ….  
  
_I wasn’t sure if I was meant to give her birth name, as she seemed to prefer her nickname. I was about to ask Peanut what she’d like me to do when she spoke up._  
  
**PEANUT:** [mumbling] You can call me Ayumi if you need to.  
  
**???:** Please speak up. I cannot make out a word you’re saying.  
  
**PEANUT:** [takes a deep breath] Ayumi.  
  
**???:** Thank you. It’s a pleasure, Ayumi Okawa. Are you comfortable shaking hands?  
  
_I was a bit surprised at the question, and it seemed Peanut was, too. She looked up at the woman from under the brim of her hat, then nodded, and the two shook hands with a surprisingly business-like aura._  
  
**PEANUT:** I like your voice. What’s your name?  
  
**NORIKO:** Thank you, Okawa. It is Noriko Hakariya. It seems most people are set on introducing themselves by their talents as well, so I will follow suit. I am the Super High School Level Paralegal.

NORIKO HAKARIYA _—_ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL PARALEGAL 

**NORIKO:** And before you ask, I pride myself on being age seventeen. I am not in my twenties _or_ my sixties, as those seem to be common “jokes” thrown my way. And yes, a paralegal is “like a lawyer,” though I assure you, there is more to what I do than compare myself to vague terms.  
  
**NORIKO:** Now, do you have any questions? And Sashi, I apologize for conversing primarily with Okawa.  
  
**TOUMA:** No, ma’am; and it’s fine. Thank you for the introduction.  
  
**NORIKO:** [nodding] Of course. Thank you both for being bearable. May we end this exchange?  
  
_That was a bit rude, but she was better than Tarou._  
  
**TOUMA:** Yes, ma’am. Have a good day.  
  
_She nodded again at the two of us and went back to focusing on herself. Like this—legs crossed, posture perfect, hair flowing down her back—she was strikingly beautiful. I was belatedly relieved that she wasn’t as forward and friendly as Kinji; it’d have been much harder to keep my composure if she were any less distant._ _  
_ _  
_ _I wanted to go back to Kinji and Kazuo, but I suddenly noticed that Peanut wasn’t by my side anymore._ _  
_ _  
_ _I glanced around and quickly saw that she’d taken the seat across from Noriko and was sitting at the table with her. Neither of them was speaking, but Peanut looked comfortable enough, so I didn’t worry about them. Peanut seemed to be a rather competent judge of character, and if she wanted to hang out with Noriko, then I trusted that she knew what she was doing._  
  
**JIN:** Touma, Touma!  
  
_And back to this, I suppose._  
  
**JIN:** [hands on cheeks] Touma, you’re never gonna believe what Kinji told me!  
  
**TOUMA:** What’s that?  
  
**JIN:** [cupping hands around mouth] She’s seen me on TV! Isn’t that just amazing?  
  
**JIN:** [clutching chest] It makes my heart flutter! To have a fan, even in a situation as dire as this!  
  
**TOUMA:** What makes you think this is dire?  
  
**JIN:** Hah, what kidnapping situation _isn’t_ at least somewhat dire, I’d ask? Especially when it’s on such a scale and targeted towards such talent!  
  
**JIN:** But _that’s_ not what’s important, Touma. I think Kinji is rather star-struck! She knows who so many people are, it’s admirable! She’s confirmed to me that we’re all _—_ or were all meant to be _—_ classmates! How fun is that? A Hope’s Peak introduction in such a place….So unique, don’t you think?  
  
**TOUMA:** Mm, yeah, I guess it is! I’d much rather be at Hope’s Peak right now, though.  
  
**KINJI:** [overhearing] Hm? You’re talking about that?  
  
**KINJI:** [crossing arms] Ugh, I know, right! I’ve been keeping myself updated for months now on my classmates and teachers and courses, and then I just wake up on the floor of some hallway, _and_ it’s not even inside Hope’s Peak. It’s so undignified. Plus, I’d been really excited to hone my skills with my classmates!  
  
**TOUMA:** Your...matchmaking skills, right?  
  
**KINJI:** Yep! I wanna make friends and help other people make friends! And couples, too, if anyone is interested in that. But figuring out couples takes a _lot_ more work, so I’m ready to match some friends together!  
  
**KINJI:** [waving hands] Oh, Touma, did you know what Kazuo has been tutoring since he was nine years old? Isn’t that amazing! And Jin has been in tons of competitions and won practically all of them. It’s so awesome!  
  
**KINJI:** [blushing] I’m sorry to say I don’t know much about you or Shizuku or Kiki...but I’m hoping to change that! I’d love to learn more about you and if you ever want to talk, maybe over coffee or something _—_ you don’t even have to make it, hehe! _—_ then just let me know and we can hang out. ‘Cuz like, really, if we’re gonna be here for long, then maybe we can just start getting to know one another! Not that I know how long we’re gonna be here, but it’s best to assume the worst, y’know? That’s what I think, anyway.  
  
_Kinji kept talking, her words swimming through my head as I struggled to keep up. She was an incredibly fast talker, and I felt bad for anyone working in customer service who’d had to listen to her—not maliciously, just knowing how difficult it could be to help someone who rambles so speedily._  
  
**KINJI:** ...Anyways, I’m gonna go look around some more!  
  
**KINJI:** [winks] See ya, Touma!  
  
_With that, Kinji turned on her heel and bounced into the kitchen, and Jin made his way over to Peanut and Noriko._ _  
_ _  
_ _God, finally._ _  
_ _  
_ _She seemed nice, just...fast-paced. I needed a moment to breathe after listening to her talk for so long._ _  
_ _  
_ _Kazuo, who’d been standing a bit to the side, met my eyes and smiled nervously._  
  
**KAZUO:** She’s, um...I like her, but she’s really talkative.  
  
**TOUMA:** She certainly is, but that’s preferable to some of the other people I’ve had to deal with.  
  
**KAZUO:** Really? I-I hope no one is too bad.  
  
**TOUMA:** [huffs] Well, steer clear of Kuroda, the baker. It’s like he wants to be as uncooperative as he possibly can be.  
  
**TOUMA:** ...I shouldn’t have said that; that was rude.  
  
**KAZUO:** Oh, it’s fine! Um….  
  
**KAZUO:** Touma, would you like to have a seat with me?  
  
_I supposed I might as well; as much as I wanted to keep investigating, it wouldn’t hurt to take a break, especially if Kazuo wanted someone to talk to._ _  
_ _  
_ _We sat across from each other at one of the smaller tables, one that was built for two people. For a moment, neither of us spoke, but Kazuo visibly relaxed, and eventually looked up at me with a small smile._  
  
**KAZUO:** Thank you. I apologize if it was rude of me to corner you, in a sense, but I know that if I had sat down by myself, some well-meaning person would have come along and tried to keep me company.  
  
**TOUMA:** It’s no issue! I’m happy to help.  
  
**KAZUO:** So, Kinji said that you’re a barista, right?  
  
**TOUMA:** [awkwarly] Ah, that’s right, yes.  
  
**KAZUO:** [resting chin on hand] You don’t seem particularly proud of it.  
  
**TOUMA:** Well, it’s not exactly impressive, especially compared to the talents of some of the others.  
  
_I trailed off, but Kazuo stayed silent, and I felt prompted to elaborate._  
  
**TOUMA:** So many of these skills take an incredible amount of talent and technique, usually years of training, and sometimes you just need innate skill. That’s not something that can be taught.  
  
**TOUMA:** [gesturing widely] A barista, though? Everyone could be one if they wanted to be.  
  
**KAZUO:** [pushes up glasses] But no other barista is a Super High School Level. That’s just you.  
  
**TOUMA:** I suppose, but...should there even _be_ a Super High School Level Barista?  
  
_Again, Kazuo was silent, so I continued._  
  
**TOUMA:** I guess I’m good at what I do _—_ I _know_ I am _—_ but I guess it just doesn’t feel noteworthy to me.  
  
**KAZUO:** It wouldn’t be fair if one’s talents were judged by oneself; that leads to an inherent bias.Your talent is still a talent, no matter your personal feelings on the matter.  
  
_This time, I was silent. I...hadn’t even realized until just then that Kazuo’s stutter was completely gone. Maybe he was just nervous before—that had to be the case—because he was decidedly eloquent now. I even felt bad for doubting that he would make a good tutor._  
  
**KAZUO:** [leans back in chair; smiling] I hope I didn’t overstep any bounds. You’re very fun to converse with, though, so thank you for taking the time to sit down with me.  
  
**TOUMA:** [laughs breathily] Yeah, no, you’re fine. I’m glad it helped…?  
  
**KAZUO:** It did! I might need to retreat to my own room, or otherwise find another companion to help me avoid crowds.  
  
**TOUMA:** Kinji might _—_  
  
**KAZUO:** Kinji is...drawn to crowds. I do enjoy spending time with her, based on our interactions so far, but she will be around too many people for me to relax.  
  
**KAZUO:** [stands up; stretches] Thank you again. Feel free to come find me, to talk or to socialize silently, if you’d ever like to.  
  
**TOUMA:** [standing] I will, thank you. Goodbye for now!  
  
**KAZUO:** Yes, for now.  
  
_Kazuo made his way through the other door in the dining hall—the one that didn’t lead to the kitchen—and I noticed that he was wearing a backpack in addition to his messenger bag. I wondered what he was carrying around with him that required him to use two bags…._ _  
_ _  
_ _Maybe I could ask him later._ _  
_ _  
_ _After a moment, I followed his path through the doors and found myself in another hallway._ _  
_ _  
_ _Or, well, the exact same hallway, I realized after a moment; just a different part of it._ _  
_ _  
_ _To my right laid the people who’d yet to wake up, and to my left was the area that Shizuku had presumably explored earlier when we’d split up. Thankfully, I quickly spotted Shizuku herself._  
  
**SHIZUKU:** Hello, Sir Touma! Have you found much of note?  
  
**TOUMA:** A kitchen, if that counts.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** It counts as long as there’s food in it!  
  
**TOUMA:** [laughs] Then yes, it counts. That, a dining hall, a supply room, and a fire exit _—_ but it seems to be blocked off. I couldn’t get it to budge.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [sighs; defeated] I’m beginning to worry….Peanut and I discovered an elevator and what I believe to be a nearby staircase, but the latter is completely blocked off, and the former appears to be out of commission.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [agitated] In every room I checked, there was no phone, either. The only things I’ve been able to find that remotely connect us to the outside world are the televisions.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [tugging at hair; upset] But I can’t even get them to work! I don’t know who any of these people are, or where we are, or even what day it is!  
  
_Shizuku seemed close to tears, but I had no clue what to say. I wasn’t any good at this! Sure, I could help customers, but not friends! What was I supposed to do?!_  
  
**???:** [distant] Hello? Wh-what…? _Hello!?_  
  
_Oh, great…._ _  
_ _  
_ _At least another introduction would get me out of this awkward conversation._  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [takes a deep breath; clears throat] Coming! Please do not worry, there are others who are awake.  
  
_I trailed behind Shizuku and saw that only three other people were still unconscious. I might have been miscounting, but...had I missed a couple of people?_  
  
**???:** What is going _on_?! Where am I? Who are you?!  
  
_The girl who was yelling at us was wearing a bright red dress and had heavy-looking jewelry around her neck. Her voice was fairly high-pitched and her tanned cheeks were a deep red._ _  
_ _  
_ **TOUMA:** None of us know where we are, ma’am; we all woke up here not too long ago. My name is Touma Sashi, and I’m the Super High School Level Barista. This is Shizuku.  
  
_The girl was silent, staring at me intensely as though trying to figure out if I was lying—or maybe if I was real._  
  
**MIKI:** I’m...Miki Hatori. Super High School Level Translator.

MIKI HATORI _—_ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL TRANSLATOR 

_I could barely keep my jaw from dropping. Hatori? As in, related to_ **_the_ ** _Hatori who was such a successful businessman that I worked for one of his café chains?!_  
  
**MIKI:** [clipped] Yes, that’s my father. You can stop looking star-struck.  
  
**TOUMA:** I _—_ I’m so sorry, my apologies _—_  
  
**MIKI:** It’s fine. How many others are there? Is it just the...six of us?  
  
**SHIZUKU:** No, actually, there are sixteen students total, and all of us with Super High School Level talents.  
  
**MIKI:** I see. That’s very worrying.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [fretful] You’re telling me!  
  
**MIKI:** I’m very sorry to change the subject, but is there a place where I can clean myself off? I just woke up on a floor, and I feel exceedingly dirty.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** Oh, there are bathrooms!  
  
**TOUMA:** And I can get you a towel and some body wash, if you need it. I found some earlier.  
  
**MIKI:** Really? That would be perfect, thank you. Ah….Could you show me to a room?  
  
**SHIZUKU:** Yes, of course! Please, follow me. Touma, bring Miss Miki her supplies, won’t you?  
  
**TOUMA:** Yes, ma’am.  
  
_Was Miki...really going to take a shower in such a foreign area? I thought I had a problem with cleanliness, but I guess Miki had me beat—on some level, at least. Maybe she was the type to enter a kitchen and not wash her hands. The audacity of people like that, honestly…._  
  
_I knew I had a bit of time before I’d be expected back with the towel and body wash, and there was still one area I hadn’t visited._ _  
_ _  
_ _I backtracked to the end of the hallway where the dining hall let out, finding the elevator that Shizuku and Peanut had told me about against the far wall. Just like they’d said, it didn’t respond to any attempt to open it; nothing even lit up. Next to it was what_ **_should_ ** _have been a staircase, but the door wasn’t just locked; looking through the small window, it appeared to have been completely covered from the other side. This was…._ _  
_ _  
_ _It suddenly hit me just how_ **_deliberate_ ** _all of this was. No way it was a prank. Not a joke. Not something funny that we could laugh off. We were being trapped in here, and none of us knew why._  
  
**???:** Oh? Hello there! Yoo-hoo!  
  
_On the other side of the elevator, the wall indented to reveal two vending machines, and—for now—two figures._ _  
_ _  
_ _The one who’d spoken to me had a bright shock of blue hair and was wearing clothes that I could only describe as peculiar: a leather jacket, an untucked cravat, and black jeans that were covered in white designs._  
  
**???:** [sticking hands in pockets] Haven’t met ya yet, stranger! Mich and I were tryin’ out these machines.  
  
**???:** [cocks head] But we don’t have any money, so it’s not goin’ too well.  
  
**TOUMA:** [waves] Hello there. I’m Touma Sashi, and you are…?  
  
**DOUKA:** [hands on hips] Douka Rakuman! Super High School Level Hip-Hop Dancer at your service! I still say I’m more a fashion icon than a dancer; I’m a simple guy, and dancing is just a hobby of mine _—_ picking outfits is where I really shine.

DOUKA RAKUMAN _—_ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL HIP-HOP DANCER 

_He seemed...eccentric. I had a feeling that he and Kinji would get along rather well._  
  
**DOUKA:** [gestures to his side] And this is Mich! Or Michiyo.  
  
**MICH?:** [waves] ….  
  
**DOUKA:** He’s a stat kid!  
  
**MICHIYO:** [sighs] Statistician. That’s my talent. And my full name is Michiyo Fujihara. I hope we can get along.

MICHIYO FUJIHARA _—_ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL STATISTICIAN 

_I actually felt like I’ve heard that name before, though I’d thought Fujihara was a girl. The bundled-up person in from certainly matched with what I’d heard about this child mathematics prodigy—wearing a thick jacket with wide glasses and having a monotonous voice—so I was a bit surprised to hear that he was a_ **he**.  
  
**TOUMA:** I hope so too, sirs!  
  
**TOUMA:** [moving forward] But, what was it you said you were doing, Douka?  
  
**DOUKA:** Oh! We’re checkin’ out these machines. They’re like vending machines, I think, but they haven’t got any food in them.  
  
_And yeah, they did look a bit off. The one on the right seemed more like a gashapon, though, which I pointed out to them._  
  
**MICHIYO:** Yes, but there’s no crank.  
  
**TOUMA:** That’s true, but it does have capsule toys! Or...something inside capsules.  
  
**MICHIYO:** [hums] That’s true. Do you have any change on you? We would really like to test these.  
  
**TOUMA:** No, sorry! I couldn’t find my wallet or my phone when I woke up.  
  
**MICHIYO:** [covering mouth with jacket] Yes, same with us. Douka and I have theorized that we _—_ meaning all sixteen of us _—_ have been unconscious for a rather long time. Perhaps more than a day, even up to a week.  
  
**MICHIYO:** Are you wearing the same clothes you were in when you remember blacking out? If your experience matched ours, at least.  
  
**TOUMA:** It did, I think _—_ everyone’s seems to be following the same pattern. And yes, I am, as far as I can remember.  
  
**MICHIYO:** [nodding] That’s all I wanted to know. You may go.  
  
_I—excuse me? Jeez, so many rude people! Was it just a trait that so many Super High School Levels shared, or was I just unlucky with the students that were supposedly my classmates?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Michiyo started to walk past me, not even deigning to dance in my direction, but then he tripped over his own pants. Reflexively, I reached out, trying to steady him—_ _  
_ _  
_ _I ended up with him on top of me and a blunt pain in the back of my head where I’d hit the floor. He was heavier than I’d expected, shit. And now I probably looked super weak, great._  
  
**TOUMA:** I’m so sorry, I meant to help, I _—_  
  
_From this close, I saw that Michiyo’s eyes were wide behind his glasses and they were rather pretty—very pretty—really expressive—I wondered why he hid them underneath bangs and such large glasses?_  
  
**MICHIYO:** Th-thank you, I _—_ I _—_  
  
_He quickly pushed himself up, avoiding looking directly at me._  
  
**MICHIYO:** I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to fall over.  
  
**TOUMA:** Ha, yeah, I figured! It’s okay, sir.  
  
**TOUMA:** [standing] I understand, it’s no problem. I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.  
  
**MICHIYO:** [covering face with hands] N-no, it’s okay, you didn’t, thank you so much, thank you, I really appreciate what you did, um! I have to go now, bye, thank you!  
  
_He ran away, somehow managing not to trip at all this time. I wondered what his deal was; it was like he couldn’t decide whether or not he wanted to be rude._  
  
**DOUKA:** G’bye, Mich!  
  
**DOUKA:** [crossing arms over chest] He’s cute! His clothes are a bit too big, though. Hope he doesn’t go around tripping on people _all_ the time, y’know? But hey, it was nice to meet you, Touma! I’m gonna go find Kinji again, but I’ll see ya around!  
  
_Douka and I split ways, and I made it all the way down the hallway without any interruptions. After retrieving a towel, washcloth, body wash, and shampoo, I found the room that Shizuku had lead Miki too._ _  
_ _  
_ _The room itself was nearly identical to the one I’d inspected earlier, and I could hear the shower running from the bathroom. I knocked hesitantly on the door._  
  
**MIKI:** [muffled] Yes?  
  
**TOUMA:** I have the stuff you asked for, ma’am.  
  
**MIKI:** [muffled; laughing] You make it sound like a drug deal.  
  
**TOUMA:** Huh? I didn’t mean _—_!  
  
**MIKI:** [muffled] Yes, I know that’s not what you meant. Give me a second.  
  
**MIKI:** [clearer] I’m gonna open the door and grab it. Don’t freak out, please.  
  
_The door opened and a dripping wet hand reached through. I handed the towel to her, everything else sitting on top, and the hand retreated, the door closing a second after._  
  
**MIKI:** [muffled] Thank you very much, Touma. So, Shizuku and I were talking earlier, but just to make sure I understand exactly what’s going on; sixteen upcoming Hope’s Peak students were kidnapped and transported to an unknown hotel, and we have no way of getting out or contacting anyone. Is that correct?  
  
**TOUMA:** Yes, ma’am, as far as we know.  
  
**MIKI:** [muffled] Thank you.  
  
_I idled in the room, unsure if I should wait to see if she needed anything else._  
  
**MIKI:** [muffled] You can leave, if you have somewhere to be. Thank you again!  
  
**TOUMA:** Right, of course! You’re very welcome, ma’am.  
  
_I heard her begin humming after a moment, and I quickly made my way out of the room, not wanting to intrude. She did have a very beautiful voice, but it felt like I was eavesdropping the longer I stayed in the room._ _  
_ _  
_ _Back in the hallway, a group had crowded around the final few people who’d yet to wake up—or maybe someone had just woken up? Only one way to find out._ _  
_ _  
_ _As I came upon them, I could make out whose voices were whose._  
  
**TAROU:** Well, go find something or help us!  
  
**SHIZUKU:** I _am_ helping!  
  
**PEANUT:** Is there anything I can do?  
  
**???:** Heh, no sweetheart, don’t worry about it! Your friends are helping me out.  
  
**KIKI:** Has anyone looked in the rooms…?  
  
**SHIZUKU:** I did! But there might be something in one of them that I overlooked….  
  
**TAROU:** Are you _sure_ there wasn’t something in the storage room, or what-the-hell-ever it was?  
  
**KIKI:** ...Pretty sure. I can check again, though.  
  
**TAROU:** [snapping] Then go check!  
  
**???:** Thank you very much, Eki.  
  
**KIKI:** I told you. Call me Kiki.  
  
_As the group’s voices overlapped, Kiki popped out and started heading my way. She saw me, but kept walking past me._ _  
_ _  
_ _Oh. Alright…?_  
  
**TOUMA:** Ah, Kiki _—_!  
  
**KIKI:** [pausing; turns around] Yeah?  
  
**TOUMA:** Sorry. What are you looking for?  
  
**KIKI:** A wheelchair.  
  
**TOUMA:** [worriedly] Did someone get hurt?  
  
**KIKI:** Not recently, but probably at some point, yes.  
  
_She resumed her path to the storage room, and I went the opposite direction (Kiki didn’t exactly look like she wanted company), trying to see what was happening, when I heard a second voice I didn’t recognize._  
  
**???:** _Back away_ , please!  
  
**SHIZUKU:** Oh! Sorry, sorry! We’re helping out Kennosuke, he _—_  
  
**???:** Please just give me a bit of space and then you may help him.  
  
**???:** Oh, hello to you too! Eh, sorry for getting in your way. Wish I could get out of it.  
  
_At the deeper voice’s request, the crowd began backing away a bit, and I was able to see what was happening._ _  
_ _  
_ _A tall, broad figure wearing a robe stood up—the newer voice. On the floor was a man with a with dark, braided hair. He’d been propped up against the wall, but if I had to guess, I’d say this was who the wheelchair was for. The one on the floor spoke up again._  
  
**???:** May I get your name, while we wait?  
  
**UBUKA:** [stiffly; bowing] Ubuka Umezono. I heard someone mention talents, so know that I am the Super High School Level Kyudoka. I would deeply appreciate an explanation.

UBUKA UMEZONO _—_ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL KYUDOKA 

_I heard Shizuku give an explanation she’d probably been reciting for a while now. How she still had the patience to repeat it, I’d never know._ _  
_ _  
_ _Ubuka took in the information with a stoic face; the only response I could see at first was that her hand was slowly clenching into a fist, tighter and tighter._ _  
_ _  
_ _By that point, I stood on the outskirts of the group, and the boy on the ground spotted me._  
  
**???:** Hello, newcomer! I like your bowtie.  
  
_I brought a hand to my bowtie self-consciously._  
  
**TOUMA:** Thank you, sir. I like your sash.  
  
**???:** [grinning] Thanks! I suppose you didn’t hear about me, so I’ll catch you up to speed.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** I’m the Super High School Level Wheelchair Fencer _—_ don’t worry, I don’t have my saber. And my name’s Kennosuke Abe!

KENNOSUKE ABE _—_ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL WHEELCHAIR FENCER 

**KENNOSUKE:** How about you, Bowtie-Guy?  
  
**TOUMA:** Touma Sashi, barista.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** [nods] Concise. I can respect that.  
  
_Soon after, Kiki returned with what, indeed, looked to be a folded-up wheelchair. With the help of Ubuka, Kennosuke was soon comfortably situated._  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Thank you all for being patient! Now, do I get a tour guide to show me where the heck we are?  
  
**UBUKA:** I would like to know that, as well.  
  
**PEANUT:** [raising hand] I can show you around!  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Aw, that would be lovely! Thanks so much, little one.  
  
**PEANUT:** Follow me. First, I’ll show you the kitchen. Does that sound good?  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Sounds perfect.  
  
_Peanut led their way to the kitchen, prompting the rest of the group to disperse._ _  
_ _  
_ _As they passed me, Ubuka looked at Kennosuke out of the corner of her eye._  
  
**UBUKA:** [muttering; to Kennosuke] Do you….Er, would you like me to…?  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** ‘Scuse me?  
  
**UBUKA:** Do you want for me to push your wheelchair for you?  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** [with a strained smile] No, no, I’m perfectly fine! I’m more than capable of moving myself around. I...I know you mean well, but no.  
  
**UBUKA:** [eyes downcast; muttering] My apologies.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** It’s fine, it’s fine.  
  
_The pair was out of earshot, but I could tell that Ubuka was still conversing with Kennosuke. She’d seemed so uncomfortable when she woke up, I was glad that she’d already found someone she could partner herself with. In our current situation, without knowing what was going on, it wouldn’t pay to be alone._ _  
_ _  
_ _Speaking of…._ _  
_ _  
_ _With the hallway cleared out, I could easily see that only one person remained passed out, and I wasn’t about to leave someone out here completely alone. I took a seat near them, waiting for them to wake up. It could be a while. Longer than a while. I’d have to be patient—_ _  
_ _  
_ _Oh my God, their eyes were already open._ _  
_ _  
_ _They blinked at me, and then smiled. When I only stared in surprise, they stretched, yawning as they moved themself into a more comfortable position._ _  
_ _  
_ _I snapped myself out of my shock._  
  
**TOUMA:** Hello! How long have you been awake for?  
  
_They looked up in thought; shook their head and shrugged._  
  
**TOUMA:** Were you awake for Ubuka and Kennosuke’s exit?  
  
_They moved their hand in a so-so gesture._  
  
**TOUMA:** [nervously] I’m sorry, but can you _—_ can you speak?  
  
_They shook their head no, but before I could worry, they reached into one of the many pockets that covered the thick jacket they were wearing and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen—they were surprisingly prepared—and began writing something down._  
  
**???:** [written] _Been mute my whole life! Most of it? All that matters._  
  
**TOUMA:** Oh, I see!  
  
_They turning the paper back toward themself and jotted down something else._  
  
**HISOKA:** [written] _Intro: Name’s Hisoka Yamashita, age 17, SHSL Silent Film Actor._

HISOKA YAMASHITA _—_ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL SILENT FILM ACTOR 

**HISOKA:** [written] _I already know your name, heard it. Shizuku said we’ve been kidnapped and placed in a hotel. That’s pretty weird._  
  
**TOUMA:** Yeah, it’s been pretty confusing. That’s a really amazing talent, by the way!  
  
**HISOKA:** [grins widely; written] _Thanks a bunch! I’ve been acting since I was little. Baristas are cool, I don’t like how coffee tastes but it smells good. Is there a place with tables we can go?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Oh. Somehow, I’d failed to realize that we were still sitting on the floor in the hallway._  
  
**TOUMA:** [standing] Yes! We can go to _—_  
  
_A loud noise cut me off; a burst of static sounded through the entire floor, causing me to freeze and making my throat tighten in fear._ _  
_ _  
_ _Hisoka looked at me in confusion, but I couldn’t answer their unspoken question._ _  
_ _  
_ _And then, an unsettling, disembodied voice echoed through the halls._  
  
**???:** Test, two, three _—there_ we go! Why, hello, everyone! It’s great to see you all awake. I’ve been getting impatient, so _please_ make your way to the dining room, ASAP! Take your assigned seat, and then get ready to listen, puhuhu, because it’s time we all had a _chat_ !  
  
**???:** What are you waiting for? Get moving!  
  
_Another burst of static, and then total silence._ _  
_ _  
_ _Hisoka was standing now and had their arms crossed over their chest, and they looked completely terrified. I would have tried to reassure them, but I wasn’t doing much better myself._ _  
_ _  
_ _After that moment of stillness, there was a sudden commotion as people began making their ways to the dining room, asking each other questions and casting around confused looks._ _  
_ _  
_ _Hisoka cocked their head and furrowed their eyebrows._  
  
**TOUMA:** I can show you to the dining room, don’t worry.  
  
_I felt like I wasn’t really answering their question._ _  
_ _  
_ _And for some reason, the second half of my sentence came out sounding hollow._ _  
_ _  
_ _It should be a good thing that there was someone else here, right? Someone to tell us what was going on, where we were, what we were doing. Maybe they’d explain that this was an elaborate prank, or that we were the unknowing contestants on a new game show._ _  
_ _  
_ _Hopefully, things would make sense soon._ _  
_ _  
_ _Maybe._ _  
_


	2. PROLOGUE: Static Daydreams, Moving Words [Part 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no cws; enjoy!

_I couldn’t explain the easy acquisition with which we followed the directions given to us by that strange voice; maybe none of us considered the fact that we didn’t_ ** _have_** _to do what it said; maybe we just wanted answers. I did, at the very least.  
  
__I led Hisoka to the dining room, where nearly everyone was milling around. Michiyo and Douka had taken seats at the large table in the center of the room, and Ubuka was helping Kennosuke get situated near them by moving chairs around. I slid into the seat next to Douka, Hisoka sitting on my other side._ _  
__  
__Douka shot me a nervous grin, one that I found I didn’t have the energy to return. My stomach was doing somersaults and I felt faintly dizzy. I knew it was just my anxiety that was putting my nerves on edge—it had to be—but I couldn’t help but feel absolutely terrified about whatever was about to happen._ _  
__  
__But really, maybe we would just get an explanation. That couldn’t go wrong, right?_ _  
__  
__Hisoka put their notebook on the table, tapped my arm, and began writing; I read over their shoulder._  
  
**HISOKA:** [written] _It’s kinda weird that we all got corralled in here. I hope no one’s planning to do anything bad to us. Like release poison gas._  
  
**TOUMA:** [mumbling; with forced levity] Don’t worry; I’d smell it and get us out of here fast.  
  
**HISOKA:** [written] _!!! Really?? Cool! You must have a good nose._  
  
**TOUMA:** Eh, I kind of have to.  
  
**HISOKA:** [written] _Ehhh?? Do you often gotta sniff drinks for poison??_  
  
**TOUMA:** Yep, that’s exactly it.  
  
**HISOKA:** [grinning; written] _Whoooaa!! I can’t believe I’m friends with a secret agent!_  
  
**TOUMA:** I prefer the term “spy,” thank you very much.  
  
_Hisoka’s shoulders shook with silent laughter._  
  
**DOUKA:** Hm? You two passin’ notes?  
  
**TOUMA:** Oh! My apologies. This is Hisoka, and they’re the Super High School Level Silent Film Actor.  
  
**DOUKA:** [frowning] Aw, Touma, you can let them introduce themself.  
  
**TOUMA:** Ah, well, um….  
  
_Hisoka waved their hand to get mine and Douka’s attention, then pursed their lips and drew two fingers across them in a zipping motion. They pointed to their throat and then shook their head._  
  
**DOUKA:** [cocks head] Can’t talk? Don’t wanna?  
  
_Hisoka nodded, then looked at me and made a “go on” motion._  
  
**TOUMA:** Hisoka told me they’ve been mute for their whole life. They’ve been writing to talk me, for the most part.  
  
_I saw Michiyo glance over at us from Douka’s other side, and he gave Hisoka a small wave, which Hisoka returned._ _  
__  
__I jumped in my seat as another burst of noise sounded out; this time, I could tell that it was coming from the TV on the dining room’s wall._ _  
__  
__The image was distorted, in the same way the high-pitched audio must have been; it was grainy and unclear, and the same fake-sounding voice spoke again._  
  
**???:** [annoyed] Jeez, just sit at the round table! You’re all standing around like morons! Oh, and as for those of you who haven’t shown up yet….  
  
**???:** [gleeful] I might have to give you a little surprise! And trust me, you’re sure gonna hate it!  
  
**???:** [angry] So get to the dining hall _right now_! I’m not known for my patience and forgiveness!  
  
**???:** If I _were_ , this would be a very different game, puhuhu….  
  
_The TV cut off abruptly. The somewhat amiable mood that had descended around us was replaced with a feeling of dread. I watched as people around the room took their seats nervously._  
  
**SHIZUKU:** Alright, w-who’s missing? Two people…?  
  
**UBUKA:** Yes, that is correct, but my question is why _we_ are here in the first place.  
  
**UBUKA:** [standing up] Why should we listen to what this absurd voice is telling us? I say we _all_ walk out. It can’t do anything to us if we stick together.

 **KENNOSUKE:** I've gotta say, I agree with Arrow here.

 **PEANUT:** [tilts head] Arrow?

 **KENNOSUKE:** [gestures up] Arrow! You know, Ubuka, our resident kyudoka!

 **KENNOSUKE:** [shrugs] Anyways, all I'm saying is that I second what she said. In fact, it might be wiser for us to split up so we’re not all easy to trap.

 **MICHIYO:** [speaking up] You're both correct, but...how will we get information if we run? How do we find a way out if we don't listen?

 **JIN:**  Ooo, tell me, Fujihara! What is the _probability_ that we die if we stay here, hm?

 **MICHIYO:** [covers mouth with coat] I can't tell if you're teasing me or not….

 **JIN:** Aw, no, ‘course not; I'd love to know!

 **MICHIYO:** Well, then it sucks for you because clearly you don't know how statistics works. Of course I wouldn’t be able to calculate that. Idiot.

 **KINJI:** [reprimanding] Hey, hush!

_Michiyo averted his eyes and huffed, and I couldn't help but feel bad for him after being on the receiving end of Kinji’s harsh tone._

**KINJI:** [crossing arms] We can leave, like, whenever we want. But I say we wait and sit and see what happens. Worse comes to worst, we can storm the kitchen and grab the knives, okay?

_To my surprise, Kinji’s words actually got through to quite a few people. Ubuka and the remainder of those standing took a seat, some more begrudgingly than others. Once we were all seated and within eyesight of each other, Oz spoke up._

**OZ:** Kuroda is clearly missing.

 **JIN:** Oh, Tarou? I saw him in the kitchen just a moment ago!

 **OZ:** In that case, one of us would be able to retrieve him quickly. Would he still be in there?

 **JIN:** [flips ponytail] How should I know?

 **KIKI:** Miki seems to be missing too. I know she's not in her room. I saw her in the hallway. Coming this way, actually.

 **TOUMA:**...Could she have gotten lost?

 **NORIKO:** Lost? When each of us were moving in the _exact_ same direction? Unlikely.

 **UBUKA:** Perhaps those two were wise enough to attempt to make a break for an exit.

 **SHIZUKU:** [standing; claps hands] W-we have no time to waste! Um, I need, ah, Touma to search for Miki, and Jin to search for Tarou.

 **SHIZUKU:** Please, get going as fast as you can! I'm t-trusting the two of you.

 **JIN:** [laughs] What fun choices!

 **JIN:** [hops up] Come on, Touma, let's go find our little lost sheep.

 _Hisoka and I shared a dubious look with each other, and they gently grabbed and squeezed my hand in reassurance._  
  
**TOUMA:** [mumbling] Thanks.  
  
_They gave me a thumbs up and I stood up, quickly making my way out of the dining room while Jin practically skipped into the kitchen._ _  
__  
__I checked the place I thought would be the most likely to yield results: Miki’s room. Or, well, the room that she’d showered in. After a cursory look at both the room and bathroom, though, I realized that she wasn’t there._ _  
__  
__Walking back into the hallway, I felt my mouth go dry at the thought of checking every single room. That would have to be a last-ditch effort. I could go check the storage room, or the kitchen, or the vending machines….Before I could decide on one, though, I realized that one of the doors down the length of the hallway was cracked upon—and that it just so happened to be the room that I’d claimed as mine. I could have just forgotten to close the door all the way, but still, I figured should check it._ _  
__  
_**TOUMA:** [entering room] Hello?  
  
**???:** Shit!  
  
_That...wasn't Miki._  
  
**TAROU:** [frantic] The hell do you want?! What are you doin' here?!  
  
**TOUMA:** This...this is my room! Why are _you_ here?  
  
**TAROU:** Wait, it's—?  
  
**TAROU:** [rudely] Wait! We ain't got our room yet, so you’re a liar!  
  
**TOUMA:** I've already been using this as my—  
  
**TAROU:** You can't just _do_ that!  
  
**TOUMA:** Well _you_ can't just barge in here—  
  
**TAROU:** You could still be lying!  
  
**TOUMA:** [stomping forward] Well, I'm _not_!  
  
_I irritably stormed over to the dresser as Tarou eyed me warily. I pulled open the bottom drawer and pointed triumphantly inside._  
  
**TOUMA:** See? I put that first-aid kit in there. It’s _my_ room.  
  
_It wasn’t until just then that I actually felt any strong feelings toward the room, but Tarou was entirely exhausting to deal with. I wanted to put my foot down with him and his apparent need to claim every single space. Luckily, he at least looked somewhat subdued. It was only then that I noticed his odd position; he was on the far side of the bed, close to the farthest wall._  
  
**TOUMA:**...What were you even doing in here?  
  
**TOUMA:** [belatedly] Sir.  
  
**TAROU:** You’re saying it ain’t obvious? I’m clearly tryin’a find a way out!  
  
**TOUMA:** [crossing arms] Why this room?  
  
**TAROU:** [shortly] Door was open. Maybe don’t leave “ _your room_ ” unlocked, dumbass. Figured if I could check ever’ room, I could find a window or a...or _something_. I’m _not_ gonna let myself be herded up like some kinda animal! I’m not gonna give whoever the fuck put us here my cooperation!  
  
**TOUMA:** Sir, maybe you didn’t hear, but we were told that meeting in the dining hall is a requirement, not a request.  
  
**TOUMA:** [hesitates] I don’t like it either, sir. But in...in a situation where….In a situation like this, following directions tends to work best.  
  
**TAROU:** [incredulously; high-pitched] “ _Like this_ ”?! You mean like a goddamn hostage situation!  
  
**TOUMA:** We don’t know if _that’s_ what’s going on!  
  
**TAROU:** Well, like hell I plan on sticking around to find out.  
  
_With that, he rudely pushed his way past me. In desperation, I instinctively grabbed his arm, trying to make him listen to me instead of being so stupidly stubborn._ _  
__  
__But the moment my fingers closed around his forearm, I felt the air fly out of my lungs as I was punched in the gut._ _  
__  
__Before I doubled over in pure pain, I thought I saw Tarou look apologetic, guilty; but when I wrenched my head up, he just looked irritated._  
  
**TAROU:** I...I ain’t fucking around, okay! Y’hear me?  
  
_I couldn’t even get out a response, too focused on breathing._  
  
**TAROU:** I said, you hear me?  
  
_A hand rested on my shoulder and I looked up to again see a look of remorse flash over his face. What the hell was his problem…?_ _  
__  
__Before I could even draw a deep breath, the sound of static burst through the room. I’d resorted to kneeling, but Tarou’s hand stayed, steadying, on my shoulder._ _  
__  
__To my shock, the TV on the dresser flashed on, the screen still covered in a harsh static._  
  
**???:** [sweetly] I’ve given you all _sooo_ much time! You should all be grateful.  
  
**???:** ….Aside from the _three_ of you who _can’t! Follow! Directions!_  
  
**???:** Oh, your surprise is on its way! And I’ll speak to the survivors once these _dummies_ learn how to listen to who’s in charge—me!  
  
**???:** [giggles] Toodles!  
  
_Tarou covered his face in frustration, clearly agitated. I could see where his shortness and frustration were coming from, and his grip on my shoulder tightened._ _  
__  
__Finally, I was able to draw a full breath, only to see that my exhale made a small puff in front of my face._ _  
__  
__I climbed shakily to my feet, Tarou’s hand dropping from my shoulder immediately; I realized that he must have been at least fifteen centimeters shorter than me; probably didn’t want to be embarrassed by his own height by reaching for my shoulder while I stood._  
  
**TAROU:** [muttering] When is that thing gonna shut up…?  
  
_Tarou’s breath left clouds in the air as well and I belatedly realized that the hairs on my arms were standing on end. And those on the back of my neck. And my nose felt rather cold._ _  
__  
__I was shaking._ _  
__  
__Tarou crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from me. I could see that his shoulders were shaking, too._  
  
**TAROU:** [huffily] ‘T’s cold as hell in here….  
  
**TOUMA:** [shivering] D-did you notice it too….?  
  
**TAROU:** Of co-course I did, idiot! I-I don’t know what the f-f-fuck th-this means, but….  
  
_He trailed off, gritting his teeth at his own inability to form words._ _  
__  
__I couldn’t blame him. I, too, was hardly able speak—though that was partially Tarou’s fault. Who just_ ** _punches_** _someone in the stomach, anyway?!_ _  
__  
__I would have at least tried to talk to him, but it was so cold that I could feel my ears going numb._  
  
**TOUMA:** I-i-is-s this-s the….?  
  
**TAROU:** D-d-d-duh!  
  
_He snapped his mouth closed again, scowling and screwing his eyes shut._  
  
**???:** [distant] Hello…?  
  
_At the sound of another person—presumably the third absentee—caught my attention._ _  
__  
__With a pain in my lungs from the somehow suddenly frigid air I was breathing, I didn’t waste time calling out._ _  
__  
__At the very far end of the hallway was a girl in a bright red dress with dyed blonde hair: Miki. I would have gestured for her to come closer, but I didn’t want to move my arms away from my sides. The tips of my fingers were getting colder every moment, and I could feel my nose and cheeks rapidly turning red because of the chill._ _  
__  
__This had to be the “surprise,” right? It had to be. I didn’t want to think that a chill was enough to threaten us, but I could already feel my toes going numb._ _  
__  
__I did the only thing that made sense._ _  
__  
__I turned my back to Tarou and Miki and ran as quickly as I could, with my shaky knees and shortness of breath, to the kitchen, and prayed that they were following me._ _  
__  
__With violently shaking hands, I fumbled with the door to the dining room and then burst into the room, a cloud of cold air billowing in with me and causing half the table to shudder, every single head turning at the sound._  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [shocked] Touma! Oh, Jin said he couldn’t locate Tarou, and when you didn’t return a-and that announcement happened, I got so worried _—_!  
  
_I ran back towards my seat, as far away from the doorway as I could, but I left it open. After I had rubbed my jaw for a few moments, I was able to speak without an annoying chatter._  
  
**TOUMA:** The other two should be on their ways. I found both of them but I ran in here when the temperature started dropping. It _has_ to be in the negatives out in the hallway….  
  
**NORIKO:** [interested]...But in here, it’s perfectly warm.  
  
**NORIKO:** [raises eyebrow] Or, rather, it _was_ , until we opened this door.  
  
**UBUKA:** How can it _possibly_ be that cold out there?  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Well, someone could have just turned down the thermostat, right?  
  
**TOUMA:** [skeptically] And made it _that_ cold, _that_ fast? I don’t know….  
  
**KAZUO:** I-it is pretty cold….Will someone please close it?  
  
**TOUMA:** No, you can’t! Tarou and Miki were farther behind me and _—_  
  
**UBUKA:** [interrupting] You left them?  
  
_Her tone wasn’t judgemental, but I still recoiled at her words, shrinking into my seat, cowardly._  
  
**TOUMA:** I didn’t have a choice! I would have frozen to death out there.  
  
_Even then, my arms were still covered in goosebumps. My extremities had started to tingle uncomfortably as blood rushed back into them._  
  
**KINJI:** [uncertainly] I’m sure you wouldn’t have frozen to _death,_ Touma….  
  
_Just then, Tarou rushed into the room and practically collapsed on the floor; Miki was only a few seconds behind. Ubuka, Shizuku, and Oz helped them get up and situated, and Peanut quickly closed the door once she had double-checked that there were indeed sixteen students sitting around the table._  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [clasping hands] Well! I am very glad to see that everyone made it back safely.  
  
**TAROU:** [bitingly] Safely?! I almost fucking died out there! _Someone tried to freeze me alive!_  
  
**SHIZUKU:** Kuroda, I’m sure that it was just...an unfortunate...coincidence! Yes, that’s it. It was merely _—_  
  
**TAROU:** Merely, my ass! I was threatened, and then _that_ shit happened. You really wanna tell me that the temperature dropped down below Arctic-levels “just because?” You _really_ wanna say that?  
  
**JIN:** [leaning back in chair] Oh, bore, bore, bore! This was fun for a few seconds when we were wondering how the temperature managed to drop _so_ drastically _so_ fast, but now I am _bored,_ so we’re moving on. Okay? Agreed?  
  
**???:** Agreed!  
  
_I practically jumped into the air as a voice—_ ** _that_** _voice—sounded out from inside the room. It came from near the counter underneath the TV and I turned around in my chair to see—_  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** [laughing] I told you! I told you this was all just a prank!  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** [waving blithely; smothering laughter] Hello, Teddy Bear! May I call you TB? Tell me, did my trainer put you up to this? She always did have quite the sense of humor.  
  
_And...confusingly enough, Kennosuke’s description was entirely accurate. What looked to be a black and white stuffed bear was standing on top of the counter, somehow entirely animate, hands by its sides and face split into a wide, jagged grin._  
  
**???:** [paw to mouth] A prank? What makes you say that?  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** [rolls eyes] Well, I somehow _doubt_ my supposed classmates and I were abducted by a civilian who just so _happened_ to have access to...what are you? Possessed? A possessed bear. So, I doubt a random person has access to spirits, and judging by the sheer _absurdity_ of this situation, as well as our high societal standing, that means the person who recruited you is wealthy, perhaps even famous! And since we’re so famous, too...They got a deal with a TV show network, and now we’re all on a gameshow!  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** [leans back; satisfied] Did I get all that right?  
  
**???:** ………….  
  
**???:** _Bwahahaha!_  
  
**???:** [mimes wiping away tears] Wow! Gold star! Never have I ever seen anyone….  
  
**???:**...Be more _wrong!_ Way to miss the mark _entirely,_ bucko!  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** [flushed] Well…!  
  
**UBUKA:** I refuse to play around. Who are you, and what do you want?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** You may address me as _Monokuma!_ And for the rest of your young lives, _I’m_ going to be the one in charge around here.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [paws on belly] Think of me as your manager. Manager Monokuma! I make the rules in this place, capice? _Rules for what, Mr. Monokuma?_ , you’re all asking yourselves, I’m sure! And oh boy, do I have an answer for you!  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [paws in air] Rules for the game! For _this_ game! This Game of Mutual Killing!  
  
_…._ _  
__  
__…._ _  
__  
__Silence._ _  
__  
__And then…._  
  
**PEANUT:** [standing up; pointing] You’re a bitch!  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [head tilted] Huh? _What_ did you just say to me?  
  
**PEANUT:** [crossing arms; fiercely] You heard me! This isn’t funny, Mono-beary!  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [furious] Grr, don’t call me that! It’s _Monokuma!_  
  
**PEANUT:** [stomping] What! Ever! This isn’t a funny joke, so stop right now! Go fix the elevator so we can go home!  
  
**PEANUT:** [belatedly] ….Um, please.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** I should _hope_ it isn’t funny! It ain’t a joke!  
  
**UBUKA:**...Excuse me?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** I’d never joke about something so serious! Scout’s honor!  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** What, are you a Boy Scout?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [turning to side] Cub Scout, to be exact!  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** [frowning] Lame.  
  
**NORIKO:** Was that some pitiful excuse for a pun?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [looking at floor; dejected] Ah, the Stoic Female...TV has warned me about you.  
  
**NORIKO:** [stoically] That does not describe me at all.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Psh, whatever!  
  
**SHIZUKU:** Excuse me, but a-are you implying that we, my friends and I, are meant to be involved in a game where we...kill...animals, or something?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** What part of “mutual” don’t you understand?! You’re not killing animals—you’re killing each _other!_  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [faintly] Wh-what?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Hey, tone it down with the stutter! We’ve already got a player who’s doing that!  
  
**KAZUO:** [blushing] Gh—!  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [eyes wide] Player? As in, we’re the players? _We’re_ the players who will be k-k—  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Killing, murdering, stabbing, poisoning, drowning, strangling, burning, bludgeoning? Doing all those things?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [carefree] Well, some of you will! The rest will have those done _to_ you! _Puhuhu!_ _  
_  
**UBUKA:** This is absurd. None of us plan to kill each other. We may be strangers, but that does not mean that we will listen to such a ridiculous request, especially when we have no stakes.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Oh? You want stakes? I didn’t know there were any vampires in here!  
  
**UBUKA:** [pushes chair back; standing] I do _not_ value your information enough to listen to this ridiculous banter. So, if there is some sort of recording device on you, Monokuma, then I’d like to address our assailant: Listen to me, and listen carefully. _Let. Us. Out._  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [paw to mouth] Huh? Why should I?  
  
**UBUKA:** [picks up chair] Perhaps because I—  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** [gesturing wildly] _Whoa_ , whoa, hey!  
  
**PEANUT:** Yes!  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [worriedly] Ubuka, please!  
  
**PEANUT:** _Yes!_  
  
**KINJI:** [panicked] What are you doing?!  
  
**PEANUT:** [stands; picks up chair] Catch this chair, bitch!  
  
**UBUKA:** [grinning widely] Yes! We do not take kindly to these ridiculous statements!  
  
**NORIKO:** Okawa, Umezono! This is not the time to mess around.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [paw to forehead] Oh-oh-oh! No, let them go wild!  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [taunting] Go ahead, kiddies! You wanna test me? You wanna break the only chairs you’re gonna have in this kitchen? You wanna destroy the only thing that can get you outta here?  
  
**TOUMA:** Why should we believe you?  
  
_I spoke up without quite realizing it and immediately felt my hands start shaking. I bit down the nervousness that washed over me as I felt that bear’s eyes turn to me—eye, rather—one eye, and one...slash._  
  
**MONOKUMA:** You got a better suggestion? Right now, I’m the only one who knows how to get you out of here!  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [cheerfully] You’ve just got to win the game!  
  
_For the moment, Ubuka had lowered her chair slightly. Peanut still seemed antsy, but she seemed to be reacting very strongly to Monokuma in general._  
  
**DOUKA:** [deadpan] And by “win,” I’m guessin’ you mean...commit a murder?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Puhuhu….Not quite! You see, there’s more to it than that. There are rules in place! _So…._ _  
__  
__Monokuma jumped from the counter he’d stood on over to the buffet, and gestured towards the counter he’d left._  
  
**MONOKUMA:** I’ve put all copies of the rules in there! Don’t say I never did anything for you, you little ingrates. The general rules will be explained, _including_ the prohibition of violence against me, but…!  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [swooning] Hit me _all_ you want. But remember what happens when you piss me off! Just ask the translator and the baker!—Would you rather burn to death or freeze to death? Or drown in a flood of sprinkler water? Or be asphyxiated from a lack of oxygen? You’ve got options, so hit me! I dare ya! I’m _dying_ to show off some of my surprises! _Ahaha!_  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Anyways, come on and grab your rulebooks! And figure out what you plan on doing with those chairs, m’kay?  
  
_Ubuka set hers down with an audible clatter and then stalked forward towards the cabinet, wrenching open the door without so much as glancing at Monokuma. Hesitantly, I followed her lead; I stood, drawing even more attention to myself, and made my way around the table._  
  
**UBUKA:** Are these...tablets?  
  
**PEANUT:** [holding chair] Like, stone tablets?  
  
**TOUMA:** Ah, no, Miss Peanut; like electronic tablets.  
  
**PEANUT:** [nodding] I see, I see. What’re they for?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Have you got cotton in your ears?! On these _limited edition_ e-Handbooks _,_ you can find access to all the rules that are in place at this hotel, effective as of right now!  
  
_There was a clamor behind me as people pushed forward to get their own e-Handbook, so I quickly moved out of the way, turning on the tablet out of curiosity. The screen lit up and I was greeted with a few tabs, but my eye was most quickly drawn to one labeled “Rules.” I tapped on it, the others around me seemingly doing the same._

 _RULES AND REGULATIONS _ _  
_

  * _The Game of Mutual Killing will continue indefinitely, or until only two players remain alive._


  * _Nighttime is from 10pm to 7am. During these hours, the dining hall and kitchen will be locked off._


  * _Players must sleep in a suite during the nighttime hours. Sleeping anywhere else is a punishable offense._


  * _Players may explore the hotel at their leisure, with a few restrictions._


  * _Each player will only receive one e-Handbook._


  * _Violence against the hotel manager (Monokuma) is a punishable offense._


  * _When a murder occurs, all remaining players must participate in a class trial to find the_ ** _blackened_** _(culprit)._


  * _All players_ ** _must vote_** _during class trials for the blackened. Refusal to vote is a punishable offense._


  * _If the majority votes correctly, the blackened will be executed._


  * _If the majority votes incorrectly, everyone except the blackened will be executed, and the blackened will be free to leave._


  * _Refusal to adhere to the rules, attempting to manipulate them, or circumventing consequences will be punished swiftly and mercilessly._


  * _Monokuma may add, remove, or edit rules at any time._



**OZ:** May I ask a question?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Sure! But who knows if I’ll answer?  
  
**OZ:** Hmph, of course. I simply want to ask….Why this? Why a “killing game?”  
  
**OZ:** [sweeping gesture] You have some of the most talented young people in Japan, all in one room, all at your mercy, as it were. And yet, you have decided to have us commit atrocities and lower our numbers? It seems...stupid.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** ….  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Oh? You thought you could get answers _that_ easily? Think again, wise guy! I’m not gonna spill my guts out to any schmuck who bats his eyelashes at me—but _you’re_ more than welcome to spill your guts anywhere you’d like.  
  
**KINJI:** Hey! Stop talking like that! It’s just _really_ annoying to hear, okay? And how come this map barely has anything on it? This entirely place is so small!  
  
**DOUKA:** Map? I found a list.  
  
**MICHIYO:** There are multiple icons, dummy. A map, a list, and rules.  
  
**DOUKA:** Huh? Oh! Mich, you’re so smart.  
  
**MICHIYO:** I just know how to use a tablet….  
  
**KINJI:** Ooo, look at the top of the list: Class of 125! That’s us! I _told_ you guys we were classmates.  
  
**KAZUO:** Ah, I don’t think anyone d-doubted you, Kinji.  
  
**TAROU:** Gh….How’cm everyone else can get theirs to work?! Mine’s fucking broken; it won’t even turn on!  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [paw to mouth] Did you press the right button?  
  
**TAROU:** [heatedly] Why, you—! ‘Course I pressed the right button, I ain’t an idiot!  
  
**JIN:** [grabbing e-Handbook] _Ohh_ , nope! You pressed the wrong button, Tarouuu!  
  
**TAROU:** [furious] Hey, give it back, fucker!  
  
**JIN:** [throwing up both hands] Not until _someone_ says “please.”  
  
**TAROU:** [bitterly] Fuck you!  
  
**JIN:** [pouting] That didn’t sound like “please.”  
  
**SHIZUKU:** Jin, this is not the time to be antagonistic! Return Tarou his tablet at once.  
  
**JIN:** [cups hand around ear] What was that?  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [irritated] Return it to him, _please._  
  
**JIN:** [clapping] Yay! Looks like you lot can learn some manners after all, hm?  
  
**TAROU:** You’re gonna fucking break it! Stop being so careless with it!  
  
**DOUKA:** Eh, who cares if you break it?  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** There weren’t any extras, and besides, the rules say that we only get one.  
  
**MIKI:** I don’t think that’s fair. What if you lose it in some way that’s out of your control?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [paws on stomach] Then you better pray that that doesn’t happen, ‘cause you’re not getting a replacement no matter what! And these Monopads are—  
  
**MIKI:** Monopads?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** My _special_ name for the e-Handbook!  
  
**MIKI:** That’s rather unoriginal and plain. I’d prefer not to use it.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [looking down; dejected] It’s called branding...I’m trying to promote my own merchandise.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** [muttering] Oh, this _so_ has to be a game show.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Anyway! If I ever change my mind, the rules on your Monopad will update! But till then, you’d better take extra special care of it since it’s the only one you’re gonna get!  
  
**MONOKUMA:** And as I was saying! These Monopads will be very important when a murder happens! It’s how you keep track of all the information you’re given or find to help you find the blackened.  
  
**UBUKA:** Then, no, these tablets will be pointless because a murder is not going to occur.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Puhuhu….That’s the kind of attitude that’s gonna turn you into the first victim.  
  
**UBUKA:** [gritting teeth] There will not _be_ a first victim.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** Ubuka is right! We’ll not follow such ridiculous directions just to get out of here more quickly.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [tilting head] Huh? What d’you mean more quickly? If you don’t off someone, you’re not getting out of here ever!  
  
_There was another pause as all of us tried to wrap our minds around the idea of being trapped somewhere, being trapped_ **_here_ ** _, forever. It couldn’t be possible. What about my mom and dad? What about my older siblings? What about Tsuyoshi? Oh my god, Tsuyoshi and I had a date planned! I was going to miss a date because I’d gotten kidnapped by a fucking teddy bear!_ _  
_ _  
_ **TAROU:** [shouting] Shut the hell up! You _can’t_ think this’ll work. My parents—my sister—  
  
**MONOKUMA:** What makes you think they’re looking for you, hm?  
  
**TAROU:** [nervous] Of course they are! Why wouldn’t they be?!  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [paw to mouth] Upupu….I keep forgetting that you lot don’t remember….  
  
**TAROU:** Remember _what_ ?!  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Oops! I’ve run out of time! Better review those rules and find a room for tonight….And make sure to lock your door! _Ahahaha!_  
  
_And then, like that, he jumped out of sight. I couldn’t see where he’d gone to, and judging by the ensuing commotion, neither could anyone else._ _  
_ _  
_ _Cutting through the chatter, Hisoka clapped their hands three times and then waved to grab everyone’s attention._  
  
**HISOKA:** [pantomimes being choked, eyes wide; drops head to the side; snaps eyes open and shakes head furiously] …!  
  
**TOUMA:** Hisoka is right. We’re not going to let anything happen. We’re all going to look out for each other and hold on until we can find a way out of here, alright? We’ve only been here for a few hours. It’s true enough that people might not be looking for us just yet, but...they will soon.  
  
**MICHIYO:** [raising hand] Everyone...promise to stay calm.  
  
**MICHIYO:** [takes deep breath] I promise not to hurt anyone else or myself.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [raising hand] I promise, too!  
  
**DOUKA:** [grinning widely; holding up both hands] Great idea, Mich! I promise I’m not gonna let anyone get hurt, too.  
  
_One by one, we went through and gave our word—except for Hisoka, who held up a hand and nodded enthusiastically. Even Kiki and Kazuo, who’d hardly said anything, promised in the same fashion as everyone else._  
  
**KAZUO:** [softly] That was a ver-very good idea, Michiyo. And it means a lo—a lot that you, um, took initiative there.  
  
**MICHIYO:** [covering mouth with jacket] It’s no big deal. I don’t want anyone to do something stupid, after all.  
  
**KINJI:** That’s right! None of us are going to do anything bad because we all have each other for support and I’d never let my friends do anything so stupid, and since you’re all my friends, it looks like we’re going to be _avoiding_ murder, as long as I’ve got a say in things!  
  
**NORIKO:** Of course we’ll be avoiding it. I should hope that no one here is idiotic enough to entertain the notion, much less think that they could get away with it. It is in our best interests to keep our numbers high and our hostility low.  
  
**KIKI:** [inhaling deeply] ...I believe in us.  
  
_I could tell it took a lot of effort for her to speak up like that, so I gave her a smile that she returned more weakly; but no matter how weak it was, it was still there; that’s what mattered._  
  
**MIKI:** I think it would be wise to return to a room and rest. We’re all relatively frazzled, and reconveining later with clear heads may help us to come up with a game plan.  
  
**KIKI:** I second that!  
  
_I blinked at the enthusiasm in Kiki’s voice; she actually sounded...excited, as opposed to the dull tone that I’d come to associate with her._  
  
**KIKI:** Should we share rooms? Do you think it would help us if we had a roommate?  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [surprised] Oh, um! It’s not a bad idea, but the beds seem rather small, and it would be a hassle to rearrange them.  
  
**KIKI:** [averting eyes] Oh. Right. I see.  
  
**KIKI:** [biting lip; rushed] We….I don’t want to be alone.  
  
**PEANUT:** [tugging at hat] Me neither….  
  
**JIN:** [gasps] I love roommates! I want one, too!  
  
**KINJI:** Maybe we can find some rooms with bigger beds, or a communal area where people can sleep in groups?  
  
**NORIKO:** Sleeping outside of a bedroom is prohibited, remember? That idea would not work. Sharing rooms may, but for tonight, we should rest before changing our surroundings.  
  
**OZ:** [nodding] It’s exactly like Miki said. When we wake up and can think more clearly, we can work on living here comfortably until we figure out a plan of escape.  
  
**TAROU:** [bitterly] Sounds just _peachy_ to me.  
  
_Somehow, I didn’t think Tarou’s words were sincere._ _  
_ _  
_ _With a few more parting words, we all dispersed out of the dining hall. I slid my e-Handbook into my apron pocket and wiped my hands reflexively on my towel._ _  
_ _  
_ _Everything felt surreal. In one way, I knew that this situation was my reality; there was no avoiding it. But my mind refused to wrap around it entirely. It was like a part of me clung to the hope that this was all a dream, a hallucination, or hell, even a prank, no matter how much my conscious mind insisted that it wasn’t._ _  
_ _  
_ _Kennosuke passed by me, then stopped as he looked around._  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Ah, sorry Bowtie, but do you know which of these rooms have accessible bathrooms?  
  
**TOUMA:** I don’t actually know, I’m sorry. I can check, if you—  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** [waving hand] It’s a-okay! Figured I’d ask, just in case.  
  
**MIKI:** [overhearing] Oh, mine does. You can have that room.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Shower and toilet, both?  
  
**MIKI:** [nodding] Yes. I’ll go remove my toiletries **.** **  
** **  
** _With that, she scurried down the hallway to the room she’d showered in, disappearing inside._  
  
**NORIKO:** Is there no rhyme or reason to how we choose our rooms?  
  
**TOUMA:** No, not really, ma’am. Those of us who have picked a room haven’t had much discussion about it.  
  
**NORIKO:** [nodding] Thank you, Sashi. I will find a place to sleep, then, I suppose.  
  
**PEANUT:** Are we supposed to sleep in our day time clothes?  
  
**NORIKO:** Unless you brought a change of clothes, Okawa; yes.  
  
**PEANUT:** [furrowing eyebrows] Hmmm….I don’t think I did.  
  
**NORIKO:** Yes, I had assumed as much.  
  
_Noriko reached a room that hadn’t been claimed and slid inside without another word. Peanut watched her go with a sigh and then readjusted her hat._  
  
**PEANUT:** G’night, Kenno, Touma, Buka.  
  
**UBUKA:** Goodnight, Peanut.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Night, Little One!  
  
**TOUMA:** Goodnight, Miss Peanut.  
  
**PEANUT:** [stretches; yawns] Touma, can you wake me up in the morning, pretty please? I don’t wanna miss breakfast….  
  
**TOUMA:** How about I bring you a drink when I wake you up? Do you like coffee?  
  
**PEANUT:** [gasps; eyes wide] You’ll let me have coffee?!  
  
**TOUMA:** Sure! If you want some, I’ll bring it to you.  
  
**PEANUT:** _Yay!_ That’s so cool! I’m gonna sleep now so you can bring me coffee sooner. Bye bye!  
  
_With that, she waved and ran off. I smiled softly._ _  
_ _  
_ _I wouldn’t usually offer to do something like that, but I really wanted to do something to make her happy. It wasn’t like I cared much about my talent, but maybe I could use it for others’ sakes, if not my own. If there was any way I could keep people calm, make everyone happier, help them stay motivated...then I’d do whatever was asked of me._ _  
_ _  
_ _I had the feeling Peanut would like a lot of sugar in her coffee. I hoped there was whipped cream in the fridge; she’d love that. Maybe a drizzle...caramel or chocolate? Both?_  
  
**MIKI:** [looking out of door] Kennosuke? You may come in.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Thank you again, Sparkles!  
  
**MIKI:** You like nicknames?  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Heh, sure do! Hope you don’t mind.  
  
**MIKI:** Not at all. Sparkles is fine. There are some nicknames for me that I’d ask you to avoid, that’s all.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** [entering room] Hm? Can I ask what they are?  
  
**MIKI:** [closing door; muffled] It’s kind of you to ask….  
  
_I rubbed my eyes, finally at my doorway. Across the hall, Oz and Kiki were talking. Kiki looked like she’d rather be anywhere else, hunching her shoulders for a reason I couldn’t discern. I hovered outside my room, trying to hear what they were talking about._  
  
**OZ:** [reassuring] ...We all do, I promise you.  
  
**KIKI:** Doesn’t feel that way.  
  
**OZ:** Kiki, why _wouldn’t_ we care about you? All of us are here together. We are allies.  
  
**KIKI:** I didn’t—I didn’t stand up to Monokuma. Ubuka and Peanut did. So many people talked—and talked back. But I barely said anything.  
  
**OZ:** That is not a problem, Kiki.  
  
**KIKI:** [upset] But it is! Because when there are too many people, it’s like I’m not even there. It’s like people stop seeing me.  
  
**OZ:** [chiding] That is not true. We were all aware of your presence.  
  
**KIKI:** No one saw me. No one sees me.  
  
**OZ:** Kiki….  
  
**KIKI:** …….  
  
**KIKI:** [turning away] Thank you for talking to me.  
  
_I heard her door faintly click open and then close._ _  
_ _  
_ _Before Oz could notice that I’d been standing within eavesdropping distance for a minute, I entered my own room._ _  
_ _  
_ _Everything was just how I’d left it, though I’d half expected to see Tarou standing in the corner, searching for a window that wasn’t there._ _  
_ _  
_ _...Why_ **_wasn’t_ ** _there a window? Why didn’t any of the rooms have windows? Why were we here,_ **_really_ ** _? How did we get here? How were we going to get out?_ _  
_ _  
_ _…Would someone snap?_ _  
_ _  
_ _I took off my shoes, apron, earrings, and bowtie, ran a hand through my hair, and fell down on top of the covers of my bed._ _  
_ _  
_ _I didn’t even know what time it was. I didn’t know where I was. I didn’t know what my family was doing or thinking right now._ _  
_ _  
_ _I turned on my side and pulled my knees close to my chest. Before I could start crying or spiraling again, I felt myself drift down, down, down, into a stormy sleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **END PROLOGUE: STATIC DAYDREAMS, MOVING WORDS**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> vote who touma should spend free time with here: https://goo.gl/forms/3wQQyCGeQ1fzFXvo2


	3. REPORT CARDS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're here, that means you've made it through the prologue and want to see more! that's super rad and i'm really glad you're giving this story and these characters a chance. i'm super excited to be working on this fangan and if you ever want to talk, my tumblr is @eras-r, though i might be making a sideblog for this specifically. 
> 
> more relevantly, the ch1 poll is still open! i want as much audience input as i can get for who you guys want to see touma hang out with: https://goo.gl/forms/3wQQyCGeQ1fzFXvo2
> 
> additionally, if you're a fan of discord, i do have a server where i ramble about how much i love these kids! it's right here: https://discord.gg/u5kQNh4
> 
> again, thank you all so much! if you're somehow here and haven't read some of these fangans, please, please go check out:  
> Ultimate Dangan Ronpa: Supernova at Sea  
> Danganronpa: Rewound Despair  
> D.Danganronpa: Where Stars Fall
> 
> that's all for now! see you in two weeks! <3

**Touma Sashi**

**Name:** Touma Sashi (指 斗真 Sashi Touma)

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Barista

 **Height:** 5'11" / 180cm

 **Weight:** 185 lbs / 84 kg

 **Likes:** Routine, earrings, cooperative people

 **Dislikes:** Leadership positions, complexity, whipped cream

 **Description:** Touma is tall and of average build. He has short, wavy, brown hair and wears a pair of gold hoop earrings, as well as an off-white dress shirt with a blue bowtie. In addition, he has a tan apron with a blue cloth napkin, underneath which he wears dark pants with gray and blue striped ankle warmers and black shoes. His voice is extremely formal and often somewhat strained, pitched slightly above what one might expect, though that's often due to anxiety or nerves.

 

**Hisoka Yamashita**

**Name:** Hisoka Yamashita (山下 密か Yamashita Hisoka)

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Silent Film Actor

 **Height:** 5'8" / 173cm

 **Weight:** 162 lbs / 73 kg

 **Likes:** Lucky charms, smiling, hair ties

 **Dislikes:** Their own handwriting, hand sanitizer, sharing

 **Description:** Hisoka stands about average with rather broad shoulders. Their brown hair sports one deep red streak and is constantly pulled up in odd fashions. They wear a heavy, deep green coat, littered with purple pockets, as well as tan cargo pants. All of the pockets are filled with pens, pencils, papers, and even some whistles and small bells. Their demeanor is bright and energetic, and they always try to engage with others in social settings.

 

**Tarou Kuroda**

**Name:** Tarou Kuroda (黒田 太ろう Kuroda Tarou)

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Baker

 **Height:** 5'2" / 157cm

 **Weight:** 202 lbs / 92 kg

 **Likes:** His sister, brick ovens, drums

 **Dislikes:** Fragile books, bitter food, explaining himself

 **Description:** Tarou is short, broad-shouldered, and stocky. He’s rather fat, with the only muscle showing in his arms. He has short, curly brown hair and the rest of his outfit is similarly monochromatic, as he sports an overshirt, a dogtooth sweater, and gray pants stained with flour above the knees. He speaks very quickly, words often blurring together, and raises his voice more often than not. He has a slightly accent, which becomes more prominent when he’s upset.

 

**Heikichi Eki**

**Name:** Heikichi Eki (易 平吉 Eki Heikichi)

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Cartomancer

 **Height:** 5'7" / 171cm

 **Weight:** 125 lbs / 57 kg

 **Likes:** Plain rice, patterned clothes, bells

 **Dislikes:** Crystal balls, wasabi, uncomfortable chairs

 **Description:** Kiki is of average height with a very slight form, and could even be called scrawny. She has thick black hair that she keeps pulled out of her face with a red bandana, and wears a similarly red plaid shirt, buttoned all the way up, and old, worn jeans and thick brown boots. Her complexion is rather dark with warm undertones and ruddy, if thin, cheeks. Her voice is wispy and thin, with an overarching undertone of nervousness.

 

**Kazuo Okamura**

**Name:** Kazuo Okamura (中村 和人 Okamura Kazuo)

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Tutor

 **Height:** 5'7" / 170cm

 **Weight:** 155 lbs / 70 kg

 **Likes:** Sweaters, the color yellow, indie music

 **Dislikes:** Plain walls, flavored water, conformity

 **Description:** Kazuo is painfully average in form and figure, though below average in strength. His hair is primarily blonde, sporting a few blue streaks, and is tied on both sides with lengths of red ribbon. His outfit is plain, as he wears a striped t-shirt and khaki pants, though he also carries two bags with him at all times, a backpack and a messenger bag, which are filled with books and notepads of all kinds. A pair of thin-rimmed glasses perch on the edge of his nose. His voice is pitched low and often sounds strained, though it becomes more gentle in one-on-one settings.

 

**Noriko Hakariya**

**Name:** Noriko Hakariya (秤谷 規子 Hakariya Noriko)

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Paralegal

 **Height:** 5'10" / 178cm

 **Weight:** 161 lbs / 73 kg

 **Likes:** Problem-solving, styling hair, professional clothes

 **Dislikes:** Cigarettes, coffee, logical fallacies

 **Description:** Noriko stands slightly taller than average with an intimidating figure often accentuated by heels. Her hair is stark white, long and straight, and partially pulled back in two thin braids from each side of her face. She has pink hoop earrings and a matching pink bowtie. She wears a navy blue suit that tapers in the back, and is longer behind than it is in front. She also wears dark pinstriped pants and 2- to 3-inch heels. Her voice is flat and cold, but when it takes on a gentler tone, it can be incredibly soothing.

 

**Kinji Anzai**

**Name:** Kinji Anzai (安西 欣二 Anzai Kinji)

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Matchmaker

 **Height:** 5'4" / 163cm

 **Weight:** 195 lbs / 88 kg

 **Likes:** Belts, love songs, messenger bags

 **Dislikes:** Being talked over, lottery tickets, superstitions

 **Description:** Kinji is very chubby and has a round figure, mirrored in her long, curly black hair that reaches down to her mid-back. Her outfit consists of a fishnet shirt, covered at her chest and below by a purple dress with a belt cinched around her waist, stylized with a heart. She wears dark purple leggings that meet light purple flats, and has friendship bracelets around both wrists; one green and one blue. Around her neck hangs two necklaces; half a best-friend heart necklace and a stone. Her voice is high-pitched and friendly, though she speaks very quickly.

 

**Michiyo Fujihara**

**Name:** Michiyo Fujihara (富士原 三千代 Fujihara Michiyo)

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Statistician

 **Height:** 5'2" / 157cm

 **Weight:** 127 lbs / 57 kg

 **Likes:** High-tech calculators, scarves, hugs

 **Dislikes:** Being idolized, bugs that jump, contact lenses

 **Description:** Michiyo is short and has a very round face that is often covered up by the collar of his coat or by one of the two scarves he wears. He also has big, round glasses and a star-shaped mark on his right cheek. His blonde hair follows the curve of his face, with two longer pieces that stick out on each side. He wears a thick blue coat and baggy purple pants that cover his shoes. His voice is gentle and low, but often forcedly rude.

 

**Ayumi Okawa**

**Name:** Ayumi Okawa (小川 歩 Okawa Ayumi)

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Distance Runner

 **Height:** 4'6.5" / 138cm

 **Weight:** 104 lbs / 47 kg

 **Likes:** Junk food, her clothes, humming

 **Dislikes:** Vegetables, running shoes, techno music

 **Description:** Peanut is very short and has a slender frame. She has very tan skin with perpetually pink cheeks. Her short orange hair falls in and around her face and brushes her chin. She wears three layers, including an off-white turtleneck, a green v-neck, and a tan jacket, and tends to wear simple jeans. Her outfit is always completed with a camouflage hat and tall, dark brown boots. Her voice is somewhat childish, as she tends to speak simply and quickly, but pitched a bit lower than her short stature would suggest.

 

**Kennosuke Abe**

**Name:** Kennosuke Abe (安倍 剣之助 Abe Kennosuke)

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Wheelchair Fencer

 **Height:** 4'3" / 130cm (sitting), 6'0" / 183 cm (standing)

 **Weight:** 155 lbs / 70 kg

 **Likes:** Riddles, harmless pranks, small trees

 **Dislikes:** Puns, people who won’t explain jokes, clichés

 **Description:** Kennosuke has very broad shoulders and strong arms. His black hair is pulled over his right shoulder in a loose braid, with strands of hair hanging around his angular face. He wears a typical white fencing shirt, but couples it with black pants and comfortable shoes. His voice isn’t particularly deep, and is more often than not playful and cheerful.

 

**Ubuka Umezono**

**Name:** Ubuka Umezono (楳園 生夏 Umezono Ubuka)

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Kyudoka

 **Height:** 6'3" / 191cm

 **Weight:** 219 lbs / 99 kg

 **Likes:** Animals, running water, arcade games, dancing

 **Dislikes:** Accessories, masks, cranberries  

 **Description:** Ubuka stands tall and muscular and has very wide shoulders. Her thick, wild purple hair sticks out on all sides, primarily swept to her right. She wears a light blue and purple yukata patterned with dark gray flowers and maroon shoes. While her outfit is somewhat understated, her expressive face is anything but. Though often serious, she smiles wickedly when she is standing up for herself. Her voice is low and booming.

 

**Nobuo Jinai**

**Name:** Nobuo Jinai (演雄 似内 Jinai Nobuo)

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Golfer

 **Height:** 5'8" / 173cm

 **Weight:** 149 lbs / 68 kg

 **Likes:** Attention, holidays, tabloids

 **Dislikes:** Being bored, running, ugly things

 **Description:** Jin is an average height with slim shoulders, arms, and legs. He keeps his soft, curly red hair pulled back in a high ponytail. He wears a tight green jacket, light skinny jeans, and bright red tennis shoes, and has a light yellow towel around his neck. His arms are decorated with faux cuffs with chains, three on each arm. There are three dark red scars on his cheeks. His voice is casual and playful, and is pitched higher when he’s messing around with people for his own amusement.

 

**Miki Hatori**

**Name:** Miki Hatori (羽鳥 美紀 Hatori Miki)

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Translator

 **Height:** 5'0" / 152cm

 **Weight:** 98 lbs / 44 kg

 **Likes:** Dactylic meter, chores, fruity drinks

 **Dislikes:** Beer, instrumental music, free time

 **Description:** Miki is short with a slight frame and heart-shaped face. Her dark hair is dyed blonde, though a brown has already begun showing at the roots. Her hair is naturally straight, but pulled into low, bouncy pigtails on either side of her chin, hair brushing her shoulders. She wears an off-shoulder red dress with pink leggings and gold flats. Her voice is confident and very professional.

 

**Douka Rakuman**

**Name:** Douka Rakuman (動火 楽満 Rakuman Douka)

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Hip-Hop Dancer

 **Height:** 5'5" / 166cm

 **Weight:** 120 lbs / 54 kg

 **Likes:** Fashion, quality headphones, performing

 **Dislikes:** Swimming, heights, ballet

 **Description:** Douka is somewhat short but is surprisingly muscular. He has pale skin and a very angular figure. His hair is bright blue and his head is half-shaved. He wears a blue untied cravat and navy blue leather jacket overtop a teal button-down shirt. He has tight, dark jeans covered in white drawn-on stars and wears teal pumps. He speaks using a lot of slang and drops syllables very often and has an excitable, if somewhat strained, low-pitched voice.

 

**Shizuku Nokota**

**Name:** Shizuku Nokota (残田 珠々 Nokota Shizuku)

 **Talent:** Super High School Level ???

 **Height:** 5'9" / 175cm

 **Weight:** 173 lbs / 78 kg

 **Likes:** Traveling, her brother, make-up

 **Dislikes:** Pants, spiders, being surprised

 **Description:** Shizuku has a very striking figure and thick, curly pale hair that is topped with a large gray bow. Her skin is dotted with freckles and is incredibly pale as well. She wears a grey, thick, fluffy necklace with matching bracelets, a white dress shirt with a black tie, and a dark gray tulip skirt. She also wears black and white striped leggings and pink high heels. Her voice is very even and proper, but most always polite.

 

**Oz Santana**

**Name:** Oz Santana

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Computer Programmer

 **Height:** 6'5" / 196cm

 **Weight:** 234 lbs / 106 kg

 **Likes:** _Neko Atsume_ , fluffy pillows, hugging people

 **Dislikes:** Digital inaccessibility, saturated colors, nudity

 **Description:** Oz is very tall and very muscular. His dark brown hair hangs just past his ears, though he keeps his bangs out of his face by pulling it into a small ponytail on top of his head. He often wears large, rectangular glasses, and rarely wears anything aside from a muscle tee—not out of vanity, but because he doesn’t feel comfortable moving in anything more constraining. He wears a purple pendant necklace and keeps a green hair tie on his right wrist, and has a large burn scar on his left shoulder. He also wears very ratty, worn-out blue jeans and white and gray socks. His voice is very deep, but remarkably gentle. He speaks very formally and with a very faint hint of an accent.

 

* * *

 


	4. CHAPTER 1: An Inquiry Posed to Deaf Auditors [Part 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: touma has a vivid and serious panic attack sometime in to the chapter. if this might be upsetting for you, please be careful around the line beginning "I didn’t know why my heart was beating so hard". please stay safe!
> 
> reminder that as time goes on, warnings will be less specific to avoid spoilers. always read with caution! <3
> 
> **CHAPTER ONE: AN INQUIRY POSED TO DEAF AUDITORS: START!**

****_I woke up feeling floaty, easy, comfortable. I’d slept deeply and couldn’t recollect a smidge of any dreams I’d had last night; I didn’t think I’d dreamed at all, in fact. It was a soft and comforting rest. I wished I could have stayed in it._ _  
_ _  
_ _Instead, in the early morning, I felt my heart try to jump out of my ribcage as I heard a knock at my door._ _  
_ _  
_ _I wasn’t in my bed._ _  
_ _  
_ _I was...I was…._ _  
_ _  
_ _Fuck._  
  
**MIKI:** [muffled] Hello, Touma. Are you awake?  
  
**TOUMA:** [with forced brightness] Yes, ma’am! One moment.  
  
_I climbed out of bed only to realize that I’d fallen asleep entirely on top of my blankets. I was grateful that the room hadn’t gotten cold during the night—especially as cold as Monokuma’s “surprise” yesterday. Maybe he was trying to keep us comfortable now._ _  
_ _  
_ _...Somehow, I doubted that._ _  
_ _  
_ _I quickly put on my shoes and ran my hands over my now-wrinkled shirt, trying my best to look presentable. Feeling silly, I opened the door._ _  
_  
**MIKI:** [smiling softly] Good morning. I hope I didn’t wake you.  
  
**MIKI:** [blinking] Are you still wearing what you slept in?  
  
**TOUMA:** [embarrassed] Well, yes, ma’am. Aren’t you...? _  
_ _  
_ _I trailed off as she_ **_clearly_ ** _wore a new outfit. Her dress today was exactly the same as yesterday, and she wore precisely the same jewelry; but she had either found an iron or a copy of the dress she’d arrived in._ _  
_  
**MIKI:** [cocking head] Really? Didn’t you look in the drawers? Mine had plenty of dresses for me to wear, even if they were all exactly the same as the one I woke up in. They should be folded in your dresser, too!  
  
**TOUMA:** Mine _definitely_ didn’t have more clothes.  
  
**MIKI:** [doubtful] ...Can I check?  
  
_Not showing the mild annoyance her request caused, I nodded and moved back to let her in, though I idled in the doorway. There was some activity in the hallway; it seemed the Noriko, Kiki, and Kazuo were all awake and about as well. Kiki was in her room but had her door open, so I waved. She looked surprised, but gave me a hesitant smile back. Her hair was falling in her face; she must have taken off her bandana to sleep._  
  
**KIKI:** [softly, but stiffly] Good morning.  
  
**TOUMA:** Good morning, m—ah, Kiki!  
  
_If she noticed my near-slip up, she didn’t comment on it._  
  
**KIKI:** Do you usually wake up early, too?  
  
**TOUMA:** [nodding] Yes! I have to wake up early for work, even when I don’t have to wake up for school.  
  
**KIKI:** Oh. I’m glad that Miki didn’t wake you. I was the one who said you seemed like an early riser.  
  
**TOUMA:** That obvious, huh?  
  
**KIKI:** Yes.  
  
**MIKI:** [triumphantly] Aha!  
  
**KIKI:** [smiling faintly] You’ve got them too. I guess.  
  
**MIKI:** Yes-yes-yes!  
  
_I turned to see Miki holding up an array of dress shirts and bowties, grinning smugly._  
  
**TOUMA:** [defensively] Well, they weren’t there before!  
  
**MIKI:** Mm, you still should have trusted me. I’m good at knowing what’s what, Touma.  
  
**TOUMA:** Yeah, well….Thank you, ma’am.  
  
**MIKI:** [putting back clothes neatly] No problem. I love being right, so this is a great way to start the day.  
  
**MIKI:** [standing; adjusting dress] All of us are waiting for the dining room to open back up, by the way.  
  
**KIKI:** All of us who are awake.  
  
**MIKI:** [moving to hallway] Yes, exactly! Thank you, Kiki. Touma, would you care to keep us company?  
  
**TOUMA:** Oh, sure, ma’am. May I change first?  
  
**MIKI:** Yes, yes! We’ll be waiting in Kazuo’s room, alright? You’ll find us there.  
  
_She practically hopped out of the room, closing the door behind her before I could think to ask where Kazuo’s room even was._ _  
_ _  
_ _I sighed; I was sure I would find it eventually._ _  
_ _  
_ _I quickly changed out of my dirty clothes into new ones. It was exactly like Miki had said; all the clothes in there were carbon copies of my work uniform. Guess I’d always be on the clock for the next...however long we were here for. Which probably wouldn’t be that long at all, actually._ _  
_ _  
_ _I put back in my earrings and tied on my apron reflexively; it was good for carrying around things, after all. Speaking of—I pulled my tablet (or Monopad, or e-Handbook, or whatever) out of my apron and turned it on. Apparently, it was 5:45am, which at left me at a bit of a loss for what to do for an hour and fifteen minutes until I woke up Peanut; after all, I couldn’t imagine that Miki and the others would want to hang around me for that long. And there didn’t seem to be much in the way of entertainment around here: a kitchen, a gashapon, and no way of escaping. It was a very enclosed environment, like constantly being behind the counter at work (wearing the uniform wasn’t helping)._ _  
_ _  
_ _I walked out of my room, looking down both sides of the hallway, seeing only Noriko still in the hallway. She seemed to be pacing._  
  
**TOUMA:** Good morning, ma’am.  
  
**NORIKO:** [slowing down; turning] Hm? Yes, hello, Sashi.  
  
**TOUMA:** You’re more than welcome to call me Touma!  
  
**NORIKO:** No, thank you.  
  
**TOUMA:** [embarrassed] Oh, yes, of course, ma’am. Are you doing alright?  
  
**NORIKO:** Obviously. Why would I not be?  
  
**TOUMA:** I don’t mean to offend, ma’am, but it looked like you were on edge.  
  
**NORIKO:** [frowning] You’re referring to the pacing. That is not because of nerves; it is how I think. It helps me.  
  
**TOUMA:** I understand. Is the thinking helpful?  
  
**NORIKO:** [sighs] So far, no, though I would appreciate you keeping my failures to yourself.  
  
**TOUMA:** Yes, ma’am. Of course.  
  
**NORIKO:** My thanks. Have a good morning, Sashi.  
  
_She retreated back into what I assumed was her room, back still stiff but shoulders much more relaxed. I was worried I’d been bothering her, but maybe I was helping._ _  
_ _  
_ _I walked down the other end of the hallway, looking for an open door and finding none, though I did eventually hear a commotion behind one, and recognized Miki’s laugh. I knocked on the door and it was quickly thrown open by Hisoka._  
  
**HISOKA:** [eyes wide; smiling] …! [Waves happily; gestures in]  
  
**TOUMA:** Good morning, Hisoka!  
  
**HISOKA:** [nods; throws both hands over head and shakes hands]  
  
**TOUMA:** [happily] Having a good morning, then?  
  
**HISOKA:** [nods] …!!  
  
_They reached into a few pockets and pulled out a pad of paper, flipping to a clean page, and scribbled a message._  
  
**HISOKA:** [written] _Bad dream last night, better now. You?_  
  
**TOUMA:** [walking into room] I slept well, thank you for asking.  
  
**HISOKA:** [returns tools to pockets; holds hands together in front of chest in the shape of a heart]  
  
**TOUMA:** [laughs; mimicking gesture] You’re very sweet, si—ma—uh, Hisoka!  
  
**HISOKA:** [winks]  
  
**MIKI:** [holding up hand] Over here, Touma! We’re playing a game.  
  
_I made my way over to the bed, Hisoka following behind me, a bundle of happy energy and excited movement. Kazuo, Miki, and Kiki were all sitting on a bed. I toed off my shoes and joined them, Hisoka quickly pressing themself into my side._  
  
**TOUMA:** What game?  
  
**KAZUO:** Oh, um, well! Hisoka does imp-pressions and we guess who they are.  
  
**TOUMA:** Impression of who?  
  
**MIKI:** The sixteen of us! They’re so good at it.  
  
**KIKI:** They _are_ pretty good. But that’s to be expected, right? Being an actor, and all.  
  
**HISOKA:** [shakes head; puts hands over mouth]  
  
**KIKI:** Silent Film Actor, right. My bad, Hisoka.  
  
**HISOKA:** [grins; gives a thumbs up]  
  
**MIKI:** [impatient] Come on, next, next!  
  
_Hisoka sat up straight and jumped off the bed. I had to turn around to watch them. They reached up and untied their hair, letting it fall down around their shoulders. They pushed it out of their face, and as their hair fell back, their expression fell into one of careful neutrality. They held their head up high, looking down their nose a bit, expression otherwise carefully blank. Their posture was perfect and shoulders straight out. They walked forward to us and narrowed their eyes a small amount. Then, they turned around quickly and walked toward the door._ _  
_ _  
_ **KAZUO:** Hm...Tarou?  
  
**KIKI:** No. That has got to be Noriko.  
  
**HISOKA:** [still in-character; raises one eyebrow]  
  
**MIKI:** Oh, _totally_ Noriko.  
  
**HISOKA:** [drops facade; grins widely and nods]  
  
**KAZUO:** [embarrassed] S-sorry I couldn’t get it.  
  
**HISOKA:** [blinks; shakes head and frowns; waves one had casually and smiles, carefree, eyes nearly closed]  
  
**KAZUO:** Heh, thank you.  
  
**HISOKA:** [winks, tongue out; gives a thumbs up]  
  
_Hisoka hopped back onto the bed, this time leaning into Kazuo, who looked a bit flustered by, but uncomfortable with, the contact._  
  
**KAZUO:** You are very talented, Hisoka.  
  
**HISOKA:** [points to Kazuo; holds up two fingers]  
  
**KAZUO:** [blushing] Oh, thank you…!  
  
**KIKI:** Of course you’re both talented. That’s why we’re here, right?  
  
**MIKI:** [frowning] I guess….Being talented turned out to be pretty unfortunate for us.  
  
**KIKI:** That’s—that’s not what I meant, I—  
  
**MIKI:** [sighs] It’s fine, I understand. I’m just really…. [Sighs again]  
  
**TOUMA:** It is an unlucky situation, I guess.  
  
**KIKI:** [stiffly] You can say that again.  
  
**KAZUO:** M-maybe we shouldn’t be playing games like this….  
  
**KIKI:** Well, what _could_ we do? There’s no way out.  
  
**KAZUO:** But we don—don’t know that for sure! Maybe we should keep looking.  
  
**KIKI:** And find what? Disappointment? Hopelessness?  
  
**HISOKA:** [frowns; reaches out and taps Kiki’s knee]  
  
**KIKI:** Hm?  
  
**HISOKA:** [points to their eyes; points and looks up; holds up both hands over head and shakes them, smiling]  
  
**KIKI:** ….  
  
**KIKI:** [sighing] I’m trying to stay positive. But it’s hard.  
  
**HISOKA:** [nods sympathetically; holds hands together in a heart]  
  
**MIKI:** That’s the right attitude to have, Hisoka! Who cares if we couldn’t find anything before? Why should that mean we won’t find anything now?  
  
**KAZUO:** Y-you’re right! There could totally be a way out of here. We just haven’t found it yet.  
  
**TOUMA:** To be honest, without Monokuma here, this wouldn’t even be that bad. We really might be able to come up with a way to get rid of him, if we think hard enough.  
  
**KAZUO:** [scared] But wh-what if he hurts us?!  
  
**TOUMA:** I’m not saying we follow Ubuka’s lead, necessarily, but...if we can find a way to sneak up on him, maybe we can shut him down without letting him catch on.  
  
**KIKI:** But what if he has a defense against that? What if when he gets shut down, the hotel goes up in flames, or freezes?  
  
**TOUMA:** [frustrated] But what if he _doesn’t?_ Is it better to be too risky, or not risky enough?  
  
**KAZUO:** I-is that a trick question?! Of course we should be careful and safe!  
  
**MIKI:** [softly] But is it better to die together, or for only one person to get out…? They’d have to live with so much guilt….  
  
**TOUMA:** No one _has_ to die! Remember the promise we made in the dining hall? What Michiyo said?  
  
**TOUMA:** [crossing arms over chest] No one is gonna get hurt, okay? We’re going to keep our heads. It’s good to think about our whole situation, but...we can’t worry too much about what we can’t change. [Conceding] Kiki, you’re right that we probably can’t do anything—safely—to get rid of Monokuma, so that falls into what we don’t worry about. But that doesn’t stop us from looking for a way out.  
  
**KIKI:** [cocks head] ...You’d make a good leader, Touma.  
  
**TOUMA:** [flushed] No, no, I really wouldn’t. Sometimes I ramble, but I don’t—I couldn’t be a leader. We don’t even _need_ a leader.  
  
**KIKI:** ...It was hypothetical.  
  
**TOUMA:** ...Oh.  
  
_There was a knock at the door, interrupting my embarrassment. Hisoka scrambled to answer the door, and I saw Ubuka on the other side. Hisoka welcomed her like they had with me, and she greeted them amiably enough. She looked into the room and frowned._  
  
**UBUKA:** My apologies. I have been searching for Kennosuke. Have any of you seen him?  
  
**KAZUO:** Yes! I-I have. He was the first one awake, I think. I heard him moving around in the hallway at four-thirty in the morning. I guess he couldn’t sleep.  
  
**UBUKA:** But you have not seen him since then?  
  
**KAZUO:** [abashed] No, I’m sorry.  
  
**UBUKA:** [waving hand] Do not worry about it. Thank you for the insight.  
  
**KAZUO:** Yes! No p-problem! You’re welcome!  
  
_Ubuka walked back out into the hallway and Hisoka made their way back over to the bed, grabbing something to write with as they walked._  
  
**HISOKA:** [written] _Hope she finds him. Wonder where he went? Not much space to hide._  
  
**TOUMA:** [amused] I have a lot of siblings—you’d be surprised at how many places you can hide in.  
  
_Hisoka’s eyes widened comically, and I pushed them playfully._  
  
**TOUMA:** Really! I’m not joking.  
  
**MIKI:** I don’t have any siblings, so I guess I wouldn’t know.  
  
**HISOKA:** [points at themself; shakes head]  
  
**KAZUO:** I-I….  
  
**TOUMA:** What’s that, Kazuo?  
  
**KAZUO:** [flustered] Oh, I, um….I just miss my sisters.  
  
**MIKI:** Well...I’m sure you’ll be able to see them again soon! Right, Kiki?  
  
**KIKI:** [nods resolutely] Definitely. We’re all gonna get to see people soon. Right now, things feel weird. But once we get our bearings, we can find a way out. And everything will go back to normal.  
  
**MIKI:** We can write a book about this whole experience, or something! After the police find and save us, we could be Hope’s Peaks biggest celebrities ever!  
  
**TOUMA:** [jokingly] I’m sure there have been kidnapping scandals at _some_ point.  
  
**KIKI:** I mean...there _are_ stories, you know.  
  
**HISOKA:** [claps quickly]  
  
**HISOKA:** [written] _Those are myths, I’m like 80% sure? Hard to believe that something like that wouldn’t still be being covered by the press._  
  
**KIKI:** I guess. But still. Rumors and stories about that sort of thing. They exist. That’s all I’m saying.  
  
**HISOKA:** [frowning; written] _Yeah, that’s how urban legends work!! But you can’t tell me you seriously believe some of that junk?_  
  
**KIKI:** [subdued] No, I just….I don’t know.  
  
_Hisoka’s shoulders dropped and they reached out a hand to grab Kiki’s. They made an over-exaggerated angry face, then quickly shook their head no._  
  
**KIKI:** I know you’re not mad. But thank you.  
  
**HISOKA:** [thumbs up; smiling] …!  
  
**KAZUO:** B-by the way, does anyone know what time it is?  
  
**TOUMA:** Oh, I can check, sir!  
  
_As I pulled out my Monopad, I noticed that Kazuo looked noticeably flustered again._ _  
_ _  
_ **KAZUO:** Y-you don’t n-need to call me “sir” or anything.  
  
**TOUMA:** My apologies! Really. It’s just a habit. And it’s twenty past six.  
  
**KAZUO:** [worriedly] I was supposed to w-wake Kinji up!  
  
**KAZUO:** [climbing off bed quickly] Goodbye, thank you all for the company!  
  
**HISOKA:** [points to self; points to door]  
  
**MIKI:** Aw, bye Kazuo, Hisoka! Nice to spend time with the both of you.  
  
**MIKI:** And you too, Touma! Do you have anywhere you need to be?  
  
**TOUMA:** [shifts weight] Well, I was thinking I could look around some more, ma’am. Maybe try to find something.  
  
**MIKI:** Best of luck. I’m going to stay with Kiki; I hope you don’t mind.  
  
_I saw Kiki’s eyes widen and she covertly looked away, her lips on the verge of a smile._  
  
**TOUMA:** That sounds good, ma’am. I’ll see you at breakfast?  
  
**MIKI:** Yes, at breakfast!  
  
_With that, I followed the other two’s leads and left Kiki and Miki to themselves._ _  
_ _  
_ _There were definitely more people awake by that point; I quickly spotted Kennosuke (with Ubuka), Jin, and Shizuku up and about. Shizuku greeted me with a nod and a strained smile, Kennosuke gave me a wave, and, for some reason I couldn’t fathom, Jin came up to speak to me._  
  
**JIN:** Morning-morning! Glad so many people have _finally_ woken up. Nighttime is always so boring because everyone goes to bed!  
  
**TOUMA:** Good morning. [Curiously] Didn’t you sleep?  
  
**JIN:** [cocks head] Why would I sleep? I could have been killed! Sleeping leaves you vulnerable.  
  
**JIN:** [gasps; hands to mouth] Don’t tell me you _did_ sleep?! Oh, Touma, you naive fool! You’re begging to be killed!  
  
**TOUMA:** [exasperated] That’s not funny. Dying isn’t something we need to joke about right now.  
  
**JIN:** I wasn’t joking. That was good advice.  
  
**JIN:** [happily] Anyways! Glad to see nothing _too_ bad happened to you. I think you’re fun! I would have missed you _so_ much. You’re not allowed to leave without me, okay?  
  
**TOUMA:** If I find a way out of here, I’m not leaving without everyone.  
  
**JIN:** [searchingly] ….Is that right?  
  
**TOUMA:** [irritated] _Yes,_ that’s right. I won’t leave without you, okay?  
  
**JIN:** Hm….  
  
**JIN:** [smiles] Good!  
  
_He reached out and tapped my nose, causing me to recoil in surprise. Without another word, though, he wandered away. I rubbed my eyes tiredly. It wasn’t that Jin was bad; just not someone I wanted to deal with early in the morning._ _  
_ _  
_ _The next half hour was relatively calm, as the people who’d already woken up got ready for the day and the rest of the group slept on like rocks. I looked around the whole floor, or as much of it as I could reach, but I didn’t find anything new. I even looked around my room again, taking note of the new clothes. It was pretty unsettling to think that someone—or something—had been in my room in the middle of the night and I hadn’t even noticed. I guess there really wasn’t much I could do about it; I’d always been a heavy sleeper, only waking up at around 6am every morning, so there wasn’t anything I could do to stop something like that from happening. I supposed I could take Jin’s “advice” and stay awake, but that seemed like much more trouble than it was worth, especially since the only threat to our safety was a two-foot tall teddy bear. Besides, if Jin really hadn’t slept, I could only imagine that would bite him in the ass at some point. Better to stay healthy; that way we’d be better equipped to break out of here as soon as the opportunity presented itself._ _  
_ _  
_ _The bathroom also didn’t reveal anything exciting. The most I found in there was that you could see the pipes underneath the sink if you opened up a cabinet, but it was otherwise empty; not even any drain cleaner._ _  
_ _  
_ _I re-entered my room (which I probably shouldn’t have been calling “mine”; it was just a temporary place to sleep for the next few days) and was about to check the time again when the TV turned on of its own volition._  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Gooood morning, esteemed guests! It is now 7am, which means that nighttime is officially over.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Rise and shine, and enjoy your last first morning inside the Wanazawa Hotel! Puhuhu….  
  
_The screen turned off, though my sudden spike of anxiety didn’t lessen. Everything would be so much more bearable if that damn_ **_bear_ ** _was gone. I remembered what Miki had said, but I couldn’t help but try to think of ways to get rid of him. Maybe if...maybe…._ _  
_ _  
_ _I sighed. Dwelling on it on my own wouldn’t get me anywhere. Besides, I had a job to do. Operation: On The Clock. The kitchen would be unlocked, which meant it was time for me to go do what I did best, apparently: make a cup of coffee. Of course, Peanut would be getting one, but I might make some extras. Noriko might like a cup (decaf, probably). Shizuku’d love one, but I got the feeling she wouldn’t drink it if it didn’t meet her expectations…._ _  
_ _  
_ _I shook my head. It wasn’t my job to make drinks for everyone. I only had to do what I wanted to._ _  
_ _  
_ _The hallway was decidedly noisier; not because more people were awake, but because one of the people who had just awoken was Douka._  
  
**DOUKA:** [stretching] Ugggh, talk about a wild night. Jinai, you ever shut up?  
  
**JIN:** [blinks] Hm? Why, am I supposed to?  
  
**DOUKA:** [irritated] I hardly got any sleep ‘cuz of ya. You were up all night makin’ noise and it’s got me grouchy. I didn’t get nearly enough sleep.  
  
**JIN:** It’s hardly _my_ fault if you didn’t enjoy my singing.  
  
**DOUKA:** [crossing arms] Ya sounded great, but it was 3am, buddy. Mich and I had pillows over our heads all night.  
  
**JIN:** [cocks head] How would you know what Michiyo was doing?  
  
**DOUKA:** Uh, well! He may’ve slept in my room. He was kinda nervous after last night, y’know, I wasn’t just gonna turn him down.  
  
**JIN:** Aww, that’s so sweet!  
  
**JIN:** [frowns] But you didn’t invite me over?  
  
**DOUKA:** Uh, well….  
  
**DOUKA:** [grins] Maybe once we get outta here, huh?  
  
**NORIKO:** [interrupting] Would the two of you stop yelling at each other in the middle of the hall? Some of us have places to be.  
  
**DOUKA:** [bowing shallowly] Sorry, miss.  
  
_I used Noriko’s presence to quickly slip around the other two and into the kitchen. Tarou, sadly, had apparently beaten me to it; but he only looked at me once with annoyance and then went back to mixing something. I followed his lead and didn’t greet or bother him. The kitchen was well-stocked enough that I was able to find everything I needed to make an easy macchiato—couldn’t go wrong with that—and it even had an espresso machine. Tarou didn’t say anything while we bustled around the kitchen with each other. It wasn’t exactly the most comfortable silence, but it wasn’t too bad, either._ _  
_ _  
_ _While I was mixing the steamed milk and espresso together, deciding to go with caramel toppings (of course), I heard the door open. I looked over my shoulder as a practical stampede of people entered, and I felt myself tense. I tried to focus on my work as voices floated around the kitchen._  
  
**DOUKA:** Alright, I’ll grab the eggs and you find the rice, okay?  
  
**MICHIYO:** Okay. I hope you know how to cook….  
  
**DOUKA:** Pfft, well, how hard could it be?  
  
**UBUKA:** I don’t know if we are meant to be in here.  
  
**KINJI:** Sure we are! It’s a public kitchen and _I_ , for one, and _starving!_ I need fruit! Michiyo, can you look for that too?  
  
**MICHIYO:** I can _look,_ yeah. But can’t you do it yourself?  
  
**KINJI:** [put out] Hmph, I just figured I’d ask. Douka said you were _nice,_ you know.  
  
**MICHIYO:** I am _not_ nice.  
  
**UBUKA:** [consoling] Do not worry; I faced issues with kindness at a young age as well. You will become more comfortable with expressing your emotions as you grow.  
  
**MICHIYO:** We’re the same age.  
  
**UBUKA:** Physically, perhaps. But you seem like a very immature person, Fujihara.  
  
**MICHIYO:** I—I—Excuse me?!  
  
**UBUKA:** You come across as rather—  
  
**DOUKA:** Ay, Ubuka, no need to be rude! Mich’s a good kid, doin’ his best.  
  
**UBUKA:** You have known him for an afternoon at most.  
  
**DOUKA:** Yeah, well, I’ve just got a good feelin’ about him, alright?  
  
**MICHIYO:** I’m right here.  
  
**KINJI:** _Guys,_ come _oooon!_ The faster we’re done, the faster we can get out of here.  
  
**TAROU:** [sharply] And what makes you think you’re gonna be cookin’ in here?  
  
_I watched out of the corner of my eye as Tarou slammed one of the ovens closed and turned on his heel. I couldn’t see the rest of them since I had my back turned, but I heard what sounded like Douka taking a few steps back._  
  
**TAROU:** I’d say y’all’re actin’ like you were raised in a barn but that’d just be an insult to barn animals. I’m gonna _assume_ you’re not _tryin’_ to piss me off, so I’ll be straight-up right now: you don’t barge into a fuckin’ kitchen entirely unannounced, ‘specially when you don’t know what you’re doin’. Find someone who fuckin’ does or grab a fuckin’ orange, but don’t try to cook.  
  
**TAROU:** [brings hand to chest] I can’t cook a pot o’ noodles, so I ain’t gonna do that! I know my limits! Unlike _some_ of y’all, apparently! Don’t waste food, don’t fuck with equipment, and don’t do it without _lettin’ the people who’re already here know what you plan on doin’._ That’s _stupid._ Ever think one of us was already doin’ what you were plannin’? Or what if we were usin’ the rice for somethin’ later? _Communicate,_ you fuckin’ children.  
  
**TAROU:** Now, here, specifically? Right fuckin’ now? I’ll tell you what. _Most importantly,_ you _never_ come in _here_ while I’m workin’, hear that?! Y’ain’t allowed to intrude on someone’s goddamn kitchen, dumbasses. We were here first so how’s about you hightail it the fuck outta here ‘fore I tan your hides faster’n y’can say _please ‘n thank you_ ?  
  
_There was a stunned silence._  
  
**MICHIYO:** [softly] Holy shit.  
  
**TAROU:** If that’s all you’ve got to say then I’d ask y’all to _kindly_ take your leaves.  
  
**MICHIYO:** [quickly] Um, who says we have to listen to you?  
  
**TAROU:** _You wanna find the fuck out?!_  
  
**MICHIYO:** Y-yes sir! I mean—no sir! I mean—I’ll just—  
  
_Michiyo ran out of the kitchen, the door swinging on its hinges behind him. I finally worked up the nerve to turn around. Douka looked abashed and Ubuka seemed unaffected, but Kinji was furious._  
  
**KINJI:** Hey, that’s not right! We’re trying to work together and you just threw us out! That is _not_ how teamwork, like, works.  
  
**TAROU:** [angry] Y’ain’t tryin’a work with me! Y’didn’t say a word t’me!  
  
**KINJI:** Maybe you should have _waited—_  
  
**TAROU:** [shouting] _I did wait!_ Waited for a good minute or two ‘til I couldn’t stand to listen to y’ramble without so much as _tryin’_ to tell me what y’were fixin’ to do. Y’couldn’t pipe the hell down. How’m I supposed to have a clear thought when you _first_ didn’t tell me what y’were doin’, _then_ ya kept makin’ a ruckus? Huh?  
  
**KINJI:** [red-faced] Y-you’re being so mean!  
  
**TAROU:** [bitingly] Tell me something I don’t fuckin’ know, princess!  
  
**KINJI:** [clenches teeth; eyes watering] I—You—! Ugh!  
  
_She closed her eyes tightly and I moved forward, worried, as I saw that she was crying. I knew I wouldn’t know what to do, but I couldn’t do_ **_nothing_ ** _. Before I could think, though, Tarou spoke._  
  
**TAROU:** [stiffly; quietly] Now, hush, I ain’t—I ain’t really mad, just on edge. Kitchens’re dangerous places when you’re not careful.  
  
**KINJI:** [sniffling; wiping eyes] Whatever. I feel like I haven’t eaten in days, so is it really so crazy that I wanted some food?  
  
**TAROU:** ‘Course fuckin’ not, but that don’t mean y’can be reckless, y’hear?  
  
**KINJI:** [crossing arms] Ugh! Whatever. Whatever! I just won’t eat.  
  
**TAROU:** [stern] Don’t you say things like’n that. We’re all gonna eat soon. All of us. Havin’ breakfast together. It’ll just take a second, that alright?  
  
**KINJI:** [deflating] Yeah. Yeah. I shouldn’t have said that.  
  
**TAROU:** ‘T’s fine, missy, y’just don’t want me on your ass about that, ‘cause you can bet I would be.  
  
**KINJI:** Okay, whatever. I’m just gonna go, okay?  
  
_Tarou turned around without replying. Kinji made a face and rolled her eyes, then turned and started stalking toward the door before she saw me._  
  
**KINJI:** Oh—! Um, good morning, Touma!  
  
**TOUMA:** Morning, ma’am. [Softly] I’m, uh, sorry that he went off like that.  
  
**KINJI:** [giggles] It’s fine! Watcha doing over here?  
  
**TOUMA:** Making a macchiato for Peanut. **  
** **  
** **KINJI:** Oh, that’s right! Barista, yeah, haha! **  
** **  
** **KINJI:** [clasps hands] Ooo, can you make an eggnog latte?  
  
**TOUMA:** [reflexively] Of course, ma’am.  
  
**KINJI:** Yay! Thank you so-so much, Touma!  
  
_She gave me a wink and then walked out of the kitchen with a much more noticeable spring in her step, Ubuka and Douka quietly trailing after her. I sighed; it was no skin off my back to make another drink or two, especially if it would make Kinji feel better. I definitely didn’t want to make her feel worse after Tarou was so harsh to her. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye to see that he had apparently already been watching me. I felt nerves rise up, but I pushed them down enough to ask a question that had been bothering me._  
  
**TOUMA:** Can I ask why you were, uh...fine with me being in here? I mean, when you  
  
**TAROU:** [rolls eyes] You didn’t bother me. Knew what you were doing. Kept outta my way.  
  
_I cleared my throat awkwardly and put Peanut’s drink to the side as I started on Kinji’s. I hesitated as I made my way back to the fridge._ _  
_ _  
_ **TOUMA:** Do you...want me to make you anything?  
  
**TAROU:** [scoffs] If I wanted something then I would’ve asked.  
  
**TAROU:** ...But I wouldn’t mind a mocha frappuccino.  
  
_I laughed quietly, grabbing more milk than I’d originally planned on. It was a good thing this kitchen seemed to have everything._ _  
_ _  
_ _While I made Tarou’s and Kinji’s drinks—making sure to put Peanut’s coffee in a cup that’d keep it warm—I noticed a delicious aroma start filling the kitchen. At one point, I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to figure out what smelled so delicious. I heard Tarou clear his throat and I snapped open my eyes, embarrassed. He looked incredibly smug._  
  
**TAROU:** Should be done soon, don’t worry. I’m guessin’ you’re gonna want a taste?  
  
**TOUMA:** Heh, probably. But what exactly _is_ cooking?  
  
**TAROU:** [shrugs] Just some breakfast, like I said. Figured I’d cook as much as I could for all these assholes so they’re not complainin’ about bein’ hungry.  
  
_I hummed noncommittally and went back to the drinks, quickly moving back to the fridge to search for the ever-important whipped cream, even as I made a face. I knew people liked it, but I couldn’t handle things that were overly-sweet. I took my coffee practically black, with only a little bit of milk. It might have been a side effect of being around complicated, sugary drinks all day, now that I thought about it…._ _  
_ _  
_ _I finished garnishing the drinks as Tarou pulled something that smelled_ **_heavenly_ ** _out of the oven. There were a number of trays, all of them filled with different goods: namely, a variety of muffins, scones, and croissants. Tarou caught me staring._ _  
_ _  
_ **TAROU:** [smirking] You’ve got your talent, I’ve got mine. Call all those bastards back into the dining room, would ya? Time for breakfast. Have someone come grab fruit or whatever, there’s plenty here to eat.  
  
**TOUMA:** Yes, sir!  
  
_I quickly balanced all the drinks on my arms and walked out of the kitchen into the dining room, seeing that Noriko, Kennosuke, and Ubuka already occupied parts of the table, the latter two engaged in a conversation. Kennosuke cut himself off in the middle of a sentence to greet me._  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Morning, Bowtie! Someone’s got you busy already, huh?  
  
**TOUMA:** [setting drinks on table] Something like that, yeah.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** A worker’s work truly is never done.  
  
**UBUKA:** I am fairly certain that is not how the saying goes.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Eh, you know what I mean. Besides! Touma, who’re you barista-ing for?  
  
**TOUMA:** Peanut, Kinji, and Tarou. Oh! And, hey, I was supposed to tell someone that Tarou made breakfast. He’s probably going to bring it out soon. Could one of you go grab some fruits or sides? I’ll go tell everyone to come get something to eat.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Sure, no problem!  
  
**UBUKA:** [to Kennosuke] Would you like my assistance?  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Ah, sure, if you wanna give it! I think I can handle it myself, if you’re just offering to be polite, but _—_  
  
**UBUKA:** [quickly] No! I truly want to help.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** [to Touma; winks] Leave it up to us, got it? You’ll get mountains of fruit, promise.  
  
**TOUMA:** Thank you both!  
  
_With that settled, I started toward the door to the hallway, but I was stopped again._  
  
**NORIKO:** A moment, please.  
  
_I turned to face her but stood still, watching as she pushed her chair back and stood gracefully._  
  
**NORIKO:** Allow me to accompany you. It would be wise if we all ate together so as to encourage discussion and unity, yes?  
  
**TOUMA:** Oh! Um, yes, ma’am, that does sound like a good idea.  
  
_She nodded once and then took the lead. I began to follow her, and then caught myself; I grabbed one of the coffee cups off of the table. Noriko watched me with a raised eyebrow._  
  
**TOUMA:** [sheepishly] It’s for, um, Miss Peanut.  
  
**NORIKO:** I see.  
  
_The two of us traveled from room to room. Luckily, with the amount of noise most people were making, it was easy to find who was where; and Hisoka was by Miki’s side, so we didn’t have to worry about them. For the most part, everyone was up and about and quickly sent to the dining room. Between my careful tone and Noriko’s orders, everyone seemed fine with listening to us (though Jin was rather petty about it). Finally, only one person remained; and though I didn’t know where her room was, Noriko was making quick strides down the hallway, pausing outside a seemingly random door._  
  
**NORIKO:** This is where Okawa slept last night. Do you want to wake her, or would you rather I do it?  
  
**TOUMA:** [haltingly] Huh? I _—_ how did you know this was her room?  
  
_Noriko’s face, always stoic, closed off even more, and her eyes quickly darted away from mine—before subtly widening._  
  
**NORIKO:** [confidently] All of the labels on the doors...they’ve been changed. This one has Okawa’s name, see?  
  
_She reached forward and tapped on what had been the room numbers, which I’d already noticed had been redone. But...that wasn’t right. The top layer had been taken_ **_off_ ** _to reveal that the plaque underneath it, the original...had Peanut’s name. I felt my stomach turn uncomfortably._  
  
**NORIKO:** What is the matter, Sashi?  
  
**TOUMA:** ...Nothing, ma’am.  
  
**TOUMA:** [inhales shakily] I’ll take this to her, don’t worry, ma’am; I had told her I would, and I don’t want to go back on my word.  
  
_I pushed open the door, trying to ignore how unsettled I felt. Had someone known what rooms we would choose…? Was it just for Peanut’s room, or were all the others like that as well? I’d need to remember to check._ _  
_ _  
_ _But that wasn’t the issue right then. Instead, I focused on the bundle underneath a pile of covers. The room was only lit by the light coming in from the open door, but I didn’t want to turn on the lights just then._  
  
**TOUMA:** [gently] Good morning, Miss Peanut!  
  
**PEANUT:** ….  
  
**TOUMA:** [clears throat; moving forward] It’s almost eight in the morning, Miss Peanut, and I’ve brought you a _—_  
  
**PEANUT:** _Gh—!_  
  
_The bundle of covers jerked up and fell off of the bed._  
  
**TOUMA:** [worriedly; running forward] Shit, Peanut! Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?  
  
_Behind me, the light flipped on, presumably thanks to Noriko. I picked up the covers to reveal a notably tired and disheveled Peanut, who blinked at the light and rubbed at her eyes. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were wrinkled, and she looked like she could’ve slept peacefully for another few hours, barring outside intervention._  
  
**PEANUT:** [absently] Huh? Wha’s goin’ on…?  
  
**NORIKO:** [moving toward bed] It’s morning, Okawa; did you not hear the announcement that Monokuma made? Or the plethora of people outside your door?  
  
**PEANUT:** [cocks head] Um…. [Perks up] Oh, is that coffee?! Touma, Touma, did you bring me coffee?  
  
**TOUMA:** [laughing] Yes, ma’am, if you’d still like it.  
  
**PEANUT:** [jumping up] Yes! Please, please!  
  
_I handed the drink to her with a laugh. She eagerly took a few gulps, then looked up at me with a whipped-cream-smile. Just like that, she seemed to have regained her energy from yesterday._  
  
**PEANUT:** Thank you, Touma! It’s super yummy.  
  
**TOUMA:** My pleasure, ma’am.  
  
_Noriko and I gave Peanut space as she got up and sloppily made her bed, balancing her drink in one hand the whole time. Eventually, she told us she was ready to go, but then cut herself off with a gasp. She spun around and picked something up off her nightstand: the hat she’d worn yesterday._  
  
**PEANUT:** M’kay, I’m ready for breakfast now.  
  
_I watched her out of the corner of my eye as we all walked towards the dining room._

 **TOUMA:** [curiously] Why do you always wear your hat, ma’am?  
  
**PEANUT:** [tugging at hat] ‘Cause I like how it feels! My head is weird without it.  
  
_I nodded; I didn’t exactly get what she meant, but I guess we all had our favorite pieces of clothing._  
  
**PEANUT:** [excitedly] Plus! Plus! It’s a really cool color!  
  
**TOUMA:** Oh, green?  
  
**PEANUT:** Nooo! Camouflage!  
  
**PEANUT:** [happily] Though it originated in western militaries, it's still really popular, especially among hunters, because it's effective at cloaking. I don't use it for that, duh, but it's the thought that counts! Green and brown camouflage is the most common, but that only really works in specific, forested environments, and even then only during certain seasons. There are variations of it for fall and winter, but really, any camouflage is effective if you’ve got the right surroundings! Stylized camouflage _seems_ useless, but there might be places where that could hide someone. You can't just _assume_ that the terrain you're hiding in will always be green and brown, y’know?

 **NORIKO:** And why wear the camouflage in an area where its purpose is nullified, may I ask?

 **PEANUT:** Um, um…!

_Peanut was quiet for a moment as she gathered her thoughts._

**PEANUT:** [tugging at hat] It's kinda what I was saying earlier? It doesn't make me blend in _physically_ , but it makes me more comfy, and that kinda means that it makes me...blend in because...I feel safer and can talk more and feel more confident when I wear it!

_She beamed up at Noriko, who was unresponsive aside from a nod. Still, Peanut seemed content with that, and went back to her coffee._

_The dining room table was nearly full when Peanut, Noriko, and I entered. Ubuka was laughing loudly at something Miki had said, Kinji was drinking her latte and giggling while she spoke with Oz, Hisoka was listening animatedly to a story that Michiyo was telling them, and Kiki and Kazuo, who’d been sat next to each other, both looked slightly overwhelmed. Tarou stood at the door to the kitchen, surveying the table with a critical eye as he sipped his coffee. When he saw us, he took a step forward and let out a ringing whistle. Silence fell across the room, heads turning to the source of the noise._

**TAROU:** [crossing arms] Alright, alright. Shizuku, missy, would you come help me carry out _—_

 **JIN:** [standing quickly] Oh, oh, I will, I will! I want to help!

_Tarou’s eye twitched. Shizuku cleared her throat and stood before he could say anything._

**SHIZUKU:** No need, Mr. Jinai. Mr. Kuroda, I don't mind helping set up breakfast.

_She delicately made her way around the table, reaching out a hand and somehow forcing Jin to sit without slowing down._

**SHIZUKU:** It was very kind of you to make breakfast for everyone, Kuroda.

 **TAROU:** [scowling] Just ‘cause I made some snacks doesn't mean I suddenly like you assholes.

 **SHIZUKU:** Of course, of course.

_The two walked into the kitchen and I decided to take a seat at the table between Oz and Jin, as they were closer to me. Peanut and Noriko sat down as well. To my left, Jin was pouting, and to my right, Oz talking to—_

**KINJI:** [leaning in front of Oz] Oh, Touma! Hi-hi! Thanks _so_ much for the drink, it's super yummy! They don't call you the best barista in Japan for nothing, hehe!

 **TOUMA:** Ha, I suppose you're right to an extent, ma'am.

 **OZ:** [looking between them] Oh! Touma, it was very kind of you to make a drink for Kinji.

 **KINJI:** [nodding quickly] Mm!

 **KINJI:** [taps Oz’s arm] Now tell me more about him!

 **OZ:** [smiles; blushes faintly] Are you sure that I am not boring you?

 **KINJI:** Oh my gosh, of _course_ you're not! I love-love-love this! You just got lucky meeting him, right?  
  
**OZ:** Mhm, I was more lucky with meeting him than with anything else in my life.  
  
**KINJI:** _Eee,_ that’s so cute!  
  
**TOUMA:** Who, if I may ask, sir?  
  
**OZ:** [flustered] Oh, ah, ha! [Clears throat] Well, I was telling Kinji about my partner...and she wanted to hear more about him, so I’ve been talking about where he’s from and how we met….  
  
**KINJI:** [dreamily; hands clasped] It’s like a love story! They were both uprooted from their homes and met just outside the city of Tsukuba, as both of them were going through a hard time in their lives, and they managed to find solace and confidence and comfort in each other.  
  
_She an enraptured sigh, despite the fact that the “love story” she’d just recounted didn’t involve her at all._  
  
**KINJI:** And his name is _—_  
  
**OZ:** [flushed] Kinji, please! I was only telling you since you were so invested in it. I would not want to overwhelm Touma with details that he does not care about, no matter how much speaking about Damien.  
  
**TOUMA:** Oh, I’d love to hear more about your...partner?  
  
**OZ:** [nods] Yes, my boyfriend.  
  
**TOUMA:** [red-faced; clears throat] Yes, yes, sir, him.  
  
**JIN:** [interrupting] Whoa, whoa, hold _up_ ! Ozzy’s got a man?  
  
**OZ:** Jinai, I would appreciate if you would not refer my partner so callously. _And_ please refrain from calling me that.  
  
**JIN:** [pouting] Ugh, fine. No one wants to talk to me, I get it….  
  
_I felt a pang of youngest-sibling-based sympathy at seeing Jin feel so left out._  
  
**TOUMA:** That’s not it at all. Just, maybe don’t force your way into conversations.  
  
**JIN:** [confused] How else do I talk to people?  
  
_Oh boy._  
  
**TOUMA:** Well, um, uh….  
  
**TAROU:** [yelling] Comin’ through, comin’ through!  
  
_I whipped my head around to see Tarou and Shizuku bursting into the dining room, both with armfuls of food. Shizuku expertly set hers down, weaving around people and finding empty spaces between bowls of fruit; Tarou, meanwhile, slammed his down in front of an empty chair, took a seat, and pushed the trays off in different directions. Kazuo, sitting to his left, let out a high-pitched squeak, which Tarou didn’t deign to acknowledge._  
  
**TAROU:** Well? What’re you waiting for? Dig in, assholes.  
  
_Douka immediately followed Tarou’s advice with a whoop, picking up an assortment of muffins._  
  
**DOUKA:** Hell yeah, hell yeah, hell yeah! Breakfast from our local best baker ever? This is the best mornin’ I’ve had in _years_ !  
  
**TAROU:** [muttering] Musta had some shitty mornings recently.  
  
**TAROU:** [mouth full] ...Thanks.  
  
_Douka definitely wasn’t wrong; by my first bite, I felt like I was in heaven. Jin was practically moaning as he ate, something that I tried not to let bother me. He seemed to thrive off attention. Maybe I could try to give him more casual attention so he didn’t feel the need to poke his nose into everything._ _  
_ _  
_ _I’d hold off for when he wasn’t being annoyingly performative, though._ _  
_ _  
_ _Otherwise, breakfast was...surprisingly pleasant. There were even a few people who shifted seats so they could talk to more people, like Jin and Peanut. Ubuka was loud enough to be heard from all the way across the table, her voice interrupted only by lulls in conversation when those around her spoke. Michiyo’s voice wasn’t ever directly audible, but his laugh was; it rang like a bell throughout the room._ _  
_ _  
_ _It almost felt...nice. Like we were having a casual outing where we didn’t have to worry about a single thing, like we were on vacation, like we liked each other, like we were...friends. I felt something in my chest grow tight and my breath catch._ _  
_ _  
_ _From across Jin, a hand reached over and closed around mine. Cold, pale, with dark nails and a feathery bracelet._  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [delicately] Sir Touma, are you alright?  
  
**TOUMA:** Hm? Yeah, I’m...yes, ma’am, I’m fine.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** Oh, if you’re sure...Be sure to take time for yourself if you’re getting overwhelmed, okay?  
  
**TOUMA:** [with a strained smile] Yes, ma’am, I understand. I’ll be careful.  
  
**JIN:** [leaning forward] Hm? Is Touma _—_ ?  
  
**TOUMA:** Yes, I’m fine, just….  
  
**TOUMA:** [standing] I think I am gonna take a second, actually, I’ll _—_ I’ll be right back.  
  
_I pushed my chair back and, trying my best to be discreet, walked around the table and into the kitchen._ _  
_ _  
_ _I didn’t know why my heart was beating so hard, but I felt like I was—I was—suffocating. Everything felt_ **_wrong._ ** _What were we doing? What the_ **_fuck_ ** _were we doing?! Some fucking robot bear had_ **_threatened our lives,_ ** _and we were—eating breakfast?! Why weren’t we looking for more ways to get out? Why weren’t we panicking? Why weren’t we screaming and yelling and crying and—and—Who the fuck decided to eat this food?! What if it was poisoned? What if we all just died because we were dumb enough to fucking eat food after being fucking_ **_kidnapped_ ** _?! We needed to—needed to—needed—!_  
  
**OZ:** ...Touma?  
  
_I hid my face in my hands, eyes screwed shut. Not again, not again! How pitiful can you be?!_ _  
_ _  
_ **OZ:** Oh, shh, shh, _chulo,_ you’re safe, you’re safe….Can I come closer?  
  
_I grit my teeth._  
  
**OZ:** I am going to take a few steps, okay?  
  
_I felt the door close and someone step closer. I couldn’t believe—couldn’t fucking_ **_believe_ ** _—again?! Again?! What the fuck was I doing?!_  
  
**TOUMA:** Don’t—I—I just—I—  
  
_Oh no oh no oh no._ _  
_ _  
_ _Oh no oh no oh no oh no._ _  
_ _  
_ _Oh no._ _  
_ _  
_ _Oh…._ _  
_ _  
_ _Oh………._

* * *

**???:** [softly] ...know when, but until then, we can keep him away from crowds.  
  
**???:** [worried] Di-didn’t M-Monokuma say that this wasn’t allowed?  
  
**???:** _Clearly_ the circumstances are extenuating. Otherwise, Monokuma would have said something when he _just spoke to us._  
  
**???:** Oh! _Chulo,_ Touma, can you hear me?  
  
**TOUMA:** Ugh….  
  
**OZ:** Oh, thank the Lord!  
  
**KAZUO:** Touma! Are you okay?  
  
**NORIKO:** Hm, I will take my leave so as not to overwhelm him.  
  
**OZ:** Hakariya, please, would you keep this between all of us…? I cannot imagine that Touma would like for this to be public knowledge.  
  
**NORIKO:** Hmph, of course. I can be confidential when the situation calls for it.  
  
**TOUMA:** [breathily] It’s fine, it’s...fine. I’m up. I’m fine.  
  
_I blearily opened my eyes to see three figures standing over me; or, well, one standing, one kneeling, and one with his arm underneath me, holding my head off the floor. My knees had already been propped up and I reflexively defaulted to square breathing. I needed my mom, or Tsuyoshi—both of them were good at helping me. But neither were here. I didn’t have any way to contact them. Tsuyoshi always wanted me to tell him when I had an attack that bad; I suddenly felt guilty for not being able to tell him, even though logically I knew I couldn’t help it._  
  
**KAZUO:** [fidgeting with backpack strap] A-are you sure? You a-actually passed out, Touma!  
  
**TOUMA:** I know, I know...I’m awake now, though.  
  
_Even as I said that, I was still trying to clear my head and focus on the faces of those around me. I felt my face burn as all three stared at me. How embarrassing…._ _  
__  
__At least someone like Oz had been here. Judging by the fact that there wasn’t a pounding pain in my skull, my head hadn’t even hit the floor; he must have caught me. That was a relief, at least._ _  
__  
__After a few more moments of reassurance, Oz slowly allowed me to sit up straight, and then stand. Noriko kept her distance, her face carefully controlled, but her presence seemed to indicate that she did care enough to watch out for me. Kazuo continued to fret, but the worry for my health was almost reassuring, in a way. If nothing else, he was invested in helping me feel better._ _  
__  
__By the time I was standing on my own, the noise from the dining room had died down completely. With Noriko’s help, I walked back to the table, where Kiki and Kinji were cleaning._ _  
__  
__I figured I could go back to my room, or I could spend time with someone. I could go find Peanut, or Tarou, or, hell, even Jin. But right now, I really wanted to spend time with…._ _  
__  
_**TOUMA:** Hey, Oz?  
  
**OZ:** Mm?  
  
**TOUMA:** Um, are you planning on doing anything any time soon?  
  
**OZ:** [blinks; smiles; pushes up glasses] Oh, if you would like to spend time with me, I am absolutely free!  
  
**TOUMA:** Then, um, yeah! I think I’d like that.  
  
**OZ:** [stands] I think it would be wise if we could go somewhere more out of the way...What do you say?  
  
**TOUMA:** That sounds really nice, thank you.  
  
_It would be a weight off my shoulders to be able to hang out with just one person at a time, not worrying about being overwhelmed or questioned. Oz and I wandered out together, and he led me to a place I wasn’t expecting: the gashapon machine._ _  
__  
_**TOUMA:** [curiously] What’d you want from here?  
  
**OZ:** [sitting on the ground] It is out of the way while still being open. It seemed like a nice compromise, no?  
  
**TOUMA:** Oh! Yeah, I guess, haha.  
  
_I sat down next to him, looking up at the machines._  
  
**TOUMA:** Sucks that we don’t have any money. I wonder what would be in those? Maybe a key?  
  
**OZ:** [chuckling] I think that would be a little too optimistic, but it does not hurt to be on the lookout for loose change, just in case.  
  
**TOUMA:** Yeah, I guess!  
  
**OZ:** [thoughtfully] You sound very nice when you are not treating me like a superior.  
  
**TOUMA:** [frowning] Huh? What do you mean?  
  
**OZ:** When you are not so overtly formal, I mean. I do not mind formal speech, but I appreciate that you can now speak to me like a friend instead of a, ah, customer.  
  
**TOUMA:** Oh! I’m sorry for that earlier, it’s just...I figure it’s better to be too polite rather than not polite enough, if that makes sense?  
  
**OZ:** It does. I definitely understand, Touma; there is no need to be self-conscious about it.  
  
_It was kind of hard_ ** _not_** _to be when he pointed it out…._  
  
**OZ:** It was merely an observation. You seem like a very earnest, hard-working individual, but you are not a machine. You do not need to constantly be aware of your “place,” or anything like that.  
  
_Easy enough for him to say._  
  
**TOUMA:** I suppose, yeah. You seem pretty comfortable in your own skin, if we’re sharing thoughts.  
  
**OZ:** [with a startled laugh] Truly? Damien would be very happy to hear that.  
  
**TOUMA:** Damien is your...boyfriend, right?  
  
**OZ:** [smiling] Yes, he is. He has been telling me that I need to be more confident, and I try to take his advice to heart. He much prefers hearing me speak to speaking himself, so when he does, I know to pay attention.  
  
**TOUMA:** That’s really sweet!  
  
_It made me think of Tsuyoshi. He wasn’t my boyfriend, obviously; just my best friend. I wanted to try dating, maybe, but it must look to him like I’d ghosted him, left him hanging. My stomach churned at the thought._  
  
**OZ:** Is there anyone special in your life, Touma?  
  
**TOUMA:** Oh, not like _that,_ no; not really. I mean, I have my friends, my siblings, my parents...I’m really worried about all of them.  
  
**OZ:** [half-hearted smile] Yes, I definitely understand….  
  
**OZ:** [leaning against gashapon] It is an upsetting situation. I do not blame you for becoming agitated, especially when we cannot access any information...I hope you will come to me if you ever become upset again, though, if you are comfortable with that…?  
  
_I couldn’t find it in myself to go so far as to promise anything, but…._ _  
__  
_**TOUMA:** I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you.  
  
_Oz nodded happily, seemingly content with that response. I appreciated his offer, of course, but I knew that I’d quickly start feeling bad if I relied on him too much; after all, I sometimes felt bad relying on my own mother._  
  
**TOUMA:** Oz, are you close with your parents?  
  
**OZ:** [blinks; smiles nervously] That was a rather abrupt change of topic. May I ask what prompted it?  
  
**TOUMA:** [sheepishly] Sorry, I was just thinking about my mom.  
  
**OZ:** Oh? What is she like?  
  
**TOUMA:** She’s pretty nice, I guess! My dad—uh, my mom has been really supportive of me, even if she does get busy with my older siblings a lot of the time.  
  
**OZ:** And how many siblings do you have?  
  
**TOUMA:** Four, ha! All older, three brothers and one sister. I’m not very close to any of them, since the youngest two are much better in school than I am, so they would always get the attention. Until, well, you know.  
  
_Wait a second._  
  
**TOUMA:** Sorry for talking so much about myself! I didn’t even give you a chance to answer.  
  
**OZ:** [hums; looks away] ...I am not...That is, well...What I mean to say is….  
  
**OZ:** My parents have passed, but I did not want to dampen the mood. I apologize.  
  
_Ah, shit._  
  
**TOUMA:** [startled] Oh, um, I—I’m so sorry!  
  
**OZ:** [smiling softly] Do not feel bad. They passed when I was very young. I live with my grandparents. I have to look on the bright side, too, no? After their deaths, I had to move to Japan with my father’s parents. And If I had not lived in Japan, I would not have met Damien.  
  
**TOUMA:** He’s really important to you, isn’t he?  
  
**OZ:** Of course! I have been taking all the commissions I can—  
  
**TOUMA:** Commissions?  
  
**OZ:** Programming anything that people will pay me to. I work primarily with computer programming, but I also specialize in website design, and even some relatively experimental fields. I want to make enough money to fly him to Italy.  
  
**TOUMA:** [curiously] Why Italy?  
  
**OZ:** That is where he is from! He from there and I from Spain, and yet we met in Japan. It is a rather interesting turn of events that we both had to travel afar in order to meet.  
  
**TOUMA:** Kinji was right—that really does sound like a love story.  
  
**OZ:** [grinning] Ah, heh, well...Thank you. That is very, very sweet.  
  
_Seeing him talk about himself and about others was surprisingly heartwarming. Oz was somehow even kinder than I had thought he was._  
  
**TOUMA:** No problem! And I’ve been trying to make money using my talent, too. Not for anything as sentimental as that! For more practical reasons than anything else.  
  
_I felt a bit silly calling my job a talent next to him, who clearly had a talent that required a lot of skill, practice, and memorization._  
  
**OZ:** That is still very admirable. I am lucky that my grandfather makes more than enough money so as not to cause me to worry about making money to keep my family supported.  
  
**TOUMA:** [embarrassed] I-I didn’t say _that_ was what I was making for.  
  
**OZ:** [eyes wide] Oh, my, please forgive me! That was presumptuous of me.  
  
**TOUMA:** [put-out] A bit, yeah….  
  
**TOUMA:** [sighs] But you’re not wrong. I just get self-conscious about it.  
  
**OZ:** [bowing head] Still, it was wrong of me to make an assumption. I hope you can forgive me.  
  
**TOUMA:** Y-yes, of course I do, si—Oz.  
  
_I mentally added him to my list of people to avoid being too formal with; a list that at the moment only held Kiki. I should probably ask around so I didn’t make anyone uncomfortable. Some people, namely Noriko and Shizuku, seemed to appreciate it. I knew Oz wouldn’t ask me_ ** _not_** _to do it, but he seemed to prefer informality (ironic, considering how he spoke)._  
  
**TOUMA:** And I still appreciate that you’re spending time with me at all, no matter what you’ve got to say. You’re very talented at calming people down.  
  
**OZ:** Ah, thank you! I only wish I had something I could give you to keep your mind off things. We just need to sit still and stay calm until we can reach someone, or someone reaches us; but sadly, this hotel is very lacking in regards to entertainment.  
  
**TOUMA:** You can say that again. We don’t have TV or a library, unless Monokuma’s announcements and a phonebook count….  
  
**OZ:** [laughing] Yes, we are at a loss, it seems. [Looks up] I have not inspected these machines very closely. I wonder if we truly need money, or if there is a secret mechanism.  
  
**TOUMA:** [cocks head] What kind of mechanism?  
  
_Oz stood without answering, looking at the gashapon closely. He hummed and tapped the glass, as though that would convince it to reveal its secrets._  
  
**TOUMA:** Find anything out?  
  
**OZ:** [looks back] Not yet.  
  
_He dropped to his knees and looked underneath the machine. I looked at him curiously. Was he trying to find a hatch, or…?_  
  
**OZ:** [triumphantly] Aha!  
  
_He held up something triumphantly in one hand._  
  
**TOUMA:** Is that a ten yen coin?  
  
**OZ:** Huh? I had thought it was American currency...a dollar coin.  
  
_We both inspected the coin more closely, Oz adjusting his glasses as he tried to make out what we were seeing, and handed it off to me._  
  
**OZ:** If I did not know any better, I would say that this looks like—  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Me!  
  
_We jerked our heads away from the coin and stared upwards; Monokuma stood on top of the gashapon, one paw raised in the air._  
  
**MONOKUMA:** That is _special_ money! More valuable than any other form of currency, _because_! With Monocoins, you can buy presents for your fellow classmates!  
  
**OZ:** And you have left this money simply lying around?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** M-hm! _Anyone_ can find the money, and no one has an unfair advantage. That’s what makes it interesting! Pretty cool idea, right?  
  
**OZ:** I do not think “cool” is the word I would use to describe it.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Awesome? Amazing? Wonderful? Super-duper-cool?  
  
**OZ:** Arbitrary?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [looking down; dejected] How rude….  
  
**TOUMA:** I think it’s a bit ruder for you to lock us up in a hotel, but whatever floats your boat.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [paw to mouth] A boat…? Now _that’s_ an interesting idea! I’ll keep that in mind, puhuhu!  
  
**OZ:** [frustrated] What is your motivation for speaking to us so often? First after breakfast, and now again?  
  
**TOUMA:** [startled] After breakfast?  
  
_Oh, right, when I passed out. I think I may have heard someone mention that when I was waking up._  
  
**OZ:** He came to us and _mocked_ us again….Do not worry; you missed nothing of consequence.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** _A-hahaha!_ I just _reminded_ everyone of a few things! Because if nothing happens soon, there will be some _prompting_ for you all to start the game. Trust me, you don't want to know what I have planned.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [paw to mouth] Or maybe you do? After all, you might all be sickos who actually _like_ feeling bad! Then for your sakes, I hope a murder _does_ happen soon, so that way things will _really_ kick up!  
  
**OZ:** [forcefully] Nothing will happen. _Nothing,_ mark my words.  
  
_He reached to his collar and grabbed a necklace that he’d worn since he’d woken up, hand closing around it before I could make out what it was. He started mumbling something, bringing the other hand up to adjust his glasses._  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [tilts head] Oh? Seems like you don’t appreciate my company very much. Fine, fine, I know when I’m not wanted, yeesh!  
  
_With that, he hopped off the machine. He legs were short and stubby enough that his indignant walk away looked a lot more like a waddle._ _  
__  
__Oz slowly let go of his necklace, and I saw that it was a purple pendant, vaguely shaped like a plus sign. Oz saw my glance and touched it again, self-consciously._  
  
**OZ:** This was, ah, my mother’s. She was wearing it when….  
  
**TOUMA:** I understand.  
  
_Oz bowed his head again and took a steadying breath._  
  
**OZ:** I wish to be alone for a little while. Is that okay?  
  
**TOUMA:** Sure, yeah, of course! I really appreciate you doing all this for me. Take all the time to yourself that you need, okay?  
  
**OZ:** [nods] Mm, I will. Thank you very much. _  
__  
__He walked away, back to his room._ _  
_  
_It was true that I definitely felt calmer than I had. I’m sure Oz wasn’t the only one who could have calmed me down, but it was definitely nice to spend time with him._  
  
**PEANUT:** He’s cool, huh?  
  
_I started violently, whipping around to see Peanut poking her head around the corner of the alcove._  
  
**PEANUT:** [abashed] Oh, dang, I forgot to say hi...Um, hi! Sorry for scaring you.  
  
_I subtly let my hand drop from where it had been clutching my chest, though my heart was still running a marathon._  
  
**TOUMA:** It’s quite alright, ma’am.  
  
**PEANUT:** [grins widely] Hella. [Puts hands on hips] But, hey! I’ve got a proposition for you, ’kay?  
  
**TOUMA:** And what would that be, Miss?  
  
**PEANUT:** So! I think that we….  
  
_She looked down the hallway suspiciously, eyes narrowed, and then back to me happily._  
  
**PEANUT:** I wanna be a secret agent. We can have spy meetings! You in?  
  
_I couldn’t see any harm in something so innocuous. I guess I’d be spending some time with Peanut._  
  
**TOUMA:** Sure! So, what would we do?  
  
**PEANUT:** [raising hand] I’m glad you asked! We—  
  
**PEANUT:** [cutting herself off] Whoa, where’d you find _money?_  
  
**TOUMA:** Huh?  
  
_Oh, the Monocoin!_  
  
**TOUMA:** [holding up coin] Oz found it. We think it might work in the—  
  
**PEANUT:** [excitedly] Gashapon! Gashapon! Gashapon!  
  
**TOUMA:** Ah, that’s right! Would you like to—  
  
**PEANUT:** _Try it! Try it! Try it!_  
  
_With Peanut’s insistent chants behind me, I put the coin into the slot and turned it. There was a satisfying_ click _and_ clack _and then a_ bump _as the prize fell out. Peanut reached around me and picked the capsule up. It popped open to reveal a tacky, plastic blue ring. It was clearly cheap, and the only mildly remarkable thing was the sculpted diamond, in the same blue plastic, that sat atop it. To say the least, it was...underwhelming._ _  
__  
__Peanut seemed enamoured with it._  
  
**PEANUT:** Oo-oo-oo! It’s so pretty!  
  
_Suddenly, her face dropped, and with a self-sacrificial look, she held out the ring to me._  
  
**PEANUT:** I’m sorry. It’s yours, ’cause we used your money, right? [Smiling] Maybe we can find some more and I can get something else!  
  
**TOUMA:** [taking the ring] Miss Peanut, that’s very nice of you, but….  
  
**TOUMA:** [holding out the ring] I would like to give this to you! It’s a present!  
  
_She practically jumped up and down as I put the ring on her finger._  
  
**PEANUT:** That’s so nice! It’s so pretty! It’s such a cool color! It feels neat! I love it! Thank you, Touma!  
  
_Jeez, if something so simple could make her so happy, I could only imagine how excited she got for gift-related holidays._  
  
**PEANUT:** [holding hands to chest] Now, we should work on code names. I’m Agent P, okay?  
  
**TOUMA:** Would that make me Agent T?  
  
**PEANUT:** Hmm...You’re right, that’s too simple…. [bows head; mumbles] I knew I should have asked Hisoka for more ideas.  
  
**TOUMA:** What about Hisoka?  
  
**PEANUT:** Well, um! They were helping me out with this, and _they’re_ the one who told me that you work as a secret agent, so I knew I could trust you.  
  
**TOUMA:** They said…? [Brings hand to mouth] Miss Peanut, are you sure they weren’t joking?  
  
**PEANUT:** What? Why would they joke about that? [Crosses arms] You _are_ a secret agent, right?  
  
_I cleared my throat uncomfortably. I could lie or tell the truth….Ah, shit, I didn’t want her to really get her hopes up!_  
  
**TOUMA:** Well, no, ma’am, I’m not. I thought we were just...um….  
  
**PEANUT:** You’re _not?!_ [Stomps foot] But—but all the talents here are so _boring!_ I was sure someone had a more interesting one!  
  
_Her shoulders drooped and she sighed in frustration. I pulled at my shirt collar uncomfortably._ _  
__  
__If at first you don’t succeed, and all that._  
  
**TOUMA:** Um, ah, actually!  
  
_Was I seriously going to do this?_  
  
**TOUMA:** You see, I _am_ a spy, but I’m not meant to blow my cover, so _that’s_ why I had to lie. I really am, though! Don’t get mad at Hisoka; they were smart enough to get my secret out of me before I could even tell them. But you can’t tell anyone else, alright?  
  
**PEANUT:** [eyes wide; excitedly] I knew it! I knew it! I won’t tell anyone else, I promise.  
  
**PEANUT:** [narrows eyes] ...Hmm.  
  
**TOUMA:** [clears throats] Y-yes, ma’am?  
  
**PEANUT:** Why would you tell me all that if you really _are_ a spy? Are you sure you’re not lying to me? It’s not nice to lie, Touma!  
  
_I laughed nervously, mind racing. I tried telling the truth, I tried lying, but I hadn’t yet tried…!_  
  
**TOUMA:** Actually, I am _not at liberty_ to disclose _any information_ , ma’am. In regards to, uh, _the truth,_ that is.  
  
_I winked._ _  
__  
__Peanut gasped and covered her mouth, and then winked back._  
  
**PEANUT:** [loudly] I got it! So Touma is _totally not a spy!_  
  
**PEANUT:** [whispering] That’s awesome! You’re so cool, Touma!  
  
_...I knew that lying to people was bad, but...it was just this once, right? Besides, we probably wouldn’t even be in here together for that much longer. Really, how long could we be gone before the police managed to find us? Especially if we really were in a hotel, like we seemed to be. And then Peanut could go home thinking she’d met a secret agent! Surely her happiness was worth a little discomfort on my part._  
  
**TOUMA:** [softly] Thank you, Miss Peanut.  
  
**TOUMA:** [normally] That’s absolutely right, ma’am!  
  
_Peanut giggled quietly, and I couldn’t help but smile._  
  
**PEANUT:** So, in our not-spy meetings, we talk about who we like and don’t like. Sounds pretty exclusive, right?  
  
_It sounded a bit like a gossip ring._  
  
**TOUMA:** Um. Who else is a not-spy?  
  
**PEANUT:** Hehe, joining us will be Hisoka, Douka, Kinji, Jin, Kazuo, Miki, Noriko, Ubuka, Kiki, Oz, Michiyo, Tarou, Kennosuke, and Shizuku!  
  
**TOUMA:**...Isn’t that everyone?  
  
**PEANUT:** [pouting] Well, I didn’t want anyone to feel left out.  
  
**TOUMA:** That sort of defeats the purpose of a g—I mean, a spy-ring, though, doesn’t it, Miss?  
  
**PEANUT:** It’s not a spy-ring, it’s a not-spy-ring! And I left out _one_ person. Monokuma!  
  
_I quickly changed the subject, not wanting_ ** _that_** _annoying bear to show up again._  
  
**TOUMA:** Um, what do you want to do for our first meeting, then?  
  
**PEANUT:** I was thinking we could get to know each other!  
  
_That seemed simple enough._  
  
**PEANUT:** So that way, when the time comes, we’ll both die for each other!  
  
**TOUMA:** _What?!_  
  
**PEANUT:** [shrugging] I mean, like, metaphorically die. Y’know?  
  
**TOUMA:** [quickly] Yeah, of course, totally, yeah! Right, yeah. Metaphorically. Yeah.  
  
**PEANUT:** ’Cause I already like you a lot, I just wanna be closer to you! I like having people I can trust. It’s really important.  
  
**TOUMA:** I agree!  
  
_Even if I wasn’t sure I’d go so far as to_ ** _die_** _for any of my friends…._ _  
__  
_**PEANUT:** [smiling widely; loudly] Heck yeah! Okay, okay, follow me!  
  
_She took off down the hallway, leaving me in her dust as I struggled to keep up. She was fast, unsurprisingly, but luckily the hallway had very good visibility. I caught up with her, only mildly winded, as she bounced from foot to foot outside her doorway._  
  
**PEANUT:** Alright, come in, come in! We’ve gotta, um, um—!  
  
_Without finishing the thought aloud, she opened the door and darted into her room, leaving me to follow her blindly. The room was practically pitch-black, but Peanut made enough noise that I assumed she could tell what she was doing. I felt along the wall for a light switch, but before I could find anything, Peanut had suddenly bumped into me._  
  
**PEANUT:** Ugh, oof!  
  
**TOUMA:** Ouch!  
  
_I fell back into the hallway, Peanut managing to steady herself on the doorframe so she didn’t fall. Instead, she looked down at me with a frown._  
  
**PEANUT:** Touma, why’d you get in my way?  
  
**TOUMA:** I didn’t—! ...Um, sorry, ma’am.  
  
**PEANUT:** [adjusting hat] It’s okay! Anyways, here!  
  
_She held up her Monopad with triumph._  
  
**PEANUT:** So, this thingy has a list of everyone that’s here, right? Well, I think this is the _perfect_ spy-tech. ‘Cause, um! We can use it to keep notes, right?  
  
**TOUMA:** Is there really a note-taking section, do you think?  
  
_Peanut dropped to the floor, sitting criss-cross next to me, where I was still lying down; I quickly changed to a sitting position that mirrored hers. She scooted next to me, holding her Monopad out for me to see. She tapped the icon that held the list of every person currently in the hotel and double-tapped on the first name and portrait to pop up: me._  
  
**PEANUT:** [reading] Touma Sashi, Super High School Level Barista. Seventeen, male. One hundred-eighty centimeters, eighty-four kilograms.  
  
**TOUMA:** W-whoa, wait, all that information is just...there?  
  
**PEANUT:** [nods] Mm! And look here!  
  
_She scrolled to the bottom of a page of information about me to a box. It looked like it could be edited; and apparently, Peanut had figured that out as well, as it read:_ _  
__  
_ _good. nice. fun! smiles a lot._ _  
__  
__It seemed like a rather glowing review._  
  
**PEANUT:** It’s like that for everyone! I think it’s neat.  
  
**TOUMA:** Oh, wow! You’ve already put a lot of thought into how you think of others, it seems.  
  
**PEANUT:** Yeah yeah! My mom says it’s important to, um, be aware of how you feel, but to also be open to changing your opinions, you know? That’s kind of hard for me because sometimes I just want to go with what I _first_ think, ‘cause that’s usually easier. But I guess people do change a lot! So sometimes I need to change how I see them.  
  
**PEANUT:** [pushes up brim of hat] Don’t stop smiling though, Touma! I like that about you.  
  
**TOUMA:** [laughing softly] I’ll try not to, ma’am.  
  
_She gave me a wide smile and a thumbs up and went back to tapping around on the Monopad. I watched her explore the tablet with much more efficiency than I could have; she seemed rather confident with it. She had even edited the map with small notes for whose room was whose. She seemed very adept with organization, which surprised me more than it should have. She had come across as someone who was very free-spirited and open to going with the flow, as it were; but then, maybe she was simply both organized_ ** _and_** _chaotic. I could respect the effort she put into categorizing her thoughts and findings, if nothing else._ _  
__  
__Now that I thought about it, she would make a very good spy. No wonder she wanted to be in a club with a real one._  
  
**PEANUT:** [yawns] ….  
  
**TOUMA:** Hah, is the caffeine rush finally wearing off?  
  
_Instead of replying, she stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed._ _  
__  
__There was another moment of silence, and then Peanut suddenly spoke up, her voice much more timid than it had been._  
  
**PEANUT:** Touma?  
  
**TOUMA:** Yes, ma’am?  
  
**PEANUT:** [softly] Um...hey. Do...do you think that someone is going to...die?  
  
**TOUMA:** [firmly; rushed] Of course not. We’re all okay, I promise! This whole situation, it’s—it’s scary and weird, alright, but even people like Tarou know better than to do something so ridiculous.  
  
**PEANUT:** But...But…. [Guiltily] I really wanna go home. Really bad. Doesn’t everyone?  
  
**TOUMA:** I’m sure most of us do, yes, but—  
  
**PEANUT:** Then what if someone does something bad so they can go home?  
  
**TOUMA:** Th-that won’t happen, Miss.  
  
**PEANUT:** [frustrated] But what if it _does_?  
  
**TOUMA:** [worried] Then I’ll figure out who did it, okay? I won’t let anyone get away with something so cruel as murder, no matter what their reason is. And you won’t get hurt, Peanut, I promise you. If—if anyone tries to hurt you, then I want you to yell as loud as you can, okay? And I’ll come running with, like, a, um—  
  
**TOUMA:** [pulling out napkin] With _this,_ and I’ll—  
  
**TOUMA:** [spins napkin around] Do this, and then—!  
  
_I cracked my napkin in the air like a whip. Peanut gasped, but looked intrigued._  
  
**PEANUT:** Do it again, again!  
  
_Glad to have her mind off dark, upsetting topics, I wound up the napkin again, this time hitting it against the floor. She clapped a few times, very invested in the noises and shapes the napkin made._ _  
__  
__After a while, I noticed that we had gathered an audience of Jin and Kazuo, both of whom were watching Peanut and me sit in the middle of the hallway, playing and laughing. I tried not to focus on their presence; if they wanted to stare at us, let them stare. We were just having fun!_ _  
__  
__It turned out, though, that Kazuo, at least, had come to get us for breakfast. Ubuka and Miki had apparently taken it upon themselves to try to cook lunch. (Jin had apparently just wanted to loiter.)_ _  
__  
_**PEANUT:** [jumping up] Ooo, yay! Thanks for the heads up, Kaz!  
  
**KAZUO:** [blushing; pushes up glasses] K-Kazuo is just fine, thank you!  
  
**PEANUT:** Aww, no nicknames? You’re boring like Nori! [Hands on hips] At least I’ve got Agent T!  
  
**KAZUO:** [blankly] A-agent...who?  
  
**PEANUT:** [pumps fist] Fuck yeah! It _is_ a good code name!  
  
_Kazuo recoiled in shock at Peanut’s exclamation, but Jin lit up._  
  
**JIN:** [clasping hands] How fun! Can I be Agent J?  
  
**PEANUT:** [crosses arms] Yeah, J for _jerk._  
  
_For a split-second, Jin looked almost hurt...and then he threw back his head and laughed._  
  
**JIN:** So witty, aren’t you!  
  
**PEANUT:** [proudly] Yeah, I am!  
  
_From down the hallway, a call got our attention._  
  
**DOUKA:** [yelling] Hey, guys! You comin’ or what? ‘Buka made some beef bowls! Hurry up before Miki eats ‘em all!  
  
**MIKI:** [faintly] I’ve only had two, Douka.  
  
**DOUKA:** [loudly] Yeah, in the past _two minutes._  
  
**MIKI:** [faintly] Hmph, well! Step up your game, my friend.  
  
**DOUKA:** Haha, it is _on_!  
  
_Lunch was a...rowdy affair. Ubuka’s cooking wasn’t anything special, but it was compassionate of her to made food for everyone, so I was sure to thank her profusely. The only ones who didn’t show up were Tarou, Kiki, and Michiyo. I asked after them, but Shizuku told me that she couldn’t find Tarou, Kiki felt sick, and Michiyo was napping._  
  
**TOUMA:** Wait, you couldn’t find Tarou _anywhere,_ ma’am?  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [shakes head] No, Sir Touma; I’m very sorry. I have no idea where he could have gotten off too...It’s not like there are very many hiding places.  
  
_I thought back to the conversation I’d had with Ubuka that morning. She had been unable to find Kennosuke, and now Shizuku couldn’t find Tarou. Could they have found something they weren’t sharing? The last time I went looking for Tarou, he was…._  
  
**TOUMA:** [standing] Excuse me, ma’am. I’ve had enough to eat. Give my thanks to Ubuka and Miki again, please.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [concerned] But y-you’ve hardly touched your lunch!  
  
**NORIKO:** [clears throat] Sashi, here.  
  
_I looked over right as Noriko held up an orange. Once I caught her eye, she tossed it to me across the table in a surprisingly accurate throw._  
  
**NORIKO:** For you and anyone else who has been shortsighted enough to skip a meal. Keep up your strength.  
  
**JIN:** [waving] That’s right! Otherwise, _anyone_ could overpower you.  
  
**NORIKO:** [irritated] No. Otherwise, your body would not receive the nutrients it needs to function.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Well, that _would_ imply that it’d be easier for someone to overpower you….  
  
**JIN:** [gasps; brings hand to mouth] An ally! Kennosuke, I _knew_ I could count on you.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Eh? Uh, ha, sure!  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [strained; to Touma] Go ah-ahead. I don’t blame you for wanting to get out of here.  
  
_With a small bow to Shizuku and Noriko, I walked slowly out of the dining room. As soon as I closed the door behind me, I practically sprinted to my room. I wrenched open the door, half expecting to look like a paranoid idiot and see an empty room; half expecting to catch Tarou again._ _  
__  
__I was, of course, met with the former._ _  
__  
__Almost._ _  
__  
__Tarou wasn’t in the room, but where he had been last time—near the far wall—was an indention._ _  
__  
__...Not just a dent._ _  
__  
__A_ ** _door._** _  
__  
_**TOUMA:** [softly] What the fuck.  
  
_I continued to stare, at a complete loss for what else I could do. My legs were frozen as I stared at the dark opening that led to who-knew-where._ _  
__  
__Where…?_ _  
__  
__This could lead outside!_ _  
__  
__I ran before I could think of any other explanation. This had to be a way out—I’d found a way out, a way out!_ _  
__  
__In my haste, I hit my hip against the side of my bed and hissed in pain, but I kept running. Into the tunnel. Into darkness. No time to doubt. No time to think. I had to get out._ _  
__  
__The passageway was cold. I immediately felt the chill in my bones. The injury on my side throbbed in pain, but I didn’t slow down. I couldn’t. I couldn’t see but I ran, ran, ran, until—_ _  
__  
__I saw a light._ _  
__  
__I stopped dead in my tracks, reaching out a hand to steady myself against the left wall. It wasn’t the end of the tunnel, I quickly realized; it was a...flashlight?_ _  
__  
__The light shined in my eyes and I squinted as I tried to make out the figure behind it._  
  
**???:** [bitterly] Oh, great…’Course you’re here.  
  
_That sounded like—_  
  
**TOUMA:** Tarou?  
  
_The light moved closer, but didn’t stray from my face. I had to look away._  
  
**TAROU:** In the flesh. How the hell’d you find this place?  
  
**TOUMA:** I _—_ How did _I—?!_ [Indignant] There was an open door in my room! I can’t believe you—you snuck around in my room and then you have the audacity to say that _—_ to ask me why _I’m_ here! That’s rich!  
  
**TAROU:** [angry] I don’t have to tell _you_ anything!  
  
**TOUMA:** Um, when it involves _my room_ , you kind of do!  
  
**TAROU:** This ain’t just about “your” room, sweetheart—  
  
**TOUMA:** [agitated] You’re so fucking condescending! Tone it down for _once_ in your life, Tarou!  
  
**TAROU:** I did _not_ say you could fuckin’ call me that.  
  
_In my frustration, I hit the wall that my hand was resting against. Finally, the light moved out of my face._  
  
**TOUMA:** Look. Look, Kuroda, I don’t appreciate how—  
  
**TAROU:** [bitterly] And now it’s just all about how _you_ feel, huh? Do I got that right, sweetheart?  
  
**TOUMA:** For the love of…!  
  
_I took a deep breath and tried to calm down my racing heart. I hated this sort of confrontation, hated arguing, hated having to be the cause of dissent. I rubbed my eyes tiredly._  
  
**TOUMA:** [resigned] Okay. Fine. Do whatever you want. I—I don’t have the energy to fight.  
  
**TAROU:** [confused] ...Fight?  
  
_I looked up at him, completely at a loss as to where his surprise was coming from. I couldn’t see his face at all in the dimness of the passageway._  
  
**TAROU:** I mean, we weren’t _really_ fighting, were we?  
  
**TOUMA:** ….  
  
**TAROU:** This—I mean, Sashi, you know! [Nervously] But I ain’t tryin’a make you fight. I just—I was just, uh, um….  
  
_He cleared his throat awkwardly while I continued to stare._  
  
**TOUMA:** Are you...kidding me? Tarou Kuroda. Are you messing with me?  
  
_Again, he cleared his throat, and I heard him shift his weight._  
  
**TAROU:** Um.  
  
_...Whatever._  
  
**TOUMA:** [sighs; with forced politeness] Alright. So, do I get to know where the hell we are now?  
  
**TAROU:** …Follow me.    
  
_He turned around and suddenly the flashlight shone in the opposite direction. I kept my eyes trained on his back with a mixture of incredulity and annoyance. But, finally, I stood up straight and trailed behind him. I wasn’t going to get any answers as to where the hell we were if I just stood there._ _  
__  
__The passage got cooler and warmer in regular intervals, and I wondered what was causing the change in temperature. Finally, we turned a corner, and then another, and I was again greeted by light to the face. This time, though…!_  
  
**TOUMA:** [shocked] Are we outs—?  
  
**TAROU:** Welcome to my suite, Sashi.  
  
_He stepped into the light and I could see that it was, indeed, artificial; not sunlight. The room was extremely similar to mine, with only a few differences in regards to its layout: the bed was further away, the dresser looked a bit different, and there was a small lamp on his nightstand that looked like it was made to imitate a bonsai._  
  
**TAROU:** _Chez_ Kuroda, I s’pose.  
  
_He clicked off the flashlight and tossed it onto his bed._  
  
**TOUMA:** Where did you even get that?  
  
_He followed my line of sight and shrugged._  
  
**TAROU:** Was just in the dresser when I was lookin’ around. Didn’t you have one?  
  
**TOUMA:** [frowning] No, mine had different stuff. I wonder what’s in all the other drawers.  
  
**TAROU:** You ‘n me both, pal. [Crosses arms] Anyway, I’m guessing you want me to explain—  
  
**TOUMA:** Oh, no, I think I’ve got it. You looked around your room yesterday and managed to find out that there was a hidden doorway in the walls. Naturally, you followed the path behind it, and found it came out into _my_ room. You wanted to keep these a secret, for whatever reason, so you got really cagey about it when I found you in my suite. Then, you decided to skip lunch, when most people would be busy, so you could explore the passageway without worrying about getting caught again. [Pauses] I’m just making an educated guess, but, I think I pretty much got it.  
  
_Yeesh, Touma, tone down the attitude! There’s no reason to match rudeness with rudeness._ _  
__  
__...But Tarou actually looked like he was...impressed?_  
  
**TAROU:** Well, I wouldn’t’a said it all like that, but you’re saving my oxygen, so let’s just go with that.  
  
**TOUMA:** Yeah, okay. That makes sense now, but why didn’t you tell anyone?  
  
**TAROU:** Why _would_ I have?  
  
_I looked at him in confusion, and he rolled his eyes._  
  
**TAROU:** I like to keep my footing...which I do by keeping some stuff to myself, alright? If I don’t have something to set myself apart, then I feel like I might as well not... _be_ here. [Waves hand] Anyways, it ain’t a secret anymore. Now ya know. Go and tell all your friends, just leave me out of any adventures y’all decide to take through the tunnels.  
  
**TOUMA:** I—I don’t have to tell anyone.  
  
_Tarou looked up at me in disbelief. If I could see myself, I’d have the same expression._  
  
**TOUMA:** [rubs neck] I mean, we can explore them together, right? Try to find out if there are any secrets. Because the two of us, we both know that the other definitely wants the same thing.  
  
**TAROU:** To get out.  
  
**TOUMA:** [nodding] Exactly! So, this way, we can keep our findings to ourselves until we’ve got a real breakthrough. Just in case someone, I don’t know, there’s someone with...less-than-honest intentions. [Inhales; holds out hand] So, what d’you say? Partners?  
  
_Tarou looked at my offered hand blankly._  
  
**TAROU:** Bold of you to assume I _need_ or _want_ a “partner,” Sashi.  
  
_I felt embarrassment and nervousness bubble up inside me. Of course he wouldn’t want to be_ —  
  
**TAROU:**...Bold, but not incorrect.  
  
_He reached out and shook my outstretched hand with a strong grip. I hid a wince behind a smile._  
  
**TOUMA:** So...partners?  
  
**TAROU:** [gripping tighter] _Something_ like that, yeah.  
  
**TOUMA:** [laughing softly] Well, that sounds better than you yelling at me all the time.  
  
**TAROU:** [withdraws hand; sharply] Don’t even _start_ to think that I won’t go off on you if ya lie to me, or if ya do somethin’ stupid, y’hear?  
  
_It really wasn’t worth the effort to get upset at him for being rude._  
  
**TOUMA:** Of course, Kuroda.  
  
**TAROU:**...Y’can call me Tarou, I s’pose.  
  
_…Hm._ _  
__  
__……_  
  
**TOUMA:** No, thank you.  
  
_Tarou’s eyes got so wide they practically popped out of his face. It really made it worth the thirty-minute rant that followed._ _  
__  
__Jeez, Noriko and Tarou weren’t the best influences in regards to politeness, but I had to admit that it was almost fun to be so blunt._ _  
__  
__After he’d cooled down, he again made me swear that I wouldn’t tell anyone about the passages, and we made plans to check them out more, both together and independently. We would check the walls for more passages, search for another flashlight, and check for hidden walls in the main hallway. Tarou showed me how it was hidden in the wall; the crack of the door went along a horizontal line formed by a change in paint color, and you had to push it hard to get it to open. I practiced opening the door myself, something that he made look much easier than it actually was._ _  
__  
__I also found that Tarou’s dresser contained different items. The phonebook was the same, but his bottom drawer had had a flashlight, a change of batteries, a pocket knife, a magnifying glass, and a washcloth. It made about as much coherent sense as my items did._ _  
__  
__After a while, my stomach growled. I tried to ignore it, but Tarou immediately frowned._  
  
**TAROU:** Y’didn’t skip lunch, did ya?  
  
**TOUMA:** Um...I had an orange?  
  
_Not strictly true; I_ ** _have_** _an orange. An uneaten one._  
  
**TAROU:** [disapprovingly] Idiot! That ain’t a meal!  
  
**TOUMA:** Yeah, well, I was looking for you!  
  
**TAROU:** [mockingly] Yeah, well, you can follow me right to the kitchen, ‘cause you’ve gotta eat _somethin’._ What time is it, anyways?  
  
_I pulled out my Monopad and turned it on. My eyes widened._  
  
**TOUMA:**...Half past eight?  
  
_After another quick explosion from Tarou, he’d grabbed my arm and led me to the kitchen, which happened to be very close to his room. I held back a sigh as I saw that whoever’d used it last had left the kitchen...less than pristine. Tarou groaned at the mess that had been made._  
  
**TAROU:** Fire ‘n brimstone, I ain’t gettin’ paid enough to clean up after some dumbass, lazy kids who don’t know how to use a Goddamn kitchen! Sashi, you’re washing dishes, alright?  
  
_Once again, acquisition was much simpler than arguing. Between the two of us, it only took about twenty minutes to clean up a pile of dirty dishes and return food from the counter to its proper place._  
  
**TOUMA:** I’m sure whoever cooked in here meant well, at least.  
  
**TAROU:** [irritably] I don’t give a fuck what they meant! That doesn’t excuse jackshit!  
  
_Well. At least I_ ** _tried_** _to defend the poor souls that had cooked for their friends._  
  
**TAROU:** [hands on hips] Now, I can make, uh, some rolls, or….  
  
**TOUMA:**...I saw some microwavable meals in the freezer.  
  
**TAROU:** [grumbling] Well, go for it. ‘T’s about as close to a five-star meal as we can get.  
  
**TOUMA:** [getting containers] Really? What about what you cook?  
  
**TAROU:** I can cook five-star desserts and sides, sure, but when it comes to….  
  
_He trailed off, and I could tell from his expression that he didn’t want to admit that he couldn’t cook well._  
  
**TOUMA:** I understand. I can’t really do much beyond drinks and sandwiches personally.  
  
**TAROU:** Did I fuckin’ ask you to share your life story?  
  
_I turned toward the microwave as I rolled my eyes, heating up a meal for both of us. For a while, the only noise was the sound of the microwave whirring away, until it ended in a shrill beep. Tarou marched up beside me and took his meal out without a word, chopsticks already in hand, and then began making his way out of the kitchen._ _  
__  
__I was confused by his sudden turn of mood, but not exactly surprised. The wind could blow a bit too hard and it would piss that guy off._ _  
__  
__Before he left, though, he looked at me over his shoulder._  
  
**TAROU:** G’night, asshole. I don’t expect to see you usin’ that passage to my room without a _damn_ good reason, alright? I like to be left alone.  
  
**TOUMA:** No problem, sir.  
  
**TAROU:** [harshly] _Don’t_ fuckin’ call me that.  
  
**TOUMA:** Ah, my bad, Tarou.  
  
**TAROU:** Whatever.  
  
_And just like that, I was alone again._ _  
__  
__…Well. I wouldn’t let it bother me._ _  
__  
__I ate my late dinner in silence, keeping an eye on the time, messing with my Monopad as Peanut had taught me. I added a short note to her and Oz’s student profiles, partially out of courtesy, and partially to legitimately remember our time together. Just in case we did get rescued. No, for_ ** _when_** _we would get rescued. Kinji said we were all meant to go to Hope’s Peak together, right? We were starting out our time together in an unconventional way, but we were together nonetheless. There wasn’t anything wrong with me wanting to remember how Oz got excited when he talked about his boyfriend, or how Peanut’s eyes lit up when I gave her a small present._ _  
__  
__Maybe I could commission Oz, to help him get the money for that plane ticket he wanted to buy. And I could get Peanut a meaningful gift! Not just something from a random gashapon._ _  
__  
__It had only been a day, but I cared about all the people I was trapped in this forsaken hotel with. I knew I’d been a bit paranoid when I’d talked to Tarou, but I was positive that no one actually held any ill intent towards the rest of us._ _  
__  
__At least, I hoped that they didn’t._ _  
__  
__I sighed and threw away my garbage, peeling the orange that Noriko had given me as I made my way back to my room. Right after I left the kitchen, I heard a click and a buzz, and I froze in anticipation._  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Attention patrons and prisoners! It is now 10pm, which means that it is now nighttime. The kitchen and dining hall will be locked momentarily, and entry thereof is strictly prohibited.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Please return to your suites and rest up! Have a _great_ possibly last night on earth, esteemed guests!  
  
_Another click, and then the voice was gone. I anxiously made my way back to my room, not wanting to be left alone in the hallway, even if that wasn’t breaking a rule. I passed by a few open doors, one of which had Michiyo peaking out. He waved to me, calling out a goodnight, which I returned. From the same room, I heard another voice; I was tempted to linger, but I wanted to get back to the relative safety of my room even more._ _  
__  
__Once I’d closed (and locked) the door behind me, I started to get ready for bed. I closed the door that led to Tarou’s room, took off my outerwear, and fell into bed, exhausted._ _  
__  
__Despite my lethargy, I tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep._ _  
__  
__I laid under the covers, on top of them; I tried my back, sides, stomach; I adjusted my pillows; but no matter what, I couldn’t get comfortable enough to fall asleep._ _  
__  
__It wasn’t that I was worried about someone breaking into my room, like Jin constantly seemed to threaten. I just couldn’t stop...thinking. About everything. About all these people, about Monokuma, about the meals we’d shared, the place we were in, even the bed I was lying on. How long could a tentative peace last? Where were our saviors? What were our families thinking?_ _  
__  
__I pulled a pillow over my head, as though that would get it to stop coming up with so many unanswerable questions. I didn’t want to keep hearing them, to keep thinking them. That was what had caused my attack earlier._ _  
__  
__I tried to count sheep jumping over my head, but suddenly the sheep turned into Peanut and Kinji and Michiyo and Jin. I tried counting without the sheep, but as more numbers popped up, I started thinking about all the money I wouldn’t be able to make to help out my family. I tried not to think about anything, which worked for about one second._ _  
__  
__I thought about walking into the main room, like I had when I was a kid and didn’t want to sleep in my bedroom. I would sleep on pillows on the floor._ _  
__  
__…_ _  
__  
__I grabbed my pillows and blankets and plopped onto the floor._ _  
__  
__No matter how I laid, it was even more uncomfortable than the bed. But it was also more familiar._ _  
__  
__I knew it’d be a pain to wake up, but for now, it was working. And that was what mattered. I could finally..sleep…._


	5. CHAPTER 1: An Inquiry Posed to Deaf Auditors [Part 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: a _very_ brief and vague reference to sexual assault, serious discussions on the nature of killing games.   
>  soon, content warnings will be regulated to the end of the chapter, and some will be skipped altogether. please read with caution; this is a story about death--more specifically, murder. stay safe.

******???:** Hmm...hmm-hmm! Hummm, hmm, hmm….

_ …? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ What was…? _   
  
**???:** Humm, hummm, hmm!   
  
**???:** Dah-dah-dah! Hmm, hmm, ha!   
  
_ Urgh…. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I tried to roll over and conveniently bumped my head on the corner of something sharp and hard. _   
  
**TOUMA:** Ugh, shit….   
  
**???:** Ah! Hello?   
  
_ I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times at the darkness of my room. My back was sore, as was the part of my head where I’d hit...something. I made another noise of discomfort. _   
  
**???:** Hell- _ o? _ Is someone awake?   
  
**TOUMA:** Ugh….   
  
**???:** Oh! Here! [Pauses] Hm, Touma? Toooouma!    
  
**TOUMA:** _ What. _   
  
_ As I regained a bit more awareness, I remembered that I was on the ground, and also managed to recognize the voice outside my door. _   
  
**JIN:** [muffled] Ooo! Someone else is awake! What are you doing up, hm?   
  
**TOUMA:** You woke me up.    
  
**JIN:** [muffled] ...Well, good morning! Or night? What time is it?   
  
**TOUMA:** _ What?! _   
  
**JIN:** ….   
  
**JIN:** [muffled] Oops, it’s four o’clock!   
  
_ I let out a startled laugh, but it was a hollow, disappointed sound. It must be four in the morning, and Jin was out in the hallways. Singing. Did that guy ever sleep…? _   
  
**JIN:** [muffled] Now, I know what you must be thinking. “Jin! How is your voice so beautiful and melodious?” Well, my dear Touma, I—   
  
**TOUMA:** If I let you in, will you be quiet?   
  
**JIN:** [muffled; quickly] Yes.   
  
_ With a deep sigh, I pushed myself up, making my way over to the door and flipping on the lightswitch as I pulled it open. I rubbed my eyes, briefly blinded by the abrupt change in brightness, and was greeted with a cheery voice before I could even see properly. _   
  
**JIN:** Hiya, Touma! I was  _ just _ starting to get lonely when I heard that you were awake, too!   
  
**TOUMA:** Only because you woke me up, you dick.   
  
**JIN:** [gasps loudly]  _ Touma?  _ My  _ goodness, _ Tou-tou, tut-tut indeed! [cocks head] Really, really, what sort of language is that?    
  
_ I leaned back and blinked quickly, still disoriented.  _   
  
**TOUMA:** Y-you’re right, that’s my bad, sir, I’m very s—   
  
**JIN:** [throwing head back]  _ Oooohoho! _   
  
_ I opened my mouth, and then quickly closed it.  _   
  
**JIN:** [cupping cheek] Touma, sweetie, that was adorable. You really are too nice, huh?   
  
_ I flushed in embarrassment and cleared my throat self-consciously.  _   
  
**TOUMA:** I-I knew that you were joking.    
  
**JIN:** [shakes head; sighs] Well, we sure know that you’re not the Super High School Level Liar, huh?   
  
**TOUMA:** Hey, I could be! Maybe pretending to be a bad liar is part of how I hide my secret identity. [pauses] Anyways, um, do you wanna come in…?   
  
**JIN:** Phew, I thought you’d never ask!   
  
_ I moved back from the door frame, making room for Jin to enter.  _   
  
**TOUMA:** So, what exactly are you doing awake?   
_   
_ _ Up this close, I noticed that he was definitely sleep-deprived. He blinked often and he seemed to be having trouble staying upright. I was sure that if I looked more closely at his face, I’d see red eyes with purple underneath; as it was, though, he was currently exploring my room with vigor.  _   
  
**JIN:** Hm, hm, well! When you’re not asleep, you’re awake, wouldn’t you agree? So if I’m not asleep, it follows that I’m awake right?   
  
**TOUMA:** [crosses arms] Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?   
  
**JIN:** [rifling through drawers] That’s why I’m awake!   
  
**TOUMA:** Wh—No, that’s an explanation of the dichotomy of waking and sleeping. And I’m sure there’s a flaw in there, maybe, but that’s not my forte, so….   
  
**JIN:** [picking up phone book] But I explained why I was awake!   
  
**TOUMA:** [frustrated] No, you didn’t. Besides, you know that’s not what I meant!    
  
**JIN:** [flipping through phone book; back turned] Huh? How would  _ you _ know if  _ I  _ knew what you meant?   
  
**TOUMA:** Jinai, I—   
  
**JIN:** [turns around; pouting] Uh! What! Last name, really, Tou-tou? I thought we were at the nickname stage…!   
  
_ I closed my eyes and ran both my hands through my hair.  _   
  
**TOUMA:** Either stop that, or you can leave.    
  
**JIN:** [abruptly serious] Fine.   
  
_ He tossed the phone book back into its drawer and stalked over to my bed, sitting on it and crossing his legs. _   
  
**JIN:** [deadpan] Better?   
  
**TOUMA:** [dryly] Much. Look, you can...sleep in my bed or whatever. If you won’t go back to your room. I’ll sleep in the floor, okay?   
  
**JIN:** [looking down] From the looks of things, seems like you already were.   
  
_ I huffed.  _   
  
**TOUMA:** Yes, I was sleeping in the floor.   
  
**JIN:** Why?   
  
**TOUMA:** [snapping] Is that any of your business?   
  
**JIN:** [recoiling] Hm...ah. Touchy when you’re tired, I guess.    
  
_ Shit, again? What was with me being so rude! _   
  
**TOUMA:** I’m sorry again, sir.   
  
**JIN:** Touma, I was being serious. I like Jin, okay? Call me Jin.   
  
_ Alright, another person not to be too formal with. Though, for some reason, I hadn’t expected this from him. _   
  
**TOUMA:** Yeah, of course, Jin.    
  
**TOUMA:** [stretches; yawns] A lot of the people in here have nicknames, huh?    
  
**JIN:** Oh?   
  
**TOUMA:** [adjusting blankets on floor] Yeah; you, Peanut, Kiki. And I guess anyone could introduce themself with any name they wanted, so maybe someone’s going by a fake name.   
  
**JIN:** [yawning] How suspicious of you. [grinning] I like it.    
  
_ I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him, which thankfully hit him square in the face.  _   
  
**TOUMA:** Go to bed, Jin.    
  
**JIN:** [teasingly] Sir! Yes, sir!   
  
_ I turned off the lights without bothering to reply and carefully made my way back to my makeshift bed in the floor. Honestly, I didn’t even care whether or not Jin slept. I just needed to...get back...to…. _   


* * *

**MONOKUMA:** Gooood morning, esteemed guests! It is now 7am, which means that nighttime is officially over.

**MONOKUMA:** Rise and shine, and enjoy your possibly last morning inside the Wanazawa Hotel! Or at least, I hope it is for _someone..._ You guys are taking so long!   
  
_I pulled my blanket over my head to combat the call of the outside world. My body felt like it had been filled with lead. Maybe if I just didn’t answer the door, I would get to sleep in._  
  
 **JIN:** Tou-tou, time to rise and _shine!_   
  
_Ugh._  
  
 **TOUMA:** Ugh.   
  
**JIN:** [indignant] “Ugh”?! Is that any way to greet a brand new day, my lovely, handsome friend?  
  
 **TOUMA:** [looks up] Handsome?  
  
 **JIN:** Anyways!  
  
 _Suddenly, my blankets were ripped off me._  
  
 **JIN:** Rise and shine and all that, right?  
  
 **TOUMA:** No. I’m tired and it’s entirely your fault.   
  
**JIN:** [pouting] Meanie.  
  
 **TOUMA:** Maybe, but it’s true. I don’t see anyone else here who woke me up at four in the morning.  
  
 **JIN:** Hey, just because you saw me do it doesn’t mean that I did it.  
  
 **TOUMA:** It kind of means exactly that, actually.   
  
**JIN:** [sighing] How narrow-minded...and here I thought we were on the same page after our discussion last night.  
  
 **TOUMA:** Discussion?  
  
 _I...didn’t have a very clear memory of what Jin and I had spoken about. I was a bit too out of it to be making mental notes. I remembered that he told me not to call him sir and that I threw a pillow at him, but that was about it; which was rather annoying, as my memory was usually much better than that._  
  
 **JIN:** You were suspicious of our fellow classmates!   
  
**TOUMA:** Uh…was I…?  
  
 **JIN:** [nodding emphatically] Mhm! So now we’re on the same side, okay?  
  
 **TOUMA:** I figured we had always been on the same...I mean. Yeah. Yeah, Jin, we’re on the same side.   
  
**JIN:** Yay!  
  
 _Out of nowhere, my vision was blocked as a pillow hit me in the face._  
  
 **JIN:** [peacefully] There. Now things are perfect.   
  
_I silently disagreed._ _  
_ _  
_ **JIN:** Alright, Tou-tou, get your ass outta bed!  
  
 _I made a face even as I did what he asked._  
  
 **TOUMA:** You don’t need to talk to me like that, you know.   
  
**JIN:** Like what?  
  
 **TOUMA:** Like… [sighs] Never mind.   
  
**JIN:** [shrugging] If you say so.   
  
_After some coercion, I convinced Jin to let me change in the bathroom, where I also took a quick shower. Jin felt the need to keep the conversation going even while I was in there, which would have been annoying enough even if he_ ** _weren’t_** _constantly making references to the fact that I was, indeed, naked in the shower. It made me wish I had a pair of swimming trunks or something just so that he’d be wrong about that fact._ _  
_ _  
_ _Finally, I toweled off and got dressed for the day, sans my shoes; I didn’t feel like putting them on, and my socks worked just as well since we were inside (and had no way of getting out, but I tried not to focus on that part)._ _  
_ _  
_ _As Jin and I walked to the dining room—or as I walked and Jin trailed behind me—I tried to wake myself up and shake off a persistent feeling of lethargy. A few people were up and about in the hallway, or in their rooms with the doors open, but I could only give them cursory waves and greetings. As much as I hated to be the one thinking it, I really did need a cup of coffee before I could get started on my day properly._ _  
_ _  
_ _The only two inside the dining room were Peanut and Noriko, with the former sitting on the table. Noriko looked about as cheerful as she usually did, but there was no underlying stress like there had been yesterday morning. Hopefully, we would all be more calm today. At the least, hopefully I wouldn’t have another attack...they were much more draining than I’d like to admit._ _  
_ _  
_ _I saw Peanut perk up as she spotted Jin and me._  
  
 **PEANUT:** [raising hand] G’morning!   
  
**TOUMA:** Good morning, Miss Peanut, Miss Hakariya.   
  
**NORIKO:** [nods] And to you.   
  
_I took a seat one away from Noriko, beside the seat that Peanut was on the table in front of, and Jin sat on my other side._  
  
 **TOUMA:** How did you sleep, misses?   
  
**PEANUT:** Eh, alright! Noriko said she wouldn’t slee—  
  
 **NORIKO:** [clears throat]   
  
**PEANUT:** [frowns] But I don’t _like_ calling you Hakariya. It feels mean.  
  
 **NORIKO:** It is not mean; it’s polite.    
  
 **PEANUT:** But we’re close friends! And you called—  
  
 **NORIKO:** _Regardless,_ Okawa, please just answer Sashi’s question.  
  
 _Peanut blew a raspberry and hopped off the table, nearly knocking over a chair in the process. She turned to me with a wide smile._ _  
_ _  
_ **PEANUT:** I had a really good dream last night! And then No—Hakariya came and woke me up, and she was really nice about it! Not that you _weren’t_ nice, Touma, but she didn’t scare me, so, you know….  
  
 _She trailed off and shrugged. Behind me, Jin laughed. Peanut looked up at him suspiciously._  
  
 **PEANUT:** Hm… [accusingly] You didn’t tell me good morning!  
  
 **JIN:** [taken aback] Excuse me?   
  
**PEANUT:** You just waltzed in here and took a seat like you own the place, and you weren’t even nice about it.   
  
**NORIKO:** Okawa, you’re hardly one to talk about niceties.   
  
**PEANUT:** Not now, Nori!  
  
 **NORIKO:** [blushing; eyes wide] I...well…!  
  
 _I respectfully averted eyes, turning my attention to Jin and Peanut._  
  
 **JIN:** [eyes wide] Hm, what must I do to get out of this grave affront?   
  
**PEANUT:** You’ve gotta apologize _and_ say good morning to me.   
  
**JIN:** [nodding gravely; pulls up sleeves] I see, I see; grave penance for a grave crime. Why, I would greet you a thousand times over to gain your forgiveness!  
  
 **PEANUT:** [squints] …  
  
 **PEANUT:**...Are you making fun of me?  
  
 **JIN:** [brings hand to mouth] Why, Okawa, I would _never!_ Never dream of it! To make fun of someone for telling me I hadn’t greeted them properly? Why, it would be incredibly rude and inconsiderate of me to do so.  
  
 **PEANUT:** [stepping closer; skeptically] So you’re _not_ making fun of me?  
  
 **JIN:** [crossing over heart] Cross my heart, hope to die, all that, all that!   
  
**PEANUT:** [relaxing; smiling] Okay, good! In that case—  
  
 **JIN:** [covers mouth; loudly] _Ah! Haha! Oh-hoho!_ Oh, Peanut, of course I was making fun of y—  
  
 _Peanut leapt forward, quickly and without warning. Due to her short stature, her head was about level with the forearm of the arm he was holding up. For a moment I thought she had headbutted him, but as Jin reflexively pulled away, I saw that her teeth had bitten down and left a shallow indent where his sleeves were rolled up. My mouth opened, but I couldn’t think of a word to say. Noriko and Jin both let out shocked exclamations, while Peanut moved away quickly, looking extremely smug._  
  
 **JIN:** [cradling arm; pissed off] Hey, _hey!_ What the fuck?! Come _on_ kid, what the hell is your deal?   
  
**PEANUT:** [grins widely] ...  
  
 **JIN:** [standing quickly] Ugh, what- _ever._ Jeez. Fucking brat.  
  
 **PEANUT:** [sticks tongue out]  
  
 _Jin stalked off in a huff, his typically bubbly demeanor dropped in favor of annoyance. Noriko turned to Peanut, shocked._  
  
 **NORIKO:** [faintly] You...Did you just _bite_ him?  
  
 **PEANUT:** [nodding] M-hm! [teasingly] C’mon, Nori, you’re usually super-duper perceptive!   
  
_As Noriko took a moment to compose herself, I got Peanut’s attention to ask her a question._  
  
 **TOUMA:** S-so, can I ask why you chose to, um, bite Jin? Like, physically bite him?  
  
 **PEANUT:** [tilts head] ‘Cause I can. [smiling; quietly] You get away with a lot of stuff when people think you look younger than you are.  
  
 **PEANUT:** [loudly] Nori, I wanna eat!  
  
 **NORIKO:** Huh? Oh, yes, yes. Would you like to, er, go check on the status of our breakfast?  
  
 **PEANUT:** Sure!  
  
 _Peanut gave me a happy, and Noriko gave a nod. The two walked around the table to the kitchen doors, which opened right before they reached it._ _Shizuku burst through, clearly seeking a respite from whatever she’d left behind her, hurriedly apologizing to Peanut and Noriko and holding the door open for them. She gave me a strained smile when she caught my eye._  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** Hello, Sir Touma!  
  
 **TOUMA:** [standing] Good morning, ma’am. How are you?  
  
 _Shizuku took a seat nearby, and I followed suit._  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** Hmph, much better now, hah! Kuroda let some of the others help him cook breakfast! Isn’t that wonderful?  
  
 **TOUMA:** It’s good to hear that Tarou’s not being as, um, abrasive as he was yesterday, ma’am.  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** Precisely! I knew we only needed to spend a bit of time together and we’d get along fabulously. Each person here is so valuable and brings important qualities to the group! And as long as we care about and look out for each other, nothing untoward will happen.  
  
 **TOUMA:** Yeah, that’s right! Um, ma’am!   
  
**SHIZUKU:** [tiredly] Though, even with everyone working together, I must admit that the kitchen is _not_ the place for me. I may be graceful at times, but that does not extend to my cooking skills.  
  
 **TOUMA:** Heh, well, at least we know that your talent isn’t kitchen-based, right?   
  
**SHIZUKU:** [giggling] Yes, I suppose that’s true. I do wonder what it could be, though….  
  
 **TOUMA:** I’m sure you’ll remember soon! What are you good at?  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** Hm...I rather like reading! And I love fine cuisine, even if I cannot cook it myself.   
  
**TOUMA:** Maybe you’re a critic? Or a connoisseur?   
  
**SHIZUKU:** [frowns] Goodness me, no! I don’t have the heart to be so harsh. [sighs] But, thank you for the ideas. I’ll let you know if I think of anything. I just worry th-that it makes me look untrustworthy.  
  
 **TOUMA:** What? Why, ma’am?  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** [pulling hair lightly] I am the only Super High School Level to not remember their talent! The only attendee of Hope’s Peak to not know _why_ they went there. Surely that makes me seem, ah, shady?  
  
 **TOUMA:** Honestly, the thought hadn’t even crossed my mind, ma’am.  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** [frowning] O-oh...Maybe I’m worrying over nothing. It would just make me feel more secure if I could remember my talent. R-right now I don’t really feel like I...belong.  
  
 **TOUMA:** Of course you do, Miss Shizuku! You’re as distinguished and talented as the rest of us.   
  
**SHIZUKU:** I...Yes, you’re right. It does me no good to fret about it!   
  
_I smiled at her sudden burst of self-confidence, but my happiness for her was quickly cut off as her eyes darted around the room._  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** Sir Touma, I—I very much trust you, so I wanted to ask you something, if that’s alright.  
  
 **TOUMA:** [warily] Of course, ma’am. What is it?  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** Well… [plays with hair] I remember that there was a generally consensus that none of us remembered our time at Hope’s Peak, yes?  
  
 **TOUMA:** Yes, ma’am.  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** B-but is that...quite right? What _exactly_ do you remember, Sir Touma?  
  
 **TOUMA:** I...I remember walking up the steps.  
  
 _Feeling like I didn’t belong._  
  
 **TOUMA:** And seeing or...smelling something?   
  
_Too late._  
  
 **TOUMA:** And then I woke up here.   
  
**SHIZUKU:** [disappointed] Oh...I see….  
  
 **TOUMA:** Do you remember something different?  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** No, no! I remember precisely that, er, well, almost exactly that, yes, but, well, I also think that...I feel like I remember some of you.   
  
**TOUMA:** Oh! That’s all? It’s not uncommon to read about people on the HPA forum, so I’m sure you easily could have picked something up.  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** [frustrated] No, that’s not it at all! I feel like I remember T—Kuroda, and—and _you._  
  
 **TOUMA:**...Excuse me?  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** [looks away] I know it sounds ridiculous, but I cannot shake the feeling that I’ve spent time with you before.   
  
**TOUMA:** Maybe I’ve served you before?  
  
 _Even as I said it, I didn’t believe it; I would have remembered someone as distinct as Shizuku._  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** [doubtfully] Maybe...Maybe that’s it. Regardless, thank you for listening.  
  
 **TOUMA:** My pleasure, ma’am. Though can I ask what exactly was going on in the kitchen?  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** [leans back] Oh. Give me a moment.   
  
_In the moment I gave her to recuperate from the strain of thinking about the kitchen, the door to said room opened and admitted Kinji, Miki, and Ubuka. I waved to the three girls, and Kinji bounced over to us._  
  
 **KINJI:** Hiya! Morning, you two!  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** You’ve already said that to me, but thank you nonetheless, Kinji.  
  
 **KINJI:** Oh, whoops, haha!  
  
 **TOUMA:** [straightens up] Oh, hey, Kinji! You read about us—our class, right? Do you remember reading anything about Shizuku’s talent?  
  
 _Shizuku brightened up and looked to Kinji expectantly, who tapped her chin._  
  
 **KINJI:** Um! Hm, I dunno… [looks down] I don’t think so, actually, I’m really sorry! Like, I couldn’t remember a few people’s names, and I couldn’t remember _anything_ about a Shizuku _or_ a Nokota. I’m super sorry!   
  
**SHIZUKU:** [smiling tightly] It’s fine, Kinji, do not worry! Thank you for your answer regardless.  
  
 **KINJI:** Yeah, no problem! [throws up a peace sign] Don’t sweat it too much, m’kay? I’m sure your talent was just _so_ cool that its coolness overwhelmed you and made you forgot it for a little bit! You could totally be, like, the Super High School Level Model or something!  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** Aha, thank you for your reassurance, Kinji; that’s very kind of you!  
  
 **KINJI:** [smiling] No sweat! You’re really nice too, y’know.   
  
_Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream rang out, freezing all three of us in place._  
  
 **???:** _AAAAAAAAAHHHH!_  
  
 _I felt my throat tighten. I couldn’t breathe._ _  
_ _  
_ _In the next second, Shizuku was sprinting towards the apparent source of the scream: the hallway. I scrambled to follow her, nearly bumping into Kinji in my haste. I didn’t know what I was running towards, but in the pit of my stomach I knew what I feared the most to see._ _  
_ _  
_ _Right outside the dining room doors, I stopped in my tracks as I saw…a body lying in the floor._ _  
_ _  
_ _Michiyo laid in the floor, looking for all the world like he’d_ —  
  
 **MICHIYO:** [sitting up] You jerk! What the hell! [adjusts glasses] You can’t just trip someone like that!  
  
 **KIKI:** [holding hands up] I-I didn’t—  
  
 **MICHIYO:** [yelling] Yes, you did! Ugh, this is like school all over again, are you kidding me!   
  
_From the crowd that had gathered after Michiyo’s scream, Douka stepped forward toward the pair._  
  
 **DOUKA:** Listen, Mich, I don’t think Kiki here was _tryin’_ to trip you.   
  
**MICHIYO:** [standing in a huff] But she did! I don’t _care_ what she meant to do, I _won’t_ stand here and be bullied again, okay?! [turning to Kiki] I’m not a punching bag—or a tripping bag, or whatever!   
  
_This was the most vocal I’d ever seen him, but that didn’t mean I was glad to see that Michiyo had abruptly broken out of his shell for_ ** _this_** _reason in particular._ _  
_ _  
_ _Douka tried to reason with Michiyo again, leaving a rather rattled Kiki standing by herself. A few of the people who’d gathered around decided to go back to whatever they’d been doing, but I tried to walk up to Kiki. She eyed me warily as I did. It was only once we were face to face that I realized I had no idea what to say._  
  
 **KIKI:** ….  
  
 **TOUMA:** ….  
  
 **KIKI:** You’re not very good at talking.   
  
**TOUMA:** [sheepishly] Oh! Um. Sorry. I just wanted to say—to ask if you were alright?   
  
**KIKI:** Fine. Is that it?  
  
 _For some reason, I felt like “yes” would be the wrong answer here._  
  
 **TOUMA:** I actually wanted to ask if you, ah, wanted to come eat breakfast with me?   
  
**KIKI:**...Is this a trick?  
  
 **TOUMA:** Pardon?  
  
 **KIKI:** Is this a joke. A prank. A trick. No one has wanted to talk to me since we got here.   
  
**TOUMA:** Wh—That’s not true!  
  
 _Kiki responded only by raising an eyebrow. I guess I couldn’t say that for certain, but I couldn’t imagine the outgoing people around me purposely excluding anyone._ _  
_ _  
_ _I sighed._  
  
 **TOUMA:** Well, the offer remains, and no, it’s not a trick. I promise. I just thought you might like some company, especially after being yelled at.  
  
 _Kiki stared at me, her expression indeterminable, and then nodded. As she followed me into the dining room, she spoke up._  
  
 **KIKI:** I didn’t trip him, you know.   
  
**TOUMA:** [looking over shoulder] I believe you.  
  
 **KIKI:** [lowly] Of course you do.   
  
_I was half-tempted pretend like I hadn’t heard her, but as I was about to open the door, I hesitated and then turned to face her._  
  
 **TOUMA:** Can I ask what you mean by that?  
  
 _Kiki looked up at me, deadpan, and shrugged._  
  
 **KIKI:** You seem very trusting. It’s good. But it also makes me nervous for you.   
  
_From the other side of the door, I heard a commotion; one that was not nearly as worrying as the scream, though. I held the handle closed, my grip unconsciously tightening._  
  
 **TOUMA:** Why?  
  
 **KIKI:** You know why.   
  
**TOUMA:** ….  
  
 **KIKI:** Because someone might get hurt. And I don’t want it to be you.   
  
**TOUMA:** _No one_ is going to get—  
  
 **KIKI:** Look. I know. I know. But I worry for you, okay? [looks down] You’re the only person who talks to me, really. I’d miss you. A lot. Which is kind of stupid, maybe, but it’s true.   
  
_I opened my mouth. Closed it._  
  
 **KIKI:** _...Now_ are you planning on making fun of me?  
  
 **TOUMA:** [quickly] No, no! Oh my god, no! I just...That’s not stupid at all, Kiki. You can come talk to me any time you want to, okay?   
  
**KIKI:** ….  
  
 **KIKI:** [smiles; quietly] Okay.  
  
 _I deflated in relief and held the door open for her to enter the dining room. She gave me a nod, the smile still on her face. She waited for me to pick a seat, and then followed me there._ _  
_ _  
_ _There was an abundance of food on the table, and while none of it looked perfect, at least most of it seemed to be edible. The seat to my other side was empty, but the chair was quickly occupied by Hisoka, dragging Kazuo behind them. They gave me a bright smile and an energetic wake. Kazuo appeared to be too busy fixing his hair to pay attention; it came down past his shoulders and he was tying it with lengths of red ribbon._  
  
 **TOUMA:** Good morning, Hisoka! How are you?  
  
 **HISOKA:** [grins and gives a thumbs up; pauses; shakes hand in a so-so gesture then gives another thumbs up]  
  
 **TOUMA:** Ah! That’s better than bad, yeah?  
  
 **HISOKA:** [nods] !!   
  
**TOUMA:** Do you know who cooked all this food?  
  
 _Hisoka squinted and made a show of looking around the table. They pointed out Tarou, Ubuka, Shizuku, Kinji, and Miki._  
  
 **KIKI:** [clears throat] It looks like it took a lot of people just to cook breakfast.  
  
 _I tried to subtly give her an encouraging smile for speaking up._  
  
 **HISOKA:** [pantomimes laughing; nods once]  
  
 **UBUKA:** [loudly] Did I hear someone commenting on their breakfast? [stands; calling out] It seems that everyone has finally arrived and taken a seat. I would like to thank Miki and Kinji for working so hard to fix the rice, Kinji for the eggs, and Tarou for the biscuits. I cut and prepared the fruit.   
  
**UBUKA:** More importantly, however! [pauses] I would like to thank all of us, everyone, for the collective calmness and composure. We have managed to remain steadfast in our promise of cooperation. That is an impressive feat in a high-stress situation!  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** [holding up a hand] Yes! We shouldn’t scoff at tiny achievements.  
  
 **UBUKA:** [nods] Precisely. [breathes in deeply] However...we also need to plan for the future.   
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Huh? How so?  
  
 **UBUKA:** As much food as there is in that kitchen, we need to accept that it cannot last _forever._ We are covered for some time, yes, but that does not change the fact that it will run out eventually, and we should likely be planning for a shortage, or at least consider how best to ration the food.   
  
**JIN:** Excuse me? Um, did you _see_ how much food is in there? We’re set!   
  
**UBUKA:** Not indefinitely.   
  
**JIN:** And exactly how long do _you_ plan on staying?  
  
 **UBUKA:** [stiffly] Not a moment longer than I have to. But we do not have a _say_ in how long—  
  
 **JIN:** Oh, don’t we?  
  
 _There was a tense silence as Ubuka glared at Jin, who met her gaze defiantly._  
  
 **PEANUT:** Hey, shut it! [stands up] I know you’re probably just lashing out for attention because you didn’t grow up in an entirely healthy environment since you got famous at a young age, but, like! No one asked, okay! That’s not what we’re talking about and you don’t need to go and—  
  
 **JIN:** Says the kid who _bit me._  
  
 **PEANUT:** I am _not_ a kid!  
  
 **JIN:** Oh, sorry! The _brat_ who—  
  
 **NORIKO:** [tense] Jinai, you had better watch your—  
  
 **JIN:** What, watch my _mouth?_ Stop saying what everyone is thinking? Because I think someone needs to!  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** We’ve already decided we won’t—  
  
 **JIN:** That’s what everyone says! Of course that’s what _everyone_ is going to say when we’re all together, but that’s not how people fucking _work!_  
  
 **KINJI:** Jeez, of course we should pay attention, but we’re not going to just _assume_ that someone is going to _fucking die,_ Nobuo!  
  
 **JIN:** _Don’t_ fucking call me that!  
  
 **MIKI:** We get it, we get it! You’re edgy! You can say “fuck!” [hits table; stands] Stop being so immature for a _moment_ and listen to what Ubuka has to say. We don’t have to listen to you. We’re having a discussion, like _adults._  
  
 **JIN:** [irritated] Most of you _aren’t_ adults, honey.   
  
**TAROU:** Yeah, and who the hell cares? Suck it up or get th’hell out, sweet-cheeks.   
  
**JIN:** [sweetly] Oh, wouldn’t you all just love that? No voice of reason, aw! Sounds absolutely _perfect._   
  
**UBUKA:** That line of thinking is so unlikely as to be inconsequential to our planning.   
  
**JIN:** You’ve never seen a scared animal bite, have you?  
  
 **UBUKA:** All you do is say irrelevant things like that—  
  
 **JIN:** I’m trying to help!  
  
 **UBUKA:** No, you are _not!_  
  
 **JIN:** [agitated] I am! I am, I am, I am! And no one is _listening!_  
  
 **OZ:** [loudly] _Sit!_  
  
 **OZ:** [stern] ...All of you.   
  
_Surprisingly, Jin was the first to listen, though the others quickly followed suit. In the following silence, Oz spoke again, somehow managing to sound confident, disappointed, and amused all at once._  
  
 **OZ:** I will not speak for long, do not worry. I only wanted to make sure that there was a minimum amount of crosstalk. Not everyone can understand or participate in the discussion when it is so heated and frightening.   
  
**OZ:** If you want to have a conversation among yourselves, take it elsewhere. If you want to include everyone, then we need to change the flow and rapidity of this conversation. Otherwise, _I_ will take you all elsewhere. I do not want to sound authoritarian, but do I make myself clear?  
  
 **JIN:** [begrudgingly] ...Noted.  
  
 **UBUKA:** [nods] Of course. My apologies.  
  
 **PEANUT:** Yeah….  
  
 **NORIKO:** [nods stiffly]  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** Yes sir, Oz.   
  
**MICHIYO:**...Excuse me?  
  
 _All heads turned to Michiyo as he spoke up, his face twisted in a harsh frown._  
  
 **OZ:** Pardon?  
  
 **MICHIYO:** Are you... _serious?_ You can’t just—just sit everyone down and expect us to get along!  
  
 **OZ:** And why not?  
  
 **MICHIYO:** [irate] Because it’s a high-stress situation, alright! Because sometimes people need to yell! Because you can’t just tell people to sit down and expect them to listen!  
  
 **OZ:** Ah, it seems to have worked though, no?  
  
 **MICHIYO:** [eye twitching] This whole—whole thing! It’s scary! What is talking about it “rationally” meant to accomplish?!  
  
 **OZ:** What is _yelling_ meant to accomplish, _niño_?   
  
_Michiyo stood in a huff, adjusting his oversized coat as he did. He opened his mouth, presumably to yell something, but was cut off before he could get a word out._  
  
 **MIKI:** [bored] Sit _down._ Fuck. We’re not here to argue. We’re here to talk like big kids, okay? If you need a time-out, though, I’m _certain_ I can arrange one.   
  
_Beside me, I felt Kazuo inhale sharply in surprise. I had to admit that I felt the same; that was...harsh, coming from Miki._ _  
_ _  
_ _Michiyo seemed responsive to it, though. He covered his face with his scarves and sat down without another word._  
  
 **KENNOSUKE:** Hey, alright! Now that Whiz Kid and the attention whore have calmed down—  
  
 **UBUKA:** [scandalized] _Abe!_  
  
 **JIN:** Do you mean me?  
  
 **KENNOSUKE:** Sure do!  
  
 **JIN:** [smiling] Thanks!  
  
 **KENNOSUKE:** [raises eyebrows] Oh, uh, any time. But _anyways,_ let’s talk supplies, yeah?  
  
 **KENNOSUKE:** We’ve got lots of food, yeah; how much should we be keeping track of?  
  
 **KAZUO:** A-all of i-it, I think.   
  
**KENNOSUKE:** [looks over] Yeah, ideally, but how’re we meant to actually _do_ it?  
  
 **KAZUO:** Um, uh, um! I c-c-can, I think? I have, um, h-hang on….  
  
 _Kazuo picked up his messenger bag from where it’d been resting on the floor, rifling through it. After a moment, he pulled out two composition notebooks and three spiral-bound ones, shifted the bag, and then showered the table in pens, pencils, and highlighters._  
  
 **KAZUO:** [mumbling] Seven, eight, nine...a few more...how many…? [looks up] Um, uh, how many people w-would want to help me out in the, uh, in, uh—with counting? And t-taking notes?   
  
**KIKI:** [softly] I could.   
  
**KAZUO:** [smiles; pushes up glasses] Oh! Thank you, Kiki.   
  
**UBUKA:** I will help as well.   
  
**TAROU:** [rolls eyes] I guess I’ll be helpin’ out since I’m one a the only ones who knows what half the shit in there does, so. Count me in.   
  
**SHIZUKU:** [clapping] That’s lovely, Kazuo! And thank you to everyone who has graciously volunteered their time and effort to making everyone work smoothly.  
  
 **DOUKA:** What else should we do? I’m not the best with numbers, y’know.   
  
**SHIZUKU:** [looks to Ubuka] Miss Umezono, do you have any more ideas on what needs to be done?  
  
 **UBUKA:** [eyes wide] Oh. Well. [clears throat] No, I don’t.  
  
 _Jin scoffed, but Ubuka ignored him._  
  
 **UBUKA:** Well! As a matter of fact, I do. We can start cleaning crews. Have rotating schedules and such for cleaning the kitchen and dining room.   
  
**DOUKA:** Yeah! I’ll be fine with tacklin’ that.   
  
**OZ:** I would like to volunteer for that as well.   
  
**MICHIYO:** Me too!   
  
_Oz looked at Michiyo in surprise, but held his tongue._  
  
 **HISOKA:** [waves hands wildly; points at self, smiling]  
  
 **KAZUO:** O-oh! I should be writing this down….  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** That’s a great idea! And thank you very much, Hisoka and the rest of you.   
  
**HISOKA:** [taps table; cocks head]  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** Ah, is there something you need to say?  
  
 **HISOKA:** [nods; pulls out paper and pen and scribbles quickly]   
  
_They passed the notepad to me. I figured out what they wanted me to do fairly quickly._  
  
 **TOUMA:** [reading] “I’d also like if you guys made an effort to talk to me more, maybe? I like you all but it’s hard to stay in the conversation when you just gloss over me.”   
  
**TOUMA:** [ashamed] Oh, Hisoka! I’m sorry, that didn’t even hit me….  
  
 **HISOKA:** [shakes head; shrugs exaggeratedly]   
  
**DOUKA:** Hot damn, I’ll be sure to talk to you more, Hiso’!   
  
**HISOKA:** [scrunches up nose]  
  
 **DOUKA:** Uh…‘Soka?  
  
 **HISOKA:** [thumbs up]   
  
**DOUKA:** Hah, hell yeah, ‘Soka! We’re gonna be the cleaning crew of the century.   
  
**HISOKA:** [double thumbs up] !!  
  
 **TAROU:** _Anyways._ Me, To—Sashi, Hatori, an’ Anzai are on cookin’ duty.   
  
**MIKI AND KINJI:** [in unison] Really?   
  
**TOUMA:** [surprised] I think that sounds good.  
  
 **MIKI:** Oh! Yes, I’m fine with that as well. I was a bit taken-aback, but I have no issue with helping out in the kitchen.  
  
 **KINJI:** [warily] Same here, as long as _everyone_ is nice about it.   
  
**TOUMA:** [quickly] I’m sure they will be! I just mean that, you know, I think we’ll all be fine together.   
  
**TAROU:** [bitterly] Y’ain’t gotta get yourselves in a twist. As long as you’re good with it, that’s what we’re doin’. Got it, Okamura?  
  
 **KAZUO:** [startled] Me?  
  
 **TAROU:** [annoyed] That _is_ your name, ain’t it?  
  
 **KAZUO:** Ye-yes! Yes, of course! [makes a note]  
  
 **KINJI:** You know, you don’t _have_ to call everyone by their last names, Tarou.   
  
**TAROU:** [closes eyes] I love that you think I don’t know that. Really love it. Thank you so much for fuckin’ enlightening me, Anzai.   
  
**DOUKA:** Hey, man, no need to be so rude!  
  
 **TAROU:** [turns to Douka] Amazing. Incredible. And here, all this time, I thought I _had_ to be rude. You’re really openin’ up my eyes, fella.   
  
**DOUKA:** [irritated] Listen, I—  
  
 **DOUKA:** [pauses; considering] Actually, I kinda like “fella.” You can keep callin’ me that. It’d be cool.   
  
**TAROU:** Oh, uh, alright?   
  
**DOUKA:** [grinning] Hella rad.   
  
**KAZUO:** So we ha-have, um, me, Ub-buka, Kiki, and T-Tarou taking stock; Douka, Oz, Michiyo, and His-soka on a cleaning crew, and Tarou, Miki, Touma, and Kinji working on meals. I-is that right?  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** [smiling] Yes! Hm, what else….  
  
 **NORIKO:** I pride myself on taking thorough notes quickly. If given supplies, I keep the minutes of our meetings.  
  
 **PEANUT:** [draws eyebrows together] Huh?  
  
 **KIKI:** Oh. It’s when you keep track of what’s said. For future use. You note down what happens so that things are consistent.   
  
**DOUKA:** [raises eyebrows] Why write it down when you could just remember it?  
  
 _Noriko gave Douka a withering look, and I cleared my throat._  
  
 **TOUMA:** It’s usually a formal procedure. You keep note of decisions, like Kazuo is doing right now, pretty much! It shows progress and accountability. Like, for example, if Hisoka didn’t show up to clean the kitchen, they couldn’t act like they didn’t know or say that they didn’t volunteer, because we wrote it down right after they said it.  
  
 **TOUMA:** [smiling] I think it’s a good idea because, like I said, it shows progress! It can help us feel like we’re getting stuff done.   
  
**MICHIYO:** [lowly] Even if we’re not.  
  
 **TOUMA:** [strained] Well...sort of! It can work as a morale booster in slower times, yes.   
  
**SHIZUKU:** I think that is a lovely idea, Miss Hakariya! Sir Kazuo or Hisoka, would you be willing to share your supplies?   
  
**HISOKA:** [shakes head no petulantly]  
  
 **KAZUO:** Oh, um, sure! I can g-give you some later if that’s okay…?  
  
 **NORIKO:** [nods once] That will be fine, thank you.   
  
**JIN:** So then...is that it? Are we done here?  
  
 **MONOKUMA:** Nope!  
  
 _Jin made a noise of frustration as Monokuma suddenly appeared at the end of the room, waddling up onto the table. He rubbed his eyes harshly, groaned, and then dropped his head against the table. Douka, sitting next to him, patted his arm sympathetically and scowled at Monokuma._  
  
 **DOUKA:** What are you doin’ here?  
  
 **MONOKUMA:** [paw to mouth] Huh? Do I need to have a reason to visit my _favorite_ guests?  
  
 **MICHIYO:** [deadpan] Yes.   
  
**MONOKUMA:** [downcast] Oh...Welp! Looks like I’m just a rule breaker, huh? It’s a good thing I don’t need to worry about someone punishing me for breaking them, ahaha!  
  
 **UBUKA:** Get. To. The. Point.  
  
 **MONOKUMA:** [hopping on table] Alright, alright! Yeeeeesh, can’t a guy get a break around here?  
  
 **UBUKA:** [stares]  
  
 **MONOKUMA:** A-a-anyway! Ahem, ahem, esteemed g—  
  
 **PEANUT:** Get to the fucking point!  
  
 **MONOKUMA:** Eeeep! Fine, fine! You’re all so mean to little ol’ me, _so_ I’ll cut to the chase.   
  
_He rubbed his paws together dramatically, but before anyone could yell at him again, he pointed one hand toward the hallway door._  
  
 **MONOKUMA:** I know how bored you must all be getting cooped up in here. _And_ I know that no one is motivated enough to start some killing! So, with as kind as I am, I’ve decided to give you all... _an incentive._  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** [faintly] E-excuse me?  
  
 **MONOKUMA:** [throws paws up] A motive! To get this show on the road, duh! I’ve decided that you all deserve some information from the outside world...so out in the hallway is—  
  
 **MICHIYO:** Our phones?!  
  
 **NORIKO:** A computer?  
  
 **DOUKA:** A trap hole that will allow us to escape into the earth and make our ways out of this inhumane captivity?  
  
 **MONOKUMA:** No. No. Double no! [sighs, but perks up] I’ve brought you all….  
  
 **MONOKUMA:** Special….  
  
 **MONOKUMA:** _Individualized…._  
  
 **MONOKUMA:** Newspapers!   
  
**JIN:** [flatly] You have got to be fucking kidding me.   
  
**MONOKUMA:** Huh? Did I sound like I was telling a joke?  
  
 **NORIKO:** [irritated] Newspapers of _what,_ exactly?  
  
 **MONOKUMA:** I’m so glad you asked! [rubs paws together] In that hallway, you’ll be able to find newspapers full of articles—about you!  
  
 **KINJI:** Um, what? That’s it?  
  
 _She started laughing and soon Shizuku had joined in, albeit a bit more nervously. The two’s reactions finally broke the tension._  
  
 **DOUKA:** [amused] Right, right; news. Sure that’ll cure the boredom, but you might wanna work on your murder motivators, Teddy.  
  
 **MONOKUMA:** Puhuhu, you really think so? Then why don’t you go get your newspaper first, wiseguy?  
  
 _Douka immediately pushed himself up, his chair screeching against the floor as it was forced back. Face set in narrow, harsh lines, he drew his shoulders up and walked purposefully toward the door, pushing it open with one outstretched hand and disappearing behind it._ _  
_ _  
_ _There was a moment where we all stared at the swinging door, and then—_ _  
_ _  
_ _I was up and out of my seat before I’d even fully processed what I was doing, as was everyone around me. We thankfully avoiding crowding the doorways and all managed to get into the hallway quickly, where Douka was standing outside of the door to a room on the right side, holding what indeed appeared to be a newspaper._  
  
 **PEANUT:** [tugging at hat] They’re all over the floor….  
  
 _It was an overstatement, but almost correct; in front of every few doors, there was a newspaper lying on the floor. Michiyo moved forward slowly, shuffling down the hallway until he was level with Douka, peering over his shoulder to read whatever had cause Douka’s face to go stunningly blank._  
  
 **MICHIYO:** [on tiptoes; muttering] Recent...New...Hope’s...Was a...What…?  
  
 **DOUKA:** [hollowly] There’s...There are even quotes.  
  
 _Michiyo stared at him for a moment longer and then leaned back, adjusting his glasses, and hurriedly made his way to a different door, almost tripping in the process._  
  
 **MICHIYO:** [reading; eyes wide] ….  
  
 _I couldn’t take the suspense. With a deep breath, I marched towards the door to my room, which, as expected, had a newspaper in front of it. I didn’t pay attention to the slow movements of those behind me as they found their own newspapers. My eyes automatically read the title, but I read it again and again, trying to process what it said._ _  
_ _  
_ _On one hand, I couldn’t believe it. It was absurd, ridiculous, and it didn’t even make_ ** _sense._** _  
__  
__On the other, I felt like I should have known it was coming. Known it from the moment I got my Hope’s Peak acceptance letter._  


**TOUMA SASHI: ULTIMATE BARISTA TURNED ULTIMATE DISGRACE** **  
** **  
** **_Information continues to be leaked from the prestigious Hope’s Peak Academy, previously thought to be the end-all-be-all of esteemed education. In recent news, Touma Sashi, who was accepted to the school earlier this year as the Super High School Level Barista, had a breakdown not, once, twice, or three times on the job, but instead a whopping ten times before he was terminated from his position._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Like Noriko Hakariya and Heikichi Eki, Sashi claims that public displays of immaturity resulted greatly from his time at Hope’s Peak. Of course, all these HPA “leaks” are alleged in nature and have no real grounding, but authorities will follow through in investigating Sashi’s claims that his schooling was unfairly scheduled and maintained._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_In the meantime, Sashi will be continuing his year at Hope’s Peak Academy, with the added weight of an incredible failure to properly represent his talent, his family, and his country. Those who used to frequent Sashi’s place of employment have dropped the store so quickly that even Hitoshi Hatori, owner of a slew of similar cafes, will be feeling the aftereffects of this particularly harsh cut-off._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Sashi’s parents were unable to be reached for comment. Sashi himself could not give reporters a coherent enough quote to be printed; we can only wonder what he would have had to say for himself after this public abandonment, but perhaps we should have been counting this as breakdown number eleven instead of expecting anything worthwhile._ ** **  
**

_I felt my grip on the paper slacken, the words printed in harsh black ink running through my head over and over again. The hairs on my arms stood on end, my breath caught, and the black and white in front of me started swimming._ _  
_ _  
_ _A...a failure. Disgrace._ _  
_ _  
_ _Of course I was._ _  
_ _  
_ _What kind of HPA student was I? What kind of student was I, period?! What kind of son, of friend, brother would do something so—_  
  
 **KENNOSUKE:** Ridiculous.   
  
_I jerked as someone near me spoke up, dropping the paper back to the floor in the process. I looked over to where the voice had come from; a couple doors down, Kennosuke was reading his article with a smile on his face. I watched in confusion as he tossed the article onto the floor._  
  
 **KENNOSUKE:** What a load of crap, huh, guys? Hah, as if this is real! I’m sure your articles are all as equally—  
  
 **NORIKO:** [shakily] Shut. Up.   
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Eh? What’s the prob, Bowtie?  
  
 **TOUMA:** Huh?  
  
 **KENNOSUKE:** [looks over] Oh, sorry Touma! Meant the other one with a bowtie. Well, Hakariya?  
  
 **NORIKO:** [inhales] Please refrain from giving me nicknames.  
  
 **KENNOSUKE:** No worries, will do! Noted, no nicks for Hakariya.  
  
 **NORIKO:** How are you being so _jovial_ at a time like this?!  
  
 **KENNOSUKE:** [moves across the hall] Psh, like I’d believe the load of bull that article spewed. Tried to claim that my dad came ‘n visited me at Hope’s Peak, which is impossible because, uh, one! I got kidnapped before I could attend Hope’s Peak, yeah? We all did! And two, my dad would _N-E-V-E-R-never_ come visit me; I know that for a fact.   
  
**KENNOSUKE:** [brings a hand to chest] And _three,_ I would have _remembered_ all the stuff written if it had actually happened. I don’t, so it didn’t. There, see? Three strikes, and it’s out!  
  
 **NORIKO:** [clutching paper to chest] Yes. Yes. You’re absolutely correct. These are clearly forgeries designed to dig into our worst fears, and, as many humans are wont to do, we would believe these worst case scenarios without any proof as to their verity.   
  
_I slowly let out a deep breath I hadn’t even realized I’d been holding. Kennosuke was right; these articles legitimately could not be true, and it was as simple as that._  
  
 **MONOKUMA:** [irritated] What! Of course they’re real! I don’t lie, kiddo!  
  
 _My head snapped in the opposite direction as Monokuma stared up at Kennosuke, who met his gaze, unimpressed._  
  
 **KENNOSUKE:** Oh, of course, of course! Let’s believe the murderous teddy bear instead of our actual memories because _that_ makes perfect sense.   
  
**MONOKUMA:** Huh? You mean I didn’t tell you?  
  
 **NORIKO:** [snapping] Tell us _what?_  
  
 **MONOKUMA:** A- _hahaha!_ I forgot to tell you the _best_ part!  
  
 **MONOKUMA:** [tilts head] You wanna know why you can’t remember what happened? You wanna know why you don’t remember attending Hope’s Peak Academy? You wanna know why I had to give you published proof about what happened? It’s simple! Super simple! Simpler than simple!  
  
_His words rang through the silent hallway, and he seemed to relish in the attention given to him. He paused dramatically._  
  
 **MONOKUMA:** _Amnesia,_ you dunces. You have no recollection of the last year—the year in which you attended Hope’s Peak Academy with _all_ these strangers around you! Together, you sixteen...well, you didn’t do so hot at your special school, did ya? Puhuhu!   
  
**OZ:** And why are we meant to believe that? You claiming that you are not lying does not make it so.   
  
**MIKI:** [hollowly] I believe him.  
  
 _I looked down the hallway. Among the people standing in front of their doors, most holding newspapers, a few empty-handed, Miki stepped forward._  
  
 **MIKI:** I woke up in different clothes than the ones I passed out in. Everyone made it sound like they were wearing the same thing, so I...I panicked and kept my mouth shut. I didn’t want to be different, okay?   
  
**MIKI:** [touches dress] But I don’t remember buying this dress. And I just bleached my hair a couple days ago—or what feels like it—and my roots are already showing. I had no clue what was happening, but...we didn’t wake up on the day we passed out. It’s...it’s been at least a few weeks since I walked up the steps to Hope’s Peak. I-I was worried that no one would believe me if I said anything….  
  
 **DOUKA:** [nods] I’m on Miki’s side; these may be the clothes I passed out in, but they’re _cleaner_ than they were when I last wore ‘em. ‘Course, I just assumed the worst case scenario, with—well, so it’s—it’s almost better that it’s been a year or so instead of something happening to me while I was out for a day or two.  
  
 _Miki met Douka’s gaze and nodded in distant understanding. He looked down to the floor._  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** I think I believe this, too...as much as I don’t want to.   
  
**KAZUO:** I r-r-re-really don’t w-want it to be t-t-true….  
  
 **MICHIYO:** [bitterly] Shut up, no one does! And your stupid news can’t be any worse than mine.  
  
 **OZ:** [folds newspaper over] I...I think I need to go...lie down.   
  
**MICHIYO:** [shrilly] Stop acting like your news is so bad! I feel like I just read the worst possible thing that could _ever_ happen to me, to my career—  
  
 **PEANUT:** [gently] Me too. I. I’m gonna go. Now. I’m gonna….  
  
 _Peanut, who’d been stock-still, suddenly turned quickly and pushed open her door before slamming it closed, the sound thundering in the quiet._  
  
 **MONOKUMA:** [amused; rubs paws together] Welp, that’s my job done! If you need me, just call, but remember: I _won’t_ be helping out in any murder cases, capiche? That’s your responsibility!  
  
 **KIKI:** [bursting] _Shut up!_ Shut up!   
  
**OZ:** [reaching out] Kiki, do not let him get to you.  
  
 **KIKI:** [draws up shoulders] I don’t want to hear this! Don’t touch me! Stop looking at me!  
  
 _In a rush, Kiki threw what she was holding—her paper—at Oz’s chest before she followed Peanut’s lead, retreating into her room. Oz looked torn, but carefully picked up the newspaper and silently entered his room as well._ _  
_ _  
_ _Douka let out a groan and leaned back against his door. His newspaper crinkled loudly at he hit it against his head._  
  
 **DOUKA:** [monotone] I hate this. I hate this. I hate being right. I hate this.  
  
 **HISOKA:** [stomps feet; claps]   
  
**DOUKA:** [lowers newspaper] What’s that, ‘Soka?  
  
 **HISOKA:** [points to eyes; looks up; smiles, strained]  
  
 **DOUKA:** I don’t really see the bright side of this situation, buddy, not gonna lie.  
  
 **HISOKA:** [licks lips; grabs paper; writes, hands pad to Douka]  
  
 **DOUKA:** [eyes skimming] Maybe, pal. Maybe. You really think so?  
  
 **HISOKA:** [licks lips; nods quickly]  
  
 **DOUKA:** Yeah, I guess...We gotta at least _act_ like everything’ll be okay, right?  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** Th-that’s right! That’s exactly right.   
  
**MIKI:** Hey, Shizuku, I don’t suppose that your article told you what your talent is?  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** [looks down] Much of it was... _redacted,_ it seems. Only enough information was left for me to be able to glean that the piece was not exactly complimentary.   
  
**UBUKA:** [stiffly] I suppose that we must deal with what we have been given. Would anyone like to share their information with others? Perhaps it will lighten your own burden.  
  
 **TAROU:**...You wanna know what I think of this shitty fuckin’ motive?  
  
 _After gathering everyone’s attention, Tarou held up his newspaper and ripped it in half. He pressed the two sides over each other, then ripped it apart again, and again, and again. Finally, when the floor was littered with tiny pieces, he scowled._  
  
 **TAROU:** If y’all think this changes anything, you’re even dumber than I thought you were. Who the hell gives a shit if—if whatever your goddamn article says is true? What’s it change?   
  
**JIN:** Aww, what a lovely way to look at it!  
  
 _He held his own paper to his chest, looking...oddly pleased._  
  
 **JIN:** At least it was well-written, y’know? And so refreshing to read after being bored for so so so long!  
  
 **UBUKA:** [frowning] In what way was reading _that…_ “refreshing”?  
  
 **JIN:** [blinks innocently] Don’t you read tabloids, honey?  
  
 **KENNOSUKE:** _Please_ don’t call her that, oh my God.  
  
 **JIN:** [pouts] Why not?  
  
 **KENNOSUKE:** It’s condescending and rude! That’s no way to speak to a woman who hasn’t clearly told you that she’s fine with terms of endearment like that, dude.  
  
 **JIN:** You’re no fun! [flips hair over shoulder] _Anyways,_ “ma’am,” it was refreshing because I haven’t gotten to read a good muck-raking piece in ages! I love reading ones on myself because it’s always so hit-or-miss how _true_ it is.  
  
 **JIN:** [holds up newspaper] This piece? I don’t remember it, but it sure as hell _feels_ true! At least, the quotes definitely sound like they’re from me. And I do so love seeing myself in print! [giggles]  
  
 **TAROU:** [throws up hands] Of course y’do! ‘Couse y’do. Shoulda expected that. Well, not like I give a shit what you do with your publicized drag-piece; frame it for all I fuckin’ care. Just as long as y’don’t do anything stupid ‘cause of it.  
  
 **JIN:** [hand over heart] Swear on my life, my good sir!  
  
 **TAROU:** Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now someone can clean up this shit or not—I don’t really care. I _do_ know that I’m gonna get a fuckin’ start on somethin’ productive, and if anyone else wants to help me ‘n Okamura take stock in the kitchen, then don’t, because you didn’t fuckin’ say anything earlier.  
  
 **UBUKA:** [folding newspaper; with forced casualness] I said I would as well. I will help out as best I can.  
  
 **TAROU:** Alright, alright, don’t trip tryin’a get there b’fore I can.   
  
_With a wave, he stomped on top of the littered remains of his motive and walked purposefully to the kitchen doors._  
  
 **KAZUO:** [staring at newspaper] ….  
  
 **UBUKA:** [gently] Kazuo?  
  
 **KAZUO:** [startled; recoiling] Gh—?!  
  
 **UBUKA:** [holds up one hand] Ah, my apologies. I did not mean to frighten you. Are you alright?  
  
 **KAZUO:** Fine. Yeah, yeah, f-fine.   
  
**UBUKA:** Could you help Tarou in myself out in the kitchen, please…? If you’re not willing to count, you can keep to yourself and write down what we call out.   
  
**KAZUO:** [looks away] ….  
  
 **UBUKA:** May I take your paper?  
  
 **KAZUO:** [worriedly] N-no! No, no, it’s—it’s—I’ll just—!  
  
 _He hurriedly stuffed the newspaper into a pocket on his messenger bag. When he looked back up, he adjusted his glasses and refused to meet Ubuka’s eyes._  
  
 **KAZUO:** W-we can g-g-go now. Sorry.  
  
 _As those two followed Tarou, I saw Douka, Hisoka, and Michiyo retreat into their respective rooms._  
  
 **JIN:** [happily; walking down hallway] Y’know, maybe I _will_ frame this!  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** [rubbing temples] I need to think about this all...It’s all very confusing.  
  
 **NORIKO:** As do I….  
  
 _They both leveled a look at the other, then quietly entered their rooms. In the ensuing silence, Kennosuke sighed and shook his head._  
  
 **KENNOSUKE:** Can’t say I’m surprised at how all this turned out, but I guess I am...disappointed. Wish I could have done more to stave it off.  
  
 **MIKI:** I’m sorry I...if I upset you. I didn’t mean to take Monokuma’s side there.  
  
 **KENNOSUKE:** [waves hand] No, you’re fine. You didn’t choose Monokuma; you chose the truth, and that’s fine. Maybe I shouldn’t have tried to push everyone away from it, but, well, I figured I had to try.  
  
 **TOUMA:** Wait, you...what?  
  
 **KENNOSUKE:** [scratches cheek] I kinda figured these were real, but I didn’t want people freaking out for nothing just in case they were real.  
  
 **MIKI:** [curiously] So you lied?  
  
 **KENNOSUKE:** I wouldn’t call it _that;_ I just pointed out the flaws in this motive to calm some people down, y’know? Noriko—Hakariya, Bowtie Junior, y’know—she looked like she was about to pass out. Needed a respite. I was just trying to help.  
  
 **MIKI:** Oh. That makes sense, I get that.   
  
**TOUMA:** But you were so quick to dismiss it. Did you really think up all that stuff on the spot?  
  
 **KENNOSUKE:** Fencing is all about being quick on your feet. [pauses] Metaphorically for me, but the same sentiment applies.   
  
**MIKI:** Hehe! Yeah, I guess I see what you mean. Translating can be the same way.   
  
**KENNOSUKE:** [interested] Really? Wanna talk some more about it?  
  
 **MIKI:** [surprised] Oh! Sure, that could be fun. Touma, would you want to join us?  
  
 **TOUMA:** Ah, thank you, ma’am, but not right now; maybe later.  
  
 **KENNOSUKE:** [nodding] Fair, fair. Come on, Sparkles, you get to tell me all about the nuances of language.  
  
 **MIKI:** [excitedly] Ooo!   
  
_She opened the door for Kennosuke and ushered herself in, giving me one last wave before disappearing into the room._ _  
_ _  
_ _I was left alone in the hallway...Wait._ _  
_ _  
_ _No, I wasn’t._ _  
_ _  
_ _Sitting in the floor, leaning against the wall and with her knees to her chest was Kinji. She hadn’t said a word since Monokuma revealed the motive. She had her arms wrapped around her legs, and pressed between her thighs and torso was her newspaper._  
  
 **TOUMA:** [moving forward] Ah, Miss Kinji...? Are you alright?  
  
 **KINJI:** ….  
  
 _I moved closer until I could see her eyes, which stared blankly at the floor. I slowly crouched down until I was level with her, waiting to see if she would acknowledge me. She didn’t._  
  
 **TOUMA:** [gently] Kinji?  
  
 **KINJI:** [quietly] I want to go home.  
  
 _I perked up at the response._  
  
 **TOUMA:** We will soon! We’ll all be able to go home soon, okay?  
  
 **KINJI:** But I don’t wanna _see_ anyone. [hides face; muffled] I don’t want anyone to see me after I _fucked_ everything up.  
  
 **TOUMA:** One mistake isn’t the end of the—  
  
 **KINJI:** [bitterly] One? _One?!_ [lifts head up] You think I’d be, like, _this_ upset if I’d just made _one_ mistake? I didn’t make _one_ mistake, Touma!  
  
 **KINJI:** I’m sure it’s different for someone who makes drinks or whatever, but my talent is seen by so many people, okay?! And that means whenever I do something wrong, everyone sees! And knows how stupid I really am!   
  
**KINJI:** [balls hands into fists] And this is the _one_ thing I’m really supposed to be good at, and—and—ugh! Ugh, ugh, ugh! I’m such a dumbass!  
  
 **TOUMA:** Kinji, you’re not dumb! And everyone can mess up from time to time—  
  
 **KINJI:** Not with _this_ I can’t! I know people, Touma, that’s what I, like, _do._ If I fail at that, then what do I have going for me?!  
  
 _With every word, she got more and more upset and anxious._  
  
 **KINJI:** I—I want to go home and see my momma but she’s just going to be disappointed at how _stupid_ her daughter is! I can’t do anything right in school, and now I can’t do anything right with my talent! How could I fuck up so bad?!  
  
 **KINJI:** [angrily] I know people! I know how they work! I _know_ things about people!  
  
 **TOUMA:** I-I’m sure you do, Kinji.  
  
 **KINJI:** [tearing up] Don’t lie to me, meanie. Don’t make _fun_ of me.   
  
**TOUMA:** I’m not, I promise! If you weren’t good at knowing people, you wouldn’t have been accepted to Hope’s Peak for your matchmaking talent, right?  
  
 **KINJI:** [sniffling] Th-they revoked it. Th-that’s what this _stupid_ thing says. The matchmaking prodigy of the Anzai family, once thought to be following in her mother’s footsteps, is going to get her title of Super High School Level _stripped away_ after messing up _three_ public political marriages. I _know_ I’m usually better with friendships than romances, but I thought—I thought I could—!  
  
 _With her face twisted in a combination of frustration and helplessness, Kinji buried her face in her knees and started sobbing._  
  
 **TOUMA:** [worriedly] Hey, hey, it’s okay! Hey, um, don’t cry, please?  
  
 _I wondered if it was obvious that I had no idea what to do. At the very least, my best efforts to console her seemed to be rather ineffective. Her shoulder shook as she cried, her hair falling down around her and into the floor. I knew there had to be something I could say or do, but I had no idea what it could be. Helplessly, I asked._  
  
 **TOUMA:** Do you need me to do anything, Kinji?  
  
 **KINJI:** [sniffling] I...I don’t know. I just want to go _home._  
  
 _Well, I couldn’t do much about that._  
  
 **KINJI:** [rubbing eyes] I guess, right now I just want to take a nap….  
  
 **TOUMA:** [encouragingly] That’s doable! Do you need help moving into your room?  
  
 **KINJI:** [laughs in surprise] No, thanks. You’re _so_ polite.  
  
 **TOUMA:** Ah, I do my best!  
  
 _After a moment, she managed to stop crying so much, but her eyes were still glassy. She fixed her hair, rubbed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then handed me her newspaper._  
  
 **KINJI:** Here. Take this. I don’t want to see it if I can’t do anything about it.   
  
**TOUMA:** [startled] Why give it to me, if I can ask?  
  
 **KINJI:** I don’t want to look at it any more. And you, like, y’know! [sniffles] You talked to me. While I was breaking down. And I guess I think that you sorta deserve to be able to read it, if you wanna.   
  
**TOUMA:** [taking newspaper] Alright...I understand.   
  
_Not that I planned on reading it, though. I wouldn’t invade her privacy like that, even with her permission._ _  
_ _  
_ _Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself up and brushed off the hem of her dress._  
  
 **KINJI:** Thank you, Touma. I appreciate you being here for me.  
  
 **TOUMA:** [standing] No problem at all, really.   
  
_She gave me one last half-hearted smile before she closed the door to her room, just like almost everyone else had._ _  
_ _  
_ _I decided to follow their lead, feeling exhausted after the revelations from Monokuma and the reactions from my fellow classmates. I walked back to my room, carrying both Kinji’s newspaper and my own. Once I was alone in the semi-familiarity of my suite, I let my eyes close for a moment._ _  
_ _  
_ _..._ _  
_ _  
_ _This wouldn’t change anything, right? Sure, the articles had been upsetting to read, but they weren’t going to drive anyone to something as ridiculous and serious as_ ** _murder._** _Maybe some people wanted to get home more badly, but not_ ** _that_** _much more badly. It would be a rough few days until we all managed to deal with our respective disgraces—I knew that mine would be bothering me for an embarrassingly long time—but we’d get through it. Together. Just like how I’d supported Kinji, and how Kennosuke had tried to help Noriko, and how Douka and Shizuku had supported Miki when she spoke up. When we all worked together, we were safe. We’d just have to stay that way._ _  
_ _  
_ _But for now, I needed to be alone. I haphazardly put the papers in my dresser drawer with the phonebook, turned off the lights to my room, and kicked off my shoes before I collapsed on top of my covers for some shut-eye._ _  
_ _  
_ _For once in my life, my body actually complied, and I was able to sleep without incident._  


* * *

**???:** [banging on door; muffled] _TOUMA HOLY FUCK!_ _  
_ _  
_ _I jerked out of bed and into the floor, consequently hitting my head on the nightstand near the bed in the process._  
  
 **TOUMA:** Fuck!  
  
 **???:** [muffled] FUCK IS RIGHT!   
  
**TOUMA:** [rubbing head] H-hello?! Who’s there?   
  
**DOUKA:** Me, duh! Wake up, nerd, we’ve got some great news!  
  
 _I blearily tried to force myself awake after being startled out of bed, blinking quickly and adjusting the clothes I’d fallen asleep in so I didn’t look like a total mess._  
  
 **TOUMA:** [standing slowly; rubbing head] What’s the news?  
  
 **DOUKA:** Why don’t ya come see for yourself, sleepy bum?  
  
 **TOUMA:** I, uh, don’t think that’s an expression.  
  
 **DOUKA:** [hits door lightly] Maybe so! Anyways, meet us in the kitchen, ASAP, dude!  
  
 _I ran my hands through my hair in an attempt to get it to lay somewhat flat, but was still left with poofier-than-usual hair. I sighed and blinked a few more times in an attempt to become more aware of my surrounds, with minimal success. Resigned, I opened my door to see a group of people milling around outside the kitchen doors. Peanut spotted me first, and though she seemed less energetic than usual, she gave me a wide smile._  
  
 **PEANUT:** C’mon, Touma, come here! Look, look, look!  
  
 **NORIKO:** Okawa, please; this is not so momentous as to require a raised voice.  
  
 **PEANUT:** [pouting] Isn’t it, though?  
  
 _Around the two girls were Douka, Ubuka, Miki, and Kennosuke, all of whom turned to me when Peanut called out. I made my way over with a small smile._  
  
 **TOUMA:** May I ask what this mysterious news is?  
  
 **PEANUT:** Mochi!  
  
 **UBUKA:** Kazuo, Tarou, and I were able to discover that we had the ingredients to make mochi ice cream.  
  
 **PEANUT:** Ice!  
 **  
** **TOUMA:** Oh, really? That’s exciting!  
  
 **PEANUT:** _Cream!_  
  
 **KENNOSUKE:** Yeah! So we’re all gonna be getting treats!  
  
 _The door to the kitchen opened and Shizuku’s head peaked out._  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** Next!  
  
 **PEANUT:** Oh, oh, oh! Me!   
  
**SHIZUKU:** [looks to Miki] …?  
  
 **MIKI:** Ah, that’s right! Go ahead, Peanut.  
  
 **PEANUT:** _Yes!_  
  
 _She practically hopped into the kitchen, leaving a smiling Miki behind her. She, Kennosuke, and Ubuka chatted casually as we waited, leaving me to talk with Douka. He seemed very excited about the prospect of a special snack. Noriko leaned against the wall, not actively engaging in conversations, but she did reply when anyone spoke directly to her._ _  
_ _  
_ _One by one, everyone made their ways into the kitchen, leaving me alone, as I was the last to arrive. By the time Shizuku was calling me in, she looked rather frazzled._  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** Nex—Oh, Sir Touma! Just you, I see. Well, come in, come in!   
  
**TOUMA:** Thank you, ma’am.   
  
_She held the door open for me and I mumbled out another thanks. Inside, Tarou was setting out what looked to be oddly-shaped mochi, presumably filled with ice cream. Kiki stood near the fridge, arms to her chest nervously. Tarou snapped to get my attention._  
  
 **TAROU:** You’re the last one, right?  
  
 **TOUMA:** That’s right, sir.   
  
**TAROU:** [exasperated] None ‘a that, please. Lordy. [over shoulder] Ki, come’ere, y’can pick out what ya want to eat and head into the dinin’ room. Thanks again for the help, I s’pose.  
  
 **KIKI:** [nervously] Thank you. For letting me help, I mean. It was nice.   
  
**TAROU:** Yeah, yeah. Get what y’wanna eat. You too, Nokota.   
  
**SHIZUKU:** Hm? [straightens up] Oh, yes, of course! Thank you, thank you.   
  
**TAROU:** Yeah, well...you managed the door. Y’can both take two; you worked hard.   
  
**KIKI:** Oh! Thanks….  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** Thank you very much, Kuroda.  
  
 **TAROU:** Whatever. Touma, what d’you want?  
  
 **TOUMA:** Oh, um, do you have green tea?  
  
 **TAROU:** [eyes narrowed] Do I have green tea? The fuck do you think?  
  
 **KIKI:** Yes.  
  
 **TAROU:** [scowling] ...Yes.  
  
 **KIKI:** [placing mochi on a plate] Here you go. Do you want another? There are extras.  
  
 **TOUMA:** [taking plate] Ah, no thank you.   
  
**SHIZUKU:** Well, I’d like two strawberry-flavored ones, please!  
  
 **TAROU:** Y’know what I want, Ki.   
  
**KIKI:** A chocolate and a vanilla.   
  
**TAROU:** [rolling eyes] You didn’t need to recite it, but yeah.  
  
 **KIKI:** Sorry.  
  
 **TAROU:** ‘T’s fine. Get whatever y’want, c’mon now. I’ll clean up.  
  
 **SHIZUKU:** Ah, shouldn’t we get someone on the cleaning crew to do it?  
  
 **TAROU:** [shrugging] If they want. If not, it’s my kitchen anyway. I cooked, I don’t mind cleanin’.   
  
**SHIZUKU:** [picking up a plate of mochi] I’ll be sure to remind them, in any case. Thank you for your dedication, Kuroda.   
  
**TAROU:** Whatever, Nokota. Get on out, I know you wanna go spend time with everyone. You too, Touma; you slept through the announcement that we’re all gonna chill the fuck out and eat ice cream. Go on.  
  
 **TOUMA:** [holding back a smile] Noted. Thank you.  
  
 **TAROU:** Shoo, shoo! And why’s everyone keep sayin’ that…?  
  
 **KIKI:** Don’t worry about it.  
  
 **TAROU:** Don’t tell me what to do.  
  
 **KIKI:** Understandable.   
  
_I left them to their banter (?) and followed Shizuku into the dining room, where the atmosphere was surprisingly lively. Peanut waved at me again as I entered, and I decided to take a seat next to her. After the sugary snack, her mood seemed to have improved again. As I sat down, she immediately began speaking._  
  
 **PEANUT:** Touma! Noriko said she doesn’t like sweet stuff!  
  
 **NORIKO:** [sighing; leaning against chair] Okawa, please.   
  
**PEANUT:** [sticks tongue out]  
  
 **NORIKO:** [leaning forward] Additionally, that is not even what I said. I simply prefer most other flavors to sweet foods.  
  
 **PEANUT:** [pouting] I bet you drink black coffee.  
  
 **NORIKO:** [wrinkling nose] Goodness, no. I despise coffee. No offense intended, Sashi.  
  
 **TOUMA:** Trust me, none taken, ma’am. It’s definitely not for everyone. And Peanut, don’t worry! Everyone has different taste buds.   
  
**PEANUT:** Yeah, I _guess._ Nori did give me her mochi! Hehe!  
  
 **NORIKO:** Only because you pestered me for it.  
  
 **PEANUT:** [teasingly] Oh, is asking one question “pestering” now?  
  
 **NORIKO:** Perhaps it is.   
  
_Peanut giggled again as I felt someone sit down on my other side. I turned and saw Kiki freeze when I looked at her._  
  
 **KIKI:** Sorry. I can sit somewhere else.  
  
 **TOUMA:** What? No, no! Please, feel free to sit here.  
  
 _Her shoulders relaxed from where they’d been drawn up and she say down with a plateful of mochi._  
  
 **KIKI:** This isn’t ice cream. I asked Tarou. He said he could made some regular. I don’t like stuff that’s too sweet.  
  
 **PEANUT:** [scandalized] You too?! What has this world come to!  
  
 **NORIKO:** [scoffs] Yes, Okawa, the tastes of a couple of high schoolers marks a significant shift in the world.  
  
 **KIKI:** It does?  
  
 **NORIKO:** No, Eki.  
  
 **KIKI:** Oh. [looks away] Please don’t call me that, if you can. Kiki. Or Tarou calls me Ki.  
  
 **NORIKO:** Might I ask why? He seems intent on calling people by their family names.  
  
 **KIKI:** It is. Sorta. Heikichi, Kiki, Eki. So...Ki. It’s part of all my names.  
  
 **NORIKO:** I see. Very well, Ki.  
  
 **PEANUT:** What! You’ll use her nickname, but not mine?   
  
**NORIKO:** I don’t like nicknames. [softly] However, Ki seems uncomfortable with her given and family names. I am not here to make her uncomfortable.  
  
 **PEANUT:** Um, well! [pouts]  
  
 **NORIKO:** Puppy eyes only work on Kennosuke, Okawa.   
  
**PEANUT:** [sticks tongue out]  
  
 _I looked around the table as those to the sides of me became engaged in different conversations. Surveying everyone briefly, they all seemed...surprisingly okay. Kazuo and Michiyo were both rather quiet; but then, they were both typically introverted. Oz and Ubuka, though, were much more withdrawn than usual. Oz would perk up when spoken to, then immediately fall back into silent contemplation. Contrasting harshly with her usual self, Ubuka was still and serious, no bouts of laughter to be heard. I hoped all of them would be alright. Tarou had said something about everyone agreeing to “be calm”—or, as he put it, “chill the fuck out.” It certainly seemed that way, based on the levity in the room (even if it did feel fragile)._ _  
_ _  
_ _We were all working together, it seemed, just like I’d hoped; working together to be okay, normal, safe. It was reassuring to see._ _  
_ _  
_ _After a moment, people began dispersing, either to go hang out elsewhere or to clean up or to nap like I had. Peanut and Noriko left together; I spotted the former reaching up for the latter’s hand as they walked through the door, but they were out of sight before I saw how that interaction resolved._ _  
_ _  
_ _After checking my Monopad, I saw that I’d slept through lunch—where I assumed the collective decision to “chill the fuck out” took place—but I still had time to do something before dinner. I wasn’t tired after my earlier nap, so I might as well spend some time hanging out with someone._ _  
_ _  
_ _...And I knew just the person._  
  
 **TOUMA:** [standing] Miss Kinji?  
  
 **KINJI:** [pauses; turns] Hm? What’s up, Touma?  
  
 **TOUMA:** I was wondering if you’d like to hang out?  
  
 _Good choice; her eyes lit up and she practically gasped._  
  
 **KINJI:** Oo-oo-oo! Yes, oh my gosh! We can totally like, find something super fun to do! I was actually just thinking that we should totally hang out some time so it’s perfect that you asked! I don’t know but I was _literally_ thinking about asking you right before I started to leave! Not for any reason, really, or at least I don’t think, but now I know it just must have been meant to be by the universe!  
  
 **TOUMA:** Um. Haha, maybe!  
  
 **KINJI:** [grins] But that’s also kinda silly, right? [gasps] Oh, sorry! We’re standing, like, in the middle of the dining room! We can sit down if you wanna?  
  
 **TOUMA:** Sure, ma’am!  
  
 _I pulled out a chair and gestured for her to sit. She pantomimed a swoon._  
  
 **KINJI:** Such a gentleman!  
  
 **TOUMA:** [flushed] Ah, haha, thank you.  
  
 _I sat down next to her and she immediately rested her chin on her hands._  
  
 **KINJI:** Anyways, it’s silly to think about the universe orchestrating things, right?  
  
 **TOUMA:** I don’t know. I’m not sure!  
  
 **KINJI:** [raises eyebrows] Um, really? Oof, don’t tell me you believe in soulmates!  
  
 **TOUMA:**...You don’t?  
  
 **KINJI:** Heck no! That’d be so impractical and ridiculous! Like, if you wanna believe in souls, that’s fine! I do too! But to think that there’s _one person_ out there who’s “perfect” for you or whatever...it’s not practical or realistic!   
  
**TOUMA:** So you don’t believe in true love?  
  
 **KINJI:** Ugh, that’s _totally_ not what I said. Can love be true? Yeah! All kinds of love! I think there are types of romantic and platonic love that, like, can be called “true,” y’know? [waving hands] And, like, love requires work! You can’t just say a relationship is based on destiny! Relationships are based on _so many_ things!  
  
 **TOUMA:** Oh? Like what?  
  
 **KINJI:** [opens mouth; pauses] Um….  
  
 _She looked away, abashed._  
  
 **KINJI:**...I’m taking too much, aren’t I?  
  
 **TOUMA:** Pardon?  
  
 **KINJI:** [blushing] You’ve hardly said a word and I keep talking about myself! I usually don’t talk about myself so much, I’m sorry. [perks up] How about you tell me about _you,_ Touma!  
  
 **TOUMA:** No, I—I mean, I can! But I liked hearing you talk. It was very interesting!  
  
 **KINJI:** [laughing] Um, what?  
  
 **TOUMA:** It was really neat to hear what you think about love, especially since it ties in so closely to your talent.  
  
 **KINJI:** Eh, yeah, maybe. But I’d much rather hear about you!  
  
 **TOUMA:**...Really?  
  
 **KINJI:** Of course! I love hearing about people!  
  
 **TOUMA:** Can I ask why?  
  
 **KINJI:** Well, it’s super cool to think about! Like, how everyone is so so different? I heard Peanut and Kiki talking about, like! How people like so many different foods, and that’s a really simple example, but it also kinda indicates! [moving hands] It shows just how diverse everyone’s perception and preferences are! It’s crazy! So you can use it as a really basic example of a fact about someone else. Do you like sweet things?  
  
 **TOUMA:** Sometimes! I can’t stand things that are too sugary. You?  
  
 **KINJI:** [blinks] Huh?  
  
 **TOUMA:** Do you like sweet things, I mean.  
  
 **KINJI:** Oh, um! [pauses] Um...Yes! I do.  
  
 _...Did she just have try to remember that?_  
  
 **TOUMA:** Do you have a favorite dessert?  
  
 _This time, she went almost completely silent in contemplation._  
  
 **KINJI:** Uh...ah….Favorite dessert...um…. [looks up] Kazuo told me he really likes tiramisu! He’s tried it at some fancy restaurants! And I know Miki just prefers wine after meals, ‘cause she can’t stomach too much food at once. She must spend a lot of time around adults for her taste to be so mature, hehe!  
  
 **TOUMA:** That’s interesting! But, it’s not what I asked.  
  
 **KINJI:** [nervously] Ha, yeah! But I think it’s really cool to hear about what other people think, don’t you? So what’s _your_ favorite dessert?  
  
 **TOUMA:** I like to drink tea after meals, if I can.  
  
 **KINJI:** [smiling] Ooo! Noted! I wonder if we should make some tea after dinner tonight. I bet a lot of other people would appreciate that! Caffeine-free, of course, duh, you wouldn’t want people hyper-awake right before bed! Or, lights-out, at least. I’ve heard some people having trouble sleeping at nights! How have you been sleeping?  
  
 **TOUMA:** Fine, mostly. And you?  
  
 **KINJI:** [clears throat] Oh, um! I, um, I’ve heard that Jin has been staying up really late—  
  
 **TOUMA:** [interrupting] Kinji.  
  
 **KINJI:** Hm?  
  
 **TOUMA:** I’m asking about _you._  
  
 **KINJI:** [looks away] I know, I heard! I noticed that you keep asking about me a lot. Is that on purpose, or…?  
  
 **TOUMA:** Well, it’s because I want to learn more about you!  
  
 **KINJI:** [startled] Weird.  
  
 **TOUMA:** [laughing] Maybe? I don’t think it is, though!   
  
**KINJI:** It’s sweet of you! I just have a lot of thoughts so I say what I’m thinking and I’m usually thinking about other people? So it’s! Really weird to go from, like, normal-thoughts to me-thoughts.  
  
 **TOUMA:** Your normal thoughts aren’t about yourself at all?  
  
 **KINJI:** Nope! I’ve gotta focus on what everyone else is thinking! [grins] Pretty cool, huh?  
  
 **TOUMA:** Um. Yeah! Very cool.  
  
 _It sounded...difficult._  
  
 **KINJI:** [winks] I know, it’s a gift!   
  
**TOUMA:** I’d still really like to hear about _Kinji,_ though—not Kazuo or Jin or Miki.  
  
 _And Kinji smiled; not one of her normal, wide smiles, but something more covert and nervous and truthful. I returned it._  
  
 **KINJI:** Alright! But, um, could you be patient if it takes me a sec to remember…? Sometimes I forget things about me ‘cause I’m busy thinking about so many other people.  
  
 **TOUMA:** Of course, ma’am, I don’t mind.  
  
 **KINJI:** Hehe! Thanks! So, um….  
  
 **KINJI:** I like crêpes! That’s probably my favorite dessert. Um….  
  
 **KINJI:** [furrows eyebrows] Uh...hmm….  
  
 **KINJI:** I slept okay! I’ve been waking up in the middle of the night at around, like, 2am, and going back to bed until the morning announcement goes off!  
  
 **TOUMA:** Ah, I’m glad it hasn’t been too bad for you!  
  
 **KINJI:** Yeah! Like I’ve heard Noriko hasn’t been sleeping well at all, though _I_ think she just needs someone to sleep near her! If I remember right, the Hakariya family is pretty big, so even though she doesn’t have any siblings and is pretty much a loner, she’s used to being around a lot of people, whether or not she wants to be, so even though part of her wants to be alone, I think it would really help for her to have a roommate. But that’s just a guess!  
  
 **TOUMA:** ….  
  
 **KINJI:**...Ah, whoops.  
  
 **TOUMA:** Heh, it’s okay! If it’s what you’re thinking about, it’s okay for you to say. You _did_ miss one of my questions, though.  
  
 **KINJI:** [worriedly] Shoot, I’m sorry! What was it?  
  
 **TOUMA:** What do you think good relationships are based on?  
  
 **KINJI:** O-ho! [holds up one finger] Communication, definitely! That’s, like, super important even though it sounds really cliché? It’s _so_ true that that really is the basis of any healthy relationship! People are usually so bad at reading each other, ugh, they always need to be _reminded_ that, hey! Other people can’t read your mind, silly! So you’ve gotta talk about what you’re feeling and thinking, what you like and don’t like, what you’re comfortable with and not!  
  
 **KINJI:** [points at Touma] And that’s _not_ just for romantic relationships! Friendships are totally the same way! And like, some people think that, like, you can get away with just “ignoring” things that bother you? [throws hands up] It can lead to _such_ toxic relationships, it’s crazy! Like, just! Talk! Oh my god!  
  
 **KINJI:** [holds up two fingers] Mutual attraction, but not in the way you’re thinking! That’s why people _have_ relationships; there’s something about the other person that attracts you! It can be physical, emotional, mental, or even spiritual—and I do _not_ mean soulmates. I mean that people can be attracted to another—  
  
 **KINJI:** Oh! By which I mean, like, you’re just drawn to them, basically! Attraction isn’t “wow, I wanna have sex with this person,” which is a _really_ juvenile way of thinking about it! Some people think sex is an important part of relationships, but for most people it’s not as big a deal as some people want to think it is! Like, ‘cause, it can be at the crux of a relationship, but it definitely isn’t _usually_ and totally doesn’t _have_ to be, even if some people wanna say otherwise. ‘Cause, like, not all relationships are going to have sex, y’know? And not all relationships have that stigma of it being implies—again, looking at friendships! It _can_ be there but it doesn’t _have_ to be. That’s why I don’t really take it into account too much when I look at compatibility!  
  
 **KINJI:** Oh, anyways, attraction! So, to have a relationship, two people need to like each other, right? Weirdly, that isn’t always a “like”! A draw is _usually_ a like, but I’ve seen attraction based on mutual, like, argumentation. It’s not common, and it’s not like people _ask_ for matches like that. But yeah! For people to be friends or a couple or lovers, there has to be a mutual reason for that attraction. It’s the basis of compatibility! It can be for a lot of different reasons, and not all of them are healthy, sadly. Like, I’ve worked with a girl, Chie, who really found herself drawn to people who made her feel like she was verbally witty and good with jokes, but the problem is that she’s a really deadpan and kinda boring person, not to be rude! So a relationship based on Chie’s attraction to a boy or girl or person who made her feel funny would probably be based in deception. Not healthy at _all,_ yikes!  
  
 **KINJI:** [holds up three fingers] Making the choice! Ugh, _this_ is another reason I _hate_ the idea of soulmates! [taps table] Relationships! Are! A! Choice! They take a _conscious effort,_ okay? Some can be easier than others—that’s what I try to match, usually!—but it’s still, like, you have to take the time to talk to that person, and get to know them well, and create a mutual reassurance—to an extent, duh, otherwise _that_ can get unhealthy and co-dependent, ech—based in your attraction to that person, usually! You like them so your should _want_ to help that person feel better, for the most part! Teasing and jokes are also common parts of relationships, but the amount and like, what they joke about it different for everyone!   
  
**KINJI:** [holds up four fingers] Finally, cooperation! You need to be able to balance wants, needs, availability, attention, conversations, quality time, and a bunch of other things! Most of it’s done casual with simple conversations, but it’s _really_ important. It kind of goes with communication, but cooperation has more of a basis in making concessions and compromises to where the relationship is healthy and can function well, leaving both parties better for it. ‘Cause that’s why people want them, y’know? They’re meant to make your life better! People make friendships and romantic relationships in order to make themselves happier! And as long as that happiness is mutual without being codependent, ta-da!  
  
 **KINJI:** [lowers hands] So! Um, yeah! That’s—Like, that’s what I tend to think about for good relationships. [rubs back of neck] Heh, sorry, oh gosh, that was so much to say at once! Oh my god? Super-duper sorry, hehe!  
  
 _I...didn’t know how much of that I would retain, but I at least felt closer to Kinji._  
  
 **TOUMA:** Don’t be! It was really neat to hear! Thank you for telling me, honestly.  
  
 **KINJI:** [sheepish] Ehehe, thank _you!_ I haven’t had anyone, like, listen to all that really, I guess? Like, usually, people are really happy to talk about themselves, which is good! But thank you! The last time I talked this much about myself, it was to Chou, and I _know_ she cares.  
  
 **TOUMA:** Oh! Who’s Chou?  
  
 **KINJI:** [excited] My bunny!   
  
_As quickly as she lit up, she deflated and looked close to tears._  
  
 **KINJI:** I miss her more than anything…Like! I miss my momma too, but Chou likes listening to me! She always sits with me when I need to talk out loud and it’s really sweet! It’s harder to learn about her, since she can’t, like, talk? But, um, I miss her a _lot._ I just really hope she’s doing okay, and that Momma remembers to feed her….  
  
 **TOUMA:** I’m sure she is!   
  
**KINJI:** [doubtful] Heh, yeah, sure.  
  
 **KINJI:** [clears through] Sorry for getting so down suddenly…! Um, I’m just gonna go to my room, okay? Thanks again for spending time with me, Touma!  
  
 **TOUMA:** No problem, Kinji! If you need me, you know where to find me.  
  
 **KINJI:** [giggles; waves] Yeah! Bye Touma, see you later!   
  
**TOUMA:** Bye, Kinji!   
  
_She walked out looking more subdued than she had before. Still, I was glad she’d opened up to me about...well, everything she told me. She didn’t do it often, apparently._  
 _  
_ _As she walked out, people began milling in; apparently, it was almost dinner time. I found I wasn’t hungry enough to warrant eating a full dinner, but Tarou caught me before I could leave, forcing a plate into my hands._  
  
 **TAROU:** I don’t care where ya eat, I just want you to eat somethin’, hear?  
  
 **TOUMA:** Heard.  
  
 **TAROU:** [shaking head] You an’ Ki are disasters, I swear. Don’t know how you learned to feed y’rselves without a goddamn alarm.  
  
 **TOUMA:** Sometimes I forget!  
  
 **TAROU:** [raises eyebrow] ….  
  
 **TOUMA:**...I’ll bring back a clean plate.  
  
 **TAROU:** _That’s_ what I like t’hear. Get outta here, but you _better_ be helpin’ with breakfast tomorrow mornin’.   
  
**TOUMA:** Of course, sir.  
  
 **TAROU:** [rolls eyes] You an’ Ki are the worst.  
  
 _I made it out of the kitchen quickly, hands full, but was stopped by Miki once I got out._  
  
 **MIKI:** Oh, Touma! [pauses] Oh, are you taking that to someone?  
  
 **TOUMA:** It’s just for me, actually. I feel a bit worn out, so I’m gonna eat in my room.   
  
**MIKI:** I see! Well, I hope you feel better soon. But I just wanted to remind you to lock your door, okay?  
  
 **TOUMA:**...You can lock it?  
  
 **MIKI:** [exasperated] Why has every single boy had the exact same response? Yes, you can lock it. Just make sure not to lock yourself out, because there aren’t any keys.   
  
**TOUMA:**...Oh. But why the reminder?   
  
**MIKI:** [sighs] Jin keeps going in and out of everyone’s rooms like a creep...I’m sure he’s a nice guy—I’m fairly certain he wouldn’t do anything untoward—but it’s putting me on edge. Anyways, there’s a tiny lock right above the inside knob. Turn it, and you’re fine. Alright?  
  
 **TOUMA:** Got it. Thank you, ma’am.  
  
 **MIKI:** [smiling] No problem. See you soon, Touma!  
  
 **TOUMA:** See you!  
  
 _Luckily, I wasn’t accosted again on my way back to my bedroom. After setting my plate of food on the nightstand, though, I suddenly felt exhausted, even though it couldn’t have been later than 6:30. I rubbed my eyes and decided to take an early shower, taking off my accessories before walking tiredly into the bathroom. With a yawn, I closed the door and started the shower, giving myself more hot water than I likely needed. It wouldn’t help me wake up, but maybe if I stayed tired, I could get to sleep more easily tonight—without thinking about the motive fiasco, hopefully._ _  
_ _  
_ _My brain clouded by heat, I was able to zone out for a few moments. I tried not to think about anything, and for once, it seemed to work. My mind was too worn out to worry about...anything, really. I could only focus on my breathing, the heaviness in my limbs. It almost felt like the few times my mom had tried to teach me to meditate. It was nice._ _  
_ _  
_ _I stepped out a moment later, toweling off and putting back on my undershirt and deciding to forgo jeans for sleep in favor of briefs. With a stretch, I walked back into my suite—_  
  
 **TAROU:** Aw, jeez! Lordy, really, Touma?  
  
 _I immediately moved the towel I’d had over my hair to wrapped around my waist. Standing in my room was Tarou, but he was accompanied by Kiki, who was watching the scene with surprising neutrality._  
  
 **TOUMA:** Ah, _Tarou?_ Can I ask what you’re _doing in my room?_   
  
**TAROU:** [annoyed] Found Ki’s room in the passages. Figured I should show her around. Didn’t know _that’d_ be the view she was getting. Christ.   
  
**TOUMA:** [spluttering] You—you can’t just barge into my room!  
  
 **TAROU:** Actually, I can.  
  
 **TOUMA:** Well you _shouldn’t._  
  
 **KIKI:** Sorry. My bad. I asked him to show me around.  
  
 **TAROU:** Yeah. So we’ve all got free reign to each other’s rooms, see?  
  
 **TOUMA:** Maybe not when I’m showering?  
  
 **TAROU:** [rolling eyes] Put a sock on the door, you big baby.  
  
 **KIKI:** I don’t think that’s what a sock means.  
  
 **TAROU:** [waving] Yeah, whatever. Anyways, Touma, eat your dinner and go to bed. Ki an’ I’ll leave you to be a weirdo on your _own_ time, sound good?  
  
 **TOUMA:** [annoyed] Sounds perfect.  
  
 **TAROU:** Perfect.  
  
 **KIKI:** Oh. We’re going? Then, uh. Goodnight, Touma.   
  
**TOUMA:** Night?  
  
 **TAROU:** It’s nearly 9pm, dumbass.  
  
 **TOUMA:** _What?!_  
  
 **TAROU:** Learn to read a clock, Touma.  
  
 **KIKI:** Did you space out? I do that a lot.   
  
**TOUMA:**...Yeah, I guess I did. I didn’t realize it was so late.  
  
 **TAROU:** [rubs eyes tiredly] Disasters. The both ‘a you.   
  
**KIKI:** That’s fair.   
  
**TAROU:** Thank you, Ki.  
  
 **TOUMA:** _Anyways._ Is that all you needed?  
  
 **TAROU:** [waving] Yeah, sure. Go to bed, you look likin’ to pass out.   
  
**KIKI:** You do look tired.   
  
**TOUMA:** I—yeah, alright, thanks you two.   
  
**KIKI:** [nods]  
  
 **TAROU:** [rolls eyes]  
  
 **TOUMA:**...Good _night._  
  
 _Tarou gestured for Kiki to go out before him, followed her out, and shut the door behind them. Before it closed all the way, I could hear him telling her to turn on the flashlight and to walk forward._ _  
_ _  
_ _I sighed in relief once the two left, dropping the towel and thankfully remembering to lock my door before I climbed into bed. I would eat, but I was way too tired, and it was probably already too cold. Better to sleep while I still felt tired._ _  
_ _  
_ _While I could still zone out without thinking about anything too...serious._ _  
_ _  
_ _I pulled the pillow over my head and huffed._ _  
_ _  
_ _Tomorrow, that motive would feel even further away. It would be okay._ _  
_ _  
_ _It had to be._ _  
_


	6. CHAPTER 1: An Inquiry Posed to Deaf Auditors [Part 3]

_ "Touma. Stop that.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I heaved on a sob. It caught in my throat reflexively. My eyes stung with repressed tears. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “You knew it would come to this.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I did. I did. I did. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ He pointed and I walked to the door with what little pride I had left. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ No more chances to prove myself. I lost the one thing that set me apart. That made me valuable to my family.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ She watched with sad eyes but made no move to stop him. Watched him. Wouldn’t even look at me.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Everything felt off.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I couldn’t take it—I reached out to her, calling for her. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Her expression morphed from pity to anger and she grabbed my wrist. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Stop that.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I couldn’t stop! Please, listen to me! _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Stop your ugly, useless crying.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I couldn’t breathe! I couldn’t stop! She was supposed to understand that! _ _  
_ _  
_ _ With a strength she seemed incapable of, she pushed me out the door and slammed the door behind me. God, no. God, no, no, no.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I stood and turned, trying to open the door, but it was locked. I slammed my fists against it uselessly.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Let me in! Let me back in, please! _ _  
_ _  
_ _ But no matter how much I yelled, I got the horrible feeling that no one was listening _   


* * *

_ Suddenly, I felt the bed below me. I was—I was awake, but I’d been asleep. Just a dream. Just a dream.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake up faster. I sighed and pushed myself up out of bed, stumbling to turn on the light as I fixed my hair.  _   
  
**???:** Oh, good. You’re up.   
  
_ A choked, startled scream sounded out of my throat at the sudden voice inside the room with me. When I turned around, nearly falling over in my haste, Kiki’s expression was almost amused. _   
  
**KIKI:** I thought you heard me come in.   
  
**TOUMA:** [breathless] Jeez, no!    
  
_ Kiki’s lips turned up, and she shook her head.  _   
  
**KIKI:** My bad. I got bored. Tarou isn’t awake yet. I thought you would be.   
  
**TOUMA:** Well, I guess you weren’t  _ wrong. _   
  
**KIKI:** So it seems.    
  
_ She took a seat on my bed as I put on my accessories for the day. When I went to put on my shoes, she spoke up. _   
  
**KIKI:** Did you notice that Oz doesn’t have shoes?   
  
**TOUMA:** Excuse me?   
  
**KIKI:** He woke up in socks. I thought it was weird.    
  
**TOUMA:** Maybe the kidnapper lost them.   
  
**KIKI:** Maybe.   
  
**TOUMA:** ….   
  
**KIKI:** ….   
  
**TOUMA:** [fixing hair] I do wonder how everyone got up here, in this hotel, though, you know? When you’re transporting people like that, kidnapping students and what not, surely you’d need help to move them to where you want to keep them, especially with people like Oz and Ubuka. And how would whoever abducted us be keeping an eye on us?  _ Are  _ they keeping an eye on us, or did they just throw us in here with Monokuma and expect him to, like, send off a signal when people start  _ dying _ or whatever—   
  
**KIKI:** Hey. Touma.   
  
**TOUMA:** [blinking] Yeah?   
  
**KIKI:** [tilting head] Your thoughts ramble too far when you don’t catch them. We can talk about this later. Around people. There’s no use in worrying about it right now. By yourself. Or with just me. That won’t lead to any answers.   
  
**TOUMA:** ...Yeah. I just feel like this whole thing is stupid.   
  
_ She gave another one of her strange, almost-there smiles. _   
  
**KIKI:** Yeah. That’s a good way to think about it. Things will be okay if you remember the inherent absurdity of the situation. It will help you avoid falling prey to hysteria.    
  
_ A click of static interrupted our conversation; the TV turned itself on. _   
  
**MONOKUMA:** Gooood morning, esteemed guests! It is now 7am, which means that nighttime is officially over.

**MONOKUMA:** Rise and shine, and enjoy your possibly last morning inside the Wanazawa Hotel! For _real!_ What else is supposed to be keeping me entertained around here?! I’m on the TV for you guys, and you won’t give me anything in return for all the hard work I do!  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Aaaaanyway! Have a horrible day, and don’t forget to check the news!  
  
_At the last comment, I saw Kiki wince. I felt similarly. Thinking about how I’d let down my parents, my siblings, my friends, my coworkers—_  
  
**KIKI:** Don’t worry about it. At least, not right now.  
  
**TOUMA:** [starting] Huh? About what?  
  
**KIKI:** About...whatever you’re worrying about. It’s obvious.   
  
_She closed her eyes for a few seconds, and then looked back up to me._  
  
**KIKI:** Don’t you have kitchen duty?  
  
**TOUMA:** Yes! Yes, I mean, I do. [hesitates] About that, actually...I wanted to ask what was up with you and Tarou?  
  
**KIKI:** [frowns; standing] What do you mean?  
  
_She followed me out of my room as I spoke, making sure to leave the door unlocked behind me so I didn’t trap myself out._  
  
**TOUMA:** [shrugging] I was wondering how you guys...found out that you got along?  
  
**KIKI:** Oh. I don’t bother him.  
  
**TOUMA:** [confused] You don’t...I don’t understand.  
  
**KIKI:** I helped out with organizing and counting what all was in the kitchen. A lot. Kazuo was really nervous and Ubuka got distracted easily. But I knew what I was doing. So it went faster with me there. And I didn’t pester him. So he likes me.  
  
**TOUMA:** And _you_ like _him?_  
  
**KIKI:** I think he’s bearable.   
  
**DOUKA:** [from behind] Who’s bearable?  
  
_Kiki and I slowed down as Douka ran up beside the two of us, grinning as though he were excited about the prospect of early-morning human contact._  
  
**KIKI:** Mostly everyone.  
  
**DOUKA:** Heh, that’s fair!  
  
**TOUMA:** Tarou, she means. He’s a bit much sometimes, but I guess he is bearable overall.   
  
**DOUKA:** Oof! Well, that’s your prerogative, my friend, but _I_ find him a bit annoying.  
  
**MIKI:** [from behind] Find who annoying?  
  
_I saw Kiki straighten up as Miki joined our trek to the kitchen._  
  
**DOUKA:** Kuroda. Tarou, whatever.   
  
**MIKI:** Ooo! I love shit-talking people!   
  
**TOUMA:** We’re not shit-talking anyone!   
  
**MIKI:** [raises eybrows; turns up nose] Buzzkill.  
  
**DOUKA:** Yeah! Live a little, Touma. Shit-talk!   
  
**TOUMA:** Guys. There is not a single person in here that I would sh—  
  
**DOUKA:** _Bullshit!_  
  
**MIKI:** Oh, that’s a lie.   
  
**KIKI:** [half smiles] ….  
  
**TOUMA:** Okay, I _might_ shit-talk Jin. _If_ I had to do it for anyone.   
  
**MIKI:** Really? I think he’s fun! He’s kind of a brat, but he hasn’t hit on me, so I like him.  
  
**DOUKA:** Hey, he ain’t that bad even when he _does_ hit on you, y’know.   
  
**MIKI:** I’d rather not experience it myself, but thank you for the heads-up.  
  
**DOUKA:** [cheekily] Anytime, cutie.   
  
**MIKI:** [cheerfully] I could break your fingers, Douka.   
  
**DOUKA:** [gulping] ...Noted.  
  
**MIKI:** Anyways! Touma, what are you thinking we should cook this morning? I’m thinking…something with eggs! Kiki, you took inventory, right? So you know what’s in there! Do you have any suggestions?  
  
**KIKI:** Um. Eggs sound good. Maybe with rice…?  
  
**DOUKA:** Eggs and rice sounds rad to me!  
  
**MIKI:** I can definitely do that.  
  
**TOUMA:** Miki, where’d you learn how to cook?  
  
**MIKI:** [flatly] Parents. [happily] Douka, do you have anything you’d like?  
  
**DOUKA:** [waves hands] Gimme a banana or a pickle and I’m fine. Breakfast isn’t my cup of tea—though I wouldn’t mind a cup, now that I think about it.  
  
**TOUMA:** I could make you some!  
  
**DOUKA:** [slaps Touma’s back] This is why I hang around you, buddy.   
  
**TOUMA:**...Really?  
  
**DOUKA:** No, dingus! It’s ‘cause I think you’re pretty chill.   
  
**TOUMA:** Oh! Well...thank you!  
  
_We came upon the kitchen door, and Douka ran a hand through his hair and backed up._  
  
**DOUKA:** I don’t think I’m up for botherin’ that baker this early in the morning...I’ll leave that to you kids! I’ll go hang out with Kinji or something.   
  
**MIKI:** Kinji will be joining us in the kitchen shortly. She’s helping out with breakfast.  
  
**DOUKA:** [pouting] Well then, I guess I’ll...uh….  
  
**KIKI:** I can keep you company.  
  
**DOUKA:** [grinning widely] Hell yeah! Let’s become BFFs, you funky little cartomancer!   
  
**KIKI:** [surprised] You remembered.   
  
**DOUKA:** You bet I did, yo! Tarot and all that jazz, it’s _so_ rad! Seriously, you do so much cool card shit! I have a Hanafuda deck in my room, actually; could you—?  
  
**KIKI:** [quickly] I can do a reading with it!  
  
**DOUKA:** [bouncing on heels] Yes, yes, yes! Let’s fuckin’ go!  
  
_He took off down the hallway, and to my surprise, Kiki took off after him, practically running. That was the most excited I’d ever seen her. I definitely needed to remember to ask her more about what she did; I didn’t know nearly as much as Douka did, and it was clearly important to her._  
  
**MIKI:** [smiling softly] I’m glad they get along. Kiki seems like she has trouble making friends….  
  
**TOUMA:** I’m happy for them, too! Hopefully they’ll have a good, um...card…time.  
  
**MIKI:** [amused] Indeed.   
  
_Right before we could make our way in the kitchen, Tarou’s door suddenly opened, and he came out looking remarkably pissed, even for him._  
  
**MIKI:** Good morning, K—  
  
**TAROU:** No. No it fuckin’ ain’t.   
  
**TOUMA:** [annoyed] Tarou, you don’t need to—  
  
**TAROU:** [angry] Good thing I didn’t fuckin’ ask you!   
  
_He pushed past me to open the kitchen door and I saw that there were bags under his eyes. I had figured he’d be awake first thing to get to the kitchen as soon as possible. Did something happen…?_  
  
**TOUMA:** [following Tarou] Hey, did something happen?  
  
**TAROU:** [stops, turns around; flatly] Incredible, Sashi. You should be a detective. Guessing that the pissed the fuck off asshole had a bad night? Get your fuckin’ merit badge, bucko, because we’ve got a clever bitch right here!  
  
**TOUMA:** ……  
  
**TOUMA:** Are you done?  
  
**TAROU:** Yes. I am.   
  
**KINJI:** [pushing open door] Ugh, I don’t wanna be _awaaaake._ _  
__  
__I saw Tarou’s eye twitch, but he took a visible breath and turned his back._  
  
**MIKI:** [sympathetically] Getting something to eat will help you wake up! I’ll be making eggs and rice, and—  
  
**TAROU:** Rolls.   
  
**TOUMA:** I can do tea!  
  
**MIKI:** Wonderful! Kinji, would you like to peel and cut up some fruit?  
  
**KINJI:** [tiredly; rubbing eyes] Yeah, I can do that.   
  
**TAROU:** Make sure both ‘a ya wash your hands, alright?  
  
**MIKI:** What do you take me for, good sir?  
  
**TOUMA:** I’m sure they were already gonna wash their hands….  
  
**KINJI:** [confused] Why would we all need to w—?  
  
**TOUMA:** [loudly] I love washing my hands! Love that! Let’s go wash our hands!  
  
_I carefully grabbed Kinji’s wrist and led her over to the sink, Miki trailing behind. Kinji grumbled tiredly but followed my lead, though she did yawn twice in the time it took us to wash and dry. Miki also offered to pull back Kinji’s long, thick hair into a ponytail that was a bit more manageable, to which Kinji (a bit reluctantly) agreed. That done, Miki took to the stove with Tarou while Kinji found a place on the counter._ _  
__  
__I didn’t mind making drinks; it was easy, mindless, repetitive work._ _  
__  
__I did mind the way my hands shook whenever I remembered the article. What a failure I’d been. An embarrassment. A disgrace._ _  
__  
__I closed my eyes for a moment and remembered Kiki’s advice._ _  
__  
__“Don’t worry about it. Not right now.”_ _  
__  
__There was nothing I could do about what had happened. There was no guarantee it was true (as true as it felt). And even if it were, I would need to suck it up for right now and deal with it once we get out of here._ ** _When_** _we get out of here._ _  
__  
__I breathed out, opened my eyes, and tried to actually focus on myself instead of letting my mind wander. Making drinks was reflexive enough that it was almost difficult to pay attention to, but I could at least listen to Miki and Kinji’s conversation._  
  
**MIKI:** He doesn’t _sound_ very nice.  
  
**KINJI:** Oh, yeah, he was a dick.  
  
**MIKI:** Then why try to set him up with anyone?  
  
**KINJI:** Everyone needs a friend! Even jerks!   
  
**MIKI:** Why not try to get him a partner if he was so lonely?  
  
**KINJI:** Ew, no, no! People need to focus on friendships before romantic relationships, _especially_ if they’re lonely.   
  
**MIKI:** Hm. So then what happened?  
  
**KINJI:** Okay, so, yeah, he was an ass to me, right?  
  
**MIKI:** Right.  
  
**KINJI:** So I’m like, “Whatever, fuck you too,” right?  
  
**MIKI:** Of course.  
  
**KINJI:** Right! So I straight up turn around, and I’m like, ready to walk away. But then he calls out, and he’s like, “Anzai, wait!”  
  
**MIKI:** Of _course_ he is.   
  
**KINJI:** _Tell_ me about it. So I’m like, okay, I’ll humor the guy, right? I walk back up to him and ask him if he’s changed his mind. And he’s fumbling with his bag while I’m talking and I’m trying to figure out what he could possibly be getting out.  
  
**MIKI:** Oh my god.  
  
**KINJI:** And remember, this is _right_ after I got my Super High School Level title—  
  
**MIKI:** _Oh my god._  
  
**KINJI:** So! He _literally_ pulls out a _ring,_ right there in the _hallway—_  
  
**MIKI:** [horrified] He did _not._  
  
**KINJI:** He _did!_ And I’m just standing there, like, um, hello? Hello?!  
  
**MIKI:** Yeah!  
  
**KINJI:** So before he can like, _propose_ or whatever—  
  
**MIKI:** Eugh.  
  
**KINJI:** —this guy friend I have, he comes up, puts an arm around me, and is like, “Kinji, sweetheart, you helping this guy out? You’re such a babe, babe!”  
  
**MIKI:** [laughing] Holy shit.   
  
**KINJI:** Right! So the dude gets all embarrassed and clammy and kinda walks away looking like I just killed his pet or whatever, and as soon as he’s around the corner my friend just bursts out laughing ‘cause I’m the one who set him up with his boyfriend.  
  
**MIKI:** Aww, that’s sweet.  
  
**KINJI:** Thank you! But yeah, gosh, that was like, probably the craziest thing that’s ever happened to me, hehe! At least, ‘cause of my talent.   
  
**MIKI:** Hm, I don’t think I can beat that since it happened right in front of you. There _have_ been some people who’ve asked my _dad_ for my hand in marriage, though.  
  
**KINJI:** [horrified] Ew ew ew ew ew.   
  
**MIKI:** [exasperated] Yeah. Yeah.  
  
_They fell into silence for a moment, and I noticed I’d run out of drinks to make. I blinked in surprise. Douka, Peanut, Kinji, Tarou, and me—drinks for all of us. Huh._  
  
**TOUMA:** [abruptly] Miss Miki, would you like anything to drink with breakfast?  
  
_I spoke up somewhat awkwardly, and I glanced over my shoulder to see Kinji looking at me in surprise, as though she’d forgotten I was there. Miki stepped back from her place at the stove and looked at my array of drinks._  
  
**MIKI:** Oh, sure! Tea—green tea—for me, if that’s alright.   
  
**TOUMA:** Decaffeinated, I’m guessing?   
  
**MIKI:** [surprised] Yes, please.   
  
**KINJI:** [pouting] None for me…?  
  
**TOUMA:** [turns around] I already finished yours, Miss Kinji. [absently] Know you got eggnog yesterday, but I _also_ know you wouldn’t have a regular, so today I went French Vanilla and an extra shot of espresso _and_ extra whipped cream. Same with Tarou; regular mocha twice in a row? Definitely not. Mocha with two shots? Definitely. Hardly any sugar, pinch of salt, splash of milk. Also, everyone seems sad, so everyone who’s drinking coffee is getting chocolate shavings and I’m serving the tea in the cutest cups I can find.   
  
**KINJI:** Oh, whoa! That’s...really sweet actually, Touma!  
  
**TOUMA:** Huh? [embarrassed] Oh. Oh, shit! I should have asked—I wasn’t even thinking—!  
  
**TAROU:** [annoyed] Shut it, dumbass. She’s sayin’ thanks.   
  
**KINJI:** Hey! [hands on hips] Don’t be mean to him! He made something for _you_ too, you know!   
  
**TAROU:** I ain’t bein’ mean. He’s bein’ a dumbass. What’s mean about stating facts?  
  
**KINJI:** [crosses arms] Ugh, you’re so rude….  
  
**MIKI:** [loudly] Thank you for being so considerate, Touma. From all of us!   
  
**TOUMA:** [sheepish] Uh, yeah. It’s my pleasure, ma’am.   
  
_Miki gave a small bow and turned back to the stove to finish cooking. Kinji rolled her eyes and did the same, chopping up fruit more loudly than was strictly necessary. Tarou had been facing away the whole time, but he suddenly looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. I had no clue what he was trying to get across, so settled for a shallow smile. He frowned, huffed, and looked away._ _  
__  
__...Wrong choice, then._ _  
__  
__I sighed and rubbed my eyes tiredly, then set about making more neutral drinks for everyone who hadn’t made a specific request, holding back my embarrassment as I made a few more best guesses for what people would like to drink._ _  
__  
__Guessing what people would like was something I’d become accustomed to at home; I’d make drinks for my parents and siblings, my best friend Tsuyoshi and his older sister, sometimes even teachers and co-workers. I could be wrong, sure, but...it’s not like it happened often. When you’re around people enough, you learn their drinking patterns pretty quickly._ _  
__  
__Still, it wasn’t like I’d known these people long enough to try and extrapolate that! It was way too presumptuous of me._ _  
__  
__...But that didn’t stop me from making black tea for Noriko and a milk-heavy latte for Michiyo. And hey, if they didn’t like it, I could remake it. It just felt more natural to do that than to make some dull coffee that they could throw sugar in if they wanted._ _  
__  
__I took my time with the drinks, but I still finished before everyone else (except Kinji, who’d taken to leaning against the counter and staring into space dreamily). Before I could offer to help Tarou or Miki, Ubuka and Peanut entered the kitchen._  
  
**UBUKA:** May I check on the status of breakfast? Most people have arrived and are milling around or are seated.   
  
**MIKI:** Almost done! What time is it?  
  
**PEANUT:** Past eight! I’m really hungry….  
  
**TAROU:** Yeah, yeah, be right out. That all y’all need?  
  
**PEANUT:** We’re here to help!  
  
**UBUKA:** [smiling] Yes, we are here to help move things from here to the dining room.   
  
**KINJI:** Oh! Me and Touma are done. You guys can help us!  
  
**TOUMA:** [nodding] Yes, ma’ams; I can carry out most of these by myself, but if you want to help, that would be appreciated!  
  
_Peanut quickly ran to my side and picked up a few drinks with a wide smile._  
  
**TOUMA:** [carrying drinks] Good morning, Miss Peanut.   
  
**PEANUT:** [happily] Morning, Touma! Last night I had a dream I hugged a duck!  
  
**TOUMA:** [interested] A duck?  
  
**PEANUT:** [nodding emphatically] Yeah! I have dreams a lot and I was worried I would have a bad dream, and I almost did, but then there was a really nice duck.  
  
**TOUMA:** And the duck made the dream better?   
  
**PEANUT:** Yup! So, since I can’t speak Duck, I hugged it to tell it thank you!  
  
**TOUMA:** I see. Well, I’m very glad you had a nice dream last night, ma’am!  
  
**PEANUT:** Yeah! What about you? Any dreams?  
  
**TOUMA:** [strained] Oh. Um, I—  
  
**DOUKA:** Yo, Touma!  
  
_I nearly stumbled as Douka suddenly appeared at my side._  
  
**DOUKA:** Oh! Shit, pal, lemme help you out there.  
  
_He reached over and picked up a couple of cups from my arms, grinning as he saw what they were._  
  
**DOUKA:** Ooo, two green teas?  
  
**TOUMA:** One is for you, and one is Miki’s.   
  
**DOUKA:** Aw, damn. Guess I’ll make do if I _must._  
  
**TOUMA:** [confused] Did you want two?  
  
**DOUKA:** [grinning] Nah, I’m messin’ with you! And this smells delish’, yo!  
  
_I quickly tried to hand out drinks to those who’d already been seated, leaving Douka and Peanut to place their own drinks wherever they liked. I went back to the kitchen for the rest, coming back out with Ubuka, Miki, and Kinji at my back, arms full of plates and bowls. Tarou came last, carrying numerous trays, a second set of which he and Ubuka had to go back for._ _  
__  
__After some commotion, everyone had taken their seats._ _  
__  
__...Except for Jin, Michiyo, and Hisoka._  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [clears throat] Excuse me, excuse me! It appears that some people are missing.   
  
**OZ:** Do not worry. Michiyo told me that he wanted to sleep in.  
  
**KIKI:** Hisoka told me the same.   
  
**KENNOSUKE:** And, well, you know how Jinai is.   
  
_Peanut, sitting between Kennosuke and I, giggled at his comment, but Miki frowned._  
  
**MIKI:** That’s not very fair. He could be in serious trouble. It doesn’t matter if you find him annoying, he’s still a _person._  
  
_I sighed internally._  
  
**TOUMA:** I can go look for him, if you’d like.   
  
**SHIZUKU:** Oh! That would be lovely, Sir Touma. Thank you very much for the offer. Please be back as soon as possible. In the meantime, I see no reason not to eat—  
  
**PEANUT:** Hell yeah, hell yeah! Kinji, pass the bananas!   
  
_I stood up and pushed my chair in. Noriko, who’d been on my other side, huffed._  
  
**NORIKO:** Okawa, the fruit will be passed around in a timely manner if you—  
  
**PEANUT:** Kenno, Kenno, toss me that orange!   
  
**NORIKO:** _Okawa._  
  
**PEANUT:** [playfully] Who?   
  
**NORIKO:**...Ayumi. Please. Be patient.  
  
**PEANUT:** [leaning back in chair; casually] ‘Kay.   
  
_Peanut, who caught me lingering to watch the exchange, gave me a wink. I wasn’t sure what she meant by it, but I winked back before taking my leave._ _  
__  
__I walked out into the hallway as conversations sprung up behind me, surveying the hallway and trying to remember which door was Jin’s—_ _  
__  
__…_ _  
__  
__Um._ _  
__  
__I felt my heartbeat in my throat. I tried my best to swallow past it, but it only made the pounding worse._ _  
__  
__At the end of the hallway, near the gashapons, I could see a body lying prone, hair spread out across the floor. Red hair._ _  
__  
__My feet were moving before I could think anything else, and then I was sprinting, feet pounding against the carpeted floor, feeling too loud, but I could only hear my breaths coming in ragged gasps._ _  
__  
__I skidded to a stop and for a moment could only stare at the body in front of me (face down was he breathing oh god oh no oh god) before I started rambling aloud._  
  
**TOUMA:** [dropping to knees; breathless] Hey, hey, Jin, hey, buddy. Hey, can you hear me?  
  
_I reached out my hands to roll him over. I saw that in one hand he was holding something but I couldn’t register what. I had no idea what to do. His mouth was open slightly, oh god, what do I do, what do I do—_ _  
__  
__I put one hand in the air right above his mouth and rested the other on his torso. Please, feel something, let me feel something, breathe, breathe, breathe—_ _  
__  
__He was breathing._ _  
__  
__Thank god, thank whoever cared to listen, thank you, thank you, he was breathing, he was breathing! I could have collapsed with the pure relief that flooded my system; as it was, I slouched over and let both my hands fall to the floor._ _  
__  
__I carefully shook him._  
  
**TOUMA:** Jin? Hey, can you hear me? Please don’t be unconscious, I know that’s bad. I know you’re not supposed to sleep after a head injury so please don’t be unconscious or have a concussion. [shaking harder] Jin, fuck, wake up!  
  
**JIN:** [groggily] Urgh...wh…. [rubs eyes] Ugh. Ffffff….  
  
**TOUMA:** [breathless] Thank you, thank you, holy shit, holy shit. Are you—Did you—Did you fall asleep?!  
  
**JIN:** [yawning] Huh? Wh…? Where am I?  
  
**TOUMA:** [leaning back] You’re in the hallway. The morning announcement went off an hour ago.   
  
**JIN:** Mornin’...sounds ‘bout right...ugh. [yawns] Y’know, can’t you leave a guy to rest in peace while he’s taking a nap…?  
  
**TOUMA:** N…? [breathes in] Jin, you’re in the middle of the hallway.   
  
**JIN:** I know, I know. [rubs eyes] Clearly. I _can_ see, Touma.   
  
**TOUMA:** I...You….  
  
**TOUMA:** [standing up] Okay, what the fuck. I was seriously worried about you! What happened?!  
  
**JIN:** [sitting up; fixing hair] I was _taking_ a _nap,_ Tou-tou. A “nap” is when you sleep for a little while during a time that’s not the night-hours   
  
**TOUMA:** I know what a nap is! Why were you taking one this early?! And why the _hallway?!_  
  
**JIN:** [stretching] Ugh….‘cause there was nowhere else to sleep.  
  
**TOUMA:** Excuse me?  
  
**JIN:** [tiredly] Nowhere to sleep…. [yawns] Duh.  
  
**TOUMA:** ….  
  
**TOUMA:** …….  
  
**TOUMA:** [crosses arms] ………..  
  
**JIN:** [warily] What?  
  
**TOUMA:** What about _your_ _room?_  
  
**JIN:** Heh, what about it?  
  
**TOUMA:** [narrows eyes] Why weren’t you sleeping in your room?  
  
**JIN:** [looks away; clears throat] Oh, well! Um, actually, if you...if you listen, um, so….  
  
**TOUMA:** [looks up] How are you the worst liar ever. [shakes head] Look. I want to trust you, but if you’re going to be sneaking around and avoiding your own room for some shady reason—  
  
**JIN:** [standing up; amused] “Shady”?   
  
**TOUMA:** Um— _Yes,_ shady. You heard me. Tell me what you were _really_ doing out.  
  
**JIN:** [smiles; covers mouth] Oh, this is adorable. [cups chin] Oh, Touma! You are _so_ cute when you try to act like you’re in charge.  
  
**TOUMA:** _Excuse_ me?   
  
**JIN:** [giggling] Nothing, nothing, of course! [cocks head] But, don’t tell me you don’t hear how absolutely _paranoid_ you sound right now? Super High School Level Conspiracy Theorist, anyone?  
  
**TOUMA:** [snapping] Get to the point. Stop beating around the bush. You—You had me worried sick, you jerk! Stop acting like—like—  
  
**JIN:** [waves hand] Please, you know this is just how I am. And I think it’s pret-ty damn funny that you immediately jumped to me doing something untoward!  
  
**TOUMA:** What else am I supposed to think?!  
  
**JIN:** Mm, maybe consider trying to hear me out?  
  
**TOUMA:** [flatly] I’d rather not be lied to, thanks.  
  
**JIN:** You wound me! I wasn’t planning on _lying_ to you! [pauses] Well, yes, I was _planning_ on it, but it seems the only way to alleviate your silly suspicions is to tell the truth. So!  
  
**JIN:** [grimacing] I, uh…[mumbles]  
  
**TOUMA:** _Jin._  
  
**JIN:** I...well... _lockedmyselfoutofmyroom._  
  
**TOUMA:** [blinks] ...What? _When?_  
  
**JIN:** Oh, you know! [averts eyes] ...The first night.  
  
**TOUMA:** [closes eyes] Alright. Great. Gotcha.   
  
**TOUMA:** [pinches nose] So you locked yourself out of your room, and you’ve been sleeping…?  
  
**JIN:** Wherever I wanna! Except at nighttime. I make sure I don’t fall asleep in the halls at night, so I try to get in someone’s room.  
  
**TOUMA:** So...the other night, when you were singing in the halls….  
  
**JIN:** [grins] Thanks for letting me in! I was getting pretty damn tired. [tosses hair over shoulder] Only been getting a few hours at a time, obviously. Not like I can get a full eight hours like this.  
  
**TOUMA:** And why didn’t you _tell_ anyone?  
  
**JIN:** [scandalized] And admit to such a clear weakness?! Hello? I’m not as naive as _you_ clearly are, Touma. I’d be putting myself at the mercy of the entire group!  
  
**TOUMA:** We’re supposed to be working _together._ That means talking about “weaknesses” or whatever.  
  
**JIN:** Ah, ah! But how am I meant to trust anyone other than myself? And some chumps like you, of course.  
  
**TOUMA:** I’m not a chump!  
  
**JIN:** Whatever you say, babe.   
  
**TOUMA:** [annoyed] And why not tell _me,_ if you’ve apparently decided you can trust me?  
  
**JIN:** Oh hun, I don’t trust you _that_ much, yeesh. I don’t like telling people things if it could end badly for me. I’m not an _idiot._  
  
**TOUMA:** Could’ve fooled me.  
  
_Jin’s expression fell for a moment and he looked lost, hurt—but then he laughed._  
  
**JIN:** So witty, aren’t you? It’s cute!  
  
**TOUMA:** [rubbing eyes] Jin, look. You need to tell—  
  
**JIN:** [deadpan] I’m not telling anyone.   
  
**JIN:** [cheerfully] I’d rather find out what Monokuma’s consequence is than admit this to anyone else!  
  
_I watched with something approaching disbelief as Jin twirled a strand of his hair, leaned over and picked up a thin scarf, threw it over his neck, and turned his back on me._  
  
**JIN:** Best not be telling anyone that of your own, volition, Tou-tou! I like you, so don’t piss me off, honey. Anyways, everyone’s eating breakfast, yeah? See you there! Ta-ta!  
  
_My arms fell uselessly to my sides. Exasperation, irritation, and begrudging respect fought for a place in my thoughts._ _  
__  
__Was...was he being serious?! What was his problem! He_ ** _clearly_** _could use with some help, but instead of asking for it, he was being stubborn and putting himself in danger! How could he not see how much_ ** _more_** _dangerous it was to keep it to himself?!_ _  
__  
__I let out a noise of frustration and held myself back from banging my head against a wall._ _  
__  
__I was luck that I didn’t, as the next second, I heard a door opening. I tensed as a door right near where Jin had been standing opened, and Hisoka stuck their head out._ _  
__  
__They looked down one side of the hallway, then the other, settling for meeting my eye and drawing their eyebrows together with a slight frown._  
  
**TOUMA:** [sighing] Don’t worry about it.  
  
_Hisoka raised an eyebrow and walked out of their room, jacket hanging off their shoulders, and stepped in front of me, holding one hand up while the other rested on their hip._  
  
**TOUMA:**...Yes?  
  
**HISOKA:** [points at Touma; brings hand to chest; eyes narrowed, pouting] …!  
  
**TOUMA:** Look, Jin didn’t want me to talk about it—  
  
**HISOKA:** [points at ears; waves hand between themself and Touma; crosses arms; licks lips]   
  
**TOUMA:** You heard _everything?_  
  
**HISOKA:** [sticks tongue out; nods rapidly]   
  
_They stood in front of me, looking up at me defiantly and attempting to channel an immovable barrier. I opened my mouth, and then snapped it shut._  
  
**TOUMA:** Wait. What more do you want to know, if you heard it all?  
  
**HISOKA:** … [smiles sheepishly; looks away]  
  
_I huffed out a laugh and reached out, ruffling Hisoka’s already messy hair._  
  
**HISOKA:** [winks cheekily; shrugs]   
  
_As exhausted as I was, I couldn’t stay mad._  
  
**TOUMA:** [smiling] C’mon, let’s go get something to eat.  
  
**HISOKA:** [zips up coat; nods] !!  
  
_The two of us leisurely made our way back down the hall, contrasting the frantic run I’d had earlier._  
  
**TOUMA:** How’d you sleep?  
  
**HISOKA:** [looks up, grimacing; gives a thumbs down] ….  
  
**TOUMA:** I...Yeah, same here, actually. I’m sorry to hear about that, though. You all right now?  
  
**HISOKA:** [lights up, nods; points at Touma, cocks head]  
  
**TOUMA:** Oh! Yeah, I’m okay too, ha.  
  
**HISOKA:** [uses hands to pantomime talking; raises eyebrows]  
  
**TOUMA:** I don’t really want to talk about it, but thank you for the offer.  
  
**HISOKA:** [gives finger guns]  
  
_Right before we reached the kitchen, another door opened, revealing a disheveled and hunched over Michiyo. He didn’t greet us, but fell in line beside Hisoka and seemed intent on now being a part of our trek. Hisoka didn’t seemed very inclined to bother him either, giving him a quick wave before bounding ahead and holding open the dining room doors for us with a flourish._ _  
__  
__I gave them a slightly exaggerated bow in thanks, but Michiyo hardly seemed to notice. He stumbled in blindly, taking a seat and grumpily eating an egg._ _  
__  
__I returned to my seat between Noriko and Peanut, and Hisoka found an open one near Kiki. As the two of us dug in, Shizuku stood up and cleared her throat._  
  
**SHIZUKU:** Alright! Now that everyone is here, I would like to thank Misses Miki and Kinji, Sir Touma, and Mr. Kuroda for their contributions this morning! Ubuka, Mr. Kuroda, Oz, and I have decided that, to help alleviate some burdens, we will consider working on a rotation schedule for chores. Perhaps once a week. And, ah! People who have volunteered will get privileges such as choosing meals and maybe even organizing games!  
  
**MICHIYO:** [incredulously] _...Games?_ _  
_  
**SHIZUKU:** [taken aback] Ah...er...yes, Michiyo! S-such as, ah, er, uh—   
  
**MICHIYO:** [disgusted] What does it matter, jeez! Weeks? You think we’ll be in here for _weeks?!_  
  
**SHIZUKU:** It-it’s good to think ahead, and—and—  
  
**JIN:** Plan for the worst, yadda-yadda-yadda. Screw practicality, am I right? Why actively look for a way out when you can be sitting ducks!  
  
**OZ:** [stern] We will _not_ be having an argument like this again.   
  
**JIN:** Oh, fine! [throws up hands] Democracy is dead.  
  
**KINJI:** Shut it! Just, like, get out if you’re gonna act like a baby!  
  
**JIN:** Says the one who’s, what? A hundred and fifty centimeters tall?   
  
**KINJI:** And sixty-three! Asshole!  
  
**UBUKA:** [clears throat] I’m sure we’re all shaken after the reveal yesterday, but that is no reason—  
  
**MICHIYO:** [shrilly] _Shaken up?!_ You think that learning that all my hours, _days_ of hard work on creating new formulas, analyzing data, being alone with a fucking _calculator_ only to learn that it was all marked for _plagiarism_ has me _shaken up?!_ Try devastated! Try pissed!   
  
**UBUKA:** [stoic] That is no reason to act out.  
  
**KINJI:** [to Michiyo] Oh, and that’s just _so bad_ for you, isn’t it?   
  
**MIKI:** Kinji—  
  
**KINJI:** No! I don’t wanna hear you reassure me anymore!   
  
**NORIKO:** Anzai, calm down.   
  
**KINJI:** [angrily] Or what? You’ll arrest me?! [bitterly] What’s the worst that could’ve happened to _you,_ anyways?  
  
**NORIKO:** [stiffens] Well, I—  
  
**KAZUO:** H—Hey! Kinji, it-it’s not fair of, of you to try and compare wh-what you went through to someone e-else, okay? And, well, for me, I—  
  
**MIKI:** [snapping] You _just_ said not to compare things. Why are you talking about _your_ sob-story now?  
  
**KAZUO:** [embarrassed] Mi...W...Um—  
  
**DOUKA:** _Je-_ sus Mik, cut the guy some fuckin’ slack.  
  
**KIKI:** [stiffly] Then keep your nose out of _her_ business.  
  
**MIKI:** [frustrated] I don’t need someone to defend me! I can talk by myself! It’s what I do—it’s _all_ I do!  
  
**UBUKA:** Calm down!  
  
**MIKI:** [overlapping] Maybe I will!  
  
**DOUKA:** [overlapping] I didn’t _do_ anythin’!  
  
**MICHIYO:** [overlapping] You’re not the boss of me!  
  
**KINJI:** [overlapping] Fine, I’ll just leave!  
  
**JIN:** [standing] I’m following short-stack’s lead, alright? Bye-bye, you immature, self-centered asses!  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [red-faced; standing] Oh, that’s just _rich_ coming from _you!_  
  
**JIN:** [eyes wide; sarcastically] Oh? Rich? I’m sure it must have taken a lot of money to trap us all in here—bet _you’re_ the one who’s rich, huh?  
  
**SHIZUKU:** _Pardon me?!_  
  
**JIN:** [straightens up; imitating] _Oh, you’re all Super High School Levels? Well, I’m not! But don’t find that suspicious or anything, ohoho!_  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [indignant] I _am_ a S—  
  
**JIN:** Right, right! You just, um, conveniently forgot it. [sweetly] Did I get that right?  
  
**PEANUT:** [yelling] Back off, bitch-ass! No one fucking asked you!  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Yeah! Not cool, dude!  
  
**JIN:** You’re telling me _none of you_ were thinking this?! How fishy is it that there’s one person in here who’s so shady—someone who seems to _know us_ —and you people don’t think _she’s_ the one who put us in here?  
  
**PEANUT:** _Shut! Up!_  
  
**UBUKA:** If you considered your ludicrous idea for more than a millisecond, you would ask yourself: _why_ would one of our companions be behind this ludicrous expedition? If you begin to sow the seeds of distrust, you will only grow bitter, hateful, dangerous fruit.   
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Oh come on, Arrow, just let that guy argue himself to death.   
  
**JIN:** [shrill] So you want me dead?!  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** What? No! I—  
  
**PEANUT:** [loudly] I’m leaving!  
  
_There was a scraping noise as Peanut stumbled away, running behind me. Before I could even react, Noriko was up and out of her seat._  
  
**NORIKO:** [calling; running] Ayumi!   
  
**KINJI:** [tearing up] Jeez! Screw this!  
  
**JIN:** [annoyed] Ugh, hey! I wanted to storm out first!  
  
_In an odd unity, Jin and Kinji both stomped out as well. I almost called out after Jin, but I stopped myself. Instead, I turned to Oz, on the other side of Peanut’s empty seat._  
  
**TOUMA:** Can’t you do something? Say something?  
  
**OZ:** [looks up; visibly swallows] I—I cannot always find the right words when I am worrying.  
  
**MICHIYO:** [snidely] Clearly.   
  
**DOUKA:** _Hey,_ Mich! You don’t always have to say the rudest thing in the world.   
  
**MICHIYO:** Right, only Jinai can do that, right? Maybe someone needs to make _him_ shut up once in a while!  
  
**KAZUO:** [abruptly standing] I—I—need to—I need to go too.   
  
**DOUKA:** [snapping] Then fucking leave, Jesus! Who cares if you announce it?!  
  
**KIKI:** Douka.   
  
**DOUKA:** [throwing hands up] Why do I even try! Of course you’re gonna yell at me ‘cause I lose my temper _one time._ Fuck you too, Kiki.  
  
**KIKI:** [shocked] I wasn’t going to—  
  
**MIKI:** _Don’t_ fucking talk to her like that, you dick! Ugh, what is your _deal?_ What is _everyone’s_ deal?!   
  
**SHIZUKU:** [hysterical] Just get out! Out, out, out! [sniffling] I don’t want anymore yelling, everyone just—just _go!_  
  
**MICHIYO:** My _pleasure._   
  
_He, Douka, Kazuo, Miki, and Kiki walked out with varying degrees of irritation._ _  
__  
__Shizuku didn’t watch them go, instead staring straight ahead with a wobbling lip. Ubuka looked up at her sympathetically._  
  
**UBUKA:** Shizuku, do not worry. This sort of blow-out is unavoidable.   
  
**SHIZUKU:** [blinking rapidly] Of c-course. Thank you, Miss Ubuka. I think...I think I need to just go lie down, please. If that would be alright.   
  
**KENNOSUKE:** [sympathetically] ‘Course, Shiz. Don’t sweat it, yeah? Things’ll work out.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [clears throat] Yes, yes. Thank you, Mr. Kennosuke. I simply...well...I suppose I  w-wish I had known what to say….   
  
**SHIZUKU:** [tearing up] I thought I could f-figure out what to...to say. I wanted to help keep everyone calm.  
  
**UBUKA:** Shizuku, do not blame yourself for what you cannot control.   
  
**OZ:** [speaking up; shakily] Agreed. I—I could not aid in calming everyone down, and I regret that I got so...choked up.  
  
**HISOKA:** [hits table over and over] _!!!_  
  
_Our attention was drawn to Hisoka as they frustratedly began hitting the table and stomping. Their eyes were red and their movements were frantic as they pointed at each of us in turn, pantomimed talking, and pushed both hands over their head again and again, hitting their hair in the process._  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [confused; choked up] E-excuse me, what are you saying, Hisoka?   
  
**HISOKA:** [frustrated; points at Shizuku and empty chairs; pantomimes talking]  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [tearing up] I...I did not—  
  
**HISOKA:** [smiles exaggeratedly; makes a cutting motion across throat; points at Shizuku and pantomimes talking; drops smile and looks askance]   
  
**TOUMA:** Hisoka, I don’t think Shizuku meant to talk over you. It’s been—It was a really tense situation, and all of us are really worn out. I’m sorry it happened again, though...I know it hurts.   
  
_In clear annoyance, Hisoka made a few quick gestures with their hands, none of which I understood—and then one I did. They turned back to Shizuku, flipped her off, and then stomped out._ _  
__  
__As soon as the door closed behind them, Shizuku burst into tears._ _  
__  
__I immediately froze, completely at a loss for what to do. Oz, seeming to snap out of a stupor, stood and rushed to Shizuku’s side, mumbling words of encouragement. Kennosuke made his way over to her as well and held her hand while she tried to wipe away tears with the other. Ubuka looked just as awkward as I felt. I considered just leaving, but I didn’t want to abandon them._ _  
__  
__I choked on a scream as I suddenly felt a hand on my arm before realizing who it was._  
  
**TAROU:** Jeez, you just about jumped a foot in the air...What’s your deal?  
  
**TOUMA:** [frowns] Wait, I didn’t even know you were still in here. I thought you left when...uh….  
  
_Come to think of it, I’d completely forgotten Tarou was in the dining room at all. I didn’t remember him saying a word during the entire conversation._  
  
**TAROU:** [annoyed] I know how to keep my trap shut sometimes. Jinai thinks he’s bein’ smart by speakin’ up, but really, he’s just pissing people off. I don’t want to get on anyone’s bad side with how bratty everyone’s being.   
  
**TOUMA:** But how did you stay quiet that whole time? I honestly forgot you were even in the room.   
  
**TAROU:** [shortly] ‘T’s a learned skill, alright? Leave it at that.   
  
_I dropped the issue and reflexively followed Tarou as he walked out of the dining hall and into the kitchen._  
  
**TAROU:** [mumbling] I ain’t surprised, really…’Course this would happen…Shoulda known….  
  
**TOUMA:** Should’ve known what?  
  
**TAROU:** [sighs; adjusts sleeves] Time to clean this fuckin’ mess up, Sashi. We got ditched.  
  
_I couldn’t stop myself from mirroring his sigh. Right, we weren’t supposed to have to worry about this, but after the whole blow-out, it didn’t look like anyone would be back to actually clean up; so it would be up to Tarou and I._ _  
__  
__We made quick work of washing the pots, pans, knives, boards, and other utensils that we’d left in the kitchen, and I couldn’t hide a smile when Oz arrived a few minutes into our work carrying empty cups and plates and setting them in the sink, cleaning off the dining room table before he set about cleaning the dishes himself._ _  
__  
__Tarou didn’t comment on it, but I saw his shoulders relax slightly. He was very expressive about his happiness once you knew what to watch for._ _  
__  
__After I finished wiping down the counters, I took a damp washcloth to go wipe down the dining room table. To my surprise, the whole place was empty. By the time I’d cleaned it off, I felt like I should at least sleep as well. The kitchen didn’t have a broom, but I thought I knew a place that might._ _  
__  
__I tucked the washcloth near the one I kept on me at all times and quickly walked down the hallway to the storage room. A few doors were open, but I kept my eyes straight ahead. I wasn’t the best at comfort, and I definitely didn’t want to make things worse for anyone who was already upset._ _  
__  
__I walked into the mysterious passageway that led to the storage room, trying to ignore feelings of anxiety that threatened to rise. I’d been able to stay calm all morning, and I planned to keep it that way. I finally reached the room and pushed open the door…_ _  
__  
__...To see Kiki sitting in the middle of the floor._ _  
__  
__I blinked in surprise at the sight, briefly wondering if I should back out and leave her alone, but she turned her head at the sound of the door and looked up at me._  
  
**KIKI:** Hi. Did you need something?  
  
**TOUMA:** Oh, no, no—well, I mean, yes, actually! Not from you, though, like, um. I need a broom.   
  
**KIKI:** [tilts head] Okay.   
  
**TOUMA:** Yeah.  
  
**KIKI:** ….  
  
**TOUMA:**...So, what are you doing in here?  
  
_I scanned the room for a broom and dustpan while Kiki shrugged._  
  
**KIKI:** It’s quiet in here. Not many people know about it. And I wanted to be alone.   
  
**TOUMA:** [sheepish] Sorry.  
  
**KIKI:** No. You’re fine. I don’t mind you much.  
  
_…“Much”?_  
  
**TOUMA:** Well, thank you! I think.   
  
**KIKI:** [pointing] They’re over there. In the corner. Behind the towels.  
  
**TOUMA:** Oh! Gotcha, thanks.   
  
_I got a broom and dustpan and thanked Kiki again, who seemed content to continue chilling out in a storage closet where no one could find her. And who was I to judge that? As long as she was being safe, she could hang out wherever she wanted._ _  
__  
__Before I could make it back to the dining room, I was stopped by Michiyo calling out to me from his doorway._  
  
**MICHIYO:** Touma?   
  
**TOUMA:** [slowing down] Yes, sir?  
  
**MICHIYO:** [looks down] Um...uh...What’re you doing?  
  
_What did it_ ** _look_** _like I was doing…?_  
  
**TOUMA:** I’m about to go sweep. Some people made a bit of a mess during breakfast.  
  
**MICHIYO:** Oh. Um. [adjusts glasses] I can do that.  
  
_I was a bit confused at his sudden offer to help, but then I remembered: this was supposed to be Michiyo’s job in the first place. He’d said he would help clean up after meals, and then he...well...didn’t do that._  
  
**TOUMA:** You sure?  
  
**MICHIYO:** [adjusts jacket] Yeah, I’ve got it. Do I look incompetent to you?  
  
**TOUMA:** [clears throat] No, but I’d rather use up some of my time doing it instead of having it done by someone who doesn’t want to at all.  
  
**MICHIYO:** [blushing] I mean...I don’t _like_ doing it, but I do want to _help._ Since I, y’know, said I would.  
  
**TOUMA:** [smiling; holds out broom] Here you are, then! Thank you very much, sir!  
  
_Michiyo shuffled towards me and hesitantly took the broom from my hands._  
  
**MICHIYO:** [looking down] Um, and I actually wanted to say… [mumbles]  
  
**TOUMA:** Pardon?  
  
**MICHIYO:** [annoyed] I said _sorry,_ okay? It’s just… [sighs] It’s really frustrating to hear everyone try to act like nothing is wrong.   
  
**TOUMA:** They’re just trying to look on the bright side, I think.  
  
**MICHIYO:** They shouldn’t be! The moment we _accept_ this whole mess is the moment we’re really, truly trapped. We don’t need to cope. Being comfortable with _this_ will mean we stop looking for a way out. [looks up] And I don’t want that! We’ve got to get out! I’ve got shit to say and people to prove wrong!  
  
_I supposed that was as good a motivation as any, but I couldn’t agree with his feelings toward our situation._  
  
**TOUMA:** I think...there’s a difference between complacency and comfort. We won’t become complacent; we just want to be comfortable. Besides, if everyone is angry and on edge, then someone is more likely to consider the most _obvious_ solution.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** _Oh?_  
  
_I jerked away from Michiyo as an annoying voice interrupted us. Michiyo looked equally startled._  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [paw to mouth] Really, would someone taking initiative and committing a murder be _that_ bad?  
  
**TOUMA:** Yes! It really, genuinely would actually be very, very bad!   
  
**MONOKUMA:** [deflating] Such a bore….  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [perks up] What about you? Calculator kid? D’you think it’d be _so_ ridiculous for someone to take one for the team?  
  
**MICHIYO:** [wide-eyed; tense] Don’t talk to me.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Huuuuh? Why not?  
  
**MICHIYO:** [frantic] You’re obviously! A spy! You’re meant! To be! Spying! On us!  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Puhuhu...that’s a neat idea!   
  
**MICHIYO:** [scared] Cut it! I already know you’re recording what I’m saying!   
  
**MONOKUMA:** [curiously] Oh boy! If I wasn’t before, I sure am now!  
  
_In a rush, Michiyo held the broom close to his chest and sprinted down the hallway, somehow managing to avoid tripping over his oversized pants._ _  
__  
__I leveled an unamused look at Monokuma._  
  
**TOUMA:** Can I help you?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Ooo! Somebody grew a backbone!  
  
**TOUMA:** [neutral] If that’s all, I’d like to ask you to leave.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [gasps] Wait...N-n-not this…It can’t be…!  
  
**TOUMA:** Excuse me? Can I help you?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [covers eyes with paws] Not the dreaded _customer service voice!_   
  
**MONOKUMA:** [points accusingly] You win this round, Sashi! But I’ll be back! Back when you feel comfortable and relaxed around people and willing to express genuine human emotion!   
  
**TOUMA:** [cheerful] Have a great day, then.   
  
**MONOKUMA:** _Eeeee-ahhhhh!_ _  
__  
__He walked (more like “waddled”) away with surprising speed. I sighed and allowed my posture to droop a bit. Jeez, why’d he have to butt in like that…?_ _  
__  
__I started to walk to the dining room when I remembered that I didn’t have anything more to do, with Michiyo volunteering to sweep. Kiki wanted to be alone, and Tarou seemed the same way. I guess I’d just have to find someone else to hang out with for now._ _  
__  
__An opportunity presented itself as another door down the hall opened, revealing a disheveled Kazuo. He quickly noticed me and stalled awkwardly._  
  
**KAZUO:** Uh, er...Hi, Touma.  
  
**TOUMA:** [nods] Kazuo. Are you doing alright?  
  
**KAZOU:** I...yeah, I think so. [adjusts glasses] It’s, um...It’s weird. I kind of...I...I don’t really want to be alone right now.   
  
**TOUMA:** Well, that’s not unusual! We all need some company from time to time.   
  
**KAZUO:** [surprised] Oh! Are you offering?  
  
_…._  
  
**TOUMA:** Of course I was!   
  
**KAZUO:** [smiles shyly] That’s really thoughtful of you. Wou-would you like to come in? We can talk.   
  
**TOUMA:** Sure!  
  
_Kazuo held his door open for me and let me into his room. On my way in, I noticed the nameplate again; they’d been somehow changed from their original numbers, I remembered, to show names beneath—and, yeah, this one was labelled with “Okamura.” I would need to remember to check those out later, but for now I surveyed Kazuo’s room._ _  
__  
__Despite the fact that it was furnished identically to mine, his room felt entirely different. His bed was neatly made and his lamp was turned on, with the phonebook, presumably from his dresser, laying out next to it._  
  
**TOUMA:** [nodding towards phonebook] Interesting reading?  
  
**KAZUO:** Huh? [realizing] Oh! Heh, no, I was just looking to see if there was anything relevant to our situation.  
  
**TOUMA:** Any luck?  
  
**KAZUO:** [sighs] No, not yet. But, regardless—would you like to take a seat?  
  
_I sat on the bed, toeing off my shoes and crossing my legs. Kazuo took a seat across from me and mirrored my stance, smiling._  
  
**KAZUO:** How have you been holding up, Touma?  
  
**TOUMA:** Alright, I think! And you?  
  
**KAZUO:** [runs fingers through hair] I miss my sisters a lot. And it’s weird, but I miss the library near my house. I guess it’s cliché since I’m such a bookish type, but I love them so much! They’re really comforting because no one bothers you and you get to find all these good books while you’re there.   
  
**KAZUO:** [playing with hair ties] And they’re quiet. I don’t have to talk to anyone. Unless I’m there helping someone, of course.  
  
**TOUMA:** [smiling] Right, yeah. What’s your favorite subject to tutor?  
  
**KAZUO:** [excitedly] I like them all! If I _had_ to pick a favorite, I guess I would say World History, but I also really love Japanese Literature. And I enjoy teaching English to people! And, um, even—I think that even mathematics can be enjoyable when you teach it the right way. It’s definitely not my forte, but it can be one of the most satisfying to _teach_ because—it’s like—because when it clicks, it _clicks!_ And it’s amazing to see people get excited when it makes sense.   
  
**KAZUO:** [blushing; looks away] Thank you for listening to me talk about that! By now, everyone in my life is very much, ah, very disinterested, since I’ve been doing it for such a long time.   
  
_I felt my heart swell with sympathy, and I reached out to rest a hand on his knee. I definitely knew how it felt when people stopped caring when you talked about your talent._  
  
**TOUMA:** Don’t worry, it was my pleasure. I like listening to people talk!  
  
**KAZUO:** [red-faced; flustered] Yes! I mean, thank you again. It’s— [clears throat] It’s, um….  
  
_He gently rested on of his hands on top of mine and licked his lips._  
  
**KAZUO:** I think you’re incredibly kind, Touma. You’ve been such a supportive presence, but also very calming. I appreciate that immensely.   
  
**TOUMA:** [smiling] Of course! You’re very organized and it seems like you’ve really got yourself together.   
  
**KAZUO:** Heh, to an extent, yes.   
  
_There was a short lull and I suddenly became acutely aware of our hands touching. Shit—was I meant to pull away, or keep my hand there? I hope he didn’t mind that I did it in the first place. I hadn’t really been thinking, I just...reacted._  
  
**TOUMA:** I can understand that. There are times when I really feel like I know what I’m doing, but then it’s like I...lose it, somehow.  
  
**KAZUO:** When do you feel like you know?  
  
**TOUMA:** When I’m at work. Everything is so much easier there, you know? At least, I thought it was. [huffs] I always knew there were articles about me, but I never read them. I always felt too weird about it.   
  
**KAZUO:** [nods] Yes, that’s not unusual. When you’re young and just doing what you love, people’s attention can feel unwelcome and invasive, even if it comes from a positive place.  
  
**TOUMA:** Do you feel that way, too?  
  
**KAZUO:** [fervently] Absolutely. I’ve been doing this—tutoring, that is—since I was incredibly young. First with peers, then with lower years, and then for whoever needed it. I’ve been considered “well-known” for quite a while. And I don’t much care for it.  
  
**TOUMA:** The shop where I work got so flooded with customers when I started getting noticed...I hated it. My managers always had me working the front even though they _know_ I work better in the back.   
  
**KAZUO:** I’m sure you did great out front, too, though!  
  
**TOUMA:** [awkwardly] Well...I guess I did. I made people happy. I know how to deal with crowds, at least.   
  
**KAZUO:** That’s more than I can say for myself.  
  
**TOUMA:** [laughing] But you’re good with one-on-one, right?   
  
**KAZUO:** [raising eyebrows] I should certainly hope I am!  
  
_Caught off guard by the snarky reply, I reflexively delved into giggles, causing me to pull my hand back. Kazuo looked rather pleased by the response._  
  
**KAZUO:** But, yes. It’s always been a more natural setting for me. I like for settings to be simple, because it lends itself to creating an environment that can facilitate more complex conversation.   
  
**TOUMA:** [tilts head] Really? How so?  
  
**KAZUO:** When there are fewer external distractions, you can focus more on what’s being said. That way, you can build off each other more and go deeper into subjects you’re more aware of, as opposed to having a surface-level conversation with more viewpoints.  
  
**TOUMA:** Hm, but wouldn’t it be good to have more people if only _for_ the variety of viewpoints? The less people there are, the more likely you could have, like, an unchallenged view, which would make that conversation less productive.  
  
**TOUMA:** [blinks] Um, that’s just what I think, anyway! Sorry if that was a weird response.  
  
**KAZOU:** [grinning widely] Don’t feel like you need to apologize! That’s exactly what I would like. I enjoy faceted discussions. You know, they say that’s what many teachers enjoy about teaching: that they learn something from their students. And I admit it’s very much the same way for me. I don’t want to simply _speak;_ that’s not a practical way to exist. Listening is just as important—if not more so.   
  
**TOUMA:** So you don’t mind when people disagree with you?  
  
**KAZUO:** I _love_ when people disagree with me! [plays with hair] On most topics, at least. There are others—objective truths, certain moral questions—that I’m past the point of debate over. [undoes hair ties] Not to say I can’t see _why_ there could be disagreement, but, you know!   
  
**TOUMA:** Yeah, I think I get it.   
  
_Kazuo silently carded his fingers through his hair for a moment. It was mostly blonde, but there were spots of blue, almost like it’d been dyed haphazardly. His hair was long and fell into his face when it wasn’t pulled to the side by the ties._  
  
**KAZUO:** [perks up] Oh! I meant to ask you earlier. You don’t need to answer, but I was wondering...what do you miss the most?  
  
_I played with the edges of my apron as I thought. Weirdly, there were a lot of things that I_ ** _didn’t_** _miss; at least, not yet. But…._  
  
**TOUMA:** My best friend, Tsuyoshi, and my mom.   
  
**KAZUO:** Oh! Tell me about them, if you’d like.  
  
_I watched Kazuo lay out his red hair ties on his leg while he grabbed half of his hair in one hand and began braiding it. The action somehow added to the relaxed atmosphere._  
  
**TOUMA:** Tsuyoshi has been my friend since we were little. He actually almost got a job _with_ me, when I started working, but he decided to focus more on volunteer work instead since he didn’t really need the money. It meant we started spending less time together, but he saw how my work got to me sometimes, and...I really think he’s the reason I ever even became the barista I am today, I guess!   
  
**TOUMA:** [pulls at collar] He started giving me these pep talks from time to time, talking about how I needed to trust my intuition when I was working. He said he knew that I was good with people, I just “forgot it sometimes.”  
  
**KAZUO:** [laughs] He sounds lovely.  
  
**TOUMA:** He really is! So, because of him, I started feeling so much more comfortable at work. It was still, just—I didn’t _feel_ like I was doing anything special. I still didn’t feel like I was suddenly amazing in the kitchen or at the counter; I just felt comfortable. Then, at the end of one week, my shift manager pulls me aside and said that I’ve gotten almost a one-to-one ratio of serving people to a good review that mentioned me by name.   
  
**KAZUO:** [wide-eyed; braiding hair] Oh, wow.   
  
**TOUMA:** Yeah! And Tsuyoshi was so, “Well, duh!” about it, you know? He really believes in me, but….  
  
**KAZUO:**...You find it harder to believe in yourself?  
  
**TOUMA:** Yeah. Exactly.  
  
**KAZUO:** [smiling] I was the same way with my younger sister, Yasuyo. She’s so supportive that it feels like I don’t live up to the hype she has for me.  
  
**TOUMA:** Yeah! It’s just like that! I can’t help but think _anyone_ could do what I do, if they had the same opportunities and support.   
  
**KAZUO:** I don’t think that’s true, necessarily. I think you have a good intuition when it comes to fixing orders.  
  
**TOUMA:** But _anyone_ can be like that with practice.   
  
**KAZUO:** Hm, can anyone correctly guess the preferred morning drinks of fifteen strangers?  
  
**TOUMA:** I— [flushes] Not all of them were guesses, though.  
  
**KAZUO:** [amused] Still. It’s impressive. You’re deserving of your title, Touma—and the coverage you got—even if it felt odd at the time.   
  
**TOUMA:** Yeah, maybe so...Still, I miss Tsuyoshi for more than just that. [huffs] He’s kind of one of the only people who could help me calm down from panic attacks, actually.  
  
**KAZUO:** [sympathetically] I noticed you’ve been struggling. Is there any way I can help with those, do you think?  
  
**TOUMA:** Ah, probably not...I know that Oz helped once just with counting and breathing exercises.   
  
**KAZUO:** [tying off braid] Yes, he is very supportive, isn’t he?  
  
**TOUMA:** Heh, yeah!  
  
**KAZUO:** [hums] And cute.  
  
**TOUMA:** [choked up] Um—uh—yeah. Yeah.  
  
_Kazuo snickered and started on his other braid. Who knew he could be so snarky?_  
  
**KAZUO:** Okay, okay, not to sound like this is a slumber party, but Oz is the cutest one in here, right?  
  
**TOUMA:**...Oz or Noriko, yeah.  
  
**KAZUO:** [shocked] _Her?_ She’s terrifying!  
  
**TOUMA:** Yeah! But she’s also really beautiful!  
  
**KAZUO:** [tuts] To each their own, but I must say I’m surprised.   
  
**TOUMA:** [flustered] I just—like girls.  
  
**KAZUO:** And boys?  
  
**TOUMA:** And boys.  
  
_There was a knock at the door, startling both of us. I sat up straight and Kazuo finished tying off the other braid._ _  
__  
__Oz poked his head in through the open doorway, looking exhausted. I knew he must have been working hard cleaning with just him and Tarou (and Michiyo, sort of)._  
  
**OZ:** Pardon the intrusion, but Kazuo, do you have the list you made yesterday?  
  
**KAZUO:** Oh, ah! Yes, one moment, let me get it.   
  
_Kazuo hopped off the bed and grabbed his messenger bag, rummaging around and pulling out a spiral-bound notebook and quickly flipping to a page. He also picked out a pen and a pencil before handing it to Oz._  
  
**KAZUO:** Here you are!  
  
**OZ:** Thank you very much! [looks into room] I hope I did not interrupt anything…?  
  
**TOUMA:** [eyes wide] No, oh my gosh! We were just….  
  
_I trialed off sadly and cleared my throat, stood, and put back on my shoes while I spoke._  
  
**TOUMA:** We were talking about home. What we miss. _Who_ we miss. It’s… [shrugs] But, yeah. You didn’t interrupt anything serious.  
  
**OZ:** [sympathetically] Oh, yes...I see. I definitely understand the longing. I miss things as simple as my own bed.   
  
**KAZUO:** [smiles slightly] Eheh, I wish we had an easy fix for that.   
  
**OZ:** But I am dealing with it, as are all of us. What do you miss, if you would like to share?  
  
**KAZUO:** [blinks] Oh, um…one of the biggest things has to be...hugs, I would say. I don’t get to be tactile with anyone or—or anything.   
  
_Oz’s expression softened and he leaned down a bit, touching his fingers to Kazuo’s chin._  
  
**OZ:** Would you like for me to try to help with that?   
  
**KAZUO:** [blushing] Uh—er—um—ah! Y-yes, I—yes. Please. Yes. If you’d like.  
  
_Oz thumbed over Kazuo’s cheek and pressed a quick kiss against it. Kazuo was red up to his ears, and I could absolutely understand why. Oz stood back up and smiled gently at him._  
  
**OZ:** Do not fret too much, Kazuo. You will be home sooner than you know it, I am sure. Let me know if there is anything else I can do to help, okay?  
  
**KAZUO:** [strained] Noted!   
  
**OZ:** [smiling] I believe you have a bright, valiant soul! I cannot wait to keep in touch with you once we return to our homes.   
  
**KAZUO:** _Oh my_ —I mean! [giggles] Yeah, definitely!   
  
**OZ:** I am glad to hear it. And thank you very much for the notebook!  
  
**KAZUO:** O-of course! What did you need it for?  
  
**OZ:** Ah, Ubuka wanted to call those together who shirked their duties and have a “serious discussion” with them.  
  
**TOUMA:** Oh, yikes.  
  
**OZ:** [nods] Indeed.  
  
**TOUMA:** Was she really angry? I know Tarou was pissed off, but she just seemed...resigned.   
  
**KAZUO:** Oof. Glad I wasn’t there for Kuroda’s...blow up, I’m assuming.  
  
**TOUMA:** Ah...something like that, yeah. He was pretty pissed that things happened like they did.  
  
**KAZUO:** [flushes] Y-yeah, I’m, um—I’m really, really sorry for getting so upset.   
  
**OZ:** [bows head] And I am sorry that I could not make myself speak up. It was… [sighs] I allowed myself to become too wrapped up in my own thoughts. I could not help.   
  
**TOUMA:** It shouldn’t be one person’s responsibility to help keep everyone calm.  
  
**OZ:** [looks away] ...Perhaps. Ah, I will be going now.   
  
**KAZUO:** I can go with you, if you w-would like?  
  
**OZ:** [holds out a hand] I would not object to the company.  
  
_Kazuo shyly took Oz’s hand and gave me a wave over his shoulder, which I echoed. The two walked to the dining room and I moved out of Kazuo’s room with a sigh, closing his door behind me._ _  
__  
__I pulled out my Monopad to check the time and saw that I could probably go for an early lunch. I took down the opposite direction of the hallway, casually navigating around my Monopod as I did. Kazuo’s profile… In his picture, his hair was a bit shorter and not tied in his preferred side-ponytails or braids. It hung loosely just below his ears._ _  
__  
__I frowned. Huh. That would mean the picture was pretty old. Ugh, yet more evidence for Monokuma’s stupid “you have amnesia” claim…._ _  
__  
__...And more possibility for the articles to be true._ _  
__  
_**_Ugh._** _  
__  
__Somehow, something told me they were. If I had to guess, I’d say there were the reason Oz was so shaken up. I’d ask him if he wanted to talk about it, but I really didn’t want to talk about mine. Mom was always telling me not to “repress things” because then I would just “have a breakdown,” but it currently seemed like a much more viable course of action than trying to hash my self-worth issues out with near-strangers._ _  
__  
__Were they even strangers? If I’d really forgotten things, then…?_ _  
__  
__I shook my head and sighed. No use, Touma, no use worrying. I wished I could make the heavy feeling in my gut go away._ _  
__  
__I reached the kitchen doors and pushed them open as I slid my Monopad back into my apron—_ _  
__  
__And bumped into someone who then fell into the floor._  
  
**TOUMA:** [gasps] I’m so sorry, please forgive me! I wasn’t paying attention, I—  
  
**JIN:** [pouts] Ouchie.   
  
**TOUMA:** [rubs eyes] Sheesh, Jin, were you even watching where you were going?  
  
**JIN:** Hm, what is it about me that makes you drop your politeness facade?  
  
**TOUMA:** It’s not a facade!  
  
**JIN:** [standing] Sure, sure. Well, I’ll leave you to your own devices, babe. [dusts himself off] _I_ am going to go find a place to nap because, guess what? I’m a sleepy boy.  
  
**TOUMA:** Excuse me?  
  
**JIN:** [intently] A sleepy boy, Tou-tou. [fluffs hair] Unless you were wanting to hang out with me? I _probably_ won’t say no. You’re free to try asking!  
  
_…._  
  
**TOUMA:** Would you like to hang out, Jin?  
  
**JIN:** _Nope!_   
  
**JIN:** [cups face with hands] I would _love_ to hang out, silly! [blinks] Wait, first! You need to eat, probably!   
  
**TOUMA:** Yeah, actually. I was coming in here to get lunch.  
  
**JIN:** [steps back; gestures widely] Come in, come in! Be my guest, beautiful!  
  
**TOUMA:** [amused] Is this _your_ kitchen now?  
  
**JIN:** [coy] Hm! Maybe so.  
  
**TOUMA:** Don’t let Tarou hear you say that.  
  
**JIN:** Oh, who cares about that angry goblin? Not me! You know what _I_ care about?  
  
_Jin practically skipped over to the pantry and pulled the doors open._  
  
**JIN:** Feeding my best friend?  
  
**TOUMA:** [laughs] Right, right. “Best friend.”  
  
**JIN:** [stares blankly; quickly smiles] Heh! _Anyways,_ what are you in the mood for, my dear?   
  
_I scanned my eyes over the shelves and shrugged._  
  
**TOUMA:** A sandwich would be fine. Have you already eaten?  
  
**JIN:** [grabbing bread] Sure have! I kept an eye on the kitchen and waited for Kuroda to leave before I snuck in and trashed the place.   
  
_I discreetly glanced around the kitchen; but thankfully, it seemed that Jin was being hyperbolic._  
  
**JIN:** [arms full] Mind if I make it for you?  
  
**TOUMA:** [surprised] Oh, um, go ahead, if you’d like.   
  
**JIN:** [smiles widely] Wonderful! The quickest way to a man’s heart is through his other internal organs, and all that.  
  
**TOUMA:** Pardon me?  
  
**JIN:** Nothing to worry your cute little head over, hun.  
  
**TOUMA:** [crossing arms] You know, you really don’t need to keep belittling me like that.   
  
**JIN:** [quirks eyebrow] ‘Scuse me?   
  
**TOUMA:** [huffs] You keep calling me names, and it feels kind of insult-esque. _That’s_ why I’m not as polite with you. It seems like you don’t care to be polite to me.  
  
**JIN:** [drops a loaf of bread] You. [points to himself] You think that me. [points to Touma] Calling you hun. Is me insulting you. _  
__  
__He sounded so bemused, I felt almost defensive._  
  
**TOUMA:** Well, yeah! What was I supposed to think?  
  
**JIN:** Touma, oh my stars, you silly little boy.  
  
**TOUMA:** Taller than _you._  
  
**JIN:** Just the way I like it, sugar.  
  
**TOUMA:** See! That!  
  
**JIN:** [throws head back] God, if you’re listening, please send me a dictionary so I can add a picture of Touma Sashi next to the word _oblivious._  
  
**TOUMA:** [narrows eyes] ….  
  
**JIN:** [giggles] Or, well, you know what? Don’t sweat it, babe. [winks; turns around] It’s not an insult, for the record.   
  
**TOUMA:** [annoyed] It’s either that, or you’re flirting with me, so.  
  
_Jin didn’t turn around, but he craned his head to the side, stared me in the eye for a good five seconds, and then went back to making the sandwich._ _  
__  
__...Oh._  
  
**TOUMA:** Oh! Um. That’s, um, very—very nice of you.  
  
**JIN:** Eh, don’t flatter yourself! I fall in love with every boy who listens to me talk about myself, and you do that! Don’t worry; the quickest way to snap me out of it is to insult my hair.  
  
**TOUMA:** But I think you have nice hair.   
  
**JIN:** [flips ponytail] Keep talking like that and I’ll be on my knees.   
  
**TOUMA:** Is this really the time for a proposal joke?  
  
**JIN:** Holy shit, you are _so cute._ _  
__  
__I shook my head in exasperation. There was a chance Jin was still messing with me, but...he actually seemed pretty sincere. I guess it made sense for people to want to form quick, close bonds in a situation like this. I might even ask Kinji if she had any insight about it. And as obnoxious as he could be, I was...fond of him, too, I guess. Not to the extent of wanting to flirt with him (superfluously or not), but I think I could understand where his feelings were coming from._  
  
**TOUMA:** Well, thank you for being upfront with me! I know that sometimes I can be—  
  
**JIN:** Denser than a brick wall?  
  
**TOUMA:** I was going to say “unobservant.”  
  
**JIN:** Semantics, semantics.  
  
**TOUMA:** It’s really not.   
  
**JIN:** [turns on heel] Do you want this sandwich or not, mister?  
  
**TOUMA:** [leans against counter; sighs] You didn’t even ask me what I wanted on it.   
  
**JIN:** Because _I_ enjoy the variety that life has to offer. Spice, flavor!  
  
**TOUMA:** Please don’t tell me you’re putting spices on the sandwich.   
  
**JIN:** [hunches shoulders; moves hands quickly] ...Metaphorical spice, of course.   
  
**TOUMA:** [smiling] Right.   
  
_Jin hummed as he finished making the sandwich, which he presented to me with a rather proud expression._  
  
**JIN:** [holding up plate] Ta-da! Here you are, my esteemed guest!   
  
**TOUMA:** [grimacing] Ugh, don’t say that. That’s what Monokuma says.  
  
**JIN:** [shrugs] He’s got a way with words.   
  
**TOUMA:** Hm. Maybe so.   
  
_Jin threw his head back and laughed as I took the sandwich from him. He had a very loud laugh, one that I wouldn’t be surprised if those in the kitchen could hear it. The sandwich was...fine, but still better than I was expecting. Maybe I was being lenient just because I’d seen him put so much effort into making it. I didn’t have the capacity to sincerely judge heartfelt gifts._  
  
**JIN:** [hand on cheek] Tou-tou, in return, would you consider making me a _quiiiick_ cup of coffee? I’m feeling ever so faint!  
  
**TOUMA:** Then go sleep. You don’t need the fake energy that caffeine gives you if you’re running on too little sleep. It’ll do more harm than good.   
  
**JIN:** [pouts] You’re no fun. Maybe I wanna be awake so I can hang out with _you,_ dummy!   
  
**TOUMA:** [mouth full] I _c’ld_ keep you ‘wake, but my conscience w’ld n’ver forgive me.  
  
**JIN:** [disgusted] Ewie, maybe I _don’t_ wanna hang out with you. Didn’t anyone ever teach you _manners?_  
  
**TOUMA:** [swallows] I have them, but sometimes I don’t like using them.   
  
**JIN:** Hmph!   
  
**TOUMA:** Heh.   
  
_I quickly finished the rest of the sandwich and turned to wash my hands._  
  
**TOUMA:** I’ll make you something that’s lightly caffeinated to keep you aware, okay? But no shots of espresso or anything. I don’t want the chemicals in your body freaking out.   
  
**JIN:** Tou-tou, the chemicals in my body are almost definitely highly imbalanced which leads to me having an incredibly unstable personality.   
  
**JIN:** [clasps hands in front of chest] Thanks for the coffee, though!   
  
**TOUMA:** [blinks] ...Alright.   
  
_Jin hopped up on an empty spot on the counter and tossed me a towel to dry my hands with. I nodded in acknowledgement and set about making him a drink while he kicked his legs casually in the air, continuing to hum the same tune._  
  
**TOUMA:** What tune do you keep singing?  
  
**JIN:** Hm? Oh, just a fun little diddy!  
  
**TOUMA:** Please never say “diddy” again.   
  
**JIN:** You’re no fun.  
  
**TOUMA:** Does it have a name, though? Or is it just a melody that’s stuck in your head?  
  
**JIN:** ….  
  
**JIN:** I don’t know. I feel like I should know the answer there, but...I don’t.   
  
_I frowned and looked at him out of the corner of me eye. He looked deep in thought, as though he really was trying his best to remember where the tune had come from. He started humming it again, and though I was almost positive I’d just been over-exposed to it (through him, no less) I had to admit that it felt a bit familiar to me, too._  
  
**JIN:** [absently] If I remember the name or the words, I’ll be sure to let you know.  
  
**TOUMA:** So you think it has words?  
  
**JIN:** I _know_ it has words. Fuck if I know them, though.   
  
**TOUMA:**...That’s kind of a shame.  
  
**JIN:** Tell me about it! I want to serenade people with my incredible singing voice!  
  
**TOUMA:** What about your incredible golfing skills?  
  
**JIN:** [tilts head] Please! People think it’s _cute_ that I golf—and I do look incredible cute while doing so, I must say—but that’s not what the people really _care_ about. They’re here for Jin Jinai and his magnetic personality!   
  
**TOUMA:** [finishes making drink] But that personality didn’t make you a Super High School Level.   
  
**JIN:** [shrugs] No, but it got me closer to my title. I love press coverage! I encourage paparazzi! I adore invasions of privacy! _That’s_ how Hope’s Peak even _found_ me. You know I golf well, but where’s the spark in that? [holds hand to chest] The spark is _here,_ hun. _I’m_ what people love—not my talent.   
  
_I handed Jin his drink, turning his words over in my head._  
  
**TOUMA:** That’s...admirable, I think. It’s good that you don’t base your entire personality around your talent. You’re your own person!  
  
**JIN:** [bubbly] Exactly! I _love_ being me.   
  
**TOUMA:** Aha, well, I’m happy for you!  
  
**JIN:** [cocks head] ...Don’t you love being you? I _know_ it can’t be as good as being me, but you’ve got cute eyes, a nice voice, you’re _tall,_ and you do this little thing with your voice when you’re annoyed but it’s actually really cute but I don’t think you’re even really aware that you’re doing it which just makes it even cuter.   
  
**TOUMA:** Uh… [clears throat] I think being me is...fine, I guess?  
  
**JIN:** [gags] Ew, ew, ew. You _“guess”?_ Hun, where’s the _confidence?_  
  
**TOUMA:** Excuse me?  
  
**JIN:** [throws a hand up] Sometimes, babe, you seem so right in your own skin! And then you let something like _that_ slip and it ruins you _whole_ image. Yuck!   
  
_I tried not to worry too much about what he was saying, but...that kind of hurt. I wasn’t trying to have an “image,” or whatever Jin was trying to imply. I just wanted to...I don’t know, make friends? Be nice? Help people? Since when did showing any uncertainty equate to ruining my “image”?_  
  
**JIN:** [blinks] Oh, no, now you’re sad. Oops. Don’t like that.   
  
**TOUMA:** [runs hand through hair] It’s not that I’m sad, I—  
  
**JIN:** [holds up a hand] Nope, nope, you’re sad! Lemme make it up to you!  
  
**JIN:** [pauses] ...How can I make it up to you?  
  
**TOUMA:** [laughs breathily] Just enjoy your drink, okay?  
  
**JIN:** Ooo! Can do!  
  
_There was a moment of silence as Jin downed the sweet but lightly-caffeinated drink. I was tempted to go back to my room for a moment, but then I remembered something._  
  
**TOUMA:** Hey, Jin. Are you really not bothered by...the newspaper articles?  
  
**JIN:** Hm, nope!  
  
**TOUMA:** Why not?  
  
**JIN:** [sets cup aside] Well, I read things worse than that shit every day! You should _hear_ what people have to say about me online where there are no editors or bosses to go through.   
  
**TOUMA:** Did people online talk about you a lot?  
  
**JIN:** Duh! I loved it! You get everything from people calling me sexy, to people saying I use a stunt double for golf, to people calling my scars fake! It’s a wild ride, my friend.   
  
**JIN:** [fluffs hair] But tabloids? Those are _adorable._ As mean as they get, they can’t match the vitriol of a young teenage on a Hope’s Peak forum!   
  
**TOUMA:**...I guess that’s a good way to look at it. So your article—it wasn’t bad?  
  
**JIN:** [blinks] Oh, it was terrifying. If it’s true, I’m completely fucked! But it was such a cute read, so who cares? Besides, the fact that it got reported on at _all_ is a _very_ good sign, silly! It means that I’m still relevant and popular. No matter how much you fuck up in public, people love a good apology!  
  
**TOUMA:** [curiously] Can I…?  
  
_I trailed off before I could ask. I was dying to know what Jin’s article had said, but I didn’t really want him to ask about mine. Luckily, Jin took that dilemma out of my hands._  
  
**JIN:** [turns up nose] No, you cannot! I slid that newspaper under the door to my room and it’s staying there until we leave! And _then_ I’ll tell you what it says and we can have a cute, public comeback and be stars again!   
  
**TOUMA:** “We”?   
  
**JIN:** Oh, you know! Royal we, you and I, all sixteen of us...take your pick. It’s open for interpretation!  
  
**TOUMA:** I don’t think that’s how conversations work.   
  
**JIN:** Oh, what do you know?  
  
_He hopped off the counter with a somewhat himself-righteous air._  
  
**JIN:** [fighting back a yawn] Thank you for the company, but I really must be going. It’s urgent, you see.   
  
**TOUMA:** Please don’t sleep in the hallway.   
  
**JIN:** I’m going to sleep in the hallway!  
  
**TOUMA:** Jin.   
  
**JIN:** [throws head back] _Uggghhhhhhhh._  
  
**TOUMA:** [gently] Jin, seriously. I won’t make you tell everyone, but just...I don’t know. Sleep in my room if you need to, okay?  
  
**JIN:** [blinks] Huh?  
  
**TOUMA:** I’m giving you permission to take a nap on my bed.   
  
**JIN:**...With you _in_ the bed?  
  
**TOUMA:** Well, no—  
  
**JIN:** Heck.  
  
**TOUMA:** —But I’ll let you rest for as long as you need to, okay?  
  
**JIN:** [suspiciously] ...Why? Just this morning you were telling me I _had_ to tell everyone, and now you don’t care about that?  
  
**TOUMA:** Look, I care about you being safe, alright? If you’re going to be a brat about it, then I’ll deal with that as best I can.   
  
**JIN:** [eyes narrowed] Don’t trust that.   
  
**TOUMA:** [exasperated] You can even lock the door if you need to, okay? Just don’t be a dumbass. I don’t want _anyone_ to get hurt.  
  
**JIN:**...You really _do_ care about me.  
  
**TOUMA:** Well, yeah. I don’t want you to be in danger.   
  
**JIN:** [covers mouth with hand] Such a knight in shining armor! A savior! A—  
  
**TOUMA:** [shoves Jin lightly] You. Sleep. Now.   
  
**JIN:** [faux-swoons] We’re basically an old married couple!  
  
**TOUMA:** ….  
  
**JIN:** [pouts] Alright, fine, I’m going. [waves] Ta-ta, sweetie!   
  
**TOUMA:** Bye, Jin.   
  
_He hopped out of the kitchen with a surprising amount of energy, considering he was clearly running on little to no sleep. In the ensuing silence, I set about cleaning up the small mess that he and I had made. I didn’t want Tarou to get pissed at me for leaving anything out._ _  
__  
__As I was drying off the counter, I heard the door to the dining room open. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Ubuka and Shizuku come in with matching expressions of exhaustion. Shizuku’s eyes were red from crying, and I wished I knew what to say to make her feel better._ _  
__  
__Ubuka gave me a nod and Shizuku tried for a shaky smile._  
  
**SHIZUKU:** Afternoon, Sir Touma… How are you?  
  
**TOUMA:** I’m alright, ma’am. And you?  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [looks away] I fear I’m not well at all. It has been a rather stressful morning.  
  
**UBUKA:** [setting a hand on Shizuku’s shoulder] But we are managing rather well, all things considered.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** Y-yes, that is right! Feel free to spread the word, as well, that we will all be gathering for dinner tonight. This will—will be _mandatory,_ to make sure that we all have open communication with each other and are staying c-calm.   
  
**UBUKA:** [nods] Kennosuke suggested it. He has volunteered to cook a simple dinner, with the help of Tarou and I, so that no one has to work who doesn’t want to. But we will again be going over who had volunteered for what and make sure that each person is comfortable filling a role, and that each person has something to do. Hakariya has said that she will take the minutes of this meeting, as well.   
  
_Huh, it was nice to know that Ubuka had spoken to Noriko; I’d been worried about her and Peanut after they ran off._ _  
__  
__With a quick goodbye to the two of them, I left Ubuka and Shizuku to get their own lunches and made my way back to my room, thoroughly worn out. I closed my door behind me, rubbed my eyes, and sighed._  
  
**???:** Hey.  
  
**TOUMA:** _Shit—!_ _  
__  
__I stiffened and looked up to see Kiki sitting on my bed, with Tarou leaning against the wall._  
  
**TAROU:** [annoyed] Lordy, why’ve you gotta be such a scaredy-cat?  
  
**TOUMA:** [indignant] Why do _you_ have to be in my room?!  
  
**KIKI:** It’s a nice room.  
  
**TOUMA:** Thank you, Kiki.   
  
**KIKI:** No problem.  
  
_Tarou seemed too proud to answer my question, so I sighed and took a seat next to Kiki, pulling at my collar. She noticed the movement and absent-mindedly tugged at her own shirt._  
  
**KIKI:** Do they have a place to do laundry here?  
  
_I made a face and huffed._  
  
**TOUMA:** The closest we could get would be using the bathtubs and soap and setting our clothes out to dry, I guess.   
  
**TAROU:** [lowly] We’d better be out ‘fore we hafta worry about it….  
  
**TOUMA:** [sternly] Tarou, jeez, not the time.   
  
**TAROU:** [rolls eyes] Sue me for getting frustrated, I s’pose.   
  
**KIKI:** [tilts head] Getting frustrated is fine. Don’t make death implications. They annoy some people.  
  
**TAROU:** Yeah, well, they don’t annoy _you._  
  
**KIKI:** I don’t mind dying.  
  
**TAROU:** [snapping] But you ain’t allowed to.  
  
**KIKI:** I know. I know.  
  
**TOUMA:** [startled] Kiki, are you...alright?  
  
**KIKI:** I’m as good as I usually am. Well. I’m actually a lot worse. I’d really like to be able to talk to my therapist. But. You know. I can’t exactly do that.   
  
**TOUMA:** Ki, seriously, I don’t want you to get hurt, okay?!  
  
**KIKI:** [smiling lightly] I know. Sorry for saying that.   
  
**TOUMA:** [leaning back against headboard] It’s...I’m glad you trust us with that information but, like, I wish I could make you feel...not that way.  
  
**KIKI:** Heh. I know, Touma.   
  
**TOUMA:** [throws arm over eyes] I don’t want _anyone_ to get hurt. Why can’t everyone just chill out?  
  
_I felt the bed dip and heard Kiki shift up towards me, presumably as Tarou sat on the end of the bed._  
  
**TAROU:** ‘Cause people are dumbasses; what’d you expect? They always gotta lose their heads when anything bad starts happenin’. And even the people who keep their cool are really freakin’ out on the inside.   
  
**TOUMA:** You weren’t. Through that whole fiasco this morning, you managed to stay calm.   
  
**TAROU:** ….  
  
_Tarou went quiet for long enough that I started to worry I’d said something wrong. I moved my arm away from my eyes and pushed myself up so I was sitting. Tarou looked...not quite annoyed; it was a mix of disappointment and mild irritation. I squashed down the impulse to ask what was wrong, unsure if that would upset him or not._ _  
__  
__Finally, he looked over at me and shook his head._  
  
**TAROU:** You say some annoying shit sometimes, you know that, Sashi?  
  
**TOUMA:** [blinking] Excuse me?  
  
**TAROU:** [shakes head] Whatever.  
  
**KIKI:**...Tarou didn’t stay calm.   
  
**TAROU:** [angry] Ki! The hell is your problem?!  
  
**KIKI:** [nonplussed] You’re Touma’s friend. Right?  
  
**TAROU:** [grimacing] I _guess_ if you’ve gotta put it like _that—_ _  
_**  
****KIKI:** Then tell him the truth.   
  
**TAROU:** [throws hands up] Blah, blah, whatever. I was freakin’ out, big time, it’s true. Just when _I_ lose my fuckin’ head, I don’t _yell_ like you dumbasses. [scratches neck] I just shut myself up and...and I stay like that till it passes. If I’m yellin’, I’m fine! When I’m being stupid I just—can’t! Is that what you wanted me to say, Ki?!  
  
**KIKI:** Yes. Thank you. I’m sure Touma appreciates it.  
  
**TOUMA:** I—Tarou, I had no idea—  
  
_Tarou gave me an unimpressed, withering look._  
  
**TAROU:** [flatly] You’re telling me that you didn’t know something that you had no way of knowin’? Color me _amazed_ at this unlikely turn of events.   
  
**TOUMA:** Look. I just wanted to say sorry for assuming you were fine instead of asking. That was kinda rude of me.  
  
**KIKI:** And presumptuous.  
  
**TOUMA:**...Thank you, Kiki.  
  
**KIKI:** [nods]  
  
**TAROU:** Kh, whatever. Glad you’ve got the self-awareness to see when you’re bein’ a dumbass, at least.   
  
_I rolled my eyes, but didn’t respond. After a moment, he continued._  
  
**TAROU:** ‘M worried about dinner tonight.  
  
**KIKI:** Why?  
  
**TAROU:** [slumps forward] Don’t wanna have to deal with everyone goin’ ham again.   
  
**KIKI:** Oh. That’s fair.   
  
**TAROU:** But it ain’t like I can keep to myself, either. I’ve already said I’ll be helpin’ out.   
  
**TOUMA:** And Shizuku said it’ll be mandatory to go, anyways.   
  
**KIKI:** Excuse me?  
  
**TOUMA:** [startled] Um, yes?  
  
**KIKI:** [frowning] Since when does _anyone_ have the authority to make _anything_ “mandatory”?  
  
**TOUMA:** I think she meant it more in terms of, like—  
  
**TAROU:** [scowling] Don’t try to justify it, now. Ki’s right. That ain’t fair of them.  
  
**TOUMA:** [nervous] I know they didn’t mean any harm by it.  
  
**KIKI:** They?  
  
**TOUMA:** Um, Shizuku and Ubuka, and also Kennosuke, I think? They all wanted to make sure that everyone was spending more time together.   
  
**KIKI:**...That’s not exactly _their_ call to make.  
  
**TAROU:** [pulling down sleeves] Why’s it that _someone’s_ always gotta try to act a leader?  
  
**TOUMA:** Is this, um, something you guys have been talking about?  
  
_The two shared a meaningful look, and I couldn’t help but feel left out. It hurt that they’d clearly been having serious conversations without me…._ _  
__  
__...But why should that hurt so bad? I barely knew them._  
  
**KIKI:** I’d just been thinking about it. I brought it up to Tarou because. Ah. I trust you guys.  
  
**TOUMA:** [furrows eyebrows] So you left me out of it because you trust me?  
  
_Tarou hit the back of his hand against my leg._  
  
**TOUMA:** Hey!  
  
**TAROU:** No, dumbass. We left you out of it ‘cause it has to deal with askin’ you to try to establish yourself in a position of authority.  
  
**TOUMA:** No.  
  
_I replied without even thinking._  
  
**KIKI:** [frowns] ….  
  
**TOUMA:** [breathes in] Look, I know you mean well by asking, or whatever, but jeez. No. I hate trying to tell people what to do.   
  
**KIKI:** But everyone listens to you. Jin likes you. Michiyo gets along with you. You’ve calmed Kinji down. And Tarou and I like you.   
  
**TAROU:** Yeah! And everyone else kinda does whatever they want, but they’ll also listen to pretty much anyone, y’know?  
  
**KIKI:** I don’t like talking.  
  
**TAROU:** [conceding] And no one really likes me much.   
  
**TOUMA:** [interrupting] Didn’t you _just_ get done saying that you don’t like when people try to take up a leadership position?  
  
**TAROU:** [shrugs] Only when I don’t get a say-so.  
  
**TOUMA:** [pinches bridge of nose] But no one _else_ gets a say-so in this, if we go just by what you want. That’s not fair either.   
  
**KIKI:** But who’d say no to you? You’re just. Calm and people like you. So I don’t think you’ll have much trouble.  
  
_Kiki looked at me intently and spoke earnestly._  
  
**KIKI:** I don’t want anyone to get hurt. I don’t want you to get hurt, especially. That’s how you feel about me and Tarou too, right?  
  
**TOUMA:** Well—yeah, but what does that have to do with—  
  
**KIKI:** And I think you’d accomplish that. Safety. Calmness. Whatever. If you’re at the head, then I think we can wait everything out.   
  
**TOUMA:** [wavering] ...Do you really believe that?  
  
**KIKI:** Of course I do.  
  
**TAROU:** I mean, she convinced me. And I think you’re a dumbass at the best of times, but...one of the smarter dumbasses.  
  
**TOUMA:** [dryly] Thanks, Tarou.  
  
**TAROU:** ‘T’s what I’m here for.  
  
_I ran a hand through my hair and thought about what they were saying. I could see what they meant—sort of. There wasn’t anyone I didn’t get along with, but that’s just because...that’s what I_ ** _do._** _I know how to deal with people. It didn’t mean I was anything special. It didn’t mean I was a leader._ _  
__  
__I shook my head, trying my best to ignore Kiki’s crestfallen expression and Tarou’s huff._  
  
**TOUMA:** It means a lot that you guys believe in me, but I just...can’t. I don’t know if we need a “leader” or not, but it won’t be me.   
  
**TAROU:** [counting off on fingers] Everyone somehow likes you. You’re a good moderator or whatever. You’ve got a good heart. You want everyone to be safe. People listen to you. [makes a fist] But you still ain’t gonna do it.  
  
**TOUMA:** [annoyed] Do you really want a reluctant leader?   
  
**TAROU:** Fine, I get it, I’ll fuckin’ drop it.   
  
**TOUMA:** [sighs] Thanks. And I’m glad you guys think I’m leader material, but do you really think people’ll respect me when I have panic attacks so bad that they can cause me to black out?  
  
**TAROU:** Oh, yikes.   
  
**KIKI:** Ouch.   
  
**TOUMA:** Yeah.   
  
_I shook my head again._  
  
**TOUMA:** Wait, is that why you guys were waiting for me in my room? Just to ask me that?  
  
**TAROU:** Maybe so.   
  
**KIKI:** Yes.  
  
**TAROU:** Ki. Have you ever kept a secret in your life?  
  
**KIKI:** Why would I?  
  
**TAROU:** [rubs eyes] Jeez, we need to teach you how to lie.  
  
**TOUMA:** [startled] _Do we?_ _  
__  
_**TAROU:** It’s an important life skill.   
  
**KIKI:** [wonderingly] Kiki’s marvelous, magnificent lying lessons.  
  
**TAROU:** [grins] Somethin’ like that. Could be fun.  
  
**TOUMA:** Could also be completely counterproductive to the environment we want to establish!  
  
**TAROU:** You don’t let anyone have a lick of fun, do you? Hm. I’m glad you ain’t a leader.  
  
_I hit Tarou with the back of my hand, annoyed but also oddly comfortable. There really wasn’t a reason to be irritated at them—either of them—for just thinking highly of me. It really was flattering that they would have trusted me to be in charge, even if that idea didn’t appeal to me at all._ _  
__  
__The three of us lounged around for a while longer until there was a knock at the door. I got off the bed to answer it._  
  
**TOUMA:** [opening door] Hello?  
  
**HISOKA:** [waves; smiles]   
  
**TOUMA:** Hi, Hisoka! How are you feeling?  
  
**HISOKA:** [shrugs, but gives a thumbs up]  
  
**TOUMA:** Ah, I understand that. Did you need anything in particular, or did you just want to chat?  
  
**HISOKA:** [holds up one finger; reaches into pocket and pulls out a piece of paper]  
  
**HISOKA:** [written] _Dinner time, fools! I helped cook! Be there or be square!! Please! Thanks :)_  
  
**TOUMA:** Oh! Thank you for the heads up, Hisoka. Kiki and Tarou are in here with me, so you don’t need to worry about getting them.  
  
**HISOKA:** [pantomimes wiping sweat off forehead; mouths “phew!”]  
  
**TOUMA:** [grinning] See you at dinner?  
  
**HISOKA:** [thumbs up; winks]  
  
_With that, they took off to another door to continue gathering everyone._ _  
__  
__Tarou, Kiki, and I all walked to the dining room, after Kiki checked the time; it was half past five, which I’d say was a bit too early for dinner, but I definitely wasn’t going to risk upsetting anyone by not showing up._ _  
__  
__Noriko, Peanut, Oz, Michiyo, Miki, Ubuka, Shizuku, and Kennosuke were already seated. I sat next to Noriko, with Kiki on my other side and Tarou on hers. Jin and Douka came in together, as did Kazuo and Kinji. Jin looked annoyed, and Kinji looked like she’d rather be anywhere else. Douka gave Kiki a small wave, which had her lighting up happily. I was glad they seemed to be getting along._ _  
__  
__Hisoka funneled in last, making jazz hands proudly._  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Great work, ‘Soka!   
  
**HISOKA:** [gives finger guns; takes a seat]  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [clears throat; stands] Thank you very much, Hisoka! And everyone, thank you for attending. A few of us came together and decided that we would not allow one bad experience to cause dissonance among us! As such, we’ve prepared simple meals and will be having a calm discussion after dinner. Thank you all! You may eat.  
  
_There was an awkward pause, and then Peanut perked up._  
  
**PEANUT:** Alright, then! Oz, pass the salt!  
  
_With that quick break in tension, people were soon eating the soup and stew that’d been provided and passing around various bowls and seasonings._ _  
__  
__I was a bit too nervous to start a conversation with Noriko, as she seemed like she wanted to be left alone; she wasn’t even interacting much with Peanut. I was glad to see her—and everyone, for that matter—out here._ _  
__  
__As I was halfway through my second bowl of a soup that Hisoka informed me they’d made themself, Ubuka and Shizuku stood again in tandem._  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [clasps hands together] Alright! Thank you all, again, for remaining calm and friendly. Now, at my own suggestion, Ubuka and I have decided to do a little something to raise morale!  
  
_I watched curiously as Ubuka brought a hand to her chest._  
  
**UBUKA:** I will be the first to admit that I was deeply affected by the information Monokuma provided for us. I was heartbroken. I could feel the weight of my own failures upon me, and the shame I had brought on my family.   
  
_Her message wasn’t exactly encouraging so far. Kinji looked ready to cry, and Douka was shifting uncomfortably in his seat._  
  
**UBUKA:** However. This does not change who I am. I am still a Super High School Level. [gestures widely; smiling] As are all of us! One event does not change that.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** _Oh,_ didn’t yours tell you?  
  
_Ubuka’s expression darkened harshly as Monokuma appeared on a nearby table and spoke up._  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [paws behind head] Over half of these kiddos here are under consideration for getting their Super High School Level title _revoked!_  
  
_By this point, Kinji was crying. Kazuo had bitten his lip and was steadily looking down, and Oz had screwed his eyes closed tightly._  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Puhuhu...Way to upset _everyone_ you were trying to help! That’s not a great look on you!  
  
_Ubuka’s eyes widened, horrified. Shizuku quickly scrambled to try to speak up._  
  
**SHIZUKU:** W-well! This, you see! This does not change the fact that we all _earned_ those titles at one point, regardless of what—  
  
**JIN:** _Most_ of us, you mean.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [shakily] P-pardon me?  
  
**JIN:** [crosses arms] Stop lumping yourself in with us when you don’t know _shit_ about your talent.   
  
**MIKI:** [breathes in] I hate to say it, but...Jin is right. [shakes head] Ubuka, Shizuku...You two don’t know how it feels to know that your title, your talent, what got you to where you are, what brought you fame, what gave you an all-expenses paid trip to your future— [looks down] You don’t understand what it feels like to lose that.   
  
**SHIZUKU:** [worriedly] But that doesn’t take away your talent! That doesn’t make you any lesser!  
  
**MIKI:** I _know._ I know that I’m the same me with the same talent. But the world doesn’t, okay? It makes me— [choked up] It makes me look absolutely pathetic.   
  
**KINJI:** [speaking up] She’s right. I thought I would have Hope’s Peak to look forward to, but I fucked it all up.  
  
**OZ:** [softly] Losing the scholarship means I will not be able to stay in Japan much longer. My grandparents cannot afford to pay for my schooling here much longer.   
  
**SHIZUKU:** [heartbroken] I...I had no idea….  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Ye- _ouch!_ That’s one heck of a whoopsie-daisy!   
  
**UBUKA:** [furious] _Be silent!_  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [tauntingly] Or what?  
  
_In a second, Ubuka was halfway across the room, eyes dark and shoulders drawn up in rage. I wanted to call out or reach out but my body froze up in fear. I didn’t want Ubuka to get hurt, but there wasn’t anything I could do!_ _  
__  
__A loud clatter rang out and suddenly Ubuka was on the floor._ _  
__  
__With Kennosuke. Who’d also fallen over._ _  
__  
__Monokuma peered at them over the edge of the table._  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Smart move! That coulda ended pretty badly, huh? It’d be such a bore if the first death was by my hand, after all.   
  
**DOUKA:** Jesus! Are the two of you okay?!   
  
**MONOKUMA:** [waves hand] I’m sure they’re fine!   
  
**PEANUT:** [screaming] Get the fuck out!  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [leans backward] Yeesh, fine! I know when I’m not wanted! Hope I could help, puhuhu!  
  
**PEANUT:** [screaming] _You really didn’t!_  
  
_Noriko set a gentle hand on her arm and Peanut seemed to deflate._ _  
__  
__And then she burst into tears._ _  
__  
__Noriko watched awkwardly as Peanut leaned over and wrapped her arms around her, sobbing. She timidly set a hand on Peanut’s back and spoke to her lowly._  
  
**NORIKO:** [softly] It’s, ah...It’s alright, Ayu...You’re safe...You’re okay….  
  
_Peanut continued to sniffle against her while Ubuka stood up with a flurry of apologies to Kennosuke._  
  
**UBUKA:** It was not my intention to hit you, please forgive me—  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** [on the floor] Oh, I know! I grabbed you.   
  
**UBUKA:** [stiffens] Excuse me?   
  
**KENNOSUKE:** I’m not gonna let you hurt yourself, Arrow.   
  
**UBUKA:** [helping Kennosuke] Well—Well! You could have hurt yourself by trying to stop me!  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** [sitting in wheelchair] Ah, I sorta did.   
  
_Ubuka shifted her attention to making sure that he was okay, her voice a mix of disapproving and apologetic._ _  
__  
__On the other side of the table, Oz discreetly tried to excuse himself, and as he walked behind me I saw that he’d clearly been quietly crying. Oh, no._ _  
__  
__I reached out to him._  
  
**TOUMA:** [quietly] Oz? Are you okay?  
  
**OZ:** [swallows] I...believe I just need some time alone.   
  
**PEANUT:** [looks up; sniffling] Are you gonna be alright…?  
  
**OZ:** [looks away] I think so, yes.  
  
_Without warning, Peanut pushed herself off Noriko and moved to clinging to Oz. Tears welled up in his eyes and he gently rubbed her back, using the other hand to wipe at his eyes._ _  
__  
__Looking around the table, it seemed like a few others had been crying too, and that wasn’t even counting Peanut. Shizuku quickly followed Oz’s lead and excused herself, the sounds of crying following her before she was even out of the dining room._ _  
__  
__Monokuma had disappeared from where he’d been standing on the table, thankfully taking Peanut’s words to heart and getting the fuck out. After a while, others began doing the same and making their ways out of the room with varying degrees of regret written on their faces._ _  
__  
__I heard Noriko sigh and turned to her._  
  
**NORIKO:** We never even got around to discussing who would be cleaning up.   
  
**TOUMA:** To be fair, ma’am, I don’t think this went exactly how Shizuku had planned for it to….  
  
**NORIKO:** Then she should have planned it better.   
  
_She pulled Kazuo’s notebook and pen out of a pocket and set it on the table, quickly scribbling something down. Over her arm, I could read something about Hisoka gathering everyone for dinner, the announcement, what we’d eaten, and...Noriko calling Ubuka’s speech a “spectacular disaster.”_ _  
__  
__I looked away, upset. I wouldn’t be so harsh as to call it that, but I guess it made sense for Noriko to be upset. Everyone was dealing with their feelings in different ways, and if writing passive-aggressive notes helped her, then who was I to judge?_ _  
__  
__Kiki stood up at my other side and tapped my shoulder._  
  
**KIKI:** [lowly] Tarou’s upset. I’m gonna walk him to his room. You wanna come?  
  
**TOUMA:** Um, I’ll stay here a bit longer, if that’s okay.  
  
_Kiki nodded and she and Tarou walked out. I didn’t see his face, but he didn’t seem upset...aside from his hands, which were clenched tightly at his sides. Oh._ _  
__  
__I buried my face in my hands tiredly and sighed. Another tap interrupted my brooding, however, and I turned to see Kinji._  
  
**KINJI:** Um...me and Kaz and Mich are gonna clean up. I just wanted to let you know that you don’t have to worry about it. Douka might help, too. But, yeah. I figured you should know.   
  
**TOUMA:** [nodding] Yeah, I...Thank you, Kinji.   
  
**KINJI:** [smiling softly] Of course. I care about you and I want to do all that I can to help out. Get some rest, okay, Touma?   
  
**TOUMA:** [nods] Will do. Thank you, ma’am.  
  
**KINJI:** [giggles] No problem, sir. See you in the morning!  
  
**TOUMA:** Yeah.  
  
_I stood and stretched, entirely worn out._  
  
**TOUMA:** Goodnight, Miss Hakariya.  
  
**NORIKO:** [absently] Yes...You too, Sashi.   
  
_I looked around one last time. I was tempted to try to comfort one of the many people who looked visibly upset, but I was too upset myself to be able to do it well, anyway. So I made my way back to my room, alone, and got ready for bed._ _  
__  
__Once I’d turned off my lights, I felt my eyes sting. I closed them tightly; no, I didn’t need to cry. There was no reason to cry. Everything would be okay—everything was fine._ _  
__  
__No matter what I told myself, or how much I tried to remind myself of Kiki’s words, to not let myself be bothered by things I couldn’t control, I felt my eyes grow wet and tears leak out._ _  
__  
__I didn’t want to be here. I didn’t want to be in an unknown bed with strangers all around me. I missed my mom. I missed my coworkers and my friends and—_ _  
__  
__I choked on a sob and grit my teeth, rolling onto my stomach and burying my face in my pillow._ _  
__  
__I just wanted to go home._ _  
__  
__Please._ _  
__  
__…._ _  
__  
__With an odd amount of ease, I drifted off to sleep._ _  
_

* * *

_ I woke up feeling sore. I groaned into my pillow and tried to get comfortable, rolling around. _   
  
**MONOKUMA:** Gooood morning, esteemed guests! It is now 7am, which means that nighttime is officially over.

**MONOKUMA:** Rise and shine, and enjoy your possibly last morning inside the Wanazawa Hotel! Puhuhu….  _ Ahahaha! _

**TOUMA:** Ugh.   
  
_ The sound of the TV turning off coincided with me pushing back my covers. I rubbed my eyes tiredly. My body felt like it was filled with cement, and my head was fuzzy. I was glad I’d been able to sleep at all, but now I couldn’t snap out of the lethargy. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Well, only one thing to do at a time like this. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Do my job, and act like nothing was wrong. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I got ready for the day, walking slowly to the kitchen and greeting Kiki and Kazuo, who were already awake. To my surprise, there was no one in the kitchen. I checked my Monopad: 7:03. Maybe everyone else was having a harder time waking up. I’d definitely understand if that were the case.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I waited outside the door for Tarou, Miki, or Kinji, but none of them showed up. After ten minutes of waiting, I huffed. I wouldn’t be making breakfast by myself. I guess I should try to wake them up, then. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I stopped by Tarou’s room first, as he was the closest to the kitchen. I knocked on his door loudly. _   
  
**TAROU:** [muffled; tiredly] Fuck off.   
  
**TOUMA:** Tarou, wake up. It’s almost 7:15. Do you want to make breakfast or not?   
  
_ There was a loud, annoyed sigh, which I took to mean that he’d be awake soon.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I started to look for Miki’s room before I realized I didn’t remember which room was hers. I quickly backtracked to find Kiki, who was talking to Kazuo and Ubuka now.  _   
  
**TOUMA:** Um, Kiki?   
  
**KIKI:** Good morning.   
  
**TOUMA:** Oh! Sorry! Good morning to you, too.   
  
**KIKI:** Do you need something?   
  
**TOUMA:** Yeah, if that’s okay. Can you go see if Miki is awake? She’s supposed to be helping out in the kitchen.   
  
**KAZUO:** A-are you guys still—still doing that? I kinda—I thought it might—I wasn’t sure after, you know, last night.   
  
**TOUMA:** [runs hand through hair] Well, one rough day is no reason to stop moving forward, right?   
  
**UBUKA:** [nods resolutely] I respect that you have the optimism to move forward.   
  
**TOUMA:** [embarrassed] Ah, thank you, ma’am.   
  
_ Kiki gave me a look that I tried to ignore. Me being an optimist didn’t mean anything, not really. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Kiki took off towards Miki’s room and Ubuka clasped a hand on my shoulder. _   
  
**UBUKA:** To the kitchen, then?   
  
**TOUMA:** Not yet. I need to go make sure Kinji’s awake.    
  
**UBUKA:** I will accompany you, if you would like!   
  
**TOUMA:** Oh, sure!   
  
_ She and I walked to Kinji’s room, the location of which I thankfully remembered. I knocked on the door and called out. _   
  
**TOUMA:** Kinji? Are you awake?   
  
_...Clearly not, as I was met with silence. I tried the knob, but was met with resistance; it must be locked from the inside. I knocked louder. _   
  
**TOUMA:** [loudly] Kinji? Ma’am?   
  
_ Nothing.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I frowned and felt Ubuka shift uncomfortably by my side.  _   
  
**UBUKA:** [stiffly] May I try the door?   
  
**TOUMA:** I think it’s locked, actually—   
  
_ Ubuka shouldered my out of the way and turned the knob so hard I heard it rattle.  _   
  
**UBUKA:** [yelling] Kinji! Anzai! Please wake up.   
  
_ We both listened intently for a response. When none came, Ubuka bowed her head, backed up from the door, and spoke again. _   
  
**UBUKA:** [yelling] Kinji, if you do not open the door, then I will.  _ Please _ wake up.   
  
_ Nothing. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Nothing but a deafening silence.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I could feel my palms start to sweat. _   
  
_ And then Ubuka ran towards the door, angled her shoulder, and pushed the door in. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ There was a sickening crack as the wood gave way beneath her. The noise attracted the attention of most of the others in the hallway and I heard confused shouts behind us as I stared at Kinji’s empty bed. _ _  
_ _  
_ _...She wasn’t there. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Then why had the door been locked? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I walked into the room, hardly aware of the fact that I was moving. And I heard something that flooded me with relief. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ A running faucet. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ She’d just been in the bathroom.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I felt anxiety I didn’t even know I’d been holding drain out of me and noticed that my breathing had turned harsh without me even noticing. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The door was cracked slightly, and I could see light from inside. The water just sounded like the sink. God. She was fine. _   
  
**TOUMA:** [knocking softly on bathroom door] Kinji? Um, oh God, holy shit, ha! Sorry about your door.   
  
_...She must not be able to hear me.  _   
  
**TOUMA:** [pushing open door slowly] Ki—   
  
_ My voice stopped dead in my throat.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I couldn’t breathe. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I couldn’t see. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ My vision started swimming and all I could hear was the noise from the overflowing sink as I couldn’t tear my eyes away from the floor.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The body. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I heard people move behind me. I heard a scream. I had no clue who it could have been. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ All I could focus on was the fact that **Kinji Anzai, Super High School Level Matchmaker** , was dead. Right in front of me.  _   
  
**MONOKUMA:** [staticky] A body has been discovered! Everyone, join in at the room with the broken door!   
  
_ So she was. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ She was really dead.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I felt like I was going to be sick. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .........join the [discord server](https://discord.gg/WATdazX) to yell at me! :)  
>  or just leave a comment! they make my day!! <3


	7. CHAPTER 1: An Inquiry Posed to Deaf Auditors [Part 4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! so i've decided to go ahead and post a general warning for the rest of FoD:  
> this work will include descriptions of gore (dead bodies), sexual references, discussions of suicide, and general violence.  
> again, this is a note for the entire rest of the fic. i will not warn for these things chapter by chapter.
> 
> that said, this chapter does contain an explicit reference to self-harm by burning. additionally, there is some content-specific reactions to seeing a dead body, such as panic and mild dissociation. please be safe!
> 
> if you ever need more information on any specific warning for your own health, please don't hesitate to contact me on tumblr @eras-r, through messaging or the ask box, or on @dr-fod. or, you can join the discord server and privately dm me. your own safety always comes first. 
> 
> enjoy the investigation!

****_I could hardly breathe. My body felt like lead and my vision clouded over. I knew she was dead. I knew she had to be dead. But my mouth moved of its own accord._  
  
**TOUMA:** [faintly] Kinji…?  
  
_There was another shout and I was knocked out of the way. My body fell limply against the doorframe. I knew it scratched my back, but I didn’t feel any pain. It didn’t feel like my mind was in my body. I could hear people talking, yelling. Someone ran over to go shake Kinji—Kinji’s body. I knew it was useless._ _  
__  
__I shakily moved away from the doorway. There were too many people in the room. I felt dizzy._ _  
__  
__And then._  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [swoons] Oh-oh-oh! How exciting! I feel faint! I— [straightens up] Oh! In my glee, I forgot the best part!  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Ahem. _Bing-bong bang-bong!_  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [paws on belly] Perfect! Now, I’m sure you all—  
  
**PEANUT:** [shrieking] _Out! Out! Out!_  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [leans back] Yeesh! I’m here to help. As I was _saying,_ I’m sure—  
  
**DOUKA:** _Shut the fuck up!_ Someone fucking died, you disgusting, horrible— [screams] That’s our friend! She was our friend!  
  
**MONOKUMA:** ….  
  
**KAZUO:** [faintly] I...I need to lie d...down….  
  
**HISOKA:** [closes eyes tightly; pulls at hair]  
  
**MONOKUMA:** …Are you all _done_ now?  
  
_There was a resounding silence, broken only by the sounds of someone heaving on sobs._  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [brightly] Good! I’ve been waiting for this moment. Now, you lot may remember a fun little rule on your Monopad. A- _hem!_ When a murder occurs, all remaining players must participate in a class trial to find the _blackened_ **!** Of course, I wanna make sure things are done fair and bear ‘round here, so you’ve all got a chance to _investigate_ to find enough evidence to indict the culprit. After a certain period of time, the class trial will begin, and you all argue amongst yourselves until you’ve got an answer!  
  
**MIKI:** [shaking] None of us could have done this, you monster. _You_ did this—  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Hey, missy! Do I look unfair to you?  
  
**MIKI:** [shrill] Um, yeah! Kind of! Yes!  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [dejected] Oh no… [crosses arms] Well! You’ll soon discover that I didn’t do this! I couldn’t have because I’m not allowed to; it’s against the rules.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** [incredulously] Are we supposed to believe you?!  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Puh-lease, Bucko, if I wanted you dead, I wouldn’t be cagey about it. You break a rule, I kill ya! It’s that simple! I wouldn’t need to hold a trial for _that._  
  
**UBUKA:** [unsteadily] If you insist you have not committed this... _heinous_ act, then we will be forced to vote for one of our own. But if we get it wrong, we will die, is that not so? Then how do we know this is not a trick to ensure the demise of all of us?!  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [angrily] _Grr,_ listen to yourselves! If I wanted you dead, you’d be dead! But I don’t kill you unless you break a—  
  
**NORIKO:** A rule. We get it. [snarling] Get to the _point,_ you stupidly verbose bear.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** I already _got_ to the point, which you’d _know_ if you’d stop _yelling_ at me!  
  
**NORIKO:** You…? Oh.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Oh, wait. I missed one _teeny, tiny_ little thing!

 _Monokuma held one hand up in the air triumphantly, a small e-Handbook suddenly appearing in his hand. I didn’t want to think about how it’d suddenly gotten there._  
  
**MONOKUMA:** It’s...the Monokuma File!  
  
**MICHIYO:** The _fuck_ does that mean.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [angrily] You’d already know if you’d _stop interrupting me!_ _  
_ _  
_ **MICHIYO:** [gulps] ….  
  
**MONOKUMA:** _Thank_ you! Someone needs to teach you kids some manners!  
  
_He turned the tablet on its side and I realized there wasn’t just one; there were several, which were handed out quick as a flash. I blinked at the tablet in my hands and shakily turned it on._  
  
_“_ **_Monokuma File #1_ ** _” lit up on the screen. I could barely read the words._ _  
_ _  
_ **MONOKUMA:** Now, that’s all the help I’m legally required to give you! I’ll see you whenever I get bored, so be ready to have a trial to find the blackened at a moment’s notice! _Ahahaha!_  
  
_And then he was gone._ _  
_ _  
_ _A startled, disbelieving silence fell over us._ _  
_ _  
_ _There was no way this was happening. No way our friend—a bright, happy, bubbly teenage girl—was_ **_dead._ ** _It was too final a word, too serious, too scary to realize the implications of._ _  
_ _  
_ _And one of us did it._ _  
_ _  
_ _I looked around at the fourteen people who’d crowded into the room. One of them had hurt—_ _  
_ _  
_ _One of them had_ **_killed_ ** _someone._ _  
_ _  
_ _I couldn’t stand. I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t function._ _  
_ _  
_ _I closed my eyes._ _  
_ _  
_ _But I had to. I had to investigate. I had to help, no matter how sick I felt. I had to focus, no matter how dizzy I was._ _  
_ _  
_ _I swallowed back tears and bile. I opened my eyes. And I stood up._ _  
_ _  
_ _Most people had retreated into the hallway. Kazuo, Douka, and Oz all had red eyes, and Miki was holding Kiki’s hand tightly. Ubuka stood right outside the door with a comforting hand on Michiyo’s shoulder. Inside the room, Kennosuke and Noriko were speaking in low, hushed tones. Tarou was standing with his back pressed against one wall, eyes unfocused._ _  
_ _  
_ _Before I could look for everyone else, my field of vision was blocked and a note was shoved into my face._ _  
_ _  
_ _I blinked and jerked backwards, startled by Hisoka’s sudden proximity. They handed me the note with more vigor._ _  
_ _  
_ **HISOKA:** [written] _go check out the body. i know no one wants to. but some of us need to. peanut and i are gonna get people out of the room to keep the scene of the crime untouched. thanks._  
  
_I held their note for a bit longer than was needed, delaying the moment I finally nodded._ _  
_ _  
_ _Hisoka was right. I didn’t want to look at her—her body—but we had to. It hurt. God, it hurt._ _  
_ _  
_ _But I had a job to do._ _  
_ _  
_ _I handed the paper back to Hisoka and they met my eyes. Behind sadness, I could see resolution. There was work that needed to be done._ _  
_ _  
_ _There was work that needed to be done by me._ _  
_ _  
_ _I pulled out my copy of the Monokuma File, booted it up, and read what it had to say._

 **_“The victim was Kinji Anzai, SHSL Matchmaker, found in the en-suite of her own room. The time of death is unknown, and the cause of death was asphyxiation. The victim also suffered various minor bruises and cuts.”_ ** _  
_ _  
_ _Next to it was a picture of Kinji._ _  
_ _  
_ _Of Kinji’s corpse._ _  
_ _  
_ _I tried not to focus on it._ _  
_ _  
_ _The file also listed her height, age, and weight, which didn’t seem all that important. What mattered was what had killed her. I turned off the file, but kept the information in the part of my mind I used to remember long, complicated orders. I wouldn’t forget it. I didn't need to think about it like "evidence." It was just like...a receipt._

 **> RECEIPT: Monokuma File #1** _  
__  
__I slid the file into my apron, took a deep breath, and rounded into the bathroom._ _  
__  
__It wasn’t any less upsetting the second time, but the shock had worn off just enough for me to actually register the scene. Kinji’s body lay on the floor, her long black hair spread out around her, dampened by a shallow pool of water that covered the whole of the bathroom. The sink and shower were both running hot, causing the air to feel humid and making it harder to breathe. The sink was also covered in papers. I blinked harshly and chose to focus on what was right in front of me._ _  
__  
__I knelt down beside Kinji’s body, my knees immediately soaked by the water. Her hair was spread out in some mockery of a halo, floating on the millimeters of water, but her face was dry—except for her forehead, which had been dampened by blood. I swallowed and pushed her bangs out of the way with shaking hands._ _  
__  
__There was a gash on her forehead, the blood still wet enough that it stained my fingers. I felt my stomach lurch and quickly wiped them in the water, the coloration spreading with surprising speed and intensity. It was easily the most noticeable injury on her body._ **  
**  
_The Monokuma File had specified that there were “various” injuries, though; looking closer, I saw that there were shallow, thin cuts on her cheeks, and one on her neck. I frowned at the cut on her neck. It was near the water, and it must have been_ ** _extremely_** _shallow, as exposure to the water appeared to be washing it off._ _  
__  
__I jerked as I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Tarou standing over me._ _  
__  
__He crouched down beside me, his face twisted in disgust. He closed his eyes._  
  
**TAROU:** [muttering] I can’t fuckin’....  
  
**TOUMA:**...You don’t have to do this.  
  
**TAROU:** [grits teeth; opens eyes] Like hell I don’t. Shut the fuck up, Sashi. I made Anzai my responsibility soon as I took her under my wing and I ain’t gonna let some disgusting fuck get away with this bullshit. This is—it’s _—horrid._ That’s what it fuckin’ is. I’m not about to let someone do the work and miss somethin’.  
  
_He seemed to have trouble looking directly at the body. It didn’t seem like he was ready to handle this._ _  
__  
__Then again, neither was I._ _  
__  
__I sighed and filled him in._  
  
**TAROU:** [nodding] But those cuts didn’t kill her, right? She was drowned.  
  
**TOUMA:** That’s what it looks like.  
  
_Tarou looked Kinji’s body up and down, and his frown deepened. With clear hesitation, he lifted up one of her hands. Her wrist was bare, but I could see that from her wrist to just below her thumb was discolored._  
  
**TAROU:** Bruised. [looks up] And the other look t’be the same.  
  
**TOUMA:** [shakily] They...whoever did this...They really didn’t care whether or not they hurt her.  
  
**TAROU:** [bristles] Guess not. What about her neck? Any bruises there?  
  
**TOUMA:** Oh, uh...no, actually. Just the cuts.  
  
**TAROU:** Huh.  
  
_He gently set her hand back down and I made note of the most telling injuries._  
  
**> RECEIPT: Gash on forehead** **  
****  
****> RECEIPT: Bruises on hands** _  
__  
__I sighed and stood up, looking around the bathroom. The heat was starting to get to me a bit so I decided to turn off the shower. There were a few centimeters of water in the tub, but nothing stopping it from draining._ _  
__  
__There wasn’t much of interest there, so I moved to turn off the sink as well. When I did, I noticed that there was a smear of blood on the sharp edge of the sink’s counter. I glanced back at Kinji’s body._ _  
__  
__It wasn’t hard to guess where the blood came from._  
**  
****> RECEIPT CORRECTED: Gash on forehead** **  
**  
_Aside from the one spot of blood, the rest of the sink was dry. I frowned and looked back in the basin._ _  
__  
__The water hadn’t filled up the sink at all; it looked like it ran straight down the facet._  
  
**TAROU:** [shouldering Touma aside] Lemme look at that.  
  
_I sighed, but didn’t protest. Instead of looking at the sink itself, he knelt down and opened the cabinets below the sink._  
  
**TAROU:** Huh.  
  
**TOUMA:** What is it?  
  
**TAROU:** Pipe’s broken.  
  
_I moved closer and looked over his shoulder._  
  
**TAROU:** [huffs] Well. Not broken. Just...open.  
  
_He was right. It looked like someone had unscrewed the pipe so that the water would run directly into the floor. I wondered why, but a quick glance up answered my own question._ _  
__  
__As I’d noticed earlier, there were papers around the basin of the sink, all completely dry. I stood up and picked up one of the stacks, and it quickly became apparent why the killer didn’t want these ruined._ _  
__  
__The top of the newspaper advertised to the world that Kennosuke Abe’s dark past had come out to the public as his father showed up at Hope’s Peak, drunk and enraged._ _  
__  
__I quickly put the paper back down, not wanting to invade any more of Kennosuke’s privacy. But a cursory glance at the other papers confirmed what I’d thought. All of the papers listed someone’s name at the top._ _  
__  
__In other words, all—or at least most—of the newspapers Monokuma had given us were laid out near Kinji’s body._ _  
__  
__With Kinji’s newspaper on top of the others._  
  
**TAROU:** [standing] The hell you starin’—  
  
**TAROU:** [lowly] ...Fuck me.  
  
**TOUMA:** Yeah. Yeah, I… [shakes head] How is this here…?  
  
**TAROU:** [narrows eyes] Somethin’ tells me you’re talkin’ about somethin’ specific as opposed to, y’know, all of these. How’s _what_ here?  
  
**TOUMA:** I, uh….  
  
_I almost kept my mouth shut. I realized that admitting that I’d had access to Kinji’s newspaper would make me look suspicious. Should I keep that to myself, then?_ _  
__  
__I snapped myself out of it. We wouldn’t get to the truth of the matter if we lied about what we knew._  
  
**TOUMA:** [breathes in; touches newspaper] This was in my room. It’s K...It was Kinji’s. She gave it to me after we first found them. She said she didn’t want to see it.  
  
**TAROU:** And you _kept it?_  
  
**TOUMA:** [frustrated] I wasn’t just going to throw it away! She trusted me with it, you know? It would have been disrespectful to her if I’d ruined it.  
  
**TAROU:** Yeah, well, might’ve been wise.  
  
**TOUMA:** Huh?  
  
**TAROU:** [nods head] Look’t the mirror. Seems like we know where our bastard got their fuckin’ inspiration.  
  
_I looked at the steamed-over mirror and quickly noticed that someone had...written something._ _  
__  
__In bold letters was the message:_ _  
__  
__SHE FAILED. I WON’T._ _  
__  
__I gulped._ _  
__  
__This message couldn’t have been from Kinji. It was...it was from whoever had taken her life._ _  
__  
__I felt like I was going to be sick all over again but I closed my eyes tightly and felt a steadying hand on my forearm._ _  
__  
_**TAROU:** Hey, hey there, pal...Go take a breather if’n you need one, alright?  
  
**TOUMA:** No, I’m fine. Really. We’re almost done looking around anyway, right? And then we can clear out and let anyone else who wants to, look over the scene.  
  
_I saw Tarou hesitate, clearly torn between letting me keep investigating and ordering me to go lie down. Finally, he nodded._ _  
__  
_**TAROU:** Alright. Just till we’re done, then you’re gonna go rest. Hear me?  
  
**TOUMA:** Heard. _  
_  
**> RECEIPT: Motive newspapers** **  
****  
****> RECEIPT: Message in mirror** **  
**  
_I took a step away from the sink. With the door open, the air was rapidly cooling, and I wasn’t sure how much longer the message would stay up. Tarou and I needed to clear out quick._ _  
__  
__There wasn’t much else that looked to be immediately relevant to what had happened. Aside from the sink and the body, the rest of the bathroom was immaculate. The towels were dry and bloodless, the bottles in the shower were unmoved, and the trash can…_ _  
__  
__...Had something in it._ _  
__  
__It was probably nothing, but it wouldn’t hurt to check it out._ _  
__  
__I knelt down beside it, gingerly stepping over Kinji’s hair and trying my best to avoid looking at her face._ _  
__  
__Some part of me was still expecting her to sit up, start giggling, and poke fun at us for falling for her joke. It was unnatural that someone so full of life was so still._ _  
__  
__I tugged at my collar._ _  
__  
__She was dead._ _  
__  
__She was dead and she wasn’t coming back._ _  
__  
__Focus._ _  
__  
__I blinked in surprise at my findings. The trashcan held broken glass and a small, oddly-shaped piece of gray metal. I was too nervous to sift through it, afraid I’d injure myself, but that definitely wasn’t something I’d expected to see in Kinji’s bathroom. I took note of it just in case._  
  
**> RECEIPT: Glass in bathroom trash can**  
  
**TOUMA:** Um, Tarou? I think I’m gonna step out.  
  
_Tarou looked over at me from where he’d knelt beside Kinji’s body again._  
  
**TAROU:** [lowly] ...Sounds good, chief. Let’s get outta here.  
  
_Walking out of the bathroom was like walking into an entirely different world. I blinked at the change from harsh fluorescent lighting to much more bearable, even lighting._  
  
**TAROU:** [muttering] Gonna need a change of pants...shoes….  
  
_Oh, right. My knees and feet were damp. I absently grabbed my napkin and attempted to stop some of the dripping._ _  
__  
__Ubuka walked up to the two of us, looking pale._  
  
**UBUKA:** Do you mind if I...take a look?  
  
**TAROU:** [scowls] Not up to me to say, is it? [waves] Don’t fuck it up, least, if y’decide to. Have some respect for the dead.  
  
**UBUKA:** [icily] Of course I will. I would not stoop so low as to disrespect one who has passed.  
  
**TAROU:** [looks away] Yeah, well…. [clears throat] Good.  
  
_I rubbed my eyes, suddenly very, very tired. I noted that Noriko followed Ubuka into the bathroom, but I couldn’t focus on what they were mumbling to each other about. I rubbed my eyes, trying to focus on what I needed to be doing, but the image of Kinji’s lifeless body was seared into my mind. I couldn’t unsee it. I couldn’t look past it._ _  
__  
__I felt someone sit down near me and I looked up._  
  
**DOUKA:** Yo, get up.  
  
_I blinked in surprise at his commanding tone._  
  
**TOUMA:** [hesitantly] I...I just got done looking in the bathroom. I just needed a breather.  
  
**DOUKA:** [stands quickly] And ‘Kuma will come and get us at any fuckin’ second, dude. [crosses arms] Listen, I know you wanna take a nap, but suck it up, alright? You’ve got a good memory. You’re organized. People’ll listen to you.  
  
**DOUKA:** [stoically] And to be frank? One of my closest friends got killed. And I don’t care who did it—I wanna see them get their comeuppance  
  
**TOUMA:** [frowns] Douka, you know that whoever did this, they’re gonna be….  
  
**DOUKA:** I know. [holds out hand] Now c’mon, I need a buddy. We’re gonna avenge Kinji and we’re gonna all do it as a team. As friends.  
  
_I looked at Douka’s face. Any amount of humor or levity was gone, in place of a harsh resolve that I hadn’t expected to see from him._ _  
__  
__I grabbed his outstretched hand and he quickly pulled me up with surprising strength._  
  
**TOUMA:** [startled] Shit—!  
  
**DOUKA:** [holding Touma’s hand] What, you think someone who dances for a living is gonna have weak hands?  
  
_He let go of my hand and clapped me on the back._  
  
**DOUKA:** Sharpen those reasoning skills, buddy. We’re gonna need ‘em.  
  
_I felt mildly sick at the reminder that one of us—someone I’d considered a friend—had done this._ _  
__  
__But...Douka was right. We had to do this. For Kinji._ _  
__  
__For Kinji._ _  
__  
_**TOUMA:** Alright. Okay, do you want to look around—?  
  
**DOUKA:** [interrupting] The bedroom.  
  
**TOUMA:** Oh. [pauses] Why?  
  
**DOUKA:** [frustrated] We need to look everywhere. I only looked for a few seconds, but that bathroom? It’s clean as hell. That’s—Kinji wouldn’t’a gone done without a fight, okay? So. That’s all I’m sayin’. It looks weird.  
  
_I silently accepted that Douka likely knew Kinji better than I had. He seemed to have more in common with her, at least._ _  
__  
__I looked around the room. Inside were Miki, Hisoka, and Peanut. Everyone else was in the hallway. Nothing immediately jumped out at me, but Miki spoke up when she saw Douka and I._  
  
**MIKI:** Excuse me, you two. I wanted to ask you something.  
  
**DOUKA:** [moving over] What is it? You find somethin’?  
  
**MIKI:** I...think so. I remembered something odd.  
  
**TOUMA:** What?  
  
**MIKI:** [gestures to bed] I usually stop by Kinji’s room in the morning. I’ve just noticed she has some trouble waking up sometimes.  
  
**DOUKA:**...Hey. Touma and ‘Buka found her, right? Then where were you?  
  
**MIKI:** [stiffly; looks away] I...wasn’t awake.  
  
**DOUKA:** [pressing] And why not?  
  
**TOUMA:** Douka, hey—  
  
**MIKI:** I—I actually was awake, but—  
  
**DOUKA:** [lowly] Hatori, you got somethin’ to say to me?  
  
**MIKI:** [wide-eyed] H-Hatori? Why would you be so formal all of a sudden…?  
  
**DOUKA:** Fuckin’ Christ, Hatori, because I’m _worried_ and _you’re avoiding the question._  
  
**MIKI:** [tearing up] I—I…. [wipes at eyes] I w-woke up early but I didn’t—I didn’t want anyone to see me so I pretended that I was asleep.  
  
**TOUMA:** [gently] Why didn’t you want anyone to see you?  
  
_By my side, Douka felt like an intense and menacing presence. I tried to assuage that by speaking more softly._  
  
**MIKI:** [gulps] After dinner last night, I…. [rubs eyes harshly] And then when I woke up I couldn’t _take_ it and I—and then I remembered that there was…was a lighter in my room, and I—I just—I need to do _something_ and I—  
  
_I felt an uncomfortable realization right as Douka moved forward and caught Miki in a hug. At first she went stiff, looking almost trapped, but then she closed her eyes tightly and buried her face in Douka’s jacket._ _  
__  
__I shifted uncomfortably as I watched, not sure what to make of the revelation that Miki had burned...herself, right? Otherwise she wouldn’t have been so nervous and averse to being seen. Douka asked her a few things softly and I only caught the word “legs.” It was enough to make me back away and give them space._ _  
__  
__In the meantime, I looked at Kinji’s bed and nightstand. There wasn’t anything that immediately screamed “crime scene” or “weapon.” It looked like the bed of a normal teenager, and the nightstand was empty except for the lamp._ _  
__  
__...I froze._ _  
__  
__No it wasn’t._ _  
__  
__I slowly moved forward and saw a knife positioned on the nightstand, close enough to the lamp’s base that a casual observer could easily overlook it. But once I saw it, there was no mistaking it._ _  
__  
__I quickly ran through a few things in my head._ _  
__  
__Kinji had died from asphyxiation. She was choked, or drowned, or...something. The only blood on her came from her forehead, which was obviously from hitting the bathroom sink. And the knife in front of me was clean. And—I discovered with an impulsive touch—completely dry._ _  
__  
__The cold metal of the knife felt like it could burn my skin._  
  
**TOUMA:** Um, Douka?  
  
_I heard shifting fabric; presumably the sound of Douka moving away from his embrace with Miki, but I couldn’t tear my eyes away from the weapon._  
  
**DOUKA:** What’s up?  
  
**TOUMA:** A knife.  
  
**DOUKA:** I—What?  
  
_He stopped behind me and followed my line of sight. He was silent, then let out a:_  
  
**DOUKA:** What the fuck?!  
  
**PEANUT:** [looking over] What’s the fuck?  
  
**DOUKA:** There’s a knife! Like, straight-up! There’s just a knife sitting here!  
  
**PEANUT:** [covers chest] Is...is it what someone used to hurt Kinji?  
  
**DOUKA:** [sighs] ...I don’t know. It’s weird. No bloodstains.  
  
**PEANUT:** Maybe they wiped them off?  
  
**DOUKA:** [doubtful] Maybe.  
  
**TOUMA:** What should we do with it?  
  
**DOUKA:** Leave it. Duh. I don’t want anyone to mess with that. [calls] Hey, ‘Soka.  
  
_Hisoka looked up from where they’d had their head buried in a notebook, presumably writing things down._  
  
**DOUKA:** Can you go let some people know that we found a knife in here? Just...tell everyone not to fuck with it, I guess.  
  
**HISOKA:** [nods once; makes note and walks into hallway]  
  
**> RECEIPT: Knife on nightstand **  
  
_With a quick movement, Douka leaned down and investigated around the bottom of the nightstand._  
  
**DOUKA:** [muttering] Dry...dry...nothing…. Fuck!  
  
**TOUMA:** What happened?!  
  
**DOUKA:** [hisses] Shit, shit. I cut my finger on something.  
  
**TOUMA:** Another knife?  
  
**DOUKA:** No, stupid. I don’t know. A splinter, I guess? It’s small and sharp and—Ah, fuck! It just stings.  
  
_He shook his hand in pain but continued looking around the floor of the nightstand. After a second, he made a noise of confusion._  
  
**DOUKA:** Lamp’s unplugged.  
  
**TOUMA:** Huh? Oh. Maybe she just never plugged it in?  
  
_As I spoke, I leaned over and looked at the lamp. It was exactly the same as the one in my room: same stand, same shade._ _  
__  
__With one difference._  
  
**TOUMA:** Hey, Douka? There’s no light bulb.  
  
**DOUKA:** Wh—Ow!  
  
He stood up and stuck two fingers in his mouth. _  
_  
**TOUMA:** Did you get another splinter?  
  
**DOUKA:** [frowns] ….  
  
**DOUKA:** You said there’s no bulb?  
  
**TOUMA:** Ah, yeah. Could it have come without one?  
  
_Douka was quiet for a moment, and then he changed the subject._  
  
**DOUKA:** You seen any glass? Broken glass. Did you see any anywhere?  
  
**TOUMA:** I—Wait, yeah actually! There was some in the bathroom trash—  
  
**DOUKA:** Think we found our lightbulb.  
  
**TOUMA:** [blinks] Um, what?  
  
**PEANUT:** [speaking up] Is it ‘cause there’s no light bulb in the lamp and you found some glass on the floor and there was glass in the trash and that means the lamp got knocked over and broke and didn’t get cleaned up all the way but did some of the way?  
  
**TOUMA:**...I…...What?  
  
**DOUKA:** [nodding] Exactly, yo.  
  
**PEANUT:** [tugs at hat] Thought so.  
  
**TOUMA:** D-Did I miss something? How do you know that the light bulb broke? And that—  
  
**DOUKA:** It explains why it’s unplugged, too.  
  
**PEANUT:** Got pushed over. Came unplugged. Broke!  
  
**DOUKA:** Precisely.  
  
**TOUMA:** [blinks] I…?  
  
**DOUKA:** [pats Touma’s shoulder] Don’t worry about it right now, alright? I can explain more later. But we’re on a time limit. For now, just know that the glass in the trash can came from the lamp’s broken lightbulb when it got knocked over.  
  
**TOUMA:** Wait, that makes sense! Why didn’t you just say it like that at first?  
  
**DOUKA:** Why didn’t you just keep up?  
  
**> RECEIPT CORRECTED: Glass in trash can**  
  
**DOUKA:** [adjusts cravat] I think we’ll cover more ground if we split for now, yeah? [looks at Touma] But keep up the work. Seriously. For Kinji. We’re gonna get to the bottom of this shit for her, and I’m making that promise right now.  
  
**TOUMA:** I understand. I will. For Kinji.  
  
**DOUKA:** Good man. I’ll catch up with you in a few, alright?  
  
_With that, he gave a mini salute and made his way over to the bathroom. Miki hesitantly cleared her throat._  
  
**MIKI:** Touma? There was something I wanted to tell you guys, before we got...sidetracked.  
  
**TOUMA:** Oh! Right, yes. Of course, ma’am. What did you notice?  
  
**MIKI:** Well, I’ve—I’d been helping Kinji wake up in the mornings.  
  
**TOUMA:** Right.  
  
**MIKI:** And, every morning I had to wait for her. Because she’d always take the time to make her bed.  
  
**TOUMA:** Really? Kinji...she doesn’t seem like the type to make her bed every morning.  
  
**MIKI:** [smiles weakly] I’d thought the same. But she told me how she always did it to feel more productive.  
  
**TOUMA:** So you noticed that she apparently didn’t make her bed, for whatever reason?  
  
**MIKI:** Yes, that’s right.  
  
**TOUMA:** [hesitates] There could be a lot of reasons for that. What makes you think it’s related to...to what happened?  
  
**MIKI:** [bluntly] To her murder. Yes, I think it could be related to her murder because—look at it, Touma!  
  
_I did, again. But all I saw was a messy bed._  
  
**MIKI:** [pointing] One of the pillows it at the top, but the other has been moved down to the middle of the bed. And the covers are _almost_ made up, but they’re pulled back a bit and clearly wrinkled.  
  
**TOUMA:** She could be a rowdy sleeper. My brothers are like that, too.  
  
**MIKI:** [frustrated] Yes, but it doesn’t make sense for Kinji! She’d make her bed before _anything_ —before she even said “good morning,” one time!  
  
_I couldn’t make myself see what Miki was seeing; the bed felt genuinely innocuous. But, for her sake, I’d remember it. Just in case._ _  
__  
__For Kinji._  
  
**> RECEIPT: Unmade bed**  
  
**TOUMA:** I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you for bringing that to my attention, Miss Miki. I couldn’t have noticed it without you.  
  
**MIKI:** [relaxing] Thank you. I’m sorry if I got pushy, but thank you for listening to me.  
  
**TOUMA:** No problem at all.  
  
**MIKI:** [sighs] I just...I wanted to talk about this with Kazuo, actually. Run it by him. But he’s just so shut down, you know?  
  
**TOUMA:** Honestly, I can sympathize with that. It’s hard not to shut down or break down when—when something like this happens.  
  
**MIKI:** Yeah. I almost feel like I’m...not really registering it? It’s odd. I know she’s gone. I keep thinking about...our last conversation. Yesterday. I taught her some phrases in Arabic. There are some things that never translate properly; sayings, idioms. _Amoot feek_ was her favorite.  
  
**MIKI:** [shakes head] But now’s not the time for that, right? We’re meant to be focusing. I can do that.  
  
_I saw Miki struggling against a natural tendency to engage in conversation. I could sympathize. Right now, we couldn’t afford to be ourselves. We had to grow up and figure out who did this._  
  
**TOUMA:** [absently] I still can’t believe one of us would….  
  
**MIKI:** [rubbing eyes] Maybe they had a good reason…?  
  
**TOUMA:** [frowning] Miki. Do you really think that?  
  
**MIKI:** [strained] No. But I don’t want to hate anyone. [sniffles] I’ll worry about it later. And, Touma, there was one more thing I wanted to show you.  
  
_I gestured for her to go on, quietly hoping that it would be something more relevant than a messy bed._  
  
**MIKI:** [hesitantly] Well, you see, I was nervous to even bring it up at first because I was afraid that noticing it would make me look suspicious.  
  
**TOUMA:** I won’t find you suspicious, I promise.  
  
_I hoped I wouldn’t, at least._  
  
**MIKI:** [looks into hallway; calls] Shizuku? Could you come here for a moment?  
  
_I followed Miki as she moved closer to the far wall as Shizuku made it into the room on shaky feet, clearly nervous to be around the body at all._  
  
**SHIZUKU:** Y-yes, Miki?  
  
**MIKI:** I wanted you here to back up my story.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [confused] Story…? [eyes wide] Oh, my—do we need to collect alibis?  
  
**MIKI:** No, no! Ah, not right now, at least. [to Touma] I discovered something in my room last night, and I noticed something similar while in here.  
  
_Miki reached out an arm and dragged her finger across the wallpaper._  
  
**MIKI:** Here. You can hardly see it, but that’s a hairline crack. I believe that’s how the killer may have entered the room because, as it happens, there’s a matching discoloration in my room.  
  
**TOUMA:** [shocked] That means it’s been opened, right?  
  
**MIKI:** Opened? You know?  
  
**TOUMA:** Yes! My room has one too—a door hidden that opens and a path leads through the walls. It connects directly to Tarou’s room.  
  
**MIKI:** Mine leads to Shizuku’s room!  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [nervously smiling] Imagine my surprise to hear knocking coming from the walls.  
  
**MIKI:** Eheh, sorry! The point I’m making is—is exactly what you said! Shizuku said there was no evidence of the door until I opened it, and even when I closed it as tightly as I could, there was a small line in the paint of the wall that gave it away, if you knew where to look.  
  
**MIKI:** [pushing against wall] I tried to subtly lean against it earlier, but even pushing all my body weight against it, I couldn’t get it to open.  
  
**TOUMA:** And you want me to try?  
  
**MIKI:** Please! If we can figure out whose room this leads to—  
  
**SHIZUKU:** We will know who did it, yes?  
  
**MIKI:** Yes! [deflated] I almost don’t want to know, but...we have to, right?  
  
**TOUMA:** [nods] Give me a second. Tarou made sure I could open the door in my room, but it’s not easy.  
  
_I took a steadying breath as Miki got out of the way and Shizuku watched on worriedly. With purposeful strides, I walked to the door and pushed all my weight against it._ _  
__  
__Harder._ _  
__  
__Harder, come on!_ _  
__  
__I knew it could open; it had to. Maybe it was just a red herring, a mistake, but seeing whose room was on the other side would tell us something._ _  
__  
_**_Crrrr-ck!_** _  
__  
__I jerked as I heard a loud, harsh noise that caused any outside commotion to quiet down. I froze in the ensuing abrupt silence._  
  
**OZ:** [calling] Excuse me—what was that?  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [startled] N-nothing!  
  
_A few curious heads poked through the doorway (someone had set the broken door itself up against the wall), including Jin’s._  
  
**JIN:** [eyebrows raised] That doesn’t _look_ like nothing. Care to share what you’re up to, darlings?  
  
**MIKI:** Shut up. This doesn’t involve you.  
  
**JIN:** Pardon me? As far as I’m concerned, this involves _all_ of us because it _looks_ like you’re trying to break down Kinji’s walls.  
  
_Jin’s statement caused further discourse to erupt and Miki groaned._  
  
**MIKI:** [raising voice] I don’t have time to explain, but I know that there’s a door here.  
  
**KAZUO:** But how would—how did you figure that out? How did k-know?  
  
**MIKI:** I can explain later, but I’m sure that whoever’s room is on the other side of this passage will give us a clue as to the blackened’s identity.  
  
**KAZUO:** [eyes wide] You mean there’s a hidden door that will show us the room of the—the killer?  
  
**MIKI:** It will at least give a clue.  
  
**KAZUO:** [frantic] Then wh-what are you w-w-waiting for! Open it!  
  
**SHIZUKU:** That is what Sir Touma is attempting to do, but—  
  
**TOUMA:** I can’t get it.  
  
**KAZUO:** [loudly] Oz! Can—can you come here for a second? Please?  
  
_Oz appeared behind Kazuo. Jin, apparently disinterested, moved back into the hall as the other two walked towards us._  
  
**KAZUO:** Do you—do you think Oz could get it?  
  
**TOUMA:** I think he has a better chance than me.  
  
**KAZUO:** [nods; determinedly] Where’s the door?  
  
**SHIZUKU:** It is hidden in the wall. You should be able to push it in by applying pressure in this area.  
  
_She ran a hand down the length of the wall, a couple centimeters away from the barely visible crack in the wallpaper._  
  
**OZ:** Simple...push here?  
  
**SHIZUKU:** Yes, if you would. Promptly, please.  
  
_I noticed how out of it Oz seemed as he did what Shizuku said without further comment. I couldn’t help but wonder just how affected he was, despite appearing outwardly neutral._ _  
__  
__Oz’s muscles strained as he pushed against the door with far more force than I could hope to muster. And soon after he started—_ _  
__  
_**_KRRR-SH!_**  
_  
__The sound of something falling caused Oz to pull back from the wall, looking to Shizuku for confirmation. She nodded, and he continued applying pressure to the wall._ _  
__  
__After ten seconds of no progress, Kazuo started shifting from foot to foot._  
  
**KAZUO:** [quietly] Is it supposed to be that hard to get open…?  
  
**TOUMA:** No. There’s a door like this hidden in my room, and I could open it myself.  
  
**KAZUO:** There’s...one in your room? Where does it lead?  
  
**TOUMA:** Tarou found it. There’s a path between our rooms, but it only goes that one way—and to Kiki’s room. Tarou looked the path over, top to bottom, and he knows it didn’t lead anywhere else. That makes me think this must link to someone’s room—maybe two people’s.  
  
_There was a grunt as Oz slumped a bit._  
  
**MIKI:** [balling hands into fists] Hey, you can’t give up! This could be the key to figuring out who killed Kinji!  
  
**OZ:** [hunching shoulders] It will not open, Miki. If there truly is a path on the other side of this wall, then it has been blockaded well.  
  
_Miki seemed to deflated at that news. Shizuku rested a comforting hand on her shoulder._  
  
**SHIZUKU:** We made a valiant effort, and it was a good idea. However, it seems we will need to other places in order to find the killer.  
  
**KAZUO:** [adjusting bags] Of course it won’t be that easy… But, um. Thank you, Oz, for—for trying.  
  
_I repressed a disappointed sigh as well. We did find out something, at least; Kinji’s room had a secret passageway, it had been used, and the killer had most likely blocked the other side so we couldn’t get through._  
_  
__Maybe it wasn’t what we wanted, but it could still be important._ _  
_  
**> RECEIPT: Hidden passageway ****  
**  
_I started to feel the pressure of being in the room for so long as more people began to trickle in to investigate the scene. Hunching my shoulders slightly, I slipped around an uncharacteristically quiet Jin. He looked distracted and, on an impulse, I reached back and grabbed onto him. He jumped._  
  
**JIN:** Hey, what the hell?  
  
**TOUMA:** Sorry. Sorry, I...I just wanted to check on you.  
  
**JIN:** [blankly] Fine. That all you needed?  
  
**TOUMA:** [awkwardly] You kinda seem like you might need someone to talk to.  
  
**JIN:** Well, I don’t. Goodbye!  
  
_He turned around, but I reached out again. He spun on his heel and made a disgusted face._  
  
**JIN:** What? Don’t trust me because I’m having trouble making jokes when someone, just, um, fucking _died?_ Is that it?  
  
**TOUMA:** No! What?! Of course not, I just—  
  
**JIN:** [overlapping] Look, I just—  
  
_He ran a hand through his hair in frustration._  
  
**JIN:** [lowly] I’m trying to watch everything and keep up but I feel like I have no clue what’s going on and I can’t understand anything and I’m trying to act like I’m fine, alright? But I keep slipping back into this stupid mindset that everyone is staring at me because everyone is _always_ staring at me and I can’t deal with it, no matter how much I try to act like I can.  
  
**JIN:** [straightens up; normally] That all? Or is there anything else I can help you with, Touma?  
  
**TOUMA:** [open-mouthed] ….  
  
**JIN:** [taps Touma’s cheek] Careful, sweetie. You’ll catch flies.  
  
_I snapped my mouth closed and gulped._  
  
**JIN:** [flips hair] Now if you don’t mind, I’ve got a murderer to catch. Talk to you in a bit!  
  
_He turned around again, this time with much more bounce in his step. I stared at him for a moment, and then shook my head. I really didn’t think I was going to get to a point where I completely understood Jin; not any time soon, at least._ _  
__  
__I walked into the hallway with a tired, stressed sigh, nearly bumping into someone on my way out._  
  
**MICHIYO:** [hunching shoulders] Shit, shit! Sorry. [adjusts glasses] I mean! Get out of my way, ugh.  
  
**TOUMA:** [leans against hallway wall] Hey, Michiyo. How are you holding up?  
  
**MICHIYO:** [shifts weight] Not...well, um. Douka yelled at me.  
  
**TOUMA:** What? Why did he yell at you?  
  
**MICHIYO:** [pulls up scarves] He’s mad about me saying it didn’t really _matter_ if we find out who killed Kinji. [defiantly] People are going to die either way, alright? And if we _don’t_ find who did it, then fifteen people die, but one gets to go free, and—and if we _do_ find out, then only two people die, but fourteen people are still trapped, you know?  
  
**MICHIYO:** [hugs himself] It’s really, really frustrating because no one wants to _listen._ This isn’t just an issue of finding someone. It’s deciding how wise it is to uncover the truth. Sometimes...the truth is hidden for a reason, alright?  
  
**TOUMA:** ….  
  
**TOUMA:**...I can kind of see why Douka hit you.  
  
**MICHIYO:** [bitterly] What, are you gonna do it too?  
  
**TOUMA:** No, gosh! I meant that I could see why he did it based on how he’s been acting.  
  
**MICHIYO:** Angry, you mean.  
  
**TOUMA:** Yes, that, but also...righteous, I guess. He seems—it’s a harsh word, but—he seems hellbent on avenging Kinji’s death. So to hear that he shouldn’t be doing that, and from someone he considers a friend…?  
  
**MICHIYO:** [bites lip] I know that’s why he got upset. I still felt like I had to say something. I don’t know.  
  
**TOUMA:** _Do_ you want to find Kinji’s killer, Michiyo?  
  
**MICHIYO:** [looks down; softly] I don’t know….  
  
**TOUMA:** Pardon?  
  
**MICHIYO:** [looks up; breathes in] Yeah. Yes. I do. I think I do.  
  
**TOUMA:** [grabs Michiyo’s hand] Then that’s what you need to focus on.  
  
_Michiyo quickly looked away again and partially uncovered his mouth with his free hand._  
  
**MICHIYO:** What do I do now?  
  
**TOUMA:** First of all, you were in the kitchen with Kinji last night, right?  
  
**MICHIYO:** Yes, after dinner. It was me, Douka, Kinji, and Kazuo. [freezes] Do you—oh god, do you think one of us—?  
  
**TOUMA:** I think it’s possible it’s anyone. Can you tell me what happened?  
  
**MICHIYO:** [somewhat shakily]  Um, alright. Yeah. Okay, so, me and Douka brought the plates and stuff into the kitchen, where Kazuo washed it and Kinji dried it. Douka also swept. I just sorta talked to Kinji and Kazuo in the kitchen while he did it.  
  
**MICHIYO:** And then Kazuo got tired, so he went to bed. When Douka and I left, Kinji was still drying the dishes. The hallway was empty by the time we got to our rooms. We...we just left her there. I wasn’t even...I never would have thought….  
  
**TOUMA:** Mich, did she seem different when you last saw her?  
  
**MICHIYO:** No. I don’t think so, at least. She was the one who calmed us all down, kind of, after we were freaking out about. Douka was really upset, but she told him everything was going to be fine.  
  
**TOUMA:** Do you remember what time you guys left the kitchen?  
  
**MICHIYO:** Kazuo left at maybe 9:15, and Douka and I left around 9:45, 9:50.  
  
**TOUMA:** And Kinji?  
  
**MICHIYO:** It had to have been right before the nighttime announcement. Douka and I were in the hallway together right up until then. We heard it start, so we went to our rooms. But I saw Kinji in the hall a second later; I saw her walk into her room. She was sad, you could tell. It...it hurt because she was usually so happy and nice.  
  
**MICHIYO:** [agitated] She was always so nice. She was so nice! Why would someone _do_ that? Why _her?!_  
  
_I raised a consoling hand._  
  
**TOUMA:** That’s what we’re going to find out.  
  
**MICHIYO:** I… [gulps] You’re right. We will find it out.  
  
**TOUMA:** Thank you for talking through this with me, Michiyo.  
  
**MICHIYO:** Thank you for making me, I guess… [pulls at sleeves] I’m gonna go find Douka.  
  
**TOUMA:** That sounds like a good idea.  
_  
__With that, Michiyo nodded and headed off._ _  
__  
__I ran over what he’d said internally, trying to take note of anything that struck me as important. Michiyo was trustworthy, since I could easily check his story against Douka’s and Kazuo’s if I needed to; he wouldn’t have lied. But Kinji was by herself in the kitchen...she was alone._ _  
__  
__Had she died then? Just after? Or just this morning?_ _  
__  
__I couldn’t tell, obviously. But I knew she was in the kitchen for longer than anybody. Maybe she didn’t want to go back to her room. Maybe she’d had a feeling something bad would happen…._ _  
__  
__I clenched my fists. Stop it. Focus. Focus on what you know._ _  
_  
**> RECEIPT: Michiyo’s testimony **  
  
_Would it matter…?_ _  
__  
__...Maybe._ _  
__  
__I huffed and nearly screamed as I suddenly felt someone touch my arm._  
  
**PEANUT:** [hunched] Sorry…! Um, I wanted to get your attention….  
  
_I fully turned and saw that Peanut had walked up behind me, Noriko and Kennosuke a few paces behind. I nodded to them; she grimly nodded back, and he gave me a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes._  
  
**TOUMA:** Yes, Miss Peanut?  
  
**PEANUT:** Can…. [gulps; quietly] Can I have a hug…?  
  
_I felt my eyes tear up of their own accord._  
  
**TOUMA:** Of course, ma’am.  
  
_Peanut practically flung herself at me, wrapping her arms around me tightly. I gently put mine around her as well. Noriko watched with the awkwardness of someone whose friend was currently receiving a long hug from someone else._ _  
__  
__I gestured her over subtly._ _  
__  
__She frowned._ _  
__  
__I raised an eyebrow and looked at Peanut, then back at her._ _  
__  
__She relented._  
  
**NORIKO:** [quietly] Ayumi, would you like for me to…?  
  
**PEANUT:** [muffled] Please.  
  
_Noriko wrapped an arm around Peanut with the awkwardness of someone who rarely hugged their friends. I worked up all the nerve I had to gently set a hand on her back, but not enough to actually look at her. I made eye contact with Kennosuke and he slowly moved forward, resting a hand on Peanut’s shoulder._  
  
**TOUMA:** Peanut, are you...um….  
  
**NORIKO:** She’s obviously not _alright,_ if that’s what you were going to ask.  
  
**TOUMA:** [clears throat] Right, right.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Hey, give the guy a break. We’re all messes right now.  
  
_I absently rubbed Peanut’s back and ignored anyone who stared at the odd group engaging in a group hug in the middle of the hallway. Sometimes, people just needed a hug._ _  
__  
__After a while, I heard a soft humming, and tried not to react too visibly when I realized it was coming from Noriko. As she hummed, I felt Peanut relax in my arms, though her grip on me didn’t loosen. Noriko had a nice voice; it was no wonder it soothed Peanut._ _  
__  
__Soon, Peanut let her arms drop. Noriko quickly moved back and I actively ignored the tear stains on the front of my work shirt. Peanut stepped back, too, bumping against Kennosuke’s leg, and, with familiarity, moved to sit on his lap. She rubbed her eyes and I offered her my napkin, which she readily took._ _  
__  
__Once she’d managed to dry her tears, she tried to hand it back to me._  
  
**TOUMA:** Oh, um! You—you can keep it, Miss Peanut.  
  
**PEANUT:** [smiles weakly] …!  
  
**NORIKO:** Are you going to be alright, Ayumi?  
  
**PEANUT:** …. [nods]  
  
**NORIKO:** Do you want to listen while I talk with Sashi?  
  
**PEANUT:** [tilts head] Huh?  
  
**NORIKO:** It will be about An—about Kinji.  
  
**PEANUT:** I’ll...stay.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** You sure, Little One?  
  
**PEANUT:** Yeah.  
  
**NORIKO:** [nods; turns to Touma] I wanted to ask what you discovered in your investigation of the body.  
  
_I dutifully recounted everything I’d noticed, and Noriko helpfully chimed in that apparently almost all the boys’ newspapers had been present on the sink, as well as Ubuka’s, Kinji’s, and Kiki’s._  
  
**PEANUT:** [quickly] ‘Buka, Kenno, Tarou, Touma, Kiki, Kinji, Kazuo, Oz, Jin.  
  
**NORIKO:** And _not_ mine, Ayumi’s, Hatori’s, Nokota’s, Fujihara’s, Rakuman’s, or Yamashita’s. The killer managed to gather over half of the motives without anyone being the wiser.  
  
**TOUMA:** That’s kind of unsettling.  
  
**NORIKO:** It’s a murder case. It’s not meant to be _comforting,_ Sashi.  
  
**TOUMA:** I _know_ that. It keeps hitting me how any one of us could have done, it though. To have access to so many different rooms—this person got into _my room,_ without a doubt. What if I let them in?  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** You couldn’t’ve known, Touma. None of us could’ve.  
  
**TOUMA:** [frustrated] I still feel like I messed up. Like I should have done something.  
  
**NORIKO:** There typically comes a time when you realize that you cannot— _cannot_ —truly know anyone. You cannot see a person’s true thoughts, fears, and desires without the filter of their mouth or body. The closest you can get to know what a person desires is by seeing the impact they have left.  
  
_She glanced over her shoulder to Kinji’s busted doorway._  
  
**NORIKO:** What happened in there will confuse us, yes. But it represents someone better than their interactions with us ever could.  
  
_I swallowed all the rebuttals I wanted to say about how other things could represent that person too—good things—but even_ ** _I_** _didn’t want to defend this person. Noriko was right. I nodded._  
  
**NORIKO:** Thank you for allowing me to speak. Oh, and one last thing—Ayumi told me that you seemed familiar with the hidden doorways in the walls. Is that correct?  
  
**TOUMA:** Yes, ma’am. My room has one that connects to Tarou’s and Kiki’s rooms.  
  
**NORIKO:** I see. And Hatori says hers connects her room to Nokota’s, yes?  
  
**TOUMA:** Yes, ma’am.  
  
**NORIKO:** In that case, I will inform you both that—that my room has one as well. It connects to Ayumi’s room.  
  
**PEANUT:** [nods] Mhm!  
  
**NORIKO:** As far as Abe and I have been able to tell, there are no other connecting pathways.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Yeah, I’d never heard of these things. Kinda weird to see Oz trying to bust down Kinji’s wall earlier….  
  
**TOUMA:** How long have you known about the passage, ma’am?  
  
**NORIKO:** [clears throat] Since the first night.  
  
**PEANUT:** I found it!  
  
**NORIKO:** [nods] Yes, Ayumi burst into my room, giving me a noticeable...shock.  
  
**PEANUT:** She screamed really loud.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Of course she did.  
  
**NORIKO:** [drily] Thank you, Ayu.  
  
**PEANUT:** No problem!  
  
_Peanut and Kennosuke subtly high-fived._  
  
**NORIKO:** As I was saying—I am quite positive my room _only_ connects to Ayumi’s. This means there is at least one other set of rooms that only connects two rooms, correct?  
  
**TOUMA:** Do you think everyone has one?  
  
**NORIKO:** I’ve no doubt.  
  
**TOUMA:**...Oh.  
  
**NORIKO:** [continuing] The problem lies in determining which rooms are connected to which. We know at least one connects three, meaning at least one other connects three rooms—and that the rooms do not need to be on the same side of the hallway, if I have this right. Ki’s room is across from yours, yes?  
  
**TOUMA:** That’s right, ma’am.  
  
**NORIKO:** Noted. Thank you, Sashi. I have asked Okamura to map the layout of everyone’s rooms, which he should have complete soon. After I receive it, I will mark the rooms that connect to see if we can find a pattern. [tilts head forward] And there he is now.  
  
_Kazuo quickly came up by my side, a mess of papers in-hand._ _  
_  
**KAZUO:** Here, m-miss. Does this help?  
  
**NORIKO:** [taking papers] Yes, thank you. Hm. Okamura, have you noticed anything odd about the walls in your room?  
  
**KAZUO:** Walls…? Oh! You m—you mean like Kinji’s? No, miss, I ha-haven’t. Not anywhere. Are you trying to figure out where hers leads to? Should we look?  
  
**NORIKO:** [marking on paper] I do not believe we would have the time to compile the information needed to form a concrete conclusion. It is better to focus on solid leads than to attempt to get lucky. Again, thank you, Okamura. Sashi, please examine this map, and then that will be all.  
  
_Seeming to catch onto her clearly dismissive tone, Kazuo ran his hand through his hair awkwardly. I glanced over the map quickly, making note of the rooms’ layout and the connections Noriko had noted. Nothing immediately stuck out to me, but I knew this would be important._  
  
**> RECEIPT CORRECTED: Motive newspapers**  
  
**> RECEIPT: Noriko’s room theory **  
  
_After I handed the map back to Noriko, I gently led Kazuo away, further down the hall and away from Kinji’s room._ _  
__  
__I noticed that his glasses were askew and his hair was pulled back in a single loose braid. His eyes were a bit distant until I cleared my throat._  
  
**TOUMA:** How are you holding up, Kazuo?  
  
**KAZUO:** [adjusts glasses] Not well, if you’ll allow me to put it so bluntly. I kee—keep getting angry. I want to yell at someone. This whole thing—it’s not _fair._ Why did it have to happen to Kinji? She was one of my best friends in here and—and now I’m never gonna be able to talk to her again or hear her voice and it’s—!  
  
_Kazuo screwed his eyes shut and his breath hitched._  
  
**KAZUO:** [subdued] I keep getting so _angry,_ Touma.  
  
**TOUMA:** It’s okay to be mad. I am too, and so is Douka. But you can’t let that control you, alright? We need to focus.  
  
**KAZUO:** [takes a deep breath; nods] I know; I’m trying. I’m trying to do my job—find clues, think of what could have happened—but I can’t think straight.  
  
**TOUMA:** Maybe it would help to get away from the crowd?  
  
**KAZUO:** Yeah...I think it might.  
  
_I carefully grabbed Kazuo’s wrist and led him away from the groups in the hallway. After running through everything we’d found, I couldn’t think of much else that needed to be done in terms of investigating. Except…._ _  
__  
__Still absently holding onto Kazuo, I picked up the pace and quickly arrived at the kitchen._ _  
__  
_**KAZUO:** [furrows eyebrows] Do you think there will be some clues here…? I guess it was one of the last places she was seen, after all.  
  
**TOUMA:** [stops walking] Kazuo, do you have that list of the kitchen’s inventory?  
  
**KAZUO:** [bumps into Touma] Oof—um, yes! I got it back from Oz. Not all of it will be accurate since people have been cooking since then, so it’s expected that there will be less food.  
  
**TOUMA:** Right, right. [turns around] Can I see it?  
  
**KAZUO:** Of course!  
  
_Kazuo pushed up his glasses and ruffled around in his bag before pulling out the same notebook he’d given to Oz yesterday._  
  
**TOUMA:** [taking notebook] Thank you. I’m going to go see if a knife is missing from the kitchen. Do you want to come, or wait out here?  
  
**KAZUO:** Oh, I’ll come! I saw it last night, so I’ll be able to tell if anything is noticeably moved.  
  
_I nodded and pushed open the double doors of the kitchen, immediately moving over to the silverware. Before I even looked at Kazuo’s notes, though, something stood out._ _  
__  
__The knives all had a similar look; all the handles were the a dull red, and even the different sizes had the same shape to them. The metal was all clearly polished, dry, and iridescent. None of them matched the dull, black-handled knife in Kinji’s room._ _  
__  
_**KAZUO:**...Touma?  
  
**TOUMA:** Huh?  
  
**KAZUO:** You’re...wrinkling the paper.  
  
_I blinked and looked down; I had been clutching the notebook so hard that the paper was nearly tearing. I relaxed my grip._  
  
**TOUMA:** Sorry. I’m sorry, it—it just doesn’t make sense! Ugh, and, yeah it says right here—sixteen—four, eight, twelve—yeah!  
  
**KAZUO:** Wh-what’s—?  
  
**TOUMA:** They’re all here! All the kitchen knives are right here. And that means I’m back at square one for where that knife came from. Michiyo told me Kinji was the last to leave the kitchen, so I don’t know...I thought maybe _she’d_ taken the knife.  
  
**KAZUO:** [confused] But...she didn’t, right? Why would she have taken it?  
  
**TOUMA:** I—I don’t know! But now we have no clue where that knife could have come from.  
  
**KAZUO:** Hey, that’s not quite true.  
  
**TOUMA:** Excuse me?  
  
**KAZUO:** [pushes up glasses] Well, you know where it _didn’t_ come from. And it was one of the most probable places. So we just have to think about other places it could have been.  
  
**TOUMA:** I...guess you’re right. [sheepishly] Sorry about your notes, by the way.  
  
**KAZUO:** [taking notebook] Aha, it’s alright. I can rewrite them later if I need to.  
  
_He awkwardly stuffed the notebook back into his messenger bag, and I felt bad for getting annoyed when he’d told me how on edge he was._ _  
__  
__I sighed. I guess we knew the knife hadn’t come from the kitchen. Somehow._  
  
**> RECEIPT CORRECTED: Knife on bedside table ****  
**  
_At a loss for what else to do, I glanced around the kitchen._  
  
**TOUMA:** Kazuo, can you walk me through what everyone did last night when they were cleaning up?  
  
**KAZUO:** Oh! Um, sure.  
  
_Kazuo spoke as I walked around, looking at the kitchen counters and checking the drawers for anything I may have missed._  
  
**KAZUO:** I was mostly washing the dishes while Kinji would dry them. Douka organized things in the fridge, then Michiyo got the broom from the storage room for him and he swept. I got tired, though, so I just took out the trash and then went to bed. That’s all I was there for.  
  
**TOUMA:** You...took out the trash?  
  
**KAZUO:** Oh! [embarrassed] I didn’t know where else to put it, so I just...put it in the storage room before I went back to my bedroom. I just waited for Douka to finish sweeping and then I took the trash bag there.  
  
_I looked over at the trash can, at the end of the counter. It was clearly a new bag...and clearly not empty. I leaned over the edge to see three items at the very bottom of the trash can. Before I could second-guess myself, I reached in._ _  
__  
_**KAZUO:** What…?  
  
_I held up a blue piece of plastic, a line that was bent so much it almost made a circle; a piece of green...cloth?; and a long, thin strip of red fabric._  
  
**KAZUO:** What are those?  
  
**TOUMA:** I have no idea.  
  
_I set them on the counter but I made note of them closely. I didn’t want to forget them._  
  
**> RECEIPT: Items in kitchen trash**  
  
_Kazuo and I both jumped as a loud ding sounded throughout the kitchen._  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [voice] Alright, I’m bored! You know what _that_ means. Everyone, report to the west end of the hotel—oh, wait! You kiddos don’t know where anything is! _Ahem._ Everyone, report to the front of the elevator.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [voice] ...ASAP! _Or else!_ Puhuhu!  
  
_This time, the burst of static that accompanied the audio shutting off was jarring for a different reason. I didn’t want to move. I couldn’t. I suddenly blanked on everything I’d learned. I couldn’t—couldn’t—!_ _  
__  
__I felt someone touch my hand. Kazuo. He met my eyes and offered his hand._ _  
__  
__I took it._ _  
__  
__Together, we walked down the hallway, all the way to the far end where people were slowly gathering. I could feel my pulse racing, my mind running in circles. I squeezed Kazuo’s hand and made a decision as we stopped and waited for something to happen._ _  
__  
__In the whirlwind of emotions I felt, I grounded myself in one thought: I was going to do my job. And right now, my job was to solve a mystery. All of us had different information, and we would need to be honest and work together._ _  
__  
__But in the midst of us would be someone trying to mislead and lie to us._ _  
__  
__And it would be everyone else’s job to figure out who that was._ _  
__  
__We all had our differences, but we had lost a friend. Lost her to someone who was...selfish. Horrible. Who didn’t care about us. We were going to find out who had betrayed us, and to do that, we all had to work together._ _  
__  
__All fourteen of us._

 **“AN INQUIRY POSED TO DEAF AUDITORS” DAILY LIFE: END** **  
** **  
** **_CLASS TRIAL: NOW IN SESSION_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MONOKUMA FILE #1: The victim was Kinji Anzai, SHSL Matchmaker, found in the en-suite of her own room. The time of death is unknown, and the cause of death was asphyxiation. The victim also suffered various minor bruises and cuts.
> 
> GASH ON FOREHEAD: A deep gash mars the top of Kinji’s forehead, and though the cut is still wet, there is very little blood in the surrounding areas. There is a matching bloodstain on the sharp edge of the sink.
> 
> BRUISES ON HANDS: Kinji’s wrists are bare aside from matching bruises near the top of her wrist/bottom of her hand. There are no other visible bruises on her body.
> 
> MESSAGE IN MIRROR: A message written in the foggy bathroom mirror states: “She failed. I won’t.” It appears to be a message from the killer.
> 
> MOTIVE NEWSPAPERS: Surrounding the sink are the motive newspapers, received a couple days ago from Monokuma, for Ubuka, Kennosuke, Tarou, Touma, Kiki, Kinji, Kazuo, Oz, and Jin. Featured most prominently among them is Kinji’s. 
> 
> GLASS IN BATHROOM TRASH: The trash can in Kinji’s bathroom has bits of broken glass and a small, oddly-shaped piece of gray metal. It appears to be the remains of the light bulb from Kinji’s bedside lamp.
> 
> KNIFE ON NIGHTSTAND: A completely dry knife sits on Kinji’s nightstand. It does not match any of the knives in the kitchen, presumably coming from somewhere else.
> 
> UNMADE BED: Kinji’s bed which, according to Miki, is usually well-made, is a mess. Miki testifies that Kinji would make her bed as soon as she got out of it each morning, before anything else. 
> 
> HIDDEN PASSAGEWAY: Much like the door found in Touma’s room, Kinji’s room contains a secret passage. However, despite the fact that the paint indicates it’s been used, no one could force it open. 
> 
> MICHIYO’S TESTIMONY: Michiyo, Douka, Kazuo, and Kinji cleaned up together after dinner. Kazuo left first, then Douka and Michiyo together. They left Kinji alone in the kitchen, which she presumably did not leave until right before the nighttime announcement. 
> 
> NORIKO’S ROOM THEORY: Noriko reveals that she things all the rooms in the hotel have a connection, and provides a map for Touma which rooms are where and the known secret passages. [Map image in Discord]
> 
> ITEMS IN KITCHEN TRASH: Despite the fact that Kazuo says he cleaned the trash can last night, there are three items in it: blue plastic, green cloth, and red fabric.


	8. CHAPTER 1: An Inquiry Posed to Deaf Auditors [Part 5]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> below is a repost of the receipt list. it will be needed for the interactive part of the story, which is explained at the top! enjoy trial pt1. 
> 
> \-----
> 
> MONOKUMA FILE #1: The victim was Kinji Anzai, SHSL Matchmaker, found in the en-suite of her own room. The time of death is unknown, and the cause of death was asphyxiation. The victim also suffered various minor bruises and cuts.
> 
> GASH ON FOREHEAD: A deep gash mars the top of Kinji’s forehead, and though the cut is still wet, there is very little blood in the surrounding areas. There is a matching bloodstain on the sharp edge of the sink.
> 
> BRUISES ON HANDS: Kinji’s wrists are bare aside from matching bruises near the top of her wrist/bottom of her hand. There are no other visible bruises on her body.
> 
> MESSAGE IN MIRROR: A message written in the foggy bathroom mirror states: “She failed. I won’t.” It appears to be a message from the killer.
> 
> MOTIVE NEWSPAPERS: Surrounding the sink are the motive newspapers, received a couple days ago from Monokuma, for Ubuka, Kennosuke, Tarou, Touma, Kiki, Kinji, Kazuo, Oz, and Jin. Featured most prominently among them is Kinji’s.
> 
> GLASS IN BATHROOM TRASH: The trash can in Kinji’s bathroom has bits of broken glass and a small, oddly-shaped piece of gray metal. It appears to be the remains of the light bulb from Kinji’s bedside lamp.
> 
> KNIFE ON NIGHTSTAND: A completely dry knife sits on Kinji’s nightstand. It does not match any of the knives in the kitchen, presumably coming from somewhere else.
> 
> UNMADE BED: Kinji’s bed which, according to Miki, is usually well-made, is a mess. Miki testifies that Kinji would make her bed as soon as she got out of it each morning, before anything else.
> 
> HIDDEN PASSAGEWAY: Much like the door found in Touma’s room, Kinji’s room contains a secret passage. However, despite the fact that the paint indicates it’s been used, no one could force it open.
> 
> MICHIYO’S TESTIMONY: Michiyo, Douka, Kazuo, and Kinji cleaned up together after dinner. Kazuo left first, then Douka and Michiyo together. They left Kinji alone in the kitchen, which she presumably did not leave until right before the nighttime announcement.
> 
> NORIKO’S ROOM THEORY: Noriko reveals that she things all the rooms in the hotel have a connection, and provides a map for Touma which rooms are where and the known secret passages. [Map image in Discord]
> 
> ITEMS IN KITCHEN TRASH: Despite the fact that Kazuo says he cleaned the trash can last night, there are three items in it: blue plastic, green cloth, and red fabric.

_Hello, and welcome to a short  tutorial before you begin your time in the trial room._

_As an observer, like Touma himself, you will be helping the class to move the discussion in the right direction._  
_Due to thinking in terms of a work day, Touma sees different parts of the class trial as akin to different events that may happen while working as a barista._  
_Thus, there will be names for the "minigames" (sans "Non-stop Debate)" that align with this idea._  
_There are a few different mechanics that will be introduced._  
_Some, such as "Present Receipt" are very self-explanatory: simply choose a truth bullet from the above list and see if it matches the [Answer]._  
_Some do not require truth bullets, such as "Bartisa's Recommendation."_  
_The game "Stubborn Customer" requires a receipt from the list that will contradict what a person is saying, convincing them to listen to you._

_Most important in this is the Non-stop Debate._  
_During this time, there will be **bolded weak spots** that can be refuted as false with one of the three receipts from the list, shown before the discussion._  
_Feel free to read the entire block of text over, even multiple times;_  
_Touma can still refute something said in the middle of that discussion, so it doesn't have to be at the very end.  
  
To view the [Answer]s, you must either hover over the text (on desktop) or click on it (on a mobile device).  
_ _If at any time you do not want to play along, simply disable Creator's Style at the top of your page._

_If you have any questions, feel free to let me, your ethereal reading companion, know by leaving a comment._  
_Now, get out there, and go help Touma solve a mystery!_

* * *

* * *

_The elevator was surprisingly spacious; all of us were able to fit in, though Peanut had retreated back onto Kennosuke’s lap and Miki was leaning into Kiki. Everyone was subdued enough by the severity of the situation that it was all we could do to follow directions. I looked around as the elevator doors shut, silently, but with the air of a prison door swinging closed. There were no buttons on the wall, but there was a digital screen that informed us we were on Floor 16—and we were going up._ _  
_ _  
_ _I made eye contact with Tarou. He looked...stoic. I took a steadying breath, and he nodded._ _  
_ _  
_ _The elevator dinged. Hisoka jumped at the noise. Kazuo had taken his hand away from mine and was fidgeting with the straps of his bag. Oz had closed his eyes and was mouthing something I couldn’t decipher._ _  
_ _  
_ _As the doors slowly opened, Douka pushed his way to the front of the elevator and was the first out. The brightness blinded me and I blinked a few times, trying to adjust so I could make out what was in front of us._ _  
_ _  
_ _Peanut was the first to speak._  
  
**PEANUT:** Are we _outside?!_  
  
**SHIZUKU:** I believe it is simply—  
  
**MICHIYO:** The sky! That’s the sky!  
  
**OZ:** [choked up] Praise—praise be—!  
  
**UBUKA:** The clouds...the wind…!  
  
**DOUKA:** [flatly] We’re still trapped.  
  
_Everyone had funneled out of the elevator into the actual, physical sunlight. I’d never been happier to see the sky. It was light blue and had wispy clouds covering the edges._ _  
_ _  
_ _But that was all we could see._ _  
_ _  
_ _Walls rose up, dozens of meters high, in a circle around the area we’d entered into, creating the effect of a cylinder with the top taken off. We could see the sky, yes—but no horizon, no mountains, no buildings. And no one could see us._ _  
_ _  
_ _I walked slowly out of the elevator, the doors closing silently behind me. I looked back at it to see that it had announced our floor: the rooftop._ _  
_ _  
_ _The walls themselves were covered with pillars, mostly a dull red in color to contrast the gray cinder blocks that seemed to make up the rest of the enclosure. I saw Miki staring up, neck craned back in wonder._ _  
_ _  
_ _Then she screamed._ _  
_ _  
_ _There was a shocked stillness and silence that followed it. I held my breath for a reason I couldn’t quite place._  
  
**MIKI:** ...I guess no one can hear us.  
  
**KIKI:** [softly] Wow.  
  
**NORIKO:** Hatori, if you could please refrain from doing that again, I would greatly appreciate it.  
  
**MIKI:** [huffs] _Someone_ had to try it. It’s like we’re so close to being outside, but….  
  
**JIN:** We’re still trapped.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** That’s _riiiight!_ _  
_  
_There was an abrupt shift in the mood as Monokuma appeared, arms thrown up in excitement._  
  
**MONOKUMA:** I thought you would like a _taste_ of freedom. A little incentive for the blackened to keep doin’ what they’re doin’ and break outta here!  
  
**HISOKA:** [flips off Monokuma]  
  
**MONOKUMA:** That’s fair!  
  
**MICHIYO:** So you brought us up here just to taunt us? How are we even supposed to have a trial, or whatever?  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Why should we even _need_ a trial?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [tilts head] Huh?  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** [shakes head] Really, listen. Everyone...we can only know the truths about ourselves, right? And...only the killer and Kinji know who the blackened is. So _think_ —if you’re honest now, honest to yourself and to us, we can work together. We can avoid this whole trial and start working together to get out! We’re Super High School Levels; but more than that, we’re friends. If we just talk this out, we’ll—  
  
**DOUKA:** I can’t promise I’d keep my hands to myself, Abe.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** [taken aback] ...Douka?  
  
**DOUKA:** [furious] Kennosuke, whoever fucking did this? They don’t _care_ about us. They _killed_ Kinji! And they’re going to let the rest of us be fucking executed! They _want_ us dead. And when I find out who the fuck they are? They’re going to wish “execution” was the _least_ of their worries.  
  
**OZ:** Douka, wrath will not lead to satisfaction. Hurting those who have hurt others does not decrease pain; it increases it exponentially.  
  
**NORIKO:** [firmly; quietly] You will not get through to him. He’s decided what he wants.  
  
**UBUKA:** [loudly] Monokuma.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Zzzzz... _Gah!_ [rubs eyes] Wuzzat?  
  
**KAZUO:** D-did you just fall asleep…?  
  
**KIKI:** I feel that.  
  
**UBUKA:** [ignoring them] You say we must conduct a trial.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Correctamundo!  
  
**UBUKA:** Your slang annoys me.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Radical!  
  
**UBUKA:** [grits teeth] Do you have a trial _ground,_ you insufferable—  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [loudly] Ooo! I thought you’d never ask! Ahem, ahem. Right this way, ladies, gents, Hisoka!  
  
**HISOKA:** [sticks tongue out]  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Touma, come here, if you would!  
  
_I tried not to visibly react to being called out. Monokuma quickly waddled away, me right behind him, and everyone else trailing behind. We walked to the center of the room, where Monokuma stopped so abruptly I nearly tripped over him._  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [pointing] Right here, coffee boy!  
  
_I squared my shoulders and stood where he’d directed me, noticing quicky that there was a small uprising right in front of my feet, curved in shape, and clearly a different material than the concrete around it._ _  
_ _  
_ _From behind me and to my right, Monokuma raised both his hands._  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Everyone, you might want to find a place to stand, puhuhu!  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Thanks.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [pleased] You’re very w—! [sadly] Wait a second….  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** [taps wheelchair] So...anywhere I should or shouldn’t stand?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [embarrassed; walks slowly] Um, here, my good sir….And my dear actor, stand here….  
  
_He led Kennosuke across the circle to me, and Hisoka to a spot right next to me._  
  
**MIKI:** So you have special places for everyone?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [huffs] ...No! [crosses arms] Because the rest of you _can_ stand wherever you want.  
  
_With some grumbling, people took places around the circle. Monokuma stayed behind me, to my right, and there seemed to be a gap between me and the next space, which Oz took. He smiled at me, strained and nervous. I returned what was more of a nervous grimace. He gulped._ _  
_ _  
_ _Monokuma hummed and I turned around to watch as he stomped on the ground: on a bright red button._ _  
_ _  
_ _The ground shook beneath our feet._  
  
**TOUMA:** Wh—what’s—!?  
  
**PEANUT:** What the fuck!!  
  
_The uprising in front of me began pushing itself out of the ground until it was about waist-high. I had to lean onto it as the circle of us, the concrete itself, lifted itself as though it, too, were an elevator. As we got higher and higher, the cylinder around us brightened in clearer sunlight, revealing that it was a plush, bright red, decorated with celestial designs; stylized suns and moons and stars. The stand in front of me was golden, carved with abstract designs that mimicked wind and clouds. And in the middle of it was an indent, about the size of a Monopad._ _  
_ _  
_ _We were high enough that the sunlight touched us directly, but it was still impossible to see out. I looked around at everyone else, shell-shocked by what had happened. To my left, Hisoka stood behind a curved podium that looked exactly the same as mine, with one difference; theirs had what looked to be speakers on the front. Aside from that (and Kennosuke’s, which came up to a similar relative height, but was shorter than everyone else’s), the rest of the podiums were indistinguishable. Each had one person behind it, but one was empty._ _  
_ _  
_ _Monokuma cleared his throat, and I turned around to see that bars had come up behind us as well. I gulped._ _  
_ _  
_ _Monokuma was now sitting in a large, lavish, red chair that matched the aesthetic of the rest of the...room. Something about the layout must have allowed noises to echo, as it seemed everyone could hear the soft “ahem” he made as he hopped up. He held a piece of paper and some device in his hands and waddled across the circle to the empty podium._ _  
_ _  
_ _I held my breath._ _  
_ _  
_ _He wormed his way between Noriko’s podium and the empty one._  
  
**NORIKO:** Pardon me?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Hum dee dum dum!  
  
_Ignoring her completely, he tapped the device against the floor, slid the paper into it, and…._ _  
_ _  
_ _I watched in horror as a picture frame with Kinji’s face stood tall. In the picture, she was smiling goofily. And across that smile was a pink_ **_X._ **  
  
**MICHIYO:** [shakily] What the fuck is this.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [walking back to chair] Everyone’s gotta attend the class trial! Being dead is no excuse!  
  
**DOUKA:** [dully] I’m going to throw you off this stupid—  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [unconcerned] Watch it, kiddo! Don’tcha wanna focus on finding her killer before becoming one yourself?  
  
_There was a tense silence. Monokuma laughed and sat in his chair._  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Anyone else ready to get this show on the road? So! Let’s go over some basics! Firstly, here’s a reminder of what you’ll be doing in this class trial.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** You will all present your arguments for who _you_ believe is the blackened! At the end of the trial, you’ll _all_ have to vote for _whodunnit!_ If the majority votes correctly, only the blackened will be punished.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** But if the majority votes _incorrectly,_ then I will punish everyone _besides_ the blackened—and the blackened will be free to leave! Hell, I might even throw in a free handshake on their way out!  
  
**MONOKUMA:** So do your very best to be right...or to make everyone else be _wrong!_  
  
**JIN:** Mister bear over there, can I ask a question?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Grr, you know my name!  
  
**JIN:** That’s cute. Anyways, what’s the point of this little spot on the railing?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [perks up] Aha! That’s where you put your Monopads! Insert them into the dent in your podium; it’s how you’ll be voting!  
  
**JIN:** [faintly] ...Oh. Right. Yeah. So I’ll just….  
  
_He pulled out his Monopad and subduedly stuck it into the podium. I followed suit, and saw Hisoka do the same._ _  
_ _  
_ _The screen automatically lit up in front of us, as usual, with one additional feature: VOTING._ _  
_ _  
_ _I shakily swiped away from it._ _  
_ _  
_ **MONOKUMA:** I’ll be deciding when you vote, and that will be… [looks at wrist] ...whenever I get bored! So you better be ready!  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Well? What are you waiting for?! Get arguing!  
  
_With that announcement, Monokuma leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. I tried to ignore the feeling of him right behind me._ _  
_ _  
_ _Kennosuke was the first to speak up._  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** I would again like to address everyone, okay? And ask the killer if they—  
  
**UBUKA:** Kennosuke, I do not think that line of pleading will lead anywhere.  
  
**NORIKO:** Umezono is right. The killer has had over an hour now to confess, and they’ve chosen to hide their crime at the expense of all of our lives. We need to focus on what we know.  
  
**TAROU:** That’d be great, if we actually knew _anything._  
  
**MIKI:** We know some things, a few things.  
  
**TAROU:** But we _don’t_ know how any of it fits together, right?  
  
**OZ:** We could start with a basis of fact, and speculate from there.

* * *

**NON-STOP DEBATE: START!** **  
** **  
** **_RECEIPTS_ ** **  
** **Motive newspapers || Monokuma File #1 || Unmade bed**

* * *

**OZ:** First of all, we know **Kinji was killed in her room or en suite.**  
  
**JIN:** Do we know that _for sure,_ though?  
  
**OZ:** I believe it is the most logical assumption, yes.  
  
**KAZUO:** And we—we know that she was found this morning, today.  
  
**DOUKA:** Yeah, yeah. We found her in her room this morning. There was **no visible murder weapon,** either.  
  
**MICHIYO:** So we really are just stating the obvious, huh…?  
  
**PEANUT:** Except, um! The **killer could have used the knife** to hurt Kinji, couldn’t they?  
  
**SHIZUKU:** I—I suppose they could have used anything, to be entire fair.  
  
**TAROU:** Ugh, be definitive, y’all! Stop being so indecisive! Focus on what y’know, hear?  
  
**KIKI:** I think **Tarou is right….** **  
** **  
** **MIKI:** We’re doing our best, and that’s all that matters right now!  
  
_Wait a second...I didn’t want to discourage anyone, but something in here is definitely wrong…!_

[Refute 'killer could have used the knife' with Monokuma File #1]  


* * *

**TOUMA:** _Pardon the interruption!_  
  
**MIKI:** Hm?  
  
**TOUMA:** Ah, I’m very sorry! But actually, Miss Peanut, the killer _couldn’t_ have used the knife—the Monokuma File states the cause of death, remember? Kinji was asphyxiated.  
  
**OZ:** I suppose you’re right...but we can trust that the File is accurate?  
  
_Oz and I looked between us to Monokuma._  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [indignant] Hmph! I don’t lie. I actually have an interesting personality. Only boring people lie!  
  
**PEANUT:** Oh...oops.  
  
**TOUMA:** It’s alright! We just need to make sure we don’t accidentally misremember anything.  
  
**PEANUT:** [nods] Mm!  
  
**UBUKA:** That does beg the question, however: why was there a knife in the room at all if the killer did not use it?  
  
**NORIKO:** It’s possible they had planned to use it, but decided against it.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Maybe they had a change of heart! If they had one then, they can have one again, right?  
  
**JIN:** _Yeesh,_ give it a rest, hun. This clearly isn’t gonna be that easy. They’re not gonna ‘fess up, so stop trying to get them to.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** But if the killer knows we won’t condemn them, they should have no issue with coming forward!  
  
**DOUKA:** Speak for your fuckin’ self, alright?  
  
**SHIZUKU:** Douka! There is n-no reason to speak so harshly.  
  
**DOUKA:** [yelling] My best friend is fucking dead, Nokota! Try lettin’ me get to the bottom of it, alright?  
  
**DOUKA:** [grips podium] Look, I don’t give a shit if you guys decide to forgive whoever did this. But at the end of the day, they’re trying to kill fifteen teenagers. _Do you get that?_ They want us to _die!_ So no, I’m not going to calm down. I want them to fucking _pay._  
  
**OZ:** Vengeance is never as satisfying as you think it will be, Douka.  
  
**KAZUO:** I know you don-don’t have to forgive them, but do you re-really want them...punished?  
  
**DOUKA:**...Let’s move on. We’re getting sidetracked.  
  
**TAROU:** Damn right we are. So _thank_ you, Sashi, we know the weapon wasn’t the fuckin’ knife.  
  
**KIKI:** Kinji died from lack of air...that could mean a few things.  
  
**JIN:** Isn’t it obvious?  
  
**KIKI:** No.  
  
**JIN:** _Ugh,_ come on! She was in the bathroom. There was literally water everywhere. She died because of a lack of breath. She was drowned. It’s that simple.  
  
_...Is it?_  
  
**MONOKUMA?:** [voice] _Test two three, when will Jin shut up?_  
  
**JIN:** [offended] Excuse me?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [paw to mouth] Huh? Oh, that wasn’t me.  
  
_He was telling the truth, I knew, because the voice had come from my other side. Hisoka was typing away frantically on their Monopad._  
  
**HISOKA:** [Monokuma’s voice] _Oh, wow, okay! I just found a new feature here. Okay, wow._  
  
**JIN:** And the first thing you did with it was tell me to shut up?!  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _You know it._  
  
**MIKI:** Nice! That’s really cool, Hisoka!  
  
**KIKI:** You sound like Monokuma.  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _Yeah, ew. But I don’t think I can change it…._  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [paws in arm] Hey! I have a great voice! The voice of an angel!  
  
**OZ:** Yes, of Lucifer.  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _As I was saying, Kinji wasn’t drowned. Duh. Her hair and face were dry when we found her, and so were the towels._  
  
**UBUKA:**...Regretfully, I believe I have to side with Jinai for a moment.  
  
**JIN:** [claps hands] Ooo!  
  
**UBUKA:** [ignoring him] Only in that there is a chance Kinji was drowned, but was given time for her hair to dry.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** Time…? Was she not killed early this morning?  
  
**TOUMA:** The Monokuma File doesn’t state a time of death.  
  
**TAROU:** But it has a cause, doesn’t it? If the bear knew one, he probably knew the other. So that bastard left it out on purpose.  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _Fuck._  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** I don’t understand. Why include one but not the other?  
  
**NORIKO:** Monokuma seems to have a desire to give us too little information, leading to arguments and…“entertainment,” I’m sure he’d say. So revealing when An—Kinji was killed would likely have been too _much_ information, perhaps making this too easy on us.  
  
**MIKI:** Who was the last person to see her? That would narrow down our window.  
  
_I got the uncomfortable feeling that many people were about to start spouting ideas, testimonies, and even accusations at once. I needed to break in before they did—because thankfully, I was fairly certain I knew the answer._

* * *

******PRESENT RECEIPT:**

[Michiyo's testimony]  


* * *

**TOUMA:** _Allow me to help move things along!_

**TOUMA:** I spoke to a few people who were with Kinji in the kitchen. Michiyo told me that he and Douka were the last people to see Kinji...alive.  
  
**MICHIYO:** [nods quickly] That’s right! Me and Douka left Kinji alone in the kitchen, but we saw her go to her room. She, um, really didn’t look like she was in the mood to talk to anyone. She ignored me when I tried to wave at her...so I’m pretty confident we were the last people to see her.  
  
**TOUMA:** And that was at the time of the nightime announcement, right?  
  
**MICHIYO:** Yeah. I mean, we left the kitchen at 9:45, but I saw her walk to her room later.  
  
**MICHIYO:** [tenses up] Wait, this doesn’t make me suspicious, does it?  
  
**NORIKO:** No more suspicious than anyone else. Unfortunately, as it seems the murder occurred between the hours of 10:00 PM and 7:15 AM, it will be difficult to establish alibis.  
  
**TAROU:** More like impossible. Everyone’s gonna say they were sleepin’ and there’s no way to prove who was out ‘n about.  
  
**PEANUT:** Oh, I can be an alibi! I can make one!  
  
**KIKI:** Go ahead.  
  
**PEANUT:** [hand to chest] I was in Nori’s room the whole night!  
  
**NORIKO:** [red-faced] Okawa, you can’t just s—!  
  
**PEANUT:** We have sleepover sometimes. We had one last night ‘cause I was afraid I would have a nightmare, and she let me sleep in her room! Her pillows smell better than mine.  
  
_Noriko refused to make eye contact with anyone._  
  
**NORIKO:** [strained] I suppose I...Okawa and I... _do_ have alibis. Though again, they’re somewhat weak.  
  
**JIN:** Aw, are you embarrassed, _Nori?_  
  
**PEANUT:** Ew, shut up! I’ll bite you again!  
  
**JIN:** [recoils] _What_ is your problem?  
  
**DOUKA:** Ex- _cuse_ me, but _my_ problem is that we seem to have forgotten the actual issue at hand here.  
  
**DOUKA:** Yeah, it’s true that Mich and I were the last people to see Kinji. Unless someone visited her room?  
  
**MIKI:** I...I actually tried to.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [surprised] You did?  
  
**NORIKO:** At what time, Hatori?  
  
**MIKI:** Just before 11:00 PM, I think. I wanted to make sure that she was okay, so I went and knocked on her door. She told me to go away.  
  
**OZ:** But she responded, at least.  
  
**MIKI:** [nods] Yes. So that narrows it down a little bit more.  
  
**UBUKA:** What did you do after that?  
  
**MIKI:** I—I just went back to my room.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Was anyone else out in the halls at that time?  
  
**MIKI:** I thought I heard someone walking around, but I didn’t see anyone.  
  
**JIN:** And even _if_ someone else were out and about, surely that wouldn’t indict them.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Well...it’d make them look a hell of a lot more suspect, in my eyes.  
  
**JIN:** Right, yes, totally. Walking? Extremely shady behavior.  
  
**KIKI:** That’s still an eight hour window over all.  
  
**KAZUO:** We h-have to be able to—to get more precise, right?  
  
**OZ:** What Ubuka said made sense, I believe. Drowning seems to be the most logical murder method, which would put our time of death rather early, given that Kinji’s hair would need to have dried naturally. I would put it between 11:00 PM and 1:00 AM, in that case.  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _Alright, I think you’re jumping the gun a bit, by which I mean a lot._ _  
_  
**JIN:** Hey, you got a problem with me and my supporters? Bring it on, kid!

* * *

**NON-STOP DEBATE: START!** **  
** **  
** **_RECEIPTS_ ** **  
** **Glass in bathroom trash || Gash on forehead || Hidden passageway** **  
** ****

* * *

**JIN:** It makes perfect sense if you just think about it. Someone filled up the sink and drowned her—probably **snuck up from behind her** while she was in the bathroom.  
  
**MICHIYO:** Why’d they have to be so brutal about it…?  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _You have_ ** _no proof_** _for that!_  
  
**JIN:** Do you have something better?  
  
**UBUKA:** I disagree, Hisoka. The appearance of **water in the bathroom** clearly indicates the murder method.  
  
**NORIKO:** If I may interject; how do you account for how _little_ water was in the bathroom?  
  
**JIN:** The water could’ve **drained** somewhere! Who knows, maybe it seeped into the floor!

**UBUKA:** Indeed; there would have been enough time for water to dissipate and for **Kinji’s face to dry off.**  
  
**SHIZUKU:** I’m struggling to accept that the killer would both have a knife, and yet decide to ambush her from behind without it….  
  
**OZ:** Perhaps, but if one **disregards the knife,** then it makes perfect sense for the killer to have held Kinji’s face under the water while she was otherwise preoccupied.  
  
**TAROU:** You can’t just choose which evidence to ignore! That ain’t how things work!  
  
**OZ:** There is a difference between being selective and being ignorant.  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] **_There really isn’t,_** _actually! It just makes everything more difficult!_  
  
**JIN:** _You_ just make everything more difficult!

[Refute 'Kinji’s face to dry off' with Gash on forehead]

* * *

**TOUMA:** _I have a slight correction!_  
****

**TOUMA:** Ubuka, actually, when Tarou and I were investigating, I noticed that there was a cut on Kinji’s forehead that was still wet. How could her face _and_ hair be dry without the blood drying at all?  
  
**UBUKA:** [frowns] I see. I must have overlooked that.  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _Told you._  
  
**KAZUO:** So is that pr-proof that the murder happened more recently?  
  
**PEANUT:** Plus it was hot.  
  
**KAZUO:** [blinks] I’m sorry?  
  
**PEANUT:** The water was really hot! [taps podium] Hot water runs out. It’ll get cold if you just let it run and run. But it was still hot when Noriko went in there, hot enough to make the mirror steam up! That means it wasn’t running for very long.  
  
**TAROU:** That’s...actually a great point.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Good work, Little One! With that in mind, the killer had to have both inflicted the injury and turned on the hot water within less than an hour from the time the body was discovered.  
  
**OZ:** And it follows that those both happened around the time the murder itself occurred.  
  
**TAROU:** So we got it down to early in the mornin’, at least. Don’t know _why_ we had to work our asses off for it, though.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** To be fair, we still don’t know the precise time. Maybe that would get us closer to finding the killer’s identity?  
  
**KIKI:** I don’t know how much more exact we can get.  
  
**UBUKA:** Based on what we decided, it would be after, say, 6:30 AM. Which would then rule out drowning, as Touma vouched that Kinji’s forehead injury was somewhat fresh, but her face was dry.  
  
**JIN:** Alright, whatever. So you got _about_ when it happened. You got any bright ideas for _how_ it happened? ‘Cause it seems like I’m the only one throwing out any ideas!  
  
**DOUKA:** It’s not a competition. Jesus, Jinai, this is about someone’s _life!_ Would it kill you to show a bit of respect?  
  
**MICHIYO:** Douka, calm down.  
  
**DOUKA:** …….  
  
**DOUKA:** [strained] I’m going to ignore that and try to move forward with the discussion, okay?    
  
**KAZUO:** Where do—do you want to move it to? I guess we can try to talk about what happened.  
  
**NORIKO:** I’d like to offer a suggestion. We know approximately _when._ We know _what_ —lack of oxygen. We do not know who, where, how, or why.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** I was under the impression that we _do_ know where. Kinji was killed in her own room, was she not?  
  
**PEANUT:** Yeah! In the bathroom!  
  
**NORIKO:** But why would the culprit kill her there if their plan was not to drown her?  
  
**KAZUO:** Maybe...maybe they saw that she was in there, and j-just took a chance?  
  
**NORIKO:** Perhaps...but I feel like we’re missing something….

* * *

**NON-STOP DEBATE: START!** **  
** **  
** **_RECEIPTS_ ** **  
** **Unmade bed || Knife on nightstand || Bruises on hands** **  
**

* * *

**NORIKO:** Let’s think through. Why would the killer attack Kinji in her en suite?

**KENNOSUKE:** Maybe they were going for an **element of surprise,** sneaking up behind her so she wouldn’t see them coming.  
  
**UBUKA:** Perhaps the sound of running water could have blocked out their approach.  
  
**TAROU:** Based on the bloodstain, she **hit her head on the edge of the sink.** Could be that it’s from when the killer knocked her over, I s’pose.  
  
**PEANUT:** Kinji must have been so scared….  
  
**KAZUO:** We can only hope that **it went quickly** so she didn’t have ti-time to suf-suffer.  
  
**MICHIYO:** Doubtful, when she was choked to death.  
  
**DOUKA:** Now is not the time, Mich.  
  
**MICHIYO:** I’m just being realistic!  
  
**KIKI:** Try to focus on the issue at hand.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** Ah, I know that Miki has told me Kinji has trouble getting out of bed early. I think it’s likely that **she went to the bathroom as soon as she woke up** to wash her face or brush her hair, but was...unable to do this.  
  
**NORIKO:** So she got up and was attacked by an opportunistic killer.  
  
**PEANUT:** Now _I’m_ scared….

[Refute 'she went to the bathroom as soon as she woke up' with Unmade bed]

* * *

**TOUMA:** _Allow me to assist with an observation!_

**TOUMA:** Shizuku, Miki and I talked about Kinji having trouble waking up—and that’s how I know that Kinji always makes her bed before she does anything else. With that in mind, I think it’s _much_ more likely that she actually didn’t make it out of bed.  
  
**MIKI:** [vehemently] That’s right! It doesn’t make any sense for this to be the _one_ time she doesn’t make her bed. When you first wake up, your body does certain things based on muscle memory. For some people, that can be reaching over to turn off an alarm; for Kinji, it was making her bed. It just _doesn’t make sense._  
  
**TAROU:** So you think she was killed while she was sleepin’?  
  
**TOUMA:** I think it’s possible.  
  
**TAROU:** [annoyed] I know it’s possible, dumbass. Any of the shit we’ve talked about could be _possible._ I’m askin’ if that’s what _you_ think. Would you throw in your lot behind the theory that she was killed in bed just because it wasn’t made?  
  
**TOUMA:** I….  
  
**MIKI:** _Yes!_ I would! No one else _listened_ to Kinji when she—  
  
**DOUKA:** Don’t try to act like _you’re_ the only one who ever listened to her when _I_ was the one she came to when—  
  
**KAZUO:** Th-this isn’t a competition! Please, do-don’t fight about this right now!  
  
**MIKI:** Shut up! How can you all keep talking her like she’s just a—a victim?! She’s a person! She talked to us! We know things about her, more than whatever we found out for this stupid, stupid case! _And I know_ **_this_ ** _!_ And I won’t let you take that away from me! _I won’t let you take her away from me!_  
  
**KAZUO:** [wide-eyed] ….  
  
**DOUKA:** [looking away] …...My bad. I’m sorry.  
  
**MIKI:** [sniffles] You should be.  
  
**OZ:** A-alright then! So, we know that Kinji was killed by someone coming into her room during the night, perhaps close to the time of the morning announcement. She was attacked and...and there was a knife involved, but she was asphyxiated...ah….  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** ...That doesn’t really get us anywhere, does it?  
  
**MICHIYO:** Ugh, what is wrong with all of you?!  
  
**KIKI:** Excuse you.  
  
**MICHIYO:** I’m serious! _Listen up!_

* * *

**STUBBORN CUSTOMER:** **_CONVINCE!_ ** **_  
_ ** **  
** **_RECEIPTS_ ** **  
** **Motive newspapers || Noriko’s room theory || Glass in bathroom trash** **  
** ****

* * *

**MICHIYO:** Are you kidding me?! All of this is so circumstantial! 

**MICHIYO:** I don’t think Miki is lying, but people can change their habits. It’s entirely possible that Kinji acted differently for some reason.  
  
**MICHIYO:** Besides, we’ve only been here for a few days! Any “pattern” discovered in that time is practically useless!  
  
**MICHIYO:** There’s _no hard proof_ that suggests that Kinji was killed in her bed as opposed to the en suite!

**ADVANCE!**

**TOUMA:** Michiyo, are you listening to yourself? There’s no “hard proof” for any of this!  
  
**TOUMA:** Everything we’re working off of is using our best guesses, and, yeah—almost all of it is circumstantial evidence!  
  
**TOUMA:** What makes this so different?  
  
**MICHIYO:** Because this is ridiculous!  
  
**MICHIYO:** Someone acting a certain way twice doesn’t mean they’ll keep acting that way.  
  
**MICHIYO:** It’s _equally possible_ that she was killed in either area—  
  
**MICHIYO:** _—And there’s no evidence to sway that either way!_

[Glass in bathroom trash]

* * *

**TOUMA:** _Allow me to bring your attention to this, sir!_

**TOUMA:** Most of those who investigated the bathroom can attest to this; there was glass in the trash can in Kinji’s en suite.  
  
**MICHIYO:** ...So?!  
  
**DOUKA:** [eyes wide] Oh—! You’re right!  
  
**MICHIYO:** What does that have to do with _anything?_  
  
**PEANUT:** It came from the light bulb in the lamp!  
  
**TOUMA:** There were shards of glass on the floor near Kinji’s bed, and we realized it must have been the remains of a lightbulb, as one was missing from the lamp.  
  
**MICHIYO:** Gh...Maybe the lamp never had a bulb in the first place!  
  
**KAZUO:** N-no, it did! I’ve been in Kinji’s room and I know the lamp has been turned on at s—at some point.  
  
**DOUKA:** [crosses arms] See?  
  
**MICHIYO:** Ugh, well then why didn’t you just bring that up in the first place? That’s way more concrete!  
  
**KAZUO:** If we’d br-brought it up, you probably would have said it—it was just a coincidence.  
  
**MICHIYO:** Don’t be fucking rude.  
  
**TAROU:** Then don’t be so fuckin’ stubborn, huh?  
  
**OZ:** It is not a bad thing that he was hard to convince. Sometimes, it can help to review things thoroughly. This way, any doubts can be voiced and worked through before Monokuma decides we must vote.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Huh? Wuzzat? You wanna vote?  
  
**OZ, UBUKA, and DOUKA:** _No!_  
  
**DOUKA:** No, ha, don’t sweat it, you weird-ass bear-lookin’ thing. You can just...uh….go back to sleep.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** ….  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [cheerily] M’kay! Zzz….  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** ...Huh. Well, in that case, let’s get back to the, ah, case.    
  
**MICHIYO:** Get back to ganging up on me, you mean….  
  
**SHIZUKU:** No one had any intention of trying to overwhelm you, Michiyo! We are all simply...on edge.  
  
**MICHIYO:** Except the killer, I bet.  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _I’d imagine they’re the more nervous than anyone, but whatever you say. You’d probably know better than the rest of us._  
  
**MICHIYO:** Wh—What the fuck?!  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _I’m just saying, you seem pretty invested in trying to derail the conversation._  
  
**MICHIYO:** I’m _invested_ in not being hasty and making a stupid mistake! If we all just agree every time someone says something with conviction, then we’re going to be walked to our deaths by the killer.  
  
**MICHIYO:** I-I’m working my _ass_ off to make sure all of us are being careful and realistic, and you really have the guts to call _me_ suspicious?!  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _That’s nice! Doesn’t make you un-suspicious._  
  
**NORIKO:** Each of us is suspicious. That is the point. And currently, that is our _problem._ We’re unable to narrow down a list of likely suspects because this murder is so...chaotic.  
  
**MIKI:** It has been really all over the place. Maybe it was a crime of passion or panic, and that’s why nothing is making sense.  
  
**TAROU:** Hey, now don’t go sayin’ _nothin’_ makes sense. We ain’t back to square one. Surely to goodness this whole debate actually made a point, proved somethin’. **  
** **  
** **PEANUT:** [innocently] What’d it prove?  
  
**TAROU:** [floundering] Uh—! Well, it—I’m sure it…!  
  
_I bit back a sigh as Tarou struggled to speak up and looked to me for help. Well, helping people out was a part of the job sometimes…._

* * *

**BARISTA’S RECOMMENDATION!**

**  
** **Taken together, the unmade bed and broken lightbulb prove that…** **  
** **A)** Kinji was killed on the bed.  
**B)** Kinji is a restless sleeper.  
**C)** Kinji is the killer.

[A) Kinji was killed on the bed]

* * *

**TOUMA:** _Here’s my input, sir!_

**TOUMA:** I think what Tarou’s trying to say is we determined that Kinji _wasn’t_ killed in the bathroom, but on the bed. Or, at the very least, near it.  
  
**MIKI:** Right! Because Kinji probably struggled a lot and accidentally messed up the bed and knocked over the lamp in the process.  
  
**UBUKA:** I am unsure how much she could have struggled if the only marks were those on her wrists and forehead.  
  
**UBUKA:** ...Speaking of, where did the wound on her head come from if there was not a struggle in the bathroom?  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Well, clearly the killer had to move her there. It’s possible they accidentally dropped her and inadvertently caused the wound.  
  
**PEANUT:** Oh, that actually makes a lotta sense!  
  
**TOUMA:** It does?  
  
**PEANUT:** Mm! Because when you bust your head open, it bleeds a whole lot. That’s why they say “head wounds always look worse than they really are”—’cause there’s just so much blood covering it!  
  
**PEANUT:** But the _ooonly_ places we found blood were on her forehead on where she hit her forehead! Remember? ‘Cause, we talked about how the towels were dry and not stained. Right, Nori?  
  
**NORIKO:** Yes, the towels showed no signs of having been used to clean up blood.  
  
**PEANUT:** Yeah! So, but, um! Cuts and stuff bleed less _after_ you die because then your heart isn’t pumping blood all the time. So, even though there was wet blood, enough to leave a mark, there wasn’t any anywhere else!  
  
**PEANUT:** With that in mind, it’s way possible that the murderer hurt in her room, then, uh! Decided to move her for some reason. I really...dunno _why._ I can’t imagine touching her body and moving it around and….  
  
**PEANUT:** ...Anyway, yeah! That’s what makes sense!  
  
**KAZUO:** That’s a gr-great train of thought, P-Peanut. Thank you for sharing, really. But you pose another great qu-question, too. Why did they move her body?  
  
**JIN:** I’ve got a question, too! Why’d they, like...clean up the glass? You guys only noticed it because you looked into the bathroom trash can. To be entirely honest, I wouldn’t’ve done that because, um, yuck.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** It’s true that it seems like it was cleaned up. Based on the idea we have going so far...the killer must have been the one to do that, yes?  
  
**KAZUO:** B-b-but _why?_ Why clean it up when we figured it out anyway? Did they j-just want to make it harder to—more difficult to figure out that the lamp had been knocked over?  
  
**MIKI:** Even without the lamp, we still had proof that Kinji was killed in her room—her bed. Which was sufficient for _most_ of us.  
  
**OZ:** I believe I have an idea.  
  
**KAZUO:** Go on.  
  
**OZ:** [clears throat] If Kinji was not killed in her en suite, then she was not drowned in there. If that’s the case—just why was there so much water?  
  
**MIKI:** [blinks] ….  
  
**JIN:** ….  
  
**KIKI:** That’s not an idea. That’s another question.  
  
**OZ:** Heh, yes, I am aware. But I believe that it may help us figure out why nothing is painting a clear, complete story.  
  
**OZ:** The killer flooded the bathroom with water to make us think she may have been drowned. But there was no deep water. But _then,_ perhaps they drained the water. But _then…._ And et cetera. It is meant to create circular reasoning, I believe.  
  
**OZ:** Asking “why?” for some of these pieces of evidence may simply be answered with “because.” As in, for no reason. And that’s the reason.  
  
**TAROU:** Okay, pretendin’ I followed all ‘a that, you’re telling us that some things mighta been done just for the helluvit?  
  
**OZ:** I think it’s p—  
  
**TAROU:** [glares] ….  
  
**OZ:** ...Ah, yes. I truly do.  
  
**DOUKA:** So now you just want to throw everything away _again?!_  
  
**OZ:** Of course not! But it is good to keep that thought in mind when we find something that does not fit.  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _You can’t just disregard things because you want to. You know that, right? That’s not how things work._  
  
**NORIKO:** Hm. Sometimes, it can be. Especially when, as Santana pointed out, some of the evidence itself is so contradictory.  
  
**MICHIYO:** What?! I’m with Hisoka on this one. Seriously, there has to be a reason for what we found.  
  
**OZ:** I was under the impression I had presented a reason.  
  
**MICHIYO:** [agitated] A shitty one, but alright.  
  
**NORIKO:** There is no reason to—  
  
**MICHIYO:** And you’re a part of the problem! I thought you, if _anyone,_ would take this seriously!  
  
**NORIKO:** [caught off-guard] I...I—  
  
**DOUKA:** [frowns] Actually, Mich’s right. It seems like you haven’t bein’ doin’ too much, have you, Miz Hakariya?  
  
**NORIKO:** [struggling] I’ve been—doing—!  
  
**PEANUT:** Hey, why are you being mean to her?  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _Because it seems like, despite being a lawyer, she’s not been doing very much to help us out._  
  
**NORIKO:** [stiff] I—I—I….  
  
**PEANUT:** Shut up! Leave her the hell alone, you dicks!  
  
**TAROU:** Jesus, let’s get back to the fuckin’ case. You dumbasses are so ready to jump down anyone’s goddamn throat, it’s pathetic.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** I mean, we have to right now. We don’t even have a suspect yet….  
  
**TAROU:** Alright, then let’s get back to, oh, let’s say, _where we were in the fuckin’ conversation,_ hm?  
  
**KIKI:** I actually wanted to mention something.  
  
**TAROU:** Oh, my bad. Go ahead, Ki.  
  
**KIKI:** Thanks.  
  
**KIKI:** Um, I wanted to talk about the fact that the main door to Kinji’s room was locked. And make sure everyone knows about the hidden doorway.  
  
**MICHIYO:** _What?_  
  
**UBUKA:** ...Excuse me?  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** The what now?  
  
**KIKI:** Yeah. Exactly. So, um. Some rooms have hidden doors. Mine does, but it only connects to Touma and Tarou. And Kinji’s room had one, right?  
  
**NORIKO:** Th-that’s...correct, Ki.  
  
**OZ:** That is the door you wanted me to try to open, yes?  
  
**SHIZUKU:** Precisely.  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _Well, whose room was on the other side?!_  
  
**OZ:** As I said, I _tried_ to open it. However, I was unable to.  
  
**DOUKA:** Doors...in the _walls?_  
  
**KIKI:** Yes. I know it might sound—  
  
**DOUKA:** _Everyone else has them too?!_  
  
**MICHIYO:** [wide-eyed] …Douka?  
  
**DOUKA:** What? Did you think I wasn’t gonna mention it?  
  
**MICHIYO:** I-I mean—  
  
**PEANUT:** Oh! We have connecting rooms, too; me and Noriko!  
  
**NORIKO:** Ah, y—  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _And you decided to not mention that until just now?_  
  
**NORIKO:** [stiffly] It did not come up until just this moment.  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _If I could scoff over text to speech, I would._  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** ‘Soka, tone it done. There’s no need to be so adamant about being rude to someone.  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _No offense, Kennosuke, but I’m not exactly in the mood to be nice._  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** I—Well, let’s just move on, okay?  
  
**UBUKA:** Miki. You mentioned that Kinji’s room had a hidden door?  
  
**MIKI:** That’s right! That’s how the killer got in, Ubuka, even though the door was locked.  
  
**JIN:** [leans forward] Hey now, slow down. How does a locked door mean the killer _had_ to have used that hidden door, or whatever?  
  
**MIKI:** Um...because...they had to have. The door was locked, Jinai. That’s why Ubuka had to break it down, remember? The killer couldn’t have left the room _and_ locked the door behind them.  
  
**JIN:** [incredulous] What the actual fuck are you on about, Hatori? You can lock doors behind you, actually!  
  
**MIKI:** ...You _can’t,_ actually, Jin. Not here, at least. Have you ever even locked your door? You have to be holding a mechanism on the inside _while it shuts_ for it to lock. It’s a fail-safe, I guess, to make sure no one locks themself out. Shizuku and I discovered it the first night. So yeah, the fact that the door was locked proves that the hidden door was used.  
  
_...Wait. What?_  
  
**JIN:** Um, no! You’re wrong, actually. You totally can lock yourself out, and I have proof!  
  
**JIN:** [crosses arms] I’ve locked my door behind me before!  
  
**SHIZUKU:** Mr. Jinai, what you’re saying is nonsense.  
  
**PEANUT:** Yeah, we know this for a hundred percent sure already. Noriko and I tested it out too.  
  
**JIN:** You literally _couldn’t have_ because I know for _certain_ that you _can_ lock yourself out of a room!  
  
**UBUKA:** This back and forth is pointless. Miki, you said there is a fail-safe on the doors, as you put it?  
  
**MIKI:** That’s right! To lock the door, you have to be holding onto the lock from the inside of your door. So, you can’t lock your room when you’re not inside of it. Thus, you _cannot_ lock yourself out. Bitch.  
  
**JIN:** [flatly] Honey. Sweetie. Sweetheart.  
  
**KIKI:** _Bitch._  
  
**JIN:** [scowling; ignoring Kiki] Me? You see me, right here, right in front of you? I. Locked. Myself. Out. Of. My. Room.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** ...Pardon?  
  
**JIN:** [indignant] You’re gonna need to try a lot harder than that if you want to try _lying_ in a _class trial._ You’re all very lucky to have me here.  
  
**MIKI:** Excuse me?! It’s four against one! You’re _clearly_ the one who’s lying—or, the one who’s mistaken, I suppose.  
  
**JIN:** [angry] I’m pretty sure I know what I did, you insufferable prick! I must’ve accidentally locked the door to my room and closed it behind me because guess fucking what! When I went back to it after dinner? _It was locked and I couldn’t get in._  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Wait a second….  
  
**JIN:** So that’s how I know, princess. You wanna go try my door? I spent hours trying to open the stupid thing, so good luck to _you._  
  
**KAZUO:** ...J...Jin?  
  
**JIN:** _What,_ Kazuo?  
  
**KAZUO:** [gulps] You...didn’t you say that—that you put your...the, uh! You put the motive new-newspaper in your room, didn’t you?  
  
**JIN:** Hm? Yes, I did, and I slid it underneath my door. Duh. Tch, you’re not gonna be able to catch me in a lie. Because I’m telling the truth!  
  
**TAROU:** Alright, I’ll be the one to fuckin’ say it. Jinai, you’re lookin’ weirdly shady as hell right now.

* * *

**NON-STOP DEBATE: START!** **  
** **  
** **_RECEIPTS_ ** **  
** **Items in kitchen trash || Noriko’s room theory || Knife on nightstand** ****

* * *

**TAROU:** Look, Jinai, I can’t believe you’re being so stubborn about this, but it’s pretty fuckin’ clear **you’re in the wrong here.**  
  
**MIKI:** Yeah! There are tons of people who can corroborate my side of the story, and you just have...yourself, right? Unless you showed someone?  
  
**JIN:** Gh…! I didn’t _want_ to show anyone!  
  
**KIKI:** And why not? You having proof here would clear your name pretty fast. But **you don’t** **_have_ ** **any proof.** So why say this, when you know we wouldn’t believe you?  
  
**JIN:** Um, because it’s true?! And I want to make sure we get to the bottom of this, just like everyone else! Well, almost everyone else….  
  
**JIN:** Besides, what am I even clearing my name _from?_  
  
**MIKI:** It doesn’t make sense for you to say this unless you have something to gain out of lying about it. If you’re trying to convince us that doors can lock from the outside—  
  
**JIN:** Which **they** **_can!_ **  
  
**MIKI:** —Then you’ve got to have a reason for it. And who else did we _know_ who’d had their **door locked** from the outside, when someone clearly had to have exited?  
  
**KAZUO:** It-it’s **Kinji,** right…?  
  
**MIKI:** ...Yes, Kazuo. It’s Kinji.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Wait, I don’t understand, Miki. What are you trying to say?  
  
**MIKI:** I—I don’t want to say anything definitive, but….  
  
**JIN:** _What the hell?!_ Are you trying to fucking tell me that you not only think I’m a liar—you think I’m a _killer?_ Actually, **my room didn’t have some hidden doorway!** Sorry to burst your fucking bubble!  
  
**PEANUT:** You could easily be lying about that too!!  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _She’s right!_  
  
**JIN:** Ugh, why not just ignore everything I say then?!  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _I wish I could._

[Refute 'room didn’t have some hidden doorway' with Noriko’s room theory]

* * *

**TOUMA:** _Shut up and look at this!_  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _Oh, damn._  
  
**PEANUT:** [softly] I love you.  
  
**TOUMA:** Jin, are you kidding me?! Have you been paying attention at _all?_  
  
**JIN:** [pale-faced] I...Heh, I thought you were the nice one, Tou-Tou. What’s with the—?  
  
**TOUMA:** Yeah, surprisingly, I don’t feel like being nice right now, Jin. You… [breathes in] Miss Noriko, could you please present your room theory?  
  
**NORIKO:** [straightens up] Ah...Of course, I… [looks through pockets] I had it, er, somewhere….  
  
**KAZUO:** Oh, ma’am, I have it! You gave it to m-me in the elevator.  
  
**NORIKO:** [blinks; adjusts bow tie] Yes. Of course. Go on.  
  
**KAZUO:** Sure, sure! Ah, well, here we go….  
  
_Kazuo fumbled as he pulled a sheet of paper out of his messenger bag. I could feel Jin’s tension across the room, but I felt something in me harden._ _  
_ _  
_ _All I knew was that somehow had...messed up. Broken something. And they weren’t owning up to it. It was part of my job to find out...whodunnit. So I would._ _  
_ _  
_ _No matter what it took._ _  
_ _  
_ _No matter who it was._ _  
_ _  
_ _I had to._  
  
**KAZUO:** S-s-so! We, uh, mapped out all the r-rooms and, um, found whose connected. By the tunnels, that is. Miki and Shizuku...Tarou, Touma, and Kiki...Noriko and Peanut. And now, Michiyo and Douka.  
  
_Kazue grabbed a dark pink highlighter out of his bag and made a correction to the paper._  
  
**UBUKA:** One moment. If I am not mistaken—Hakariya and Peanut’s rooms are across the hall from Michiyo’s and Douka’s, yes?  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Yeah, they are! I like to keep tabs on where everyone is in case there’s an emergency.  
  
**UBUKA:** ...I can think of another set of rooms that might mirror across the hallway.  
  
**KAZUO:** [looking down] Oh, um! ... _Oh._  
  
**TAROU:** [shakily] That’s why you tried to confuse us with the doors, isn’t it...?  
  
**TAROU:** You fucking bastard.  
  
_There was a stillness in the trial room._ _  
_ _  
_ _I felt unreal. I felt like I wasn’t in my body. I felt my mouth open and, suddenly, I knew what I was going to do._

* * *

**ACCUSE SOMEONE.** **  
** **  
** _#01: Touma Sashi_ _  
_ _#02: Hisoka Yamashita_ _  
_ _#03: Tarou Kuroda_ _  
_ _#04: Heikichi Eki_ _  
_ _#05: Kazuo Okamura_ _  
_ _#06: Noriko Hakariya_ _  
_ _#07: Kinji Anzai_ _  
_ _#08: Michiyo Fujihara_ _  
_ _#09: Ayumi Okawa_ _  
_ _#10: Kennosuke Abe_ _  
_ _#11: Ubuka Umezono_ _  
_ _#12: Nobuo Jinai_ _  
_ _#13: Miki Hatori_ _  
_ _#14: Douka Rakuman_ _  
_ _#15: Shizuku Nokota_ _  
_ _#16: Oz Santana_ **  
**

** [Nobuo Jinai] **

* * *

**TOUMA:** _I’m just being honest._  
  
**TOUMA:** Jinai. Have anything to tell us?  
  
**TAROU:** I fuckin’ knew that cretin was no good….  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _Disgusting._  
  
**MIKI:** Hmph.  
  
**JIN:** [wide-eyed] ………  
  
**JIN:** ...Eheheh…  
  
**JIN:** [breathing heavily] Fuck.

* * *

* * *

_  
Did you enjoy that? Remember, this is only Part 1 of the trial; there's more discussion to come.  
Feel free to leave theories and ideas in the comments, and thanks for playing along!_


	9. CHAPTER 1: An Inquiry Posed to Deaf Auditors [Part 6] [FINAL]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RECEIPTS: 
> 
> MONOKUMA FILE #1: The victim was Kinji Anzai, SHSL Matchmaker, found in the en-suite of her own room. The time of death is unknown, and the cause of death was asphyxiation. The victim also suffered various minor bruises and cuts.
> 
> GASH ON FOREHEAD: A deep gash mars the top of Kinji’s forehead, and though the cut is still wet, there is very little blood in the surrounding areas. There is a matching bloodstain on the sharp edge of the sink.
> 
> BRUISES ON HANDS: Kinji’s wrists are bare aside from matching bruises near the top of her wrist/bottom of her hand. There are no other visible bruises on her body.
> 
> MESSAGE IN MIRROR: A message written in the foggy bathroom mirror states: “She failed. I won’t.” It appears to be a message from the killer.
> 
> MOTIVE NEWSPAPERS: Surrounding the sink are the motive newspapers, received a couple days ago from Monokuma, for Ubuka, Kennosuke, Tarou, Touma, Kiki, Kinji, Kazuo, Oz, and Jin. Featured most prominently among them is Kinji’s.
> 
> GLASS IN BATHROOM TRASH: The trash can in Kinji’s bathroom has bits of broken glass and a small, oddly-shaped piece of gray metal. It appears to be the remains of the light bulb from Kinji’s bedside lamp.
> 
> KNIFE ON NIGHTSTAND: A completely dry knife sits on Kinji’s nightstand. It does not match any of the knives in the kitchen, presumably coming from somewhere else.
> 
> UNMADE BED: Kinji’s bed which, according to Miki, is usually well-made, is a mess. Miki testifies that Kinji would make her bed as soon as she got out of it each morning, before anything else.
> 
> HIDDEN PASSAGEWAY: Much like the door found in Touma’s room, Kinji’s room contains a secret passage. However, despite the fact that the paint indicates it’s been used, no one could force it open.
> 
> MICHIYO’S TESTIMONY: Michiyo, Douka, Kazuo, and Kinji cleaned up together after dinner. Kazuo left first, then Douka and Michiyo together. They left Kinji alone in the kitchen, which she presumably did not leave until right before the nighttime announcement.
> 
> NORIKO’S ROOM THEORY: Noriko reveals that she things all the rooms in the hotel have a connection, and provides a map for Touma which rooms are where and the known secret passages. [Map image in Discord]
> 
> ITEMS IN KITCHEN TRASH: Despite the fact that Kazuo says he cleaned the trash can last night, there are three items in it: blue plastic, green cloth, and red fabric.

_Hello again, readers! Remember, parts of this story are interactive, and feature games based on how Touma is processing the trial!  
Most games remain the same, with the addition of a few: Balancing Orders, where Touma must work through multiple choice questions in quick succession;  
Calling Customers, where he must find ideas that corroborate with a likely theme;  
and Special Order, where he has to complete a fill-in-the-blank with a relevant receipt!  
  
Everything else should be fairly self-explanatory.  
Again, if you don't want to play along, just click "Hide Creator's Style" at the top of the page.  
Well? What are you waiting for? Have fun!  
_

* * *

* * *

_My breath caught harshly in my throat at Jin’s reaction. This couldn’t be real, could it…? Had I really just accused someone of…_ _  
__  
__My hands started to shake by my sides; eyes burned; chest felt tight; I couldn’t move or speak or breathe or hear. I needed to calm down—don’t panic on the job, god fucking dammit Sashi—but I couldn’t snap out of it. My brain didn’t want to process what I’d done. What I was doing. What I would have to do._ _  
__  
__I needed to ground myself. Fast._ _  
__  
__I needed to, I needed to, I needed to._ _  
__  
__I balled my hands into tightly clenched fists. I kept them closed and focused on the sharp pain in the palm of my hand as my nails dug into flesh. It hurt. It hurt, but it was here. It was grounding. I could feel, I could move, I could breathe._ _  
__  
__Not for myself. This wasn’t for myself. And it wasn’t just for Kinji, either._ _  
__  
__It was for everyone. For Peanut, whose face had gone blank. For Douka, who was shaking with fury. For Hisoka, who’d withdrawn into themself._ _  
__  
__I met Noriko’s eyes across the circle and I saw something snap into place in her features. She stood up straight and spoke up into the tense silence._  
  
**NORIKO:** _That’s_ your defense, Jinai?  
  
**JIN:** Wh—I...! Wh-what’s there to defend?! How the—you can’t just—there’s nothing—!  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** [toneless] Just...stop talking.  
  
**OZ:** What are you saying, Kennosuke?! This _is_ absurd!  
  
**OZ:** Touma, how could you say something like that?  
  
**TOUMA:**...Excuse me?  
  
**OZ:** [indignant] You cannot accuse someone with such reckless abandon.  
  
**TOUMA:** Sir, if you consider my actions reckless, then I’d ask that you leave the conversation until further notice.  
  
**KIKI:** Touma...are you alright?  
  
**TOUMA:** [tightly] Not particularly, ma’am.  
  
**KIKI:** [hunches shoulders] ……  
  
**TOUMA:** Well, Jinai? Your words. Use them.  
  
**JIN:** Wh-what basis am I even being accused on?! You can’t just act like you can shout out someone’s name and then that’s that, wow, time to _fucking execute me,_ I guess! What the hell, seriously! What even made you think this?! How could you say that?! What is _wrong_ with you?!  
  
**TOUMA:** I’m doing my job, sir. [looks away] Kazuo, you understand exactly where I’m coming from, right?  
  
**KAZUO:** [hesitant] I...Well, yes, I guess I...sort of...um…. [hunches shoulders] Oz is right.  
  
**TAROU:** ‘ _Scuse_ me, wise guy?  
  
**KAZUO:** [louder] Oz is ri-right! I don’t—I don’t think it’s...fair, um, to-to—  
  
**TOUMA:** [interrupting] Do I need to remind everyone of the facts? If no one else will take charge, then _I_ will. This is a serious situation. Okay? So, let’s review.  
  
**TOUMA:** Jinai is objectively incorrect about it being impossible to lock yourself outside of your room. I’d never put it together, but Miki is right; she taught me how to lock my door, and to do so, you need to be on the inside of your room.  
  
**TOUMA:** With this in mind, Jin has _been_ lying about this. For a long time. He’s—he’s been planning this. He had to have been. Why would he lie about this, otherwise? He’s probably been _waiting_ for an opportunity to sneak back into his room and go over to Kinji’s room…. _Fuck._ I can’t believe I _trusted_ you...  
  
**TOUMA:** So, Jinai. Do you have anything to say about that?  
  
**JIN:** I wasn’t fucking _lying!_ I know you won’t believe me now, whatever, but I’m not gonna fucking _lie!_ What good does to do me now to lie?! Apparently I can’t—can’t—can’t even trust my own perception! Haha! So why should I expect you to trust me? Don’t—just _don’t!_ **  
****  
****NORIKO:** Sashi. Calm down.  
  
**TOUMA:**...Pardon, ma’am?  
  
**NORIKO:** You’re jumping to so many conclusions, I’m surprised the soles of your shoes aren’t worn out with the effort.  
  
**TOUMA:**... _What?_  
  
**NORIKO:** You’re working almost entirely on circumstantial evidence. I may not be a lawyer—as _some_ surely like to insist—thank you, Yamashita—but I’ve been around them enough to recognize when a procedure is being carried out unfairly.  
  
**TOUMA:** I—I thought you were on _my_ side, N—Hakariya.  
  
**NORIKO:** I am on the side of _truth,_ Sashi. Don’t mistake my agreeing with some of your statements as me doing something so juvenile as _“siding”_ with you.  
  
**NORIKO:** [crosses arms] Convict Jinai on hard evidence, or _you_ should consider shutting up. _Sir._  
  
**OZ:**...Thank you, Miss Hakariya.  
  
**NORIKO:** There is nothing to _thank._  
  
**NORIKO:**...But you’re welcome, Santana.  
  
**KAZUO:** Y-yeah, Touma, I think we might need to discuss more, and, um...other possibilities...before we try to—to say that someone for sure did it. It’s...it’s really serious.  
  
**DOUKA:** [softly] Idiot. That’s the _point._  
  
**DOUKA:** [looks up] It is really fucking serious. And I’m not gonna let our top suspect wiggle away because we’re afraid of being _too mean._  
  
**MICHIYO:**...Douka, I think we need to remember not to be hasty. Slow and careful, right?  
  
**DOUKA:** Fuck that! Shut the fuck up! We need to stop pontificating and start _acting!_  
  
**JIN:** Stop _what now?_  
  
**DOUKA:** Shut up, you slimey excuse for a human being.  
  
**KIKI:** Stop that.  
  
**JIN and DOUKA:** What?  
  
**KIKI:** Being...so mean. It’s not helping us move the conversation forward.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** Exactly right, Kiki, darling! That—that’s—yes, that. Yes.  
  
**UBUKA:** I believe the best way to move forward is by questioning our top suspect.  
  
**JIN:** [shrill] So I really am a suspect now? Neat!  
  
**TAROU:** Exactly fuckin’ right, Umezono.  
  
**PEANUT:** Wait!  
  
**TAROU:** [raises eyebrows] What?  
  
**PEANUT:** That’s—ugh, guys, you’re being kinda mean! I don’t like him a whole lot either but you’re being so one-note and not looking at other possible explanations for his behavior!  
  
**HISOKA:** [Monokuma voice] _Like what?_  
  
**PEANUT:** Someone _else_ could lock Jin’s door. From the inside. And get back out!  
  
**OZ:**...How do you mean?  
  
**PEANUT:** If someone had locked the door while Jin wasn’t inside the room, then they could have left it locked by not going back through the door! Because they could’ve had another way out!  
  
**UBUKA:** So...you think someone went through the hidden passageway, correct?  
  
**PEANUT:** Um, yeah, maybe! It could’ve been anyone, but, um….  
  
**MICHIYO:** [shocked] You...you’re saying you think Kinji did it, right?  
  
**PEANUT:** [nods] Mm!  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Little One, I see where you’re coming from, but, ah, why would Kinji have the motivation to do such a thing? She is not—uh, _was_ not—a malicious person. She may not have like Jinai very much, but I highly doubt she would have tried to hurt him.  
  
**DOUKA:** How ‘xactly is that _hurting_ him?  
  
**KIKI:** Monokuma’s rules. You can’t sleep outside a bedroom. Otherwise you get in trouble.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** So you think it’s possible that Kinji locked Sir Jin out of his room with the intent of him getting in trouble?  
  
**KIKI:** I think it’s possible _someone_ could have.  
  
_There were a few beats of silence, broken by a scoff._  
  
**UBUKA:** Pah. That is doubtful at best and absolutely irrelevant at worst. How is it more convincing to believe in some shade, some spectre, who might lock a person out of their room—how does that sound more possible than this snake simply lying to us?  
  
**PEANUT:** Wait a second! When did he get locked out?  
  
**TOUMA:** Days ago. _Supposedly._  
  
**MICHIYO:** [frowning] Then, Jin...why didn’t you tell anyone?  
  
**JIN:** Huh?  
  
**MICHIYO:** I mean, why didn’t you let someone know you’d been locked out? That actually...doesn’t make sense.  
  
**DOUKA:** See! See!  
  
**MICHIYO:** I’m not saying he’s guilty! I just want to understand his side of the story.  
  
**JIN:** I—I just, I—well, I wasn’t—!  
  
**NORIKO:** [blunt] He’s under distress. He’s going to use the same stuttered defenses because his mind is in a panicked state. This is why you don’t dogpile when you want the truth; you’ll cause your suspect to shut down.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** I think stranger things have happened. We are in a situation where we do not know the truth, and we need to trust each other. Because that’s all we can do.  
  
**KAZUO:** That—that’s exactly right, Shizuku!  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _What reason do you have for taking_ ** _his_** _side?_ _  
__  
_**TOUMA:** Exactly, Hisoka! Shizuku—we can’t afford to trust everyone. And we _need_ to figure this out.  
  
**OZ:** [coldly] To be confident, we must take our time on this matter. No matter how split down the middle we seem to be.  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _Sometimes we can’t take our fucking time!_  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Yeah, that’s right!  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _You shut up!_  
  
**MONOKUMA:** _Eep!_ I’m just trying to help!  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _You’re what?_  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [stands up] Trying to help!  
  
**MIKI:** Urgh, these voices are so confusing….  
  
**MONOKUMA:** _Anyways!_ Did I hear someone say there was a _split_ opinion?  
  
**OZ:** [nervously] And what of it?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Exciting! Exciting! _Exciting!_  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [jumping up in chair] This is the dream scenario, puhuhu! So, if I was following the argument correctly—and I may not have been, since you all were so _boring_ I almost fell asleep!—you all are half-n-half on whether or not Jinny here is the culprit, that right?  
  
**OZ:** We are not split!  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _We kind of fucking are!_  
  
**NORIKO:** We would not be split if you all would listen to reason.  
  
**TOUMA:** Says the one who’s decided to be unreasonable.  
  
**PEANUT:** You hush!  
  
**MONOKUMA:** You _all_ hush!  
  
**MONOKUMA:**...Er, I mean, shut up!  
  
**JIN:** Heh...poser.  
  
**UBUKA:** [coldly] You do not get to speak.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [raising paw] _Ac_ -tually, you _all_ get to speak. In fact, you all _have_ to speak!  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** I’m sorry?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Time for an all-out debate! Team versus team! Pals versus friends! Right versus wrong! But who’s right? Who’s wrong? I may or may not know the answer, but I’m not gonna be involved in this, duh. So you’re all gonna have to argue it out!  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [holds paws together] This is the only time I’m gonna intervene in your little arguments, you hear? This is a special occasion, so I want to commemorate it.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** We’re going to play a game that I have decided to name, after extensive research: _Debate Scrum!_  
  
**MIKI:** [eyebrows furrowed] Excuse me?  
  
**OZ:** I...That does not make very much sense. Would it not be better as “Scrum Debate”?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Do what now?  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _It just flows better, really. Like, you’re referencing rugby, right? Team versus team, pushing against each other, trying to get the ball back in the other’s court._  
  
**KAZUO:** So “scrum” modifies “debate.” Um, it would make...it might sound better in that order, is all.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** ……  
  
**MONOKUMA:** So, for this Debate Scrum, you’ll all be split up into two teams, where you argue for your side on directly opposing viewpoints! One side has to convince the other that their side is correct before the debate can end.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Overall, this is just a fun method to resolve conflicts that would otherwise just keep going on and on and on, until we’d all eventually drop dead of boredom!  
  
**KIKI:** I don’t think we’d die. But whatever.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** _But whatever_ is right—don’t question my wisdom! Now, everyone stand still—this is still in its beta stage, and I don’t want anyone to accidentally die right now! It would kinda ruin the tension, don’t you think?  
  
**SHIZUKU:** What do you mean by— _AAAAAAA!!_  
  
_The air was forced out of my lungs and my stomach dropped to my feet. I reflexively closed my eyes and then forced them open. I had to stay aware._ _  
__  
__The pedestals we were standing at simultaneously shot up and spun around. I almost fell backwards and was only saved from falling to a fairly graceless death by the fact that a half-body wall had come up behind me. I grabbed onto the rail to keep myself upright. I felt weightless and dangerously heavy that the same time. All the movements of my stand were jerky, mechanical, squealing and screeching at me that this was an unnatural chain of events. I could tell by looking at the others’ stands—I didn’t have the clarity to focus on their faces—that all our stands had been pushed up into the air and were being moved around by thick metal beams, holding us at various heights so people could be moved around each other without hitting anyone else._ _  
__  
__As soon as it started, it stopped; my pedestal jerkily locked itself in place, shaking a bit. By the time the pedestals had steadied, I was shaking like a leaf. I held the bar in front of me in a white-knuckled grip and tried to steady my breathing._ _  
__  
__Suddenly, I felt like I couldn’t do this._ _  
__  
__Did I really have the conviction to argue this? To try to convince everyone that one of our classmates had committed a murder? To argue that Jin deserved to die?_ _  
__  
__I closed my eyes tightly to stop them from watering._ _  
__  
__Someone had to have done it, though. Someone would have to be convicted. Why not Jin?_ _  
__  
_**TOUMA:** [under breath] I can do this.  
  
**DOUKA:** That’s right!  
  
_I bit back a gasp and turned to see that Douka was right next to me, and beyond him was Ubuka, Kennosuke, Hisoka, and more out of my sight, obscured by those closest to me. We were situated in a straight line, and in another one facing us stood everyone else. Directly across from me was Peanut, a look of determination on her face._ _  
_  
_...Also, even in my head, I wasn’t going to call this stupid “game” by the name Monokuma had given to it. In a situation where you had a group who was right versus a group who was wrong, it was much more like...workers versus customers._  
  
**DOUKA:** We can _all_ do this.  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [at the head of lines] Better get started quick, now! I’m getting _impatient,_ puhuhu!

* * *

**LUNCH RUSH: CLOCK IN!**  
  
**JIN KILLED KINJI** **  
** **Touma, Douka, Ubuka, Kennosuke, Hisoka, Tarou, Miki** **  
** **  
** **JIN DID NOT KILL KINJI** **  
** **Peanut, Michiyo, Kiki, Shizuku, Oz, Noriko, Jin, Kazuo**

* * *

**PEANUT:** Listen, we already know that three rooms can be connected because of Touma, Kiki, and Tarou. So it’s entirely possible that someone _else_ could’ve gotten inside Jin and Kinji’s rooms super easily!  
  
**TAROU:** How many times do I have to say: just ‘cause it’s _possible_ don’t mean we need to act like it’s a fact. We go with our best bet—and Jinai is, so far, lookin’ the most suspicious.  
  
**NORIKO:** And how long must it take for _you_ to understand that your perception is not always correct? Someone appearing to be _suspicious_ to you proves nothing.  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _I bet you’re just saying that because we perceived that you were acting guilty earlier—you only want to further get yourself off the hook. But Jinai is even worse than you, Hakariya; he got caught, irrefutably, in a lie._  
  
**KIKI:** I don’t think he was lying. He really seemed to be believe it. Being wrong doesn’t equate to intentionally misleading us. And he stuck by what he said.  
  
**TOUMA:** Who cares what he said after we called him out? I don’t care if he blanked on coming up with another excuse; in fact, I’d be surprised if he had thought of something else. He’s been using this lie for days.  
  
**JIN:** Wh—That’s exactly my point! Do you really think I would have said that days ago if it weren’t true?  
  
**UBUKA:** Truly, there is only one reason you would have made this claim so long ago. You’ve had this murder planned since we got here.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** But Sir Jinai had no motivation to plan such a thing! Why would he have decided to do it that long ago, well before Monokuma had even revealed those newspapers?  
  
**MIKI:** He didn’t _need_ Monokuma’s motive. He wasn’t affected by it when it dropped, so the time of the motive drop is irrelevant.  
  
**MICHIYO:** If he didn’t need the motive, then why didn’t Jin do something _before_ we all got the newspaper? If you think about it like that, the timing actually proves his innocence!  
  
**DOUKA:** Bullshit! It proves that Jinai is a fucking bastard who was just waiting for everyone to be riled up and easier to target—that just so happened to be after we all got the motive, is all.  
  
**KAZUO:** If anything, p-people would be harder to tar-target because—because they would be so anxious. Plus, the way that the murder scene was set up would imply th-tha-that the murder only occurred because the killer was pushed over the edge after seeing their newspaper!  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** However, if it’s true that Jinai’s murder of Kinji was predetermined, it makes sense for him to use the newspapers as a faux motive. They present the perfect opportunity for him to mask himself and blame someone else.  
  
**OZ:** If Jinai had truly wanted to frame someone else—if this murder was so truly predetermined—if Jin wanted to lead us astray—then tell me, why would he make it _so clear_ that the hidden passageway was used, when we easily discovered to whom the path connected? If he’s as smart as your assumptions claim, why would he not _blame someone else better?_

**BREAK!**  


  
  
  
_The customer is always right!_ _  
_

* * *

**TOUMA:** Wait...what?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Phew, that was fun! I love when there’s a decisive victory with clear winners! Now, everyone, back to your regularly scheduled positioning. I’m starting to get vertigo!  
  
_Before anyone could say another word, our podiums were returned to normal and we thankfully weren’t floating yards above the nearest solid surface._  
  
**TOUMA:** [dizzy] Ugh, as I was saying—what the hell?!  
  
**OZ:** [frustrated] What part of that does not make sense?  
  
**OZ:** [crossing arms] Trust me, it pains me to defend someone who has been nothing but unprofessional and rude to me—  
  
**JIN:** Hey! _That’s_ rude!  
  
**OZ:** —But it is imperative to take this seriously.  
  
**TOUMA:** I _am_ taking this seriously.  
  
**OZ:** Truly? Because to me, it seems as though you are pettily pushing the most obvious answer without looking forward.  
  
**TOUMA:** Do you really see any of this as obvious? Do you think it’s simple? Do you think I _want_ to stand here and accuse my friends of murder?!  
  
**OZ:** I think you want to be right.  
  
**TOUMA:** [angrily] What is your issue with me trying to protect everyone? I know no one wants to say this because it’s hard to hear, I get it—but someone has to.  
  
**OZ:** I understand, Touma, but please listen. It does not make sense for a murder that was as predetermined as you claimed to lead so clearly to Jinai—if it were done by Jinai, that is.  
  
**TOUMA:** [frustrated] What do you mean?  
  
**NORIKO:** Sometimes, one can eliminate the “easiest” answer _because_ of its ease. It does not make sense for someone to plan a murder for days, execute it, leave evidence of their escape route—which was easily discovered—and to put something from their own room at the crime scene, when they’d claimed their room was locked.  
  
**NORIKO:** [crosses arms] Also. Why would Jinai bring his _own_ motive newspaper into Kinji’s room, which we knew was previously in his room, then claim his room were locked the whole time, if he truly were wise enough to plan this crime?  
  
**MICHIYO:** Also, um. I know this more empirical than logical, but Jin literally _never_ went into his room. I watched him.  
  
**JIN:** Excuse me?  
  
**MICHIYO:** Listen. I don’t like you. You’re a jerk.  
  
**MICHIYO:** [quickly] _...ButImayhavebeenwatchingyoualot._  
  
**JIN:** [blinks] ….  
  
**DOUKA:** [snapping] Well, you’re right. That doesn’t really help us much here.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** [incredulously] Doesn’t it?!  
  
**PEANUT:** _Ugh!_ Just stop being so stubborn and realize that Jin isn’t as smart as you think he is!  
  
**JIN:** Yeah!  
  
**JIN:** [deflating] ...Yeah.  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _Are we seriously supposed to discount Jin as our top suspect because you guys think he’s too short-sighted to come up with a plan?_  
  
**NORIKO:** Hm. Well, I wouldn’t say it in that way, but—  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _Actually, you know what? I agree._  
  
**UBUKA:** Alright, fine. For now, we will move on as though he is not our top suspect, but that does not mean he is innocent.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** And let us not disregard at least one thing that we learned!  
  
**TAROU:** And what’s that? Jin’s dumbassery? ‘Cause I’m pretty damn sure we already knew about that.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** No! Well, yes, but—no, not that!  
  
**PEANUT:** [raising hand] I know, I know! It’s that they connect! Probably because of the path everyone already knows about!  
  
**KAZUO:** R-right. We can at least conclude that the rooms of Jin and Kinji connect. How else could the newspaper have gotten into Kinji’s room?  
  
**PEANUT:** [earnestly] And are we gonna keep ignoring the idea that Kinji could’ve locked Jin out of his room?  
  
**NORIKO:** Yes, actually. Because we can prove that’s not the case.  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _Oh, once again, the mighty Hakariya blesses us with her wisdom._  
  
**MICHIYO:** Can you stop being a dick, Hisoka?  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _Someone committed murder, but you choose to call out my sass?_  
  
**MICHIYO:** I can’t exactly call out the murderer. Trust me, I would.  
  
**DOUKA:** Anyway! Hakariya, your fucking point?  
  
**NORIKO:** I… [breathes in shakily] I’m afraid I can’t recall what exactly I was going to say, I—  
  
**DOUKA:** Oh, horseshit! Spit it out!  
  
**NORIKO:** [stiffly] I…….Um.  
  
_Oh, come on._ _  
_ _  
_ _I needed to help Noriko. I’m sure I could figure out what she was trying to get at, right…?_

* * *

  **BALANCING ORDERS: WHAT COMES NEXT?**

**  
** **_1/4_ ** **  
** **Is Kinji’s room connected to Jin’s via the secret passageway?** **  
** **A)** Yes  
**B)** No

  
  
**_2/4_ ** **  
** **Who could have moved the newspaper?** **  
** **A)** Kinji  
**B)** The killer  
**C)** Jin

  
  
  
  
**_3/4_ ** **  
** **Whose room(s) could the killer access?** **  
** **A)** Kinji’s  
**B)** Jin’s  
**C)** Neither of theirs  
**D)** Both of theirs

  
  
  
  
**_4/4_ ** **  
** **When did the killer find the hidden passageway?** **  
** **A)** The night of the murder  
**B)** The first night in the hotel

* * *

**TOUMA:** _Here’s what we know!_  
  
**TOUMA:** We know that Kinji’s and Jin’s rooms have to connect, and that’s how his newspaper got moved to Kinji’s ensuite. So then, we know that the killer has access to both Kinji’s room, _and_ Jin’s room. Is that right, Noriko?

**NORIKO:** Precisely, yes. I...yes. Thank you, Sashi.  
  
**UBUKA:** This does not answer the question of how Jinai was locked out of his own room, if we still want to believe him.  
  
**TOUMA:** No, it does! The killer had to have found the passageway on the first night.  
  
**OZ:** And why is that?  
  
**TOUMA:** So that they could lock Jin out of his room.  
  
**JIN:** [eyes wide] So...I really _didn’t_ lock myself out.  
  
**MIKI:** [eye twitching] So it seems.  
  
**TOUMA:** Jin, I….  
  
_I bit back an apology. I wanted to be sorry for accusing him, but...I wasn’t. Not really. I wasn’t sorry for doing my job._  
  
**TOUMA:** I hope you can still trust me.  
  
**JIN:** [crosses arms] You know, Touma, normally? Nope! But I guess I sorta have to. Even though you did try to accuse me of murder, you also helped solidify my innocence—which was right, by the way! Thank you all for _finally_ understanding that! I’m glad we’re all not gonna fucking _die_ now! You’re welcome for being _innocent_ and also _right_ !  
  
**UBUKA:** You almost make me wish you could have just been the culprit so we would not have to deal with—  
  
**OZ:** Ahem, anyways! Ah, Touma. What makes you so certain that the killer is the one who locked Jin out of his room, and not Kinji?

**KAZUO:** Kinji wou-would have said something! I—I know that. She wouldn’t have kept it a s-se-secret.  
  
**MIKI:** [crosses arms] And, more than that, she has an alibi. She had been with Shizuku and I since _lunch_ and then spent the night with me, in my room.  
  
**KIKI:** So we know Kinji didn’t lock Jin out. And we know Jin didn’t kill Kinji. And we know someone else has access to both their rooms.  
  
**TAROU:** _And_ that they decided ta use this knowledge to try ‘n get Jin in trouble with the bear, it seems.  
  
**JIN:** Wait! Yeah! This means that someone tried to _kill_ me!  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** And that you got lucky.  
  
**JIN:** [clasps hands] Eep! They tried to kill me by using Monokuma’s rules!  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [holds up finger] That brings up a good point! The killer seemingly tried to kill Jin _passively,_ through Monokuma, but they took a much more, ah...direct approach with Kinji’s murder.  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _What made them change tactics?_  
  
_I felt like I might actually know the answer to this…. It had to be hidden somewhere in the evidence we’d found…!_

* * *

**SPECIAL ORDER: DECIPHER!**  

  
_ E S _ _ G _   _ N _ I R _ O _  


* * *

**TOUMA:** _I’ve figured it out!_

**TOUMA:** The message that the killer left in the mirror—clearly, something prompted it, right?  
  
**NORIKO:** I follow so far. You think that the message left by the killer contains a hint as to what made them change their tactics?  
  
**TOUMA:** Exactly! I’m guessing Kinji failed at...something, right? And the killer thought they could do better, I guess!  
  
**MICHIYO:** [recoils] What?! What does that even mean?

* * *

**NON-STOP DEBATE: START!**  
  
**_RECEIPTS_ ** **  
** **Knife on nightstand || Motive newspapers || Bruises on hands** **  
******

* * *

**MICHIYO:** That doesn’t make any sense, Touma! You’re just being vague. What if **the “she” isn’t “Kinji”?**  
  
**DOUKA:** Who else could it be?  
  
**MICHIYO:** Anyone else who goes by “she,” dumbass!  
  
**NORIKO:** That is a fair point. Still, should assume it is her for now. It was her murder, after all.  
  
**PEANUT:** But what if **the body wasn’t Kinji?!**  
  
**NORIKO:** ...It was.  
  
**PEANUT:** Oh. Okay!  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Even assuming that “she” is Kinji, what did she “fail” at? **The message said “She failed. I won’t.”**  
  
**JIN:** Um, maybe **she failed to stay alive.** That seems to track with what happened.  
  
**MIKI:** Ugh, shut up! That’s not it!  
  
**JIN:** Then what could it be, missy?  
  
**MIKI:** Maybe she failed, um, at something in her past?  
  
**JIN:** Um, nope! That can’t be it. Because we don’t know anything about Kinji’s past, missy! At least, **the killer didn’t!**  
  
**UBUKA:** To be fair, not everyone is as cagey as you are, Jinai….  
  
**JIN:** Oh, you shut it!

* * *

**TOUMA:** _Nope, that’s not it!_

**TOUMA:** Actually, um, the killer knows something _else_ that Kinji failed at.  
  
**TOUMA:** [takes a deep breath] It has to do with the motive newspapers we found at the scene of the murder. Kinji’s was there, remember? And Kinji told me what hers said, before she gave it to me.  
  
**TOUMA:** We can’t know for sure if Kinji told the killer the same thing she told me, but we _can_ know that the killer had access to Kinji’s newspaper regardless. It said that she had had her Super High School Level title revoked.  
  
**NORIKO:** So, the killer knows that she was no longer considered the SHSL Matchmaker.  
  
**MICHIYO:** [crossing arms] So the motive really did a number on the killer, huh? They think she failed in regards to her talent, and they’re saying that they won’t….  
  
**KIKI:** They’re saying they’ll get out, basically. Right?  
  
**TAROU:** Ugh, seems that way. They think they can get out to make the world change their mind ‘bout how they see ‘em.  
  
**MIKI:** Yeah, well, how’s that working out for them now?  
  
**TAROU:** It might still, if we don’t get to the bottom of this.  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _How are we supposed to get to the bottom of something like this?! We still don’t even know how she was killed!_  
  
**TOUMA:** Then we focus on that next.  
  
**TOUMA:** [standing up straight] Alright, so we know she wasn’t drowned, and there weren’t any external injuries on her neck, but she still died of asphyxiation.  
  
**OZ:** And where know _where_ she died: on, or at least very close to, her bed.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** But we do not really know...ah, _how._  
  
**TAROU:** Well? Any ‘a y’all got any bright ideas for this one?  
  
_All at once, people started throwing out ideas. It was hectic, but I just had to listen for…._

* * *

**CALLING CUSTOMERS:** **  
** **  
** **FIND** **_WEAPON_ ** **AND** **_METHOD!_ **

* * *

**PEANUT:** Maybe the killer put the knife down Kinji’s throat and she choked on it? 

**JIN:** Bad idea, but not a bad premise! Maybe Kinji did choke on something; I bet it was Kuroda’s cooking.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** You’re thinking too far out! The killer could’ve just wrapped the blanket around Kinji’s neck and strangled her, right?  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _Nah, if anything, they probably just put the pillow over her face and held it down._  
  
**NORIKO:** Or perhaps the killer simply held their hand up to Kinji’s mouth and covered her nose. Does that not make the most sense?  
  
**UBUKA:** No, it doesn’t explain everything. I am confident Kinji could have overpowered the killer if both their hands had been on her face.  
  
**MIKI:** Maybe they pinned her down, by holding down her wrists or something. But then, how did they asphyxiate her…?  
  
**MICHIYO:** Ooo, wait, what if the killer knocked her out, _then_ strangled her? They probably hit her over the head, maybe with a bat! And then choked her by...by...um!  
  
**TOUMA:** _No, we already figured it out, and I have the evidence to prove it!_

* * *

**TOUMA:** Hisoka, Miki, I think you guys are on the right track. 

  
**TOUMA:** Miki, you were saying that Kinji had been held down by her wrists. That makes sense considering she was bruised on the lower part of her hands, so the killer probably had a pretty tight grip on her. But then, how did she suffocate?  
  
**TOUMA:** And Hisoka—I think you’ve got it. The murder weapon was right in front of us this whole time. We know Kinji was killed on the bed, right? It makes sense that the killer would use whatever was at their disposal, since they couldn’t use the knife.  
  
**KAZUO:** So tha-that explains how she wasn’t drowned or choked, but she still died of asphyxiation.  
  
**KIKI:** And we know she struggled. A lot.  
  
**KAZUO:** Yeah! ...W-wait, we do?  
  
**KIKI:** Remember the lamp being broken?  
  
**KAZUO:** Oh! Right, right!  
  
**PEANUT:** She probably kicked it over, I bet. I hope she kicked the killer too!  
  
**DOUKA:** Heh, I betcha she did.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [shivers] I still cannot believe that the killer was able to hold her down while she was so clearly struggling…. They left her bruises that were as visible as bracelets.  
  
**DOUKA:** Seriously. It’s disgusting….  
  
**DOUKA:** [jerks] Wait. What’d you just say?  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [sniffling] Pardon me?  
  
**DOUKA:** [agitated] ‘Bout bracelets. You said her wrists were bruised so hard that they _looked_ like bracelets.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** Y-yes. And?  
  
**DOUKA:** Where the fuck where her bracelets.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** E-e-excuse me?  
  
**DOUKA:** [loudly] Kinji wore friendship bracelets, alright? She doesn’t take ‘em off. She sleeps in them. Hell, she _showers_ in them.  
  
**MIKI:** Wait, Douka’s right! The killer had to have been holding down her wrists, so maybe she lost her bracelets in the process?  
  
**TAROU:** Wait, the hell is this about bracelets?  
  
**MIKI:** Friendship bracelets! Kinji always wore a blue one and a green one, but….  
  
**DOUKA:** Her corpse wasn’t wearin’ them.  
  
**MICHIYO:** Yeah! That’s right, actually! So where’d they go?  
  
_And I think I knew where her bracelets were…!_

* * *

**Where are Kinji’s bracelets?**  
**A)** In the ensuite trash can.  
**B)** In the kitchen trash can.  
**C)** With the killer.  


  
  
  
**_RECEIPT: PROOF!_ **  


* * *

**TOUMA:** _I know where this is going!_  
  
**TOUMA:** The killer dropped Kinji’s bracelets into the kitchen trash can.  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _What? How do you—_  
  
**TOUMA:** And I know this because I checked the kitchen during the investigation period!  
  
**TOUMA:** Kazuo told me he took out the trash last night, right?  
  
**KAZUO:** R-right.  
  
**UBUKA:** Took it out to where, exactly?  
  
**KAZUO:** The, uh, storage room. It’s across from the ki-kitchen.  
  
**TAROU:** Eugh, that’s gonna stink up the place, but it’s better than nothin’, I guess.  
  
**TOUMA:** Anyways, we found green cloth, blue plastic, and red fabric in the trash can, even though it should have been empty! Douka, what colors were Kinji’s bracelets?  
  
**DOUKA:** Blue and green! That must’ve been them. But...why hide them?  
  
**NORIKO:** It’s possible the killer wanted to hide them, for some reason.  
  
**OZ:** And might I ask, where could the red fabric you mentioned have come from?  
  
**TOUMA:** Huh?  
  
**PEANUT:** Oh, that’s a good point! So you said the killer put Kinji’s stuff in the kitchen so we wouldn’t notice it, but, um, they put something red in there too, remember?  
  
**TAROU:** Could it’ve been red from blood?  
  
**TOUMA:** No, no. The cloth was just a bright red—it wasn’t bloodied.  
  
**KENNOSUKE:** Then we at least know the color of it, yeah?  
  
**PEANUT:** But not whose it is!  
  
**JIN:** No, actually, we kind of do. It’s gotta be from the killer, right?  
  
**PEANUT:** I mean _yeah,_ we just still don’t know who that is!  
  
**DOUKA:** [frustrated] How do we _still_ not know who the hell killed her?!  
  
**DOUKA:** We know she was killed this morning by someone who had access to her room, we know how they killed her—hell, we know who they framed! How do we not know who did it? What are we missing?!  
  
_Douka was right. What_ **_were_ ** _we missing?_

* * *

**PRESENT RECEIPT!**  
  


* * *

**TOUMA:** _Excuse me!_

**TOUMA:** Douka, we are still missing something—we don’t know where the knife on Kinji’s nightstand came from.  
  
**PEANUT:** Didn’t it come from the kitchen?  
  
**KAZUO:** N-no, that doesn’t match up with the inventory we took.  
  
**TOUMA:** And the handle of the knife looked different. So we don’t have any idea where the knife could’ve come from.  
  
**KIKI:** [frowns] Touma, yes you do.  
  
_I looked over at Kiki, confused, waiting for her to continue._  
  
**KIKI:** Um. You know where else a knife could have come from. Remember?  
  
**TOUMA:** Kiki, what are you talking about?  
  
**KIKI:** Um. We saw it. We saw a knife when we first woke up here, in the—  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _I have something to say!_  
  
….  
  
**SHIZUKU:** ...Well?  
  
**HISOKA:** [embarrassed; averts eyes]  
  
**MICHIYO:** What is it?!  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _I didn’t want to say anything because I was scared, but I know I have to be completely open. I guess._  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _I knew about the whole secret passageway thing. My room had one, but it wasn’t normal. It just dropped straight down, kind of. There was a ladder. But I never went down it!_  
  
**JIN:** [annoyed] And why keep that a secret?  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _I was scared! People always think I’m the creepy kid who does bad things—I didn’t want to look suspicious!_  
  
**HISOKA:** [HV] _...But then I realized that by not telling the truth, I was still kind of lying._

**UBUKA:** I’m unsure how much that information will help us at this point, but...thank you?  
  
**KIKI:** [tilts head] No, that helps. That means you didn’t do it, Hisoka.  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _...I beg your pardon?_  
  
**KIKI:** If it went down, that means your room connects to somewhere across the hallway. But your room is on the same side as Kinji’s. So it wasn’t you.  
  
**JIN:** Ugh! Well, that just seems awfully convenient to m—  
  
**NORIKO:** Okamura. Hand me the room map.  
  
**KAZUO:** [startled] Huh? Wh-why, ma’am?  
  
**NORIKO:** _Now._  
  
_With shaking hands, Kazuo passed Noriko the map of the rooms we knew were connected. With  only a cursory glance, she crushed the paper casually in one hand._  
  
**NORIKO:** The rooms must be connected in a symmetrical pattern.  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _Huh?_  
  
**NORIKO:** Sashi and Kuroda connect vertically, and to Ki horizontally. Because Ayumi and I mirror Fujihara and Rakuman, and Hatori and Nokota mirror Anzai and Jinai, then it makes sense that Umezono and Abe connect, and also connect to Santana—as that would mean it mirrors your layout, Sashi.  
  
**NORIKO:** Now, we know what Yamashita has told us. Do with that information what you will.  
  
_I looked at Noriko blankly for a second. Two. Three._  
  
_Then everything fell into place—almost too well. The hidden passageway in Hisoka’s room went down, meaning it connected to a room—or rooms—across the hallway. That meant the room across from Hisoka’s did the same. We’d proved Noriko’s room theory, and in the process, narrowed down who could have accessed Kinji’s room to...one person._ _  
_ _  
_ _One person who had confirmed to me that they’d been in a place where I remembered there being a knife, if Kiki was right. After all, we’d seen the knife together, even if it was on our first day here._ _  
_ _  
_ _...Could I really do this?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Could I accuse one of my friends_ **_again_ ** _?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Doubts clouded my mind; I’d been wrong with Jin, so who’s to say I wasn’t wrong again?_ _  
_ _  
_ _But I looked up. And I met their eyes._ _  
_ _  
_ _Nothing in the killer’s expression betrayed them. But I knew it was them. It_ **_had_ ** _to be them._ _  
_ _  
_ _They had stabbed Kinji in the back, betrayed her trust, and led us to this situation._ _  
_ _  
_ _I wasn’t wrong. I couldn’t be._  
  
**TOUMA:** It’s you.

* * *

**ACCUSE SOMEONE.** **  
**  
#01: Touma Sashi  
#02: Hisoka Yamashita  
#03: Tarou Kuroda  
#04: Heikichi Eki  
#05: Kazuo Okamura  
#06: Noriko Hakariya  
#07: Kinji Anzai  
#08: Michiyo Fujihara  
#09: Ayumi Okawa  
#10: Kennosuke Abe  
#11: Ubuka Umezono  
#12: Nobuo Jinai  
#13: Miki Hatori  
#14: Douka Rakuman  
#15: Shizuku Nokota  
#16: Oz Santana  
  


* * *

**TOUMA:** _Get out._  
  
_It was him. It had to be him, didn’t it…? It was the only thing that made sense at this point._  
  
**TOUMA:** Kazuo Okamura. You are in the room across from Hisoka, meaning that your room connects to someone’s across the hallway, right? It’s pretty coincidental, but it makes sense to assume that Hisoka’s room connects to Miki and Shizuku’s. That would mean yours connects to Kinji and Jin.  
  
**KAZUO:** [pale; shaking] I...I...I just...I didn’t….  
  
**TOUMA:** Not to mention the fact that you told me that you went into the storage room. You took the trash bag in there, and while there, you found a knife that—  
  
**KAZUO:** [screaming] _I didn’t do it!_  
  
**TOUMA:** Shut _up._ Kazuo, you found a knife that you thought no one would know where it had come from, and you took it.  
  
**MICHIYO:** Wh-what? This is all—this is too much! I saw Kazuo after he left the kitchen, he didn’t steal a knife or anything!  
  
**DOUKA:** [smiles bitterly] Tch. I always wondered why you were always carrying around that backpack, Okamura. Do you usually use it to hide murder weapons?  
  
**KAZUO:** No, no! No I—I didn’t! I swear I didn’t! I didn’t! This is all—all—all baseless!  
  
**KAZUO:** [adjusts glasses shakily] Look, I—I get it, but these are just ideas—who says I’m the only one who could have gone in the st-storage room? And—and—  
  
**DOUKA:** You’ll have to be more convincing than that.  
  
**KAZUO:** [shaking violently] Touma, you have to believe me, you have—have to tr-trust me, I—I—  
  
**TOUMA:** [blank] You think I’d trust you now? All the signs point to you.  
  
**KAZUO:** I—I—I—  
  
**TOUMA:** Take that advice from Kennosuke, okay? Just confess already.  
  
**KAZUO:** [yelling] No! No, no, no! This is—this is all wrong! This is just—just—  
  
**KAZUO:** _It wasn’t me!_

* * *

**UNRULY CUSTOMER: KICK OUT!**

**KAZUO:** No, no, you don’t understand!  
  
**KAZUO:** Touma, listen to me!  
  
**KAZUO:** I-I swear, this—this isn’t what it looks like!  
  
**KAZUO:** Pl-please believe me, believe me!  
  
**KAZUO:** I never would’ve hurt Kinji, I couldn’t!  
  
**KAZUO:** This is all just some coincidence!  
  
**KAZUO:** Y-you believe me, right? Right?!  
  
**KAZUO: I didn’t do it! And you can’t prove it was re-re-really me!**

 

**HA** **  
****TIES** **IR** **  
****RED**  
  


* * *

**TOUMA:** _Allow me to direct your attention to this._  
  
**TOUMA:** Kazuo. Your hair—you have it pulled back in a single braid. It’s tied with a piece of red fabric, isn’t it?  
  
**KAZUO:** ….  
  
**TOUMA:** You have at least two of those ties. After all, you came here with double ponytails. But right now, you’re only wearing one. I think I know where the other one is.  
  
**TOUMA:** Kinji tore it out of your hair, didn’t she? And so you threw it away. With her bracelets.  
  
_There was a pressing, suffocating silence around the circle. Kazuo wouldn’t lift his head to meet my eyes._ _  
_ _  
_ _I could hardly believe that this was really happening. Everything fit—it fit in the worst possible way._  
  
**MIKI:** ...Touma, are you sure?  
  
**NORIKO:** [stiffly] He is positive. The rat has dug a hole for himself—Sashi and I simply found the hole.  
  
**TOUMA:** Miki, I really am sure this time.  
  
**JIN:** … [laughs nervously] Uh, am I the only one who’s a little worried on whether or not we take your word for this?  
  
**PEANUT:** What! I trust Touma, you meanie!  
  
**JIN:** Well, Touma did try to convince everyone that I’d committed murder when I, you know, _didn’t do that._ So forgive me for being a bit unsure.  
  
**KAZUO:** Wh-wh-why would—Touma, you—I—!  
  
**SHIZUKU:** Sir Touma… I don’t understand.  
  
_I held my hands behind my back and took a deep breath._ _  
_ _  
_ _I had all the pieces now. All I had left to do was outline them, share them with everyone else so that they could see that this wasn’t baseless conjecture._ _  
_ _  
_ _They wanted to be convinced?_ _  
_ _  
_ _I would convince them._

* * *

**CLOSING TIME!**

**TOUMA:** To start off, the killer was immediately compliant with Monokuma’s rules; they wanted out of here ASAP. So, they chose a passive route to kill someone by using Monokuma’s rule that you can’t sleep outside a room, hoping it would get them out of here. At the least, it would get rid of someone who’d been spouting off inflammatory rhetoric, right? The target of the killer’s experiment: _Jin Jinai._  
  
**TOUMA:** But that didn’t work out, right? Their plan to be passive in the murder failed. So, when Monokuma dropped the motives, they realized they needed to act fast.  
  
**TOUMA:** The killer wanted to make it clear what their motive was, and frame someone else in the process. They used the passageway they’d discovered their first night in the hotel and grabbed Jin’s newspaper, along with others, from various rooms around the hotel. The killer had plenty of time to walk around the rooms when no one was in them, and a convenient way to hide the newspapers from the eyes of any passerbys—a backpack. With over half of the motive newspapers gathered—likely with the aid of the secret passageways in the rooms—the killer had their misdirection ready. And their weapon—a knife from the supply closet that they’d gotten the night before under the guise of cleaning the kitchen, hidden in the same place as the newspapers.  
  
**TOUMA:** The next morning, the killer woke up early and snuck into the only other room they could access discreetly: Kinji Anzai’s. They had probably hidden the knife at first, but retrieved the it and set it aside, maybe they even got out Kinji’s newspaper while they were at it, giving Kinji time to prepare to be attacked.  
  
**TOUMA:** Kinji definitely wasn’t passive like the killer probably wanted. She fought the killer, not allowing them to get back to the knife, but the killer kept her pinned to the bed—one hand holding down her wrists tightly, while the other covered her face with a pillow, suffocating her, and accidentally scratching her neck in the process.  
  
**TOUMA:** In the struggle, the killer knocked over Kinji’s lamp, and Kinji managed to grab the killer’s hair—undoing their braid and breaking their hair band, as the killer broke both of Kinji’s bracelets. In their hurry to eliminate evidence, the killer grabbed their hair tie _and_ Kinji’s bracelets.  
  
**TOUMA:** They cleaned the murder scene, but then decided they needed to make it chaotic again. They brought Kinji into the en suite, accidentally hitting her head on the sink, and ran water all over the bathroom, trying to confuse us on her cause of death. They still used the newspapers, including Jin’s, trying to indict him—and added their final message in the newly-fogged up mirror.  
  
**TOUMA:** They put half their trash in Kinji’s bathroom, but kept the damning evidence elsewhere: in the kitchen. They had to wait for it to open, and got lucky as they were able to sneak in and out to drop it off before anyone woke up and saw them. Then, they only had to wait and hope we didn’t check on Kinji too soon.  
  
**TOUMA:** In fact, the killer themself tried to dissuade me from waking Kinji up. Didn’t you, **_Kazuo Okamura?_ **

**_CLOCK OUT!_ **

* * *

**KAZUO:** Touma...I…. 

**KAZUO:** Ple-please believe that I nev—never wanted to hurt her...not really….  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Oh, hush, teacher’s pet! [stands up] Finally done, eh? That felt like it took _months!_ [rubs paws together] Do I need to wait any longer? Anyone got any last-second confessions? Love confessions? Murder confessions?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [paws to mouth] Love and murder—that reminds me of Miss Anzai, ha!  
  
**DOUKA:** Get on with it! So, this bastard dies now, right?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Oh-ho-ho! Eager, ain’t ya? I like it! But first, you little cuties all have to _vote!_ Now, I’m an old-fashioned bear; I believe in equality and what-the-heck-else-ever! Sooo, everyone gets a chance to vote—even those accused!  
  
**PEANUT:** Everyone except Kinji….  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [ignoring her] Get out your Monopads, kiddos! Remember, refusing to vote for one of your fellow classmates will only end in pain—the physical kind, not just emotional!  
  
_I looked down at my hands. Some part of me was expecting them to be shaking with nerves or fear or adrenaline, but they were surprisingly steady. The Monopad’s screen continued to steadily light up in front of me, and I tapped the icon labeled “VOTING.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _A list appeared in front of me, and I quickly scrolled down to Kazuo’s entry. I tapped it before I could think too much about what I was doing._  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Tick-tock, hurry up! I’m getting bored of waiting for you to vote. If you take much longer, we might have two executions instead of just one!  
  
_I could see that Michiyo still had his head down, shoulders hunched over his podium._  
  
**DOUKA:** C’mon, Mich. Hurry it up.  
  
_Michiyo’s shoulders pulled up further. I...couldn’t help but feel a bit bad for him. It was hard to do. You couldn’t just pick someone and then forget about it; you were voting for who you felt deserved to die._  
  
_Finally, with jerky movements, Michiyo tapped his screen._ _  
_ _  
_ _At once, everyone’s screen light up bright white. I could see it reflected on every face. Then, the color on Michiyo’s Monopad changed to a blood red, coloring his face harshly. Then, the color moved to Peanut’s screen, leaving Michiyo’s white again; then it jumped to Kennosuke’s, and so on around the circle. The red screen moved quickly, blinding me briefly when it lit up on my screen. It went around the circle faster and faster until it began slowing down...pausing on me...Hisoka...Tarou..Kiki…._ _  
_ _  
_ _...And stopping on Kazuo._  
  
_His screen flashed a rainbow of colors, lighting up his features with ghastly neons, casting unnatural shadows across his pale, blank face._  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Looks like we’ve got a winner! Woohoo! Book boy over here wins in a landslide victory, fourteen to one!  
  
**KAZUO:** [confused] O-one…?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Yeppers! One vote for Mister Fujihara over there.  
  
**DOUKA:** [furrows eyebrows] Who the hell voted for Michiyo? [grabs podium] Seriously, you guys? What kind of bullshit vote was that? You can’t just vote for whoever the hell you want—this is serious! So, who did it?!  
  
**MONOKUMA:** According to the results, Michiyo voted for Michiyo!  
  
**MICHIYO:** [hunches shoulders] ….  
  
**OZ:** Michiyo...why would you vote for yourself?  
  
**MICHIYO:** [frantic] I couldn’t do it! I can’t aid in, just, killing someone!  
  
**OZ:** We are not the ones killing him.  
  
**MICHIYO:** We kind of are, actually!  
  
**MICHIYO:** If we thought about this more—we could have had a plan! Everyone votes for someone else, or themself, so that way there’s no majority! We should’ve thought about this more so that no one else gets hurt.  
  
**UBUKA:** You think that even the murderer should be spared?  
  
**MICHIYO:** Yes! Yes, I do. I think that people do shitty things under pressure, but that doesn’t mean they’re evil.  
  
**UBUKA:** [crosses arms] Allowing one to get away with something so heinous without any punishment only encourages that behavior to happen again. We lost Kinji, and we cannot allow her killer to remain with us.  
  
**MICHIYO:** But is this really what we have to do? Is an _execution_ really the best answer?  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Ugh, _yawn!_ If I wanted to hear you all debate my methods of punishment, I’d have _asked!_ Now, are you all ready for—  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _Wait!_  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Grr, what now?!  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _Just...Kazuo._  
  
**KAZUO:** [jerks] H—?  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _Why…?_  
  
**DOUKA:** Who fuckin’ cares why?! ‘Soka, this guy _murdered someone!_ Don’t you care about Kinji?  
  
**HISOKA:** [MV] _Of course I do! That’s why I wanted to know why he did this. I saw you as a friend, Kazuo. You and Kinji always seemed so close. I...just...how could you?_  
  
**KAZUO:** [shaking] I nev-never meant for it to t-turn out this—for it to—for it to be like this. Kinji, she—I—we—  
  
**KAZUO:** [pulls hair] I asked her to d-do it. I s-said that one of us, someone, one of us had to die. It wasn’t—it couldn’t—we couldn’t keep doing this, we couldn’t stay here. I woke her up, I was honest, I never lied to her. It wasn’t—it wasn’t supposed to _hurt_ her. She—she agreed with me. She agreed to die.  
  
**TAROU:** Horse shit.  
  
**KAZUO:** [flinches] ….  
  
**TAROU:** Half this fuckin’ case was about how she fought back. We’re past the point of lyin’. Keep this up and I’ll execute you myself. I’ll throw you off this damn pedestal if you think you can talk falsely ‘bout the dead.  
  
**KAZUO:** I’m not lying! I—I told her, and she agreed, she knew we—we had to get—get out, we—she agreed! And I know where fatal arteries are, she—she wouldn’t have been in pa-pain for long, I swear, I swear.  
  
**MIKI:** What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?! Do you want sympathy for _killing_ someone?!  
  
**KAZUO:** I had a plan! I had a plan, I just h-had to get out first, I had to get out! Kinji understood that—she knew I could help everyone, and she was ready to h-help me. And y-y-yes, someone had to die and I wish that hadn’t hap-happened but it _had_ to! _Someone_ had to get out!  
  
**KAZUO:** [crosses arms] And Kinji was helping me! We were going to do it and then everything would be okay, everyone would have been okay if sh—if she—if she hadn’t...changed her mind. But I—I couldn’t back out, please understand, I—I want to help every-ev-everyone, I just...it just…!  
  
**MIKI:** Oh this is _rich!_ Of course she changed her mind! _You were about to kill her! And then you_ **_did!_ ** _And you can’t take that back!_  
  
**JIN:** Also, I love how this is completely ignoring the fact that you, oh, tried to make a murderous teddy bear kill _me,_ too! Have we just decided to ignore that bit?  
  
**KAZUO:** [eyes wide] That was—th-that was—I mean—I—!  
  
**KIKI:** Yikes.  
  
**KAZUO:** I just want to help everyone! I just needed a way to get out of here, and then I could _do_ something! And it had to be me—people still _respected_ me! Kinji was—she failed! She didn’t have connections anymore, alright?! It was me, me—it had to be me!  
  
**OZ:** [scathing] ...She is not a failure for the mistakes she has made in the past.  
  
**SHIZUKU:** [shakily] You...you are more of a failure than she will _ever_ be.  
  
_One by one, people either averted their gazes from Kazuo or harshened their looks into glares._ _  
_ _  
_ _I couldn’t blame them._  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [paw to mouth] So? We done here? _Finally?_ Jeez, when you guys asked for an extra few minutes, I didn’t know it’d feel like an extra day!  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Alrighty then! Kazuo Okamura, time for you to step on down!  
  
_Monokuma lugged up a comical hammer and stepped over towards a large, red button._  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Let’s give it _aaaall_ we’ve got!  
  
_The podium in front of Kazuo lowered until it was again just a bump on the ground. With shaky legs, he took one step forward._  
  
**MONOKUMA:** [hitting button] _Iiiiit’s punishment time!_ _  
_ _  
_ _—And was immediately shackled at the ankles._  
  
**KAZUO:** Wh-what is—what are you—?!  
  
_The floor around him gave out like a trap door and he fell down, down, down—and then it closed again._ _  
_ _  
_ **MONOKUMA:** What fun! Here’s your bonuses for keeping me _slightly_ entertained: two views for this intellectual execution!

* * *

**BANNING CUSTOMER** **_KAZUO OKAMURA!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_FINAL ORDER:_ ** **SHH! LIBRARY ESCAPE**

* * *

_The floor the rest of us were still standing on abruptly turned transparent, and we could see that Kazuo had fallen down into what appeared to be the middle of a...maze._ _  
__  
__From our bird’s eye views, we could tell that the maze was made of bookshelves and led to dead ends upon dead ends, misdirecting the player and leaving only one exit at the very bottom of the maze. Kazuo, situated near the top, spun around in fear, trying to see anything._ _  
__  
__In front of us, though, we could also see a television, apparently hooked up to some kind of video camera feed, showing us Kazuo’s face straight on. He looked around one more time and then took off in a sprint._ _  
__  
__After a few turns, he seemed to realize he was in a maze, and immediately moved to his left, following the leftmost wall of bookshelves as much as he could._ _  
__  
__Soon, however, the bookshelves started to tilt from his light touch, and one swayed slowly as Kazuo watched it with wide eyes. It steadied…_ _  
__  
__Then fell back with a_ ** _CRASH!_** _  
__  
__The noise echoed and a Monokuma-like figure wearing horn-rimmed glasses appeared behind Kazuo, shushing him loudly with one hand, holding a knife in the other. Letting out a shrill scream, Kazuo ran in the opposite direction._ _  
__  
__His scream only attracted more Monokuma-librarians, the group gaining ground on him second after second. But Kazuo was circumventing the maze, against all odds, making it close to the exit._ _  
__  
__Just when he had a straight shot, one of the Monokumas grabbed him by his hair and pulled him down, brandishing the knife wildly as the library maze around them shook unsteadily._ _  
__  
__Kazuo called out for help, screeching, practically sobbing._ _  
__  
__The Monokuma pulled back its knife—and then backed away, still holding Kazuo by his braid._ _  
__  
__For a moment, Kazuo was confused, even hopeful. And then the bookshelf behind him fell down with a_ ** _THUNK!_** _  
__  
__All we could see, peeking out from under the bookcase, was Kazuo’s braid and an unmoving arm._ _  
_

* * *

_I think some part of me wasn’t able to process what I’d seen. Something about the glass between us and him, about only seeing his face from the perspective of a screen—it made this seem almost artificial. My brain refused to accept that I’d just watched someone I was friends with die._ _  
__  
__No, he didn’t just die. He was executed. Killed. Murdered._ _  
__  
__Just like Kinji._ _  
__  
__Did...did he really deserve that?_ _  
__  
__Tears pushed at the back of my eyes as soon as the thought entered my head. I couldn’t think straight. Maybe it didn’t make sense, but now, I could honestly say...I would have been okay if Kazuo hadn’t been punished. If we had just moved on, somehow. It wasn’t fair to Kinji, but I didn’t want to have to deal with the loss of two friends at once._ _  
__  
__I blinked, and tears started streaming down my cheeks._ _  
__  
__I hadn’t even noticed I was sad._ _  
__  
__But, in the end it didn’t matter what I wanted. I wasn’t in charge here—none of us were. We were playing by someone else’s rules, and no one had the power to stop that._ _  
__  
__And while Kazuo was an example of what would happen to us if we played along, Kinji was an example of what would happen if we didn’t._ _  
__  
__My shoulders were shaking with sobs._ _  
__  
__This…._ _  
__  
__…._ _  
__  
__This wasn’t fair._ _  
__  
_**NORIKO:** [disgusted] Of course it is not fair. I doubt any of us are truly qualified to indict someone. But it is as fair as we can get.  
  
**OZ:** Hakariya, please. Not right now.  
  
**NORIKO:** Pardon me?  
  
**OZ:** I cannot...discuss the “fairness” of this right now. Two people I considered friends have now passed on, and I do not particularly care that we are not “qualified.” Who _is_ qualified to judge whether another human is worthy of death?  
  
**NORIKO:** Ah. I would be, in a few years. But I don’t think that’s the answer you want.  
  
**OZ:** [stiffly] You would be correct in thinking that.  
  
_I gasped as I felt someone touch my back. I should turn to look at them, but I couldn’t make myself move._  
  
**KIKI:** Touma.  
  
_I relaxed slightly under her touch, comforted at least in knowing who it was. I still couldn’t bring myself to move._  
  
**KIKI:** Touma. We need to go. Can you get up?  
  
_Get up?_ _  
__  
__Kazuo and Kinji wouldn’t be getting up any time soon, I thought semi-hysterically._ _  
__  
__I distantly realized I might be in shock._ _  
__  
__Kiki mumbled something else that I didn’t hear, but I realized I was crying so hard that both my cheeks were cold where they’d been covered in tears._ _  
__  
__Another hand clapped down on my shoulder, this one much more harshly._  
  
**TAROU:** Alright, hop on up, now. We’re headin’ outta here.  
  
_I couldn’t bring myself to move or speak._  
  
**TAROU:** Yeah, now, I ain’t got the patience for this right now.  
  
_I felt someone grab me by the forearms and jerk me upright. I hadn’t realized I’d been kneeling down, but apparently there were a lot of things I wasn’t noticing right now. The floor had returned to its normal, opaque state, and the podiums had all retracted back into the floor. Next to me sat my Monopad, gently placed on the floor by the podium._ _  
__  
__Tarou held me up roughly with one hand, bending down to pick up the Monopad with his other._  
  
**TAROU:** [gruff] Here.  
  
_He shoved it into my apron pocket, then held my other arm, turning me to face him._  
  
**TAROU:** Alrighty sweetheart, y’can have your breakdown in your room, y’hear? We gotta get outta here and you ain’t listenin’.  
  
_Not listening? To what?_  
  
**KIKI:** [touching Touma’s arm] Tarou. Should we help him walk?  
  
**TAROU:** And how d’you pr’pose we do _that?_  
  
**KIKI:** Um. Pull him.  
  
_Kiki pushed my back and I stumbled forward, reflexively catching my footing._  
  
**TAROU:** [sighs] Yeah. Alright princess, you’re comin’ with me.  
  
**TOUMA:** What?  
  
**TAROU:** [raises eyebrows] Finally, he speaks! Can you _walk?_  
  
**TOUMA:** ….  
  
**TAROU:** _Well?_  
  
**TOUMA:** I...think so.  
  
_I took a deep breath._ _  
__  
__I’d...somehow forgotten I was breathing. That was important to do._ _  
__  
__I blinked harshly. Wayward tears fell out, but I couldn’t bring myself to wipe them away._ _  
__  
__Another deep breath. Lungs, I had those. In and out and all that._ _  
__  
__I was definitely in shock._ _  
__  
__A few more blinks later, I could move my head around._ _  
__  
__Not only had the trial room returned to its normal state, we were also back on “ground” level, where the entire rest of the class stood loitering around the elevator. Michiyo had his hood pulled over his head, and Douka was kicking the ground with his arms crossed over his chest. Miki looked like she’d been crying harder than I had, and Oz had his head bowed and his eyes closed._ _  
__  
__At least we were alive, right?_ _  
__  
__All fourteen of us._  
  
**MONOKUMA:** This is the _last_ time I’ll say it! Get your butts to the elevator unless you wanna sleep in the trial room!  
  
**TAROU:** Shut the _fuck_ up, you stupid fuckin’ bear! I hear one more word outta you and I throw you into the goddamn _sun,_ you sack of _shit._  
  
**MONOKUMA:** Aren’t you just a natural-born flatterer?  
  
**TAROU:** [fuming] I ain’t doin’ this, I ain’t, I ain’t. C’mon, daisy, let’s get the hell outta here. For all our fuckin’ sakes.  
  
_Tarou moved to my right side and grabbed my wrist, pulling me forward. I walked along with him, using the momentum he gave me to help keep myself moving. I knew what I should be doing, but the energy for it just wasn’t...coming. Having Tarou pull me helped a lot more than I would be inclined to admit._ _  
__  
__As we reached the elevator, he let go of my wrist and crossed his arms._  
  
**TAROU:** Well? Let’s get in there. Jesus, do y’all have a reason for bein’ so slow, or do you wanna stick around?  
  
**DOUKA:** Y’know, I’d appreciate a little less attitude right now!  
  
**TAROU:** I’d appreciate a little more action. Get in the _fuckin’_ elevator.  
  
**DOUKA:** [scowling] You _really_ wanna tell me what to do again?  
  
**MIKI:** Ugh, break it up!  
  
**UBUKA:** Fighting is not a very helpful course of action at the moment.  
  
**PEANUT:** [strained] Yeah! [shrill] Because what’s _helpful_ is _killing our friends apparently because two of our friends are dead now and they’re never coming back and we saw their dead bodies and they’re dead!_  
  
**MIKI:** No. No. No. Everyone, stop talking.  
  
**JIN:** Who died and put you in charge?  
  
**MIKI:** [recoils] ….  
  
**PEANUT:** [disgusted] ….  
  
**UBUKA:** [frowns] ….  
  
**JIN:**...What?  
  
**TAROU:** [scoffs; lowly] Dumbasses’ll always be dumbasses.  
  
_Tarou grabbed for my wrist again, missing a bit this time and grabbing my hand instead. He pulled me forward and we were the first two to walk into the elevator, Kiki following close behind._ _  
__  
__Everyone slowly trailed in, Oz being the last. Once he entered, the doors closed painfully slowly, forcing us to watch as our glimpse into the outside world faded—taking with it_ _the fresh air, the sun, and any feelings of freedom and autonomy._ _  
__  
__I felt myself start to drift again into that distant state and I reached out for something to hold onto, accidentally grabbing someone’s hand. Kiki’s._ _  
__  
__I started to pull away, mumbling an apology, but she squeezed my hand gently. I relaxed and looked over at her. She nodded, her face oddly at peace._ _  
__  
__I let myself feel grounded, looking around at everyone and feeling Kiki’s cold hand in mine._ _  
__  
__Finally, we were back at our floor, and the elevator let out a disproportionately loud “ding!” The doors opened with that same creaking slowness, and Kennosuke quickly moved out, not pausing or looking back. Everyone else streamed out, the silence that had fallen over us still remaining._ _  
__  
__I figured I should let go of my hand, but as I thought that, I felt someone else grab my either—this time, much more roughly, and the hand much warmer._  
  
**TAROU:** Well? Where d’ya wanna crash?  
  
**TOUMA:** Huh?  
  
**TAROU:** Whose room?  
  
_Kiki and I looked at him blankly._  
  
**TAROU:** [scowling] You two really think I’m gonna leave you alone? Think the fuck again. You ain’t gettin’ rid ‘a me right now, hear? So, which room am I gonna supervise your naps in? ‘Cause both ‘a you look dead on your feet.  
  
**KIKI:** Oh. Yours is fine.  
  
**TAROU:** Righty then, c’mon.  
  
_With Tarou’s insistent tugging, he led the two of us to his bedroom, practically shoving me onto the bed. I gently removed my hand from Kiki’s grip, finally rubbing my eyes. Tarou was...actually right. I felt like I could sleep for a decade._  
  
**TAROU:** Shoes off, I ain’t lettin’ y’two get dirt on the bed. Kiki, get your bandana and I’ll set it on the dresser. Touma, hand me your tie, earrings, and apron.  
  
_Both of us did as he asked without question. He set everything gently on the top of his dresser, then turned around and pushed my shoulder._  
  
**TAROU:** Alright. Sleep.  
  
_It was...blunt, but I couldn’t do anything other than listen. I laid down, feeling Kiki move down beside me. Tarou pulled the covers up over the both of us._ _  
__  
__I closed my eyes and saw Kinji’s lifeless face and Kazuo’s unmoving arm._ _  
__  
__I closed my eyes harder. It didn’t work._ _  
__  
__Images kept running through my brain, vividly seeing blood and easily imagining it happening to each and every one of my friends._ _  
__  
__I couldn’t let this happen again._ _  
__  
__I felt myself drifting away into sleep, barely aware of the fact that I was in the room of someone I’d known for a few days, who had access to weapons and a possible accomplice. To be frank, I didn’t care. I needed to sleep._ _  
__  
__So I slept, ready to embrace any nightmares I had._ _  
__  
__They couldn’t be any worse than what I’d already seen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER ONE: AN INQUIRY POSED TO DEAF AUDITORS: END!**


End file.
